Love Allows For Forgiveness
by MissPaytonKali
Summary: AU: Fitz has been hiding a secret from Olivia & when she finds out, she files for divorce. What happens when life throws a curve ball, & puts their entire relationship on the line? Will they restore their love? Will they make up & fix their marriage? Or will they never even get the chance to say sorry? Read as they try to find their way back to each others hearts. Rated M. OLITZ.
1. Every Other Weekend

Chapter One: **Every Other Weekend**

* * *

 _"I know why, but I don't know why_

 _We ever let this happen_

 _Fallin' for forever was a big mistake"_

 _Every Other Weekend by Reba_

* * *

Location: Montpelier, VT

Date: Friday, February 27, 2015

It has been a month since Olivia filed for divorce. A month of her waiting to appear in front of the judge to get away from all of the damage he did to her. A month of crying herself to sleep every night. A month of her trying to hold it together for her children. It has been a month of nothing but misery.

Last week she appeared in front of a judge, Stephen Finch was running point on her divorce. Stephen and Fitz's attorney were speaking to the judge. As she sat in her chair she wanted to cry, the judge informed the two of them that they had to do six months of marriage counseling before he would approve of their divorce. Olivia was having a difficult enough time sitting in a room twenty feet away from Fitz. She didn't know how she was going to be able to be in a smaller room and sit on a couch right next to him. The judge agreed with Olivia that the kids would stay with her and stay in their home to remain as normal as possible, but Fitz would get them two weekends every month.

It was now Friday, and it was Fitz's weekend with the kids. It was the first time since she filed for divorce that the kids were going to be away from her and she just wanted to cry. She knew they needed to spend time with their dad, but she just wanted to be selfish and keep them all to herself.

Olivia strolled down the hallway to go to Gerry's room to see if he was packing. Gerry was their baby boy, he was four but so intelligent. She walked into his room, as she saw him looking through his toys to think of which one to bring, although he already had a huge bag full. He was sitting on his superhero bed looking at all his toys.

"Don't you think you've packed enough toys baby?" Olivia asked him with a smile.

"No, daddy doesn't have any at his new house. I want to take some over there to stay with him, but I don't know which ones." Gerry seemed sad and it made Olivia sad that he was in this situation. She went to his bed and sat down next to him.

"How about you take whatever toys you like and mommy will get you new toys when you come back. Okay? So you can have toys here you love and toys at daddy's you love. Does that sound good?"

"Can I get the new Spiderman toy that shoots web too?" He said now smiling where you could see all of his teeth.

"Yeah, if you're good at daddy's I will buy it for you. Now finish putting the toys in the bag and come help me with Belle."

Gerry shoved the rest of the toys on his bed into his little suitcase and ran after Olivia into his little sisters room Isabelle. Isabelle was one but would be turning two in a few months. She was a mommy's girl all the way; to say she was attached to Olivia's hip would be an understatement. Olivia started to fix Belle's hair at the same exact time her phone started ringing. A photo of Fitz holding Belle as a newborn and Gerry on his lap kissing Belle was on the screen stating that Fitz was calling. Gerry answered the call.

"Daddy!" Gerry said happily as he put the phone to his ear.

"Hi, Buddy is mommy around you?" He asked slightly disappointed that Liv didn't answer.

"Yeah, she is. Hold on," He attempted to hand the phone to Olivia.

"Baby mommy is trying to fix Belle's hair ask daddy what he needs," Olivia said trying to put Isabelle's hair in pigtail braids and hold her still so it looked good.

"Mommy is doing Belle's hair and can't talk, mommy said what do you need?" Gerry said pacing in a circle looking so happy.

"Ask Mommy if she can just meet me at Gigi's house to drop you and your sister off," Fitz said irritated that she wouldn't just speak to him herself, he knew she had been distant, but she could at least be civil to him about the kids.

"Mommy, daddy said can you meet him at Gigi's to drop me and Belle off."

"Yeah, that's fine," Olivia said trying to tie the rubber band around the end of Belle's hair.

"Daddy's Mommy said that's fine. We are about to leave so I will see you soon."

"Okay, I love you, baby. See you soon." Fitz said smiling thinking of his son.

"I love you too daddy, Bye," Gerry said hanging up.

Olivia picked up Belle and her bag as she followed behind Gerry rolling his suitcase to the car. She put the bags in the back of the car and buckled them both in.

* * *

As they pulled into Amelia Grant's driveway Olivia's stomach began to turn she just wanted to reverse her car and drive as far away as possible to avoid giving her babies away for two days. She held back the tears as she pulled the bags out and unbuckled Belle. Gerry dragging his suitcase and Olivia holding Belle with her overnight bag walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Amelia along with Fitz's sisters Kathleen, Elizabeth, and Rebecca all opened the door. Kathleen had her son Noah on her hip and as soon as Gerry saw him, his eyes grew huge. He was so happy to see his cousin, he ran to Kathleen to see Noah.

"Hi," Amelia said greeting Olivia with a hug. Amelia loved Olivia, and although she wouldn't admit it, she sided with her on the divorce. "And Hi, to my favorite granddaughter." She said smiling at Belle.

"Hi." "Hi girls, I didn't know that you all would be here," Olivia asked shocked to see all of his sisters, only Rebecca lived at home so she didn't expect to see all of them.

"Yeah, it's just a last minute dinner that we decide to have," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, that great. Is Fitz here yet, he asked we meet here instead of at his house." Olivia said hoping he had already arrived so she didn't have to stay longer than to drop them off. Just as she said it, he walked to the foyer. The second she saw him, her wall went up and everyone could feel the shift in the air.

"Hi, Gerry" he bent down and kissed Gerry on the head. "And how is my princess" He kissed Belle's face even though she was leaning her head on Olivia's shoulder looking as comfortable as could be. Olivia swallowed the lump forming in her throat trying to get her tears to not pour out.

"Gerry has an ear infection, his medicine is in his bag make sure he takes it in the morning and at night time." Olivia bent down to give Gerry a kiss. "I love you so much, be good for daddy and watch Belle for me okay?"

"Okay mommy, I love you," Gerry said giving her a big smile and hug. Olivia then turned to Belle in her arms.

"Mommy loves you so much." She kissed Bella and then turned to give her to Fitz. As soon as Belle was removed from Olivia's arms she started screaming to the top of her lungs, "I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY!" tears were pouring down Belle's face. Olivia's words got caught in her throat as her lip started to quiver and her nose started to flair. To see her daughter like this ripped her heart to pieces.

"Its okay, you are going to have so much fun with Daddy, and in a few days you are going to come back to mommy's house. If you get sad and miss me go to Bubba and he will make, you feel better. Okay, baby girl?" Olivia said, but her voice started to break having to comfort her.

"MOMMY PLEASE STAY. PLEASE" Isabelle screeched

"Mommy can't stay you have to stay with daddy," Olivia said as a single tear escaped her eye that everyone noticed.

"Mommy can she just doesn't want to," Fitz said under his breath, but Olivia still heard him. She shot him a look, and Amelia yelled at him "Stop it."

"Mommy has to go, I love you," Olivia said as tears started streaming down her face, she turned towards the door, as she open the door the last thing she heard was her daughter screaming her name. She got in her car and just broke down, she just wanted to lie in bed and not get up until Sunday.

* * *

Olivia pulled into her mother's driveway; she was still crying she couldn't get out of the car. Her younger sister Vanessa noticed she was outside and got her mom. Maya walked outside and opened her car door and helped Olivia out of the car. As soon as Olivia was out she leaned into her mom and started crying harder. Maya helped Olivia walk into the house and sat with her on the couch.

"She was crying for me and I couldn't do anything about it, I had to leave her. Why? Why do I have to break her heart? She probably thinks I hate her now. I want to just go pick her up, screw what the law says." Olivia said screaming.

"She will be okay, you have seen Fitz with them, he is an incredible father. She is okay, and I promise she will not think you hate her. She needs you, but she needs him too, even if she doesn't know it. She will be perfectly okay for two days, I'm more concerned with you baby, I know you aren't used to being away from them, how are you?"

"I feel like I've just lost everything I've ever loved in a matter of seconds. Mom I honestly don't think I can do this every other weekend. The pain in my heart will kill me alone. I can't do this. How could he say one lie, make one mistake and I lose everything? Why am I the only one suffering and I didn't even do anything." Olivia's heart began to pound and she couldn't breathe. She was trying to breathe in the air, but she couldn't. She was gasping and becoming very light headed.

Olivia's mom screamed, "Vanessa call 9-1-1."

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since Olivia left Amelia's and Isabelle was still crying for Olivia. The cry was a soft cry but was still there. Kathleen was rocking her trying to get her to just take a nap and relax. Gerry was outside with Noah and Noah's dad Uncle Preston playing baseball. Amelia was in the kitchen talking to Fitz.

"So what do think about the six-month marriage counseling that the judge required?" Amelia asked her son.

"I'm happy maybe Olivia can realize that we don't need to get a divorce. That what I did was bad, I will admit I shouldn't have done it, but I don't think that it qualifies for divorce," Fitz said trying to justify his mistake.

"It was worse than bad Fitz, and I hate to say this, but if you father would have done that, I would have done exactly what Olivia did. She wasn't in the wrong you were and you need to stop finding ways to blame her for this. This was you, you are the reason you and her are going through a divorce and if you don't want to be divorced you need to accept that you were in the wrong. You need to put yourself in her shoes and understand how you hurt her and beg her for your forgiveness. Not just say you are sorry but you need to show her that you are sorry for what you did. And if you…" Her phone ringing interrupted Amelia; she pulled it out of her pocket to see that it was Maya. Fitz was pouring a glass of water so he didn't see.

"Hi, how are you?" Amelia asked not wanting to say Maya's name because Fitz was in the room.

"Something is wrong with Liv, she came over crying about having to give Fitz the kids and got so worked up that couldn't breathe. We are following the ambulance to the hospital, Could you please come here. Don't tell Fitz or the kids but could you please come. Please." Maya asked speaking as quick as she could. She was still shaken up seeing her daughter wheezing for oxygen.

"Of course I'm on my way right now. I will say a prayer on my way." Amelia said hanging up the phone running out of the kitchen to grab her purse and car keys. Fitz started running after her.

"What's going on where are you going?" Fitz asked noticing his mom panicking.

"Kathleen finish dinner, I don't know if I will be back in time for dinner. If not you guys eat without me. I have got to go. I will call you when I find out what is going on." With that Amelia rushed out to her car and pulled out of the driveway as fast as possible.

* * *

Amelia pulled up at Central Vermont Medical Center right behind Maya and Vanessa. All she could see was the red and blue lights shining and the paramedic pulling out the stretcher that Olivia laid on. She had an oxygen mask over her face and she looked way too calm, which was a side effect of the sedative they had to give her to calm down so she could breathe. She was rushed to the emergency room so all of the doctors could look at her and see what was going on. Maya and Vanessa walked into the waiting room to tell the doctors that whenever they had information on Olivia, to please inform them. Amelia walked in behind them and hugged Maya to try in comfort her, she knew this wasn't easy for her. To see Olivia on the stretcher pained Amelia, she couldn't imagine watching her not being able to breathe and having to call the ambulance.

"It's going to be okay, she is at the hospital now. They will find out what is wrong and she will get better."

"No, she won't, she is in this mess because she had to give Fitz the kids for the weekend, and that's not going to stop. She will have to deal with this for the next sixteen years. She even said herself before she lost her breath that having to give them to him every other weekend would kill her. Now looking at her lying on a stretcher she wasn't playing, it is going to kill her. She is too young to die, I can't bury my daughter." Maya was now sobbing on Amelia's shoulder. Amelia's phone starting ringing it was Kathleen.

"Dinner is done, will you be back for dinner or not?" Kathleen said.

"No, I won't be home for a while, eat without me. I might not be home in time to say goodbye to everyone either, tell them not to wait up for me, if it gets late just go home I will see you guys tomorrow." Amelia said trying not to cry on the phone because Kathleen would know something is wrong.

"What's going on? What happened that had you rush out of the house like someone was dying? Is everything okay?" Kathleen said now sounding worried that her mom wasn't coming home.

"Everything will be okay. Don't worry now enjoy dinner." The doctor was coming over to see them, to tell them about Olivia. "Kathleen I got to go will call you later. I love you." Before she could hang up Kathleen heard "Hi, I'm Dr…"

* * *

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cheyenne Holland I'm Olivia doctor. So Olivia had a panic attack, I'm not sure what triggered this panic attack. A panic attack is a period of time of intense fear or apprehension that can last anywhere from a minute to hours. Olivia lasted for about twenty-five minutes. The paramedic gave her Alprazolam. Which is a type of Benzodiazepines also know as sedative used to treat panic attacks. I do want to keep her for at least an hour at the hospital to monitor her heart rate and make sure she doesn't have another panic attack. However, I will only release her if she is going to be staying with someone who can watch her, in case this happens again at night."

"She will be coming home with us, I will sleep downstairs in the guest room with her to make sure everything is okay. Can we see her now doctor?" Maya asked she just wanted to hug her little girl and know that everything is okay.

"You all can go see her in about 15 minutes, I need to talk to Olivia first about a few things. When you visit her, please try to remain calm so she will stay calm. Okay?" They all shook their heads yes. "Okay, she is going to be in room three right to your left. I will tell a nurse to get you once I've talked to Olivia."

* * *

They had all finished dinner, it was lovely everyone talked about their life and they all had a great time catching up. With Kathleen married to Preston, Elizabeth going to college, and Fitz running his family company they never had time to all catch up at the same time. Rebecca was the only one that saw all of them because she was in high school and still lived at home. Fitz could tell that Kathleen had zoned out all dinner after she talked to mom, he didn't know what she said but could tell it affected Kathleen. As he was gathering all of the kids stuff to take them to his new home that he was staying in during the divorce, he saw her in deep thought. He put all of the kid's bags in his truck and then walked over to her.

"Is everything okay Kat?" He used her nickname to try to calm her.

"Um, yeah I'm just going to wait until mom comes home before I leave," Kathleen said with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Are you sure everything is okay? I can wait with you if you want." Fitz said still not knowing why his sister is so worked up.

"No it okay, you have the kids this weekend go home watch a movie with them, have fun. I will be okay." Kathleen assured him.

Preston left with Noah to go home and put him to bed, it was almost his bedtime and he needed a bath. Elizabeth went back to her apartment where her boyfriend William was waiting he hadn't seen her all day, and Rebecca retired to her room for the night. Fitz then left his parent's house with the kids so he could give them a bath, and then they could watch a movie. Kathleen, however, stayed on the couch waiting for her mom to come home to explain where she was and why she was talking to a doctor.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed and a nurse came and told them they could see Olivia. Maya walked in first, her eyes were red and puffy. Olivia immediately noticed she had been crying and it hurt her to see her mom that way. She moved her hand up to tell her mom to come here. As Maya made it to her bed and hugged her, Amelia and Vanessa walked in. Olivia was hugging her mom with her eyes closed she didn't notice someone else came in.

"Olivia the doctor said you can't go home alone tonight so you are going to come home and stay in the guest room with me. Okay?" Maya asked keeping her voice down so Olivia would remain calm.

"Okay, mom." Olivia responded. Vanessa came into her line of vision; she looked just like her mom puffy eyes and everything.

"I'm so happy that you are okay, I was so worried," Vanessa said as she started sobbing once again.

"I just got a little too worked up I'm okay now. Don't cry, I'm all right." Although Olivia was speaking to Vanessa, she was saying it for herself so she could believe she was okay.

As she was hugging Vanessa, she saw Amelia. She was shocked to see her and prayed to God that Fitz and the kids didn't know, she did not want them to know. It was like Amelia could read her mind and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Nobody in the family knows, your mom called me and I just wanted to come check on you. I needed to make sure you were okay." Amelia said as she walked towards Olivia.

"How are the kids? Did Belle finally settle down once I left? Are they okay? Did Gerry take his medicine?" Olivia started asking so many questions.

"They kids are just fine. Belle finally settled down, she was doing just fine when I left, and if you want I can call Fitz and remind him to make sure to give Gerry his medicine. However, I want to know how are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I will be better once my babies are back in my arms, but I'm better," Olivia said just as the doctor walked in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Olivia, you are clear to leave, here are your discharge papers, and there is a prescription for Alprazolam takes when you feel a panic attack coming on. If you start to have more than one a day, please come back up to the emergency room. Drink lots of fluid and get lots of rest. Also make an appointment in a week with you regular physician and have him or her do a regular check-up to make sure everything is okay. Are there any questions?"

"No thank you." Olivia responded trying to leave the emergency room as quickly as possible.

"Okay then you are free to go, remember make sure you are not alone tonight, we don't want something like this to happen tonight and you be alone."

"She won't be, thank you for everything today doctor." Olivia's mom responded.

Amelia hugged Olivia goodbye and asked Maya to call her tomorrow to let her know how Liv was doing. Olivia, Maya, and Vanessa all got into the car and drove home. Once arriving at her parent's home, Maya went upstairs to explain what happened to Eli, and Vanessa went to her room to take a shower and go to bed. Olivia showered quickly and put on her pajamas. As soon as she got under the covers Maya walked in and got in the bed with her, they feel asleep rather quickly so exhausted from the day.

* * *

Amelia arrived at home late at night, she had been at the hospital for over two hours, and she was tired and hungry. All she wanted was to heat up some leftovers and go straight to sleep but plans changed when she stepped into her home and saw Kathleen sitting on the couch.

"Kathleen, why are you still here it pretty late," Amelia asked not sure why she was here.

"Momma where did you go tonight," Kathleen asked as she walked towards her mom, Amelia immediately saw her eyes looks like they were going to tear up any second.

"Nowhere important, just had to check on a friend. What's the matter? Why do you look so sad?" Amelia said now extremely concerned about Kathleen.

"It was important you were talking to a doctor. I heard someone say 'Hi I'm Dr…' before you hung up on me, so who was this friend you were seeing." She was upset that her mother was shrugging this off as if it wasn't an important thing.

"They don't want anyone to know, and I respect that. I understand why they don't, so as much as you want to know I can't tell you." Amelia said not breaking her voice the slightest so Kathleen knew she wasn't going to budge.

"Okay, but just answer me this one question."

"Okay ask me."

"Was this someone a family member or friend?" Kathleen asked wanting to really know. Amelia looked to the ground and responded.

"Family."

"Are they dying?" Kathleen asked now wanting to know more since it was family.

"You said one question, but no, they are just having some health problems at the moment."

"Okay, I'm going to go sleep in my old bedroom, Preston already went home and is asleep. Goodnight Mom. I love you." Kathleen walked out of the room already determined to find out whom she went to see. She was going to need help from Fitz and maybe Elizabeth, but she would find out.

* * *

When Fitz had arrived home, he bathed and changed the kids into their pajamas. As they laid in the living room watching The Lion King, Fitz was laying on the recliner with Isabelle in his arms as she sucked her thumb, something she did when she was sad. While Gerry had decided to lay down on the love seat with a pillow and a blanket, he snuggled up to his teddy bear that smelled like his home. All three of them fell asleep watching the movie.

It was now 2:49 A.M Fitz was dreaming about his honeymoon with Olivia, they were walking on the beach of Bora Bora, he heard Liv laugh. When Fitz woke up to a piercing scream from Isabelle; he woke up in a panic thinking that maybe someone was in the house. The main screen from the movie was playing so loud and the light was so bright. Fitz honestly couldn't believe this was happening. When he lived at home, she never woke up in the middle of the night.

"MOMMA. MOMMA. MOMMA. MOMMA. MOMMA. MOMMA." Isabelle kept screaming. Fitz tried to calm her, he attempted to get her some milk, everything but nothing was working. Gerry had woken up because she was screaming so loud. Fitz could see Gerry was turning in his sleep waking up and was now upset because he had to put two children asleep before he could go back to bed.

"Call mommy," Gerry said mumbling in his pillow. Fitz barely heard him.

"I'm not calling mommy, she is asleep. Belle will calm down in a bit." Fitz tried to say but wasn't exactly sure if she was going to, but he definitely didn't want to have to call Olivia.

"She isn't going to stop crying until mommy sings to her," Gerry said not looking at Fitz rolling his eyes because he wanted to go back to sleep and cannot as long as she is crying.

"How do you know?" Fitz asked now challenging Gerry and his theory that Liv's singing will help her.

"Because she always sings to her when she has a nightmare, it the same song, and only Mommy's voice works. Just try it." Gerry said holding the pillow now over his ears because the screaming got louder. Isabelle had been crying for over 15 minutes now and he wanted it to end before the neighbors decided to call the cops so he picked up the phone.

* * *

It was 3:07 A.M at the Pope residence and it was quiet as a mouse. All you could hear was the fan in the room when Olivia's phone started ringing. Her mother turned in her sleep wondering who in the hell was calling this early in the morning. However Liv was used to getting call all hours of the night, it was a part of her job. She grabbed the watch off the nightstand and starting putting it on a she reached for her phone clicking answer without looking at the caller ID.

"Olivia Pope." As soon as she said it all she could hear was her baby screaming to the top of her lungs. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Fitz before he could even say anything she knew that her daughter had a nightmare and needed to hear her voice. "Put the phone by her ear."

" _How do I,_

 _Get through one night without you?_

 _If I had to live without you,_

 _What kind of life would that be?_

 _Oh, I…_

 _I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_

 _You're my world, my heart, my soul,_

 _If you ever leave,_

 _Baby you would take away everything good in my life,_

 _And tell me now"_

Immediately Isabelle stopped crying, she starting sucking on her thumb and laid her head on Fitz's chest feeling at peace. She closed her eyes trying to fall back asleep. Gerry looked at Fitz raising his eyebrows at him. "I told you."

" _How do I live without you?_

 _I want to know,_

 _How do I breathe without you?_

 _If you ever go,_

 _How do I ever, ever survive?_

 _How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?"_

Isabelle and Gerry both feel asleep listening to her voice, but Fitz didn't want to tell Olivia to stop singing. It was music to his ears to hear the woman he loved singing to their daughter. It made him instantly smile, as he closed his eyes imagining her being there with them singing.

" _Without you,_

 _There'd be no sun in my sky,_

 _There would be no love in my life_

 _There'd be no world left for me._

 _And I,_

 _Baby I don't know what I would do,_

 _I'd be lost if I lost you,_

 _If you ever leave,_

 _Baby you would take away everything real in my life,_

 _And tell me now,_

 _How do I live without you?"_

Although the song wasn't over she could hear Isabelle's soft snores through she phone, which made her smile. She missed both her babies so much and couldn't wait to see them on Sunday. She stopped singing and was about to hang up when she heard his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. She just wouldn't stop crying and Gerry said she wouldn't stop until you sang to her."

"You don't have to apologize for waking me up for our daughter. I always sing to her when she has a nightmare, I've done it since she was a baby. I'm growing tired, Goodnight Fitz. Give her a kiss for me."

"Goodnight Liv."

Fitz sat in the recliner and held his daughter; he held the love he made with Olivia in both his arms. He couldn't go back to sleep, he just kept wondering what else Olivia did to make his kids happy that he didn't know about. It made him sad because he couldn't even stop his daughter from crying. Just another thing to add to the list of stuff he needed Olivia for. Unfortunately, the list was long from the thing he needed Liv for without the kids. Now adding the children the list was even longer. How can he do this? How can he do this without her? Why did he have to screw up?

* * *

Date: Saturday, February 28, 2015

Fitz couldn't sleep all night, after Isabelle's nightmare, so when it was morning, he went into the kitchen to cook breakfast for his children. He was cooking pancakes, bacon, and eggs when Gerry woke up and wandered in.

"Good morning Buddy, How did you sleep?" Fitz asked as he watched his son rub his eyes.

"Good morning, and okay. I'm still tired." Fitz knew he was still exhausted from Belle's nightmare last night. He began making his plate for him and set it in front of him.

"Daddy, do you have strawberries? Mommy always put strawberries on my pancakes."

"No, I don't have any, I'm sorry." Fitz watched Gerry's face drop and was now upset at the fact now he can't even make breakfast for his kid, the way he wants it.

"Its okay," Gerry said as he took a bite of eggs chewing them very slowly and looking disappointed.

"Maybe if we hurry up and eat, we can go to Gigi's house and eat some of her strawberries, I know she has some." Gerry's face lit up and he began eating at a regular pace now.

Fitz arrived at his parent's home after he got Isabelle up and both children feed. As he walked through the doorway, he immediately saw Elizabeth and Kathleen together in a corner whispering. His mom came and took Isabelle out of his arms, and Gerry ran into the kitchen trying to look for strawberries. Amelia and Belle followed swiftly behind him so he wouldn't make a mess. Fitz walked towards his sisters as they continued to talk.

"… could be dying, we need to find out who they are," Kathleen stated.

"Who could be dying?" Fitz asked now confused because he only caught half the conversation.

"Kathleen overheard some doctor speaking to mom last night when she called her to see what time she would be back home. When she confronted mom, mom said that it was a family member who got sick, but they weren't dying." Elizabeth said now filling in Fitz.

"Who was it?" Fitz asked now wanting to know.

"We don't know mom said they didn't want anyone to know so she won't say," Kathleen replied. Elizabeth saw her mom walking towards them and hit Kathleen to stop talking.

"Fitz could you take her, I need to make a phone call real quick." Amelia handed her off and stepped into her office.

"Go follow her and see who she is calling," Elizabeth told Kathleen. Kathleen walked to the office as she overheard her mom on the phone with someone.

"… Is she okay? How is she today?"

"Okay, I'll call tonight to check up. Give her my love."

Amelia hung up the phone and started to walk towards the door to leave the office. Kathleen quickly walked away from the door so her mom wouldn't see that she was eavesdropping on her conversation. When she got back to her siblings, her mom was behind her grabbing Isabelle from Fitz. As soon as Amelia was out of eyesight she started telling them what she overheard.

* * *

Olivia started twisting in bed; she was slowly waking up. As she opened her eyes, she checked her phone and noticed it was a little after ten. She got up and put her robe on she walked out the room. As she stepped into the living room, she saw her mom talking to Vanessa.

"If you want to go hang out with Rebecca, you can not say anything about last night to her. Do you understand me?" Maya questioned Vanessa.

"Yes, I am not allowed to tell her anything about what happened to Liv last night. Can I go now? Dad is about to leave."

"Yes, you can go. Tell Daddy to call me when he gets out of court."

Liv walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She also grabbed her plate out of the fridge her mother made of her and put it in the microwave to warm it up. Her mom walked into the kitchen behind her.

"How are you feeling today? Dad had to go to court, one of the other judges had a family emergency, but he should be home in an hour or two. Vanessa went to go see Rebecca. Amelia called to check in on you when you were sleeping. I just want you to feel better. I never want to see you, how I saw you last night it broke my heart."

"I'm feeling a lot better mom, I'm sorry you had to see that last night. I'm just so stressed out about everything."

"It's okay. We will get through this! I promise."

"Mom can I ask you a question?" Olivia said shyly.

"Yeah sweetheart, anything."

"Can Vanessa come stay with me for a while, I mean if it okay with you and dad? I just don't want something like this to happen when I have the kids. I would ask you, but I don't think Dad would be very thrilled about that." Olivia said biting her lip, nervous of what her mom would say.

"I will ask Daddy and if he is okay with it, I'm okay with it."

Olivia grabbed her plate and walked to the table to sit and eat her breakfast. She was starving since she hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. She felt better after asking her mom but was still worried about what her father and Vanessa would say.

* * *

Fitz walked into the kitchen after giving his sister Belle. Gerry was outside playing with Big Gerry, and his cousin. Amelia saw that his eyes were puffy; she could tell he got no sleep last night.

"What happened last night?" Amelia asked her son.

"Isabelle woke up in the middle of the night screaming. I can't even describe the sound; you could hear the hurt in her cry, but she wasn't physically hurting. She wouldn't stop, Gerry told me to call Liv. Fifteen minutes later she wouldn't stop so I caved and called her. She sang her a song, such a beautiful song, apparently my wife has been singing to our daughter every time she gets upset at night. How did my wife do this for almost two years and I didn't know? How much have I missed? This morning I couldn't even make Gerry pancakes like he wanted. I can't make my daughter stop crying, I can't make my son breakfast like he wants. I can't do anything right without her. What have I done?"

Amelia saw her son begin to really realize how big he messed up. She could see his eyes start to water. She walked to him and just hugged him, although she knew he was in the wrong, he was still her baby and she still loved him.

"You made a mistake, and its good you realize that you made a mistake. Now you need to decide are you going to let this mistake ruin you and your life or are you going to learn from this mistake and fix it. I think you want your wife back, I think you want your family whole again. Am I right?" Fitz moved his head up and down. "Then you need to ask Olivia for your forgiveness, and you need to earn it back. You need to remain calm and give her time to forgive you. Its not going to happen in days or weeks, it's going to take months. Most importantly you need to love her. There are going to be moments where she takes her anger out on you or when she doesn't want to even try anymore when she wants to throw in the towel. There will be times that you feel like its pointless, where you are showing her all this love and she doesn't care. That's when you need to show her more love, show her nothing but love. You show her why she married you, why she fell in love with you. You show her that Fitz, the man she married."

Fitz was still upset about everything from last night and this morning. He felt like a terrible dad. He was still dealing with the demons inside himself, the voice in his head that was beating him up. Amelia saw his mind just thinking and still worrying.

"You are a great father and your kids love you. Yes, there is going to be things that Olivia does or did that you don't know about. Do you think your dad know how you like pancakes? No, but I do, you like them with lots of butter and syrup with blueberries. Do you think you dad knows about how I would always write you a note in your lunchbox so you would smile? No. There are a lot of things Liv does and will still do that you don't know. It doesn't make you a horrible father; it just makes her a great mother. You should be happy that she makes your kids happy and knows how to make them smile."

"I am happy, I couldn't have chosen a better mother of my children. I just wished I knew the little things that make them happy."

"You do, and you will learn more ways over time. Just don't beat yourself up. You are an excellent dad and the best dad in the whole world to them. They love you, now love yourself."

* * *

It was now six o'clock at night and Vanessa was just getting home from Rebecca's. Olivia had already spoken to her father about Vanessa staying with her for a while; he agreed it would be best. He knew it would allow him to sleep better at night knowing that someone was at Liv's in case another accident happens. Vanessa strolled into the living room seeing everyone sitting down looking like they had been waiting for her. Maya asked her to sit down, and Eli spoke up.

"Livvie has spoken to mom and me and has asked you to come stay with her for a while. She is scared of something like what occurred yesterday will happen again while she is with the kids and they won't be able to help her. She wanted to know if you could stay with her."

"You could have the guest room, which you wouldn't mind since you decorated it with me," Olivia said smiling. "You wouldn't have to do anything at the house for me. I can watch the kids, take care of the house, cook, and clean. I just need you to be there in case something happens. It would be easier for the kids to run downstairs and get you then finding my phone and call 9-1-1." Olivia said hoping and praying she would agree to stay with her. She had a great relationship with her sister, but she was still a teenager who wanted to have fun so she would understand if she said no.

"Of course, I honestly don't want that ever to happen again. However I watched it happened to you, and it still is bothering me. I would NEVER want them to see that, or have them have to make that phone call. So if it would make you feel better then of course." Vanessa grinned at Olivia to let her know she was there for her.

Olivia got up and hugged her little sister and began to cry. She was so blessed she had her. She usually wouldn't need her, she usually had Fitz, but she didn't have him anymore. She didn't have her rock that held her in place, so she got the next best thing, her sister. She got someone who understood her better than she understood herself sometimes. Olivia walked upstairs with her and helped her pack a bag. Once she was all pack, they drove to Olivia's. She helped her get settled into the guest bedroom and then told her goodnight.

* * *

Date: Sunday, March 1, 2015

It was finally Sunday, the day Liv had been waiting for since she dropped her babies off with Fitz. She woke up twice last night because of all the stress she was under, and it caused her to miss church in the morning. Her parents picked up Vanessa, but they thought it was best to let her sleep in. It was now three o'clock in the afternoon and her parents would be dropping Vanessa off soon, and Fitz would be dropping off Gerry and Belle. Olivia was checking on her chicken spaghetti casserole, which was making the house smell amazing when the doorbell chimed. She walked towards the door to open it and saw her two children. Isabelle squealed with joy and began to shake her body to get out of Fitz's arms; she no longer wanted him, Belle wanted her mommy. Gerry ran to her hugging her, he was happy to see his mommy and was even happier she was cooking.

"How are mommy's babies? Did you guys have fun with daddy? I hope you did cause I sure missed you so much." Olivia said kissing both her babies on the head. She had been so busy kissing and hugging them she forgot that Fitz was standing directly in front of her.

"Do you want me to take their bags upstairs and put them in their room?" Fitz asked trying to help her out a little bit.

"No, can you put them in the laundry room, I need to wash them." As Fitz walked to the laundry room, he had to pass the kitchen. He smelled Olivia making one of his favorite meals and was sad that he wouldn't get to enjoy it. Once he put it in there, he walked back to the living room where Vanessa was now there. He saw her ask Gerry if he wanted to go to 'her' room. He didn't know that Vanessa was staying with Liv, and now he was curious to why she was but didn't ask. He had kissed Gerry goodbye before he ran off with Vanessa. He walked towards Liv and kissed Isabelle on her temple although she didn't care, she was snuggled into Liv's neck peacefully snoring.

"So I guess this is goodbye. I gave Gerry his medicine, and other than Friday night everything went smoothly. I guess I will see you tomorrow for counseling." Fitz said attempting to create small talk with Olivia.

"I will see you tomorrow in counseling. Goodbye, Fitz." Olivia said. Fitz walked towards the front door and left. Olivia locked the door behind him, kissing her baby girl finally relieved to have her back in her arms.

Fitz stepped to his car and sat in the drivers seat. How did this happen? How did it get to the point where they didn't touch each other, and they barely even spoke. As he drove out of the driveway and towards his lonely house that he couldn't call home, he realized he lost every piece of his heart he's had. Yeah, for fifteen minutes they were a family again; God he wished that she were still with him again, except now it's just every other weekend.

* * *

AN: This is my very first fanfiction, and I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews are accepted! I would love to hear your feed back. I plan on updating every other day. Thank you for reading. :)


	2. Broken

Chapter Two: **Broken**

* * *

 _"I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

 _With a broken heart that's still beating_

 _In the pain, there is healing_

 _In your name I find meaning_

 _So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_

 _I'm barely holdin' on to you"_

 _\- Broken by Lifehouse_

* * *

Location: Montpelier, VT

Date: Monday, March 2, 2015

Olivia tossed around on the mattress as she heard her phone ringing notifying her that it was 6:00 A.M. She went to use the restroom, and then walked to her sink to wash her hands, and brush her teeth. She stepped in and turned on her shower. She got all cleaned up and dressed. She put her make-up on, which only caused her to be more beautiful. She was wearing an Akris Punto blazer with Armani pants and Jimmy Choo shoes. Olivia walked into her kitchen and began to make herself some morning tea. She walked to Gerry's room and gently started to play with his curls; something she missed doing to Fitz. Gerry's eye fluttered open to see his mom.

"Good morning baby, did you sleep good?" Olivia asked smiling. Gerry just nodded, she didn't expect much from him.

"Okay, let's use the restroom, get dressed and brush our teeth so we can go to school to learn. What do you want mommy to make for breakfast?" Liv asked now picking up and pulling back his sheets so he could get out of the bed.

"Can we have donut holes?" Gerry said now excited that he may get his favorite breakfast.

"Grandma is taking you to school today, but we can ask her bring you donut holes. How does that sound? Does that sound good?" Olivia asked hoping he wouldn't get mad that she couldn't take him to school today.

"Yes, momma," Gerry said squeezing her, taking in her scent, she was wearing Coco Chanel Mademoiselle perfume and the aroma smelled delightful.

"Okay go get ready, I'm going to set your clothes on your bed, and then I'm going to get Belle ready," Olivia said as she shuffled through his closet to find him an outfit.

Olivia walked into Belle's room and turned on the light. Isabelle was in her crib playing with her stuffed animal, which was the red crab from The Little Mermaid. His name was Sebastian, but she couldn't say it so she called him "Sabby." Once she saw her mommy her eyes lit up and you could see her grin with dimples.

"Momma" Isabelle called Olivia's name as if Liv didn't see her.

"Yes, Momma. How is momma's baby girl?" Olivia asked as she picked her up and set her on the changing table.

"Milk. Want milk momma." Belle responded to her mom as Olivia was changing her diaper. She was getting her out of her pajamas and dressing her into to some clothes for daycare. Once Isabelle was completely changed and had her shoes tied, Olivia fixed her hair. Gerry walked in as Isabelle was hopping off her mom's lap.

"Bubba, Bubba" Isabelle ran straight into Gerry's knees hugging him. As Olivia watched, it melted her heart the relationship between them two was absolutely adorable.

"Okay let's get going Grandma will be here soon," Olivia said as Gerry held Belle's hand and helped her down the stairs, being extremely patient with her. They made it downstairs as Maya rang the doorbell to inform then she was here. Vanessa was on the couch waiting and opened the door for her mom. Maya walked to Olivia to grab Belle and her diaper bag while Gerry and Vanessa went to the car.

"Thank you, mom, I really appreciate it. I just need to go check with Stephen to make sure the document was approved and filed; then pick it up. I will come by and dropped it off to you at your house before I go to counseling."

"Olivia are you sure? This is a big decision, do you want to think about it?" Maya asked. She didn't understand why Olivia was doing this, why she was making this decision.

"Yes, and if I end up not getting a divorce then I will change it. However, I have thought long and hard. I'm making the right decision, for me. This has nothing to do with Fitz, and everything to do with me. Please trust me, and just accept it." Olivia said with pleading eyes. Maya nodded her head. Olivia kissed Belle on her head, as Maya walked outside. She stopped so she could lock her front door; she twisted the key until she heard a click to know she locked it.

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Fitz heard his alarm go off as he rolled over to hit snooze. 6:30 A.M. is usually not bad, but he could not fall asleep last night, so he is exhausted. He throws the sheets off of his body as his bare feet touch the wooden floor. Fitz walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower. He can feel the heated water on his face as he stands under the stream. He doesn't feel like crying, but he doesn't feel like smiling. He is just in complete confusion, how did he get to this point? How did he become the man that is going through a divorce with his wife? He prays to God to send him strength to help get through this because it is becoming unbearable. He finishes taking a shower, wrapping a towel around his midriff. He walks to his closet attempting to find an outfit to wear for the day. He is putting on his navy blue tie that brings out his eyes; he knows that it is Liv's favorite. He quickly puts on his shoes and makes a phone call to his secretary Lauren to let her know he wouldn't be taking phone calls from 8:30 A.M. to 9:30 A.M.

* * *

Olivia strutted into Olivia Pope & Associates passing Quinn and Huck getting coffee, she could see in the conference room Abby and Harrison were doing some research on their current client. She didn't speak to any of them just walking straight into Stephen's office. She opened the door and quickly closed it.

"Did the document finally get filed? Did the judge sign it?" Olivia asked praying and hoping everything went perfect, she filed the document right after she filed for divorce. However, this one had to go through a whole different department at the courthouse.

"It was very hard, but yes the document has been filed and signed by a judge. Everything is good to go Liv." Stephen could see her let out a breath she had been holding in for way too long.

"Thank you! I really needed this. I've got to drop this off to my mom, and then go to this unnecessary marriage counseling. Call me if anything changes with our client." Olivia said as she opened his door and walked out of his office.

* * *

Olivia dropped of the document to her mother's house as quickly as she could; she only had 10 minutes to get to the marriage counseling appointment. At first she was okay with being a little late, you know things happen she thought. However, she thought about it and knew Fitz would try to use it against her. He would try to turn it around on her to say that she wasn't attempting to make this work, and she didn't have time to deal with him and his attitude.

Olivia arrived one minute before the appointment started, and just as she walked through the building's door the marriage counselor was calling their names. Fitz had an attitude; he didn't want to be here. They walked into her office and Olivia sat all the way on the right side of the couch, and Fitz sat all the way on the left side. Two people could easily fit between them that was how much space there was. They were even looking in opposite directions. The counselor closed the office door and walked to her seat.

"Hi, I am Dr. Kim Dawson. You must be Olivia Grant, and you must be Fitzgerald Grant, it's a pleasure to meet both of you. I just wish it wasn't in this circumstance." Both of them shook their heads up and down, not saying a word and smiling a smile that didn't reach their eyes.

"Okay, well let's jump right in why are we here?" Dr. Dawson looked around trying to figure out who was going to talk. Fitz looked at Olivia to see if she would say something, but she still was facing the wall.

"My lovely wife decided to go behind my back and file for divorce without telling me. She likes to make decisions without me and the judge won't approve of it without six months of marriage counseling." Fitz made sure to put an emphasis on the word 'lovely' to be sarcastic.

"Oh, I go behind your back? I like to make decisions without you? Oh, that's the pot calling the kettle black honey." Olivia said rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe how he tried to turn this on her like it was her fault they were in here.

"Okay, Olivia why don't you go first, explain why you filed for divorce," Kim asked now knowing that she was the one who wants out of this marriage.

"Okay, it all started on January 26. . .

 _flashback  
_

 _Location: Montpelier, VT_

 _Date: January 26, 2015_

 _Olivia was just leaving the doctors office, she was in tears, today marked 6 months of trying for a baby, and she still wasn't pregnant. She had made an appointment the week before and had over fifteen tests ran, that cost tens of thousands of dollars. Dr. Julie Vogel had told her that she was perfectly healthy and that sometimes it takes over a year to get pregnant, but she still was certain that something was wrong. It only took one month to get pregnant with Gerry and only three months with Isabelle, why was it taking so long now. They went from having sex four to five days a week to twice a day trying to conceive. However, she still wasn't pregnant._

 _Olivia remembered that Fitz had been in a car accident a little over a year ago and wonder if that had something to do with him maybe not being able to reproduce anymore. She thought she would give a call to his doctor to make an appointment to check his sperm count. She wiped her tears and took a sip of her water to clear her throat. She dialed the number for his doctor._

" _Dr. Michael Zahm's office, this is Charlotte."_

" _Hi Charlotte, my name is Olivia Grant, I was wondering if I could make an appointment for my husband?" Olivia asked as she was tapping her fingers on her steering wheel._

" _Okay, what is his name?"_

" _His name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."_

" _Okay, let me grab his file really quick." Charlotte went to find his folder; once she found it she walked back to the phone and took it off hold._

" _Okay, now what is the appointment for?" Charlotte asked in a very happy voice._

" _We have been trying to get pregnant for over six months now and I just wanted him to come in and get his sperm count checked," Olivia said as she was still looking over all of her test results, getting sadder by the moment. Charlotte looked at the file and was very confused._

" _Ma'am his file says he had a vasectomy so there would be no reason to check his sperm count, it should be zero ma'am," Charlotte asked really confused why someone who had a vasectomy was getting a sperm count check. Olivia felt like she was getting hit with a brick in her face._

" _Wha... What? What do you mean?" Her voice was so weak and cracking, she couldn't believe this._

" _Ma'am I'm reading his file right now, it's in front of me. It says he got a vasectomy on April 25, 2013." Olivia's mouth went dry, all the oxygen left her body, and she couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening._

" _I think you have the wrong file, my husband didn't get a vasectomy. You may have his fathers folders, but not my husbands." Olivia said now getting angry._

" _Can you hold on for one second?" Charlotte asked._

" _Yes," Olivia answered with an attitude._

 _Charlotte went to Dr. Zahm's office and knocked._

" _Come in"_

" _Yes, Dr. Zahm I have a patient's wife on the phone asking if she can schedule an appointment for a sperm count test…" He cut her off before she could finish her sentence._

" _We do that, so just schedule it," Dr. Zahm replied._

" _Well that's the thing his folder says he had a vasectomy, but his wife says that it is wrong. She is insisting that his and his father's lab work got mixed. I'm confused."_

" _Who is the patient?" Dr. Zahm asked now looking at her. Charlotte handed him the file._

" _No this is correct, I remember him. This is correct." He responded. Charlotte nodded her head and grabbed the folder from his desk. She walked back to her desk and took the phone off of hold._

' _Mrs. Grant I just spoke to Dr. Zahm and he confirmed that the file is correct; he even remembers the surgery. Would you still like to make the appointment?" Olivia didn't hear anything after the word 'confirmed'. Her heart was literally hurting, it was a real pain that she never know she could feel._

" _Can… Can I come in and get a copy of his file?" Olivia asked as tears streamed down her face, and her voice shattered._

" _Yes ma'am I can have it ready for you, you just need to sign off that you are his wife."_

" _I'll be there in ten minutes." Olivia hung up the phone and now started her car. She started screaming this sound, a sound where you could hear the agonizing pain she was in. She eventually was able to regulate her breathing and drove to his doctor's office._

 _She walked in and signed for the copy of the folder, as she was walking out, she read over the part of his operation for a vasectomy. She immediately felt nauseous; she saw a small tree and began to throw up._

 _She got in her car and called Stephen. He answered the phone call in two rings. She spoke before he could say a word._

" _I need you to file divorce papers for me." She said as tears were running down her face._

" _Olivia what are you talking about? Who is getting a divorce?" Stephen asked so confused._

" _Me! I need you to file the papers as soon as you can, meaning it needed to be done yesterday!"_

" _Olivia…" Stephen couldn't finish his sentence._

" _NOW!" After she had screamed, she hung up._

 _end of flashback  
_

"That was not when all of this started. It all started on April 21…" Fitz said.

 _flashback  
_

 _Location: Montpelier, VT_

 _Date: April 21, 2013_

 _Olivia was thirty-six weeks pregnant; her belly was big and round. She felt like a whale, but Fitz constantly told her that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She had been diagnosed with preeclampsia about a month ago, which explained why she checking her blood pressure at four o'clock in the morning. She was shocked to see it so high, it was 165/102. She immediately woke up Fitz and told him. Fitz called Maya to come pick up Gerry, and once she made it they immediately left for the emergency room._

 _She was brought to a room as eleven nurses and doctors swarmed around her to check and make sure she was okay, and so was the baby. Dr. Julie Vogel prescribed her to take Magnesium Sulfate to prevent a seizure while she was giving birth. Dr. Vogel would have loved to just do a caesarean section, but Olivia wanted to give birth naturally unless there was an immediate danger to the baby. After six hours of letting her cervix reach ten centimeters, she was finally ready to push. Fitz had placed a cool towel on her forehead and spoon-fed her some ice chips. Once he fed her, he set the cup filled with ice chips down and grabbed her hand._

" _Okay, Olivia on three you are going to push for ten seconds. Okay?" Olivia shook her head up and down. The doctor noticed a contraction was coming and spoke to Olivia._

" _Okay, 1. 2. 3. PUSH!"_

" _1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10."_

" _AHHHHHHHH!"_

" _That was perfect Olivia, Do it again." The doctor noticed another contraction was beginning and spoke again. "Go now, Push!"_

" _1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10."_

" _OHH MY GODDDDD!" Olivia screamed, this was extremely painful for her because she had chosen to not have an epidural._

 _Ten minutes passed and Olivia had grown extremely exhausted._

" _I can see her hair, Olivia, she has beautiful brown curls. Just a few more pushes momma. Push again!"_

" _1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6…."_

" _Dr. Vogel her blood pressure is rising she is at 179/111," the nurse told her doctor._

"… _7\. 8. 9. 10."_

" _AHHHHHHHHHH!" Olivia made another scream. She was now having shortness of breath but didn't pay attention to it. She just wanted to give birth to take this pain away._

" _Her head is out Olivia she looks beautiful, I need one more big push! One push and you get to hold your baby girl. Okay, Olivia push!"_

" _1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8."_

 _All you could hear is a high pitch screech, which came from their beautiful daughter, Isabelle Marisa Grant. She had been born into the world at 10:44 A.M. The doctor placed her on Olivia's breast. She looked just like her mother, and time stood still as Daddy got to meet his daughter for the first time. The nurses were cleaning all of the vernix caseosa off of the baby as Fitz just stared at her, in pure bliss. The doctor asked Fitz if he wanted to cut the cord. He cut it, and then continued to stare at the most beautiful baby in the world. He was snapped out of his moment when he heard his worst fear, a piercing noise known as a flat line on his wife's heart monitor. He saw a nurse pick up the baby off of Olivia's chest; all you could hear were people screaming. Olivia's body was convulsing uncontrollably as the nurses and doctors around her were trying to help her._

" _Make the bed flat."_

" _She's having multiple seizures."_

" _Heart stopped."_

" _CODE BLUE!"_

" _CODE BLUE!"_

" _GET A CRASH CART"_

" _Charge the pads to 200."_

" _Clear"_

 _*Boom* Olivia's body was shocked._

" _Still v-fib nothing."_

" _Charge them to 300."_

" _Clear_

 _*Boom* Olivia's body was shocked again._

" _300, Anything?"_

" _Charge to 360."_

" _Clear"_

 _*Boom* Olivia's body was shocked once again._

 _Dr. Vogel dropped the paddles and started manually doing CPR._

" _Come on Olivia."_

 _Dr. Vogel picked up the paddles once again._

" _Charge again."_

" _Clear"_

 _*Boom* Olivia's body was shocked for the fourth time._

" _Anything?"_

" _I see sinus rhythm, blood pressure is coming up. Pressure is returning. Heart rate is coming back._

" _She is stable. How is the baby?" Dr. Vogel glanced back towards the nurse who was checking out the baby._

" _The baby is doing great, heart rate is great, Apgar score is an eight. Checking her weight and height now. She weighs 6 pounds 14 ounces, and she is 17 inches long."_

 _end of flashback  
_

"How does Isabelle's birth have ANYTHING to do with us getting a divorce or you getting a vasectomy? PLEASE TELL ME!" Olivia screamed at him, she was tired of him avoiding the elephant in the room.

"EVERYTHING." He screamed. "Olivia it has everything to do with the reason I had a vasectomy. Do you not remember what happened? You were lying there with no heartbeat, lying there as I watch your body shake uncontrollably. I don't think you remember…"

"I WENT THROUGH IT, OF COURSE, I REMEMBER," Olivia screamed.

"You went through it, you didn't watch it. You didn…" Fitz's voice began to break, and he let out a huge breath. "You didn't watch the love of your life take what you thought was the last breath escaping their lips. You didn't watch people shock you four times, YOU DIDN'T WATCH THAT. You have NEVER watched me almost die in front of you. So no, you DON'T remember because you have never gone through it." Fitz was shaking, he was breathing really hard, he took a deep breath to calm down.

"Fitz how did you feel at that moment?" Dr. Dawson asked.

"Like my world was crumbling around me, that this was one of the happiest days of my life because my daughter was born, but… But was about to turn into the worst day because my wife will die. She doesn't know, but I have nightmares all the time of that same day except she does die in my dream. I just couldn't deal with that again."

"That still doesn't explain why you did it, it doesn't explain why you lead me on. About why you held me when I cried about the fact that I wasn't getting pregnant knowing that I was NEVER going to get pregnant. About why you told me that it would happen when it was in 'God's plan'. Why? Why couldn't you have just told me? We wouldn't be here! Do you understand that? We wouldn't be here if you could have just told the truth and said 'I don't want to have any more kids.' Why couldn't…" Fitz stopped her.

"DON'T EVER SAY I DON'T WANT ANY MORE KIDS WITH YOU! I would LOVE nothing more than to have a hundred babies with you, BUT I CAN'T. I can't because I would rather have two beautiful, amazing children with a wife then have three or four kids and my wife be dead." Fitz said as tears started to fall down his face. Olivia just turned her head towards the wall, as tears began to run down her face too.

"Olivia what is the biggest issue that you have, because I don't think it is because Fitz got a vasectomy?" Dr. Kim asked.

"He lied. He lied to me. He lead me on, he let me cry myself to sleep thinking that there was something wrong with me. He let me feel like I had something wrong with me. I felt like a failure as a mother, a failure as a wife for six months. SIX MONTHS. Six months of crying myself to sleep, six months of hating myself, six months of blaming myself. When in fact it was my husband, who felt he would take matters into his own hands, and make a decision without his wife and then lie to me. He lied to me instead of being a man and telling me the truth." Olivia now turned her head to him.

"We are a TEAM! There is no 'I' or 'Me' in this Marriage, there is only 'WE'! You don't get to make decisions about our life and not tell me! THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE." Olivia spoke directly into his eyes.

"You want to be a TEAM? A team Olivia? You want to make decisions together?" Fitz asked her.

"Yes I want to be a team, I've always wanted to be a team. We were a great team before you started to lie to me." Olivia asked now breathing out a deep breath.

"For someone who wants to be a team so bad, you weren't a team when you filed for divorce. Now were you? For someone who talks about that it isn't acceptable to make decisions without their partner, you sure made a decision without talking to me." Fitz said now throwing her own words back at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND TURN THIS AROUND ON ME! YOU ARE THE REASON WE ARE HERE! YOU AND YOUR LYING." Olivia yelled at him.

"NO YOU ARE! YOU FILED THE DIVORCE PAPERS NOT ME." Fitz yelled back.

"Okay, let's take a step back. Olivia, what is it going to take from Fitz for you to be able to forgive him? Can he gain your trust back?" Dr. Dawson asked.

"I honestly don't think that I can forgive him. I don't think I have the strength to forgive him, to allow him in my heart again, to trust him with the possibility of him to hurt me once again. He hurt me once, and I barely made it. If he hurt me again, I wouldn't survive." Her voice was so weak and breaking that they barely heard her.

"Fitz in a perfect world, what outcome would you like after the six months of marriage counseling are over?" Dr. Dawson asked.

"I would be still married, not filing for divorce. I would be at my own home not in a house that I rent. I would be laying in my bed kissing my wife every night, and waking up kissing her in the morning. That's what outcome I want." Fitz said smiling thinking, and hoping that it would come true.

"What about you, Olivia? Now, remember I asked in a perfect world, not right now, not real life, in a perfect world what would you want to happen?" Dr. Dawson asked Olivia.

"I want exactly what Fitz said, but I don't think that it is possible," Olivia answered as a tear rolled down her cheek once again, because she honestly believe that in six months they would be signing divorce papers not doing what she wants in a perfect world.

"Apparently that's not what you want then," Fitz spoke to Olivia.

"Why would I want anything else? Of course, I want you home, and to be lying in bed with me. Why wouldn't I? But the thing above all I want, is to be happy, I want to be able to trust you, and believe you and I don't think I can do that." Olivia responded now just exhausted. She was tired of fighting tired of being in this session, just ready to go home and go to sleep.

"If you wanted you would try, you would try and not stop until you achieve it," Fitz yelled at her.

"I can want to fly every single second of every day, and I can try for months to fly, but I will never fly. You want to know why? Cause in life you don't always get what you want, no matter how bad you wanted it." Olivia yelled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT…" Fitz was screamed but got interrupted when Olivia's phone started ringing.

"I need to get this," Olivia told the marriage counselor. Olivia accepted the phone call as she listened to the other person on the line.

"Okay, I will be there in a few minutes. Thank you". Olivia hung up the phone as she grasped her purse.

"I have to go it an emergency. Can we pick up here another day?

"Your job isn't an emergency Olivia," Fitz said angry and putting extra emphasis on her name.

"Our daughter is, and that was her daycare. Now if you get out of my way, I can get there faster." Olivia said getting pissed at him for the way he was speaking to her.

"We can meet tomorrow at 9:00 A.M., a couple canceled. Does that sound good?" Dr. Dawson responded.

"Perfect I will see you tomorrow," Olivia said quickly leaving the office to get in her car so she could pick up her daughter who had a fever.

* * *

Olivia arrived at the daycare in less than ten minutes after they call her. She hopped out of her car, quickly pushing the lock button on her key. She walked in the daycare and she saw her daughter. She had sweat dripping down her face; which she assumed was from the fever her daughter had. She walked toward Bella and picked her up kissing her forehead.

"She has a fever, we gave her some Tylenol about thirty minutes ago and it has already slightly went down," Miss Sarah told Olivia.

"Thank you. Hopefully, her fever is down by tomorrow. If she still isn't feeling good by then, I will take her to the doctor. Hopefully, we won't have to, and you can see her beautiful face tomorrow."

"Okay. I hope Belle feels better. Have a great rest of the day Mrs. Grant."

Olivia went home with her baby girl, instead of going to work. She made a quick phone call to Stephen to let him know he was in charge today. She made Isabelle some chicken noodle soup and put on Beauty and The Beast. They laid together on the couch spending the day with each other; which was the best medicine for the both of them.

* * *

Date: Tuesday, March 3, 2015

Olivia arrived at the marriage counselor's office five minutes before their appointment. Fitz was already waiting when she walked in. They sat on opposite sides of the waiting room, waiting to be called in the office. Dr. Dawson called them in the room. It felt like déjà vu, they once again were sitting so far away from one another and facing opposite directions.

"How are we doing today? We left on a very rocky point yesterday. Olivia, how do you feel?"

"I feel like I'm not in the wrong but Fitz is trying to find every way to turn this on me. I feel like he doesn't understand what he did, and how he hurt me…" Fitz interrupted Olivia.

"Oh, that is…" Fitz starts to yell at her but Dr. Dawson yelled at both of them.

"No! We aren't going to start this again. Yesterday I allowed you two to yell at each other like children. We are adults; you aren't going to interrupt each other. Now Olivia please finish what you were saying." Dr. Dawson asked looking right at Olivia hoping she would continue.

"I just feel like he thinks saying sorry is going to fix this, but it can't. I have these emotional scars that are never going to go away. He can't throw this under the rug and think it will pass. If he doesn't want a divorce, he need to learn to accept that he hurt me, and work on trying to heal theses scars that he created all by himself." Olivia said not breaking her voice, she spoke honestly and how she truly felt.

"What about you Fitz how do you feel after yesterday?" Dr. Dawson asked now wanting to know how he felt.

"I feel… I don't even know. I'm angry. I'm hurt. I'm angry that Olivia doesn't understand my reasoning, angry that she is too upset that she is only willing to look at it from her perspective. I'm hurt, about how she feels. My intention were never to hurt her, that why I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want to see the look on her face that we wouldn't have any more kids. I can honestly say if I knew what I knew now I would have told her. Cause that look she gave me when she found out, was a look I never want to see ever again in my entire life." Fitz said much like Olivia, not screaming or breaking his voice. He said exactly what was on his mind; he said what he felt.

"I think it may be time to hit the reset button," Dr. Dawson said.

"Yes, let's hit the reset button please, how?" Fitz asked.

"Have you two ever considered spending some time apart? Sometimes a break can show you if you really want to live without someone, or if you really truly need him or her. It can be very beneficial. You two have gone through so much, you two are completely different people now than when you two first got together. It can help you two rediscover who you are. Take a break from each other."

"No! Hell NO! We a trying to stay married, not get a divorce. We don't need more space." Fitz didn't want a break.

"Couples come to counseling for one of two reasons. Either one person want out and they need help telling the other person or both people desperately want to make this work."

"I think we should take a break. How long would the break last?" Olivia spoke up.

"For six weeks. You have children so you need to work out a schedule ahead so you will know who will pick up who, and who will have what kids what day. You will live separate lives. No talking. No communication except in emergencies. Lastly and this is important, no intimacy, no sex with other people or with each other. You will each see me once a week to discuss how it is going. Olivia will be at 8:30 – 9:00 A.M., and Fitz you will be at 9:00 – 9:30 A.M."

"Got it?"

"Got it." They both said it in unison.

"Okay let's discuss the children's schedule before you to leave."

* * *

Date: Tuesday, March 10, 2015

DAY 7

It had been exactly one week since they began their break. They had been living apart for almost a month so it wasn't hard to not see each other. However, they hadn't spoke in over a week, which was something Olivia and Fitz were not used to. They usually would find a reason to talk, so to not hear his voice in over a week was killing Olivia. It was also killing Fitz; thankfully Fitz had a voicemail from Olivia before she filed for divorce, that he would play every time he missed her. It warmed his heart every single time he hears the ending; 'I love you baby'.

Olivia just dropped off the kids at school and daycare. She was on her way to see Dr. Dawson it was the first check in since they started this break. She was nervous. She had been the one who was all on board with this, but now she rethinking it. She hated it. Although she was angry with him, she still loved him and wanted to know that he was okay. She opened the door and sat in the waiting chair. They called her name and she went to Dr. Dawson's office. She sat in the chair waiting for her to speak first.

"Good morning, Olivia. How are you?"

"Good."

"How has the break been so far, good, bad, or okay?"

"Okay. I didn't realize how much I miss his voice. It's not his body or his presence that I miss but his voice I do miss. It's the sense of calmness that washes over my body when Fitz speaks to me. I have been on edge all week. I'm honestly dreading this Friday when he gets the kids because I won't have my babies. However, I can't wait because I know I will hear his voice. Even if he isn't speaking to me, I will be grateful just to hear his voice."

"Have you given any thought about the vasectomy from Fitz's perspective? Do you understand why he did it?

"I have and I can see why he choose to get a vasectomy, but, to be honest, that's not what is hurting me the most, it the fact that he didn't tell me. I mean I am upset he got the vasectomy, yes, but I'm more upset that he didn't tell me. I'm hurt that he led me on. So yes, I can see why he got the vasectomy, but I can't understand why he would lead me on knowing that I could not get pregnant."

"Let's talk about before you filed for divorce? How was married life?"

"Perfect. I mean we fought over little things and had disagreements but at the end of the day we would lay in bed and all the problems from that day would fade away. We would say sorry and it would be all better. Until that day I filled for divorce, life was perfect; I had two beautiful children and a husband I loved more than life itself. Even thinking about it right now it makes me sad. I would do anything to go back to before. Do you know what I would do to be able to go back to where him hugging me tightly and kissing my temple could erase all the hurt? Except I can't, cause how do you heal when the only person who can heal you, is the one who hurt you?"

"You have to learn to heal yourself, by yourself. I know it sounds crazy, but you need to heal yourself. This weekend I want you to go out, have a few drinks and relax. Go get a massage or a pedicure. Take some time for you. You have been running non-stop for everyone that you have forgotten about yourself. You said so yourself, Fitz has the kids this weekend, you go have fun. Okay? That is your homework. I want to hear all about it when you come back too."

"Okay." Olivia now said smiling. She wouldn't mind a girls day.

As she got up and walked out of the door, she saw Fitz sitting down in a chair in the waiting room. She smiled a tiny smile that still didn't reach her eyes as she walked out of the building. Fitz got up and walked into the office, greeting Dr. Dawson with a smile and a hug. He was in a lot happier mood than Olivia and she noticed that immediately.

"Good morning, someone seems really happy. I'm going assume this break is going great for you." Dr. Dawson asked him with a big smile.

"It's not my ideal situation, but I'm going to make the best out of it."

"Do you miss her?" She asked him, trying to break down this tough guy act she could see him holding up to protect him from telling her the truth.

"Of course I miss her, but there is nothing I can do. She wanted a break, so that's what I'm giving her. I hope she is enjoying all of the 'space' between us." He did air quotes around the word 'space'.

"How are holding up then? How are you handling not seeing her or hearing her voice?" Dr. Dawson asked now writing something in her notepad.

"Well I talk to my kids through Facetime every night, and I get to see my beautiful children who are a mix of both of us. Except Isabelle, she looks identical to Olivia." He smiled thinking about Isabelle. "And as for hearing her voice, I have this one voicemail, that she left on my phone a few days before she filed for divorce that I listen to over and over every day. She tells me that she loves me in it and as much as I love it. It is not the same, it's not the same as from hearing it straight from her mouth and knowing she means it."

"Have you thought about Olivia, and why she filed for divorce? Have you given any thought to how you hurt her?" Dr. Dawson asked, wanting to know if he had taken in anything Olivia said last session and given it any thought.

"I can see where she is coming from, I tried to put myself in her shoes and I can understand why she is so upset. I can see how much I hurt her, and how bad she feels, however, I still don't know why she filed for divorce. I didn't think we were at the point of no return, where we need to file for divorce." Fitz responded, still not actually understand Olivia's point of view.

"Fitz in your file it says that you come from a family of a lot of girls. Is that true?" Dr. Dawson asked now trying to go another approach.

"Yes I have three sisters, and I'm really close to my mom."

"Okay, let's take a step back and be an outsider. In the story, one of your sisters is married okay. Her husband and her agree that they are going to have a baby; however, he had a vasectomy and never told her. They are trying for months, and he is encouraging her on, he is letting her believe that this is possible. Until she finds out that he had a vasectomy. She is crying to your mom, and to you. How would you feel about her husband? Would you want your sister to still be with him after all he has done to her, after how much he has hurt her?" She watched as his face dropped now truly seeing Olivia's perceptive.

"I would hate him, I would want to punch him until he was screaming and crying and in as much pain as my sister." Fitz responded but didn't answer the one question that Dr. Dawson wanted him to.

"Would you want your sister to still be with him after all he has done to her, after how much he had hurt her?" Dr. Dawson asked again.

"No. No, I wouldn't. I most likely would be the first one telling her to file for divorce." Fitz said looking at the floor refusing to look at her.

"Fitz your homework this weekend I want you to spend time with your kids, be that great dad that they know and need. However when you have some free time I want you to think about Olivia. I want you to try to think of a way to show her you love her and you are sorry and want to fix your marriage. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Once Olivia left Dr. Dawson's office she went to the hospital; she had an appointment with her primary care physician. She needs to inform her about her panic attacks and make sure everything was okay. She walked in the waiting room and signed in. Her appointment was at 9:30 A.M. and she was about five minutes early. She sat in the chair waiting for them to call her name. She noticed her client's interview was on the television, and he was doing wonderful. He was saying everything Abby and Quinn had coached him to say. The nurse opened the door and called her name. As she stepped through the door, the nurse brought her over to check her weight and blood pressure. Once she did all of that she brought her into the little room and told her that the doctor would be with her shortly. Dr. Jamie Randles walked in and smiled at her. She sat down in the small chair off to the side.

"Olivia! It's been a long time since I've seen you. I hope all is well, except you're in my office so I'm going to assume that is not the case." Olivia knew Jamie from college; they were friends so she didn't have a problem being honest with her.

"No, life is not so great. I recently split with my husband and when I had to give him the kids for the weekend I had a panic attack. It lasted for about 25 minutes and I had to go to the emergency room. The doctor told me to come see you a week later so that you could check on everything." Olivia responded as open and honestly as possible. She did not want this to happen again and wanted her to have all of the information so she could help her prevent another one happening.

"Did you take any medicine during or after the panic attack?" Dr. Randles asked after she scribbled something down.

"Yes, the EMT gave me Alprazolam on the way to the hospital when I had the panic attack. Also, the doctor prescribed me Alprazolam for if I were to have a panic attack again." Olivia said holding up the prescription container to show her.

"Okay well, we are going to run a few test on you to make sure everything is good. If you can walk down the hall, they are going to take some blood and then you can come back to this room. I will run it, and come back with the results." Dr. Randles responded with a smile on her face.

Thirty minutes the doctor came back in, the look on her face told Olivia that she found something in the blood work. Olivia braced herself, as she placed her hands in her lap.

"We found something…" Dr. Randles said.

* * *

AN: So there is a tiny cliffhanger. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I decided to go a different route on the reason Olivia wanted a divorce. I wanted this to be a completely different fanfiction book than you have ever read before. Who's side are you on? Team Fitz or Team Olivia? Any reviews are welcome! Until next time. :)

* * *

AN UPDATE: So one of my reviewers pointed out that Olivia's doctor's office violated at HIPAA violation when Olivia received Fitz's medical file. I'm so sorry I didn't catch that. (I honestly thought it was possible.) However, I will try to my best to research any future medical advice for this story before posting it. :)


	3. Let Me Let Go

Chapter Three: **Let Me Let Go**

* * *

 _"I thought it was over, baby_

 _We said our goodbyes_

 _But I can't go a day without your face_

 _Going through my mind._

 _In fact, not a single minute_

 _Passes without you in it_

 _Your voice, your touch, memories of your love_

 _Are with me all of the time"_

 _\- Let Me Let Go by Faith Hill_

* * *

Location: Montpelier, VT

Date: Tuesday, March 10, 2015

Olivia slowly walked through her front door, dropping her purse at the door. She was throwing her clothes off and stumbling over her own feet almost tripping on her heals. She walked into her master bedroom and quickly changed into her pajamas. She pulled her feather down comforter up as the throw pillows flew to the floor. Liv got into bed and laid her head down pulling the comforter now up to her face. Her mind was going in circles. How was this happening? Why was this happening? This was the worst time in her life to be hit with the news. Her whole world was crumbling around her, and to add this on top was just slowly breaking her. If her life was hit with another thing, she was going to just collapse.

* * *

It was eight o'clock at night; Maya was on her way to Olivia's house. Olivia had texted her right after her appointment asking her if she could pick up the kids from daycare and school. Vanessa had a softball game so instead of bringing them straight home she took them to her game. They were now on their way back to Liv's; Maya tried calling her all day, but her phone was going straight to voicemail.

Maya unbuckled a sleeping Isabelle from her car seat and walked to the front door unlocking it with her key that Olivia gave her. As they walked into the home, it was pitch black. There was no sound and no lights; if Maya didn't know any better, she would think no one was home. She flipped on the light switch and started to walk through the foyer. The kids had already eaten so she asked Vanessa if she could take Gerry upstairs, give him a bath, and put him to bed. Vanessa agreed and began walking up the stairs with Gerry. Maya walked into Isabelle's nursery and placed her sleeping body into her crib. Once she was sure that she was not going to wake up, she cracked her closet door open a little bit and put on her white noise sound.

Maya walked down the hallway until she entered her baby's room. She could see the shape of Olivia's body through the comforter and the lamp that sat on her nightstand that was the only source of light in her bedroom. She walked towards her baby and could see Olivia was gazing into nothing but air, her eyes were puffy and red and weren't blinking. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Olivia." Maya softly called her name attempting to get her to acknowledge her presence. She continued to still stare at nothing.

"Olivia, What's wrong? You okay? Are you… Are you getting sick? Can I get you anything baby?" She tried again now really concerned about her daughter. Something must have happened for her to react to this state of mind.

"Go away, please." Olivia responded in such a low voice Maya didn't hear her.

"What?" Maya noticed the edge of her mouth move but wasn't able to comprehend what she said.

"Go away, please." Olivia responded again but louder than before. Maya tried to reach out to Olivia and touch her. Olivia immediately back away and flipped her body to face the other direction. She didn't want to be around anyone, she wanted to be in her room and cry all alone.

"Liv" Maya waiting for her to say something, but she didn't. She took the cue to leave and walked out. She grabbed a pillow and blanket from the hall closet laid down on the couch. Maya didn't want to leave the kids here with Olivia in that state of mind so she called her husband and let him know what was going on and went to sleep.

* * *

Date: Friday, March 13, 2015

Three days later Olivia was still in her bed; she did not leave the bed unless she had to use the restroom. Maya was taking care of everything and everyone. She was cooking and cleaning, taking all of the kids to school and daycare. She still hadn't spoken to Olivia; the only words Liv would say was 'thank you' when she brought her food. It was now six o'clock at night; Fitz would be here any moment to pick up the kids.

The doorbell rang and Maya walked to the front door and open it. Fitz was shocked to say the least. It wasn't that Olivia wasn't close to her family, but in the past few weeks she had more family over at the house than they ever had before in such a short amount of time. He was now beginning to worry about her.

"Hi, Maya it's great to see you. Where are Olivia and the kids?" He questioned.

"Olivia is upstairs she didn't want to be down here when you came because of the break's rules. Also, she thought it would be easier for Isabelle to go to you if she couldn't see her." She lied, but she couldn't tell him that Olivia hadn't left her room in three days.

Gerry and Isabelle came running to their daddy giving him hugs and kisses. They said goodbye to their grandma and Aunt Nessa. Fitz grabbed their luggage and placed it in the car. Once Gerry and Belle were buckled in he drove off. He was excited to spend some time with the kids. First stop was to the ice cream shop to start off their weekend.

* * *

Date: Saturday, March 14, 2015

Olivia had woken up; the clock read 1:33 P.M. She got up to use the restroom brushed her teeth and then went back to lie in bed. She still hadn't spoken much of anything. Still in complete shock of what the doctor told her; she couldn't comprehend it. That's why it was Saturday and she still hadn't left her bedroom. She remembers the marriage counselor saying that she needed to get out and go relax, but she couldn't relax after what she found out. So she wanted to drink but knew if she drank she would drunk dial Fitz and that wouldn't be good. So she slept, she slept and dreamed about them. She dreamed about the happy times, before he lied, before he broke her heart.

* * *

It was 2:00 P.M. and Fitz was sitting in the box seats with his entire family. The Vermont Lake Monsters were about to play and Gerry was so excited. He loved football and baseball, but football season was over so he now focused on baseball. He had a large drink of soda, and a plate of nachos that he was sharing with Belle. Isabelle's entire face was covered in nacho cheese and was grinning so big you could see her dimples.

"Bubba, chip," Isabelle said as Gerry handed her another chip with only the nacho cheese on it, no chili.

Fitz smiled as he watched his two children interact they had the best relationship, it kind of remind him of his relationship with Kathleen. As he thought of her, he noticed that she wasn't in her seat. He saw her and Elizabeth together in a corner; the last time he saw them like that, they were talking about a family member who was in the hospital. He got up from his seat and walked towards them.

"What are you two talking about?" Fitz asked looking at them.

"I caught mom talking to someone again, she looked worried, she said that 'she was getting worse.' We deserve to know who this is!" Kathleen said getting louder trying to prove her point.

"Well, mom isn't going to tell us. We need a plan to figure it out on our own." Elizabeth said.

"How about you borrow mom's phone and check her calls?" Fitz said. Just as he said it, Kathleen ran to her mom asking to borrow her phone. Once she had it she walked back, she started looking through the names of recent calls.

"All her call are to grandma, Uncle John, Aunt Lillian, Maya, Olivia, and us. I'm assuming that none of us or them are sick because we would know so, she has to be deleting the calls right after she gets them." Kathleen said.

"So what do we do now then?" Fitz said still really wanted to know who was hurt. If anything, he just wanted to be able to say goodbye if he had the chance.

"We wait until we can catch her off guard," Elizabeth said.

* * *

Date: Sunday March 16, 2015

Olivia had finally gotten out of bed; however, not on her own. Abby and Quinn dragged her out of the house. They made an appointment for three full body massages. She didn't want to go at first, but now she had big, strong, muscular hands all over her body. They weren't the big, strong, muscular hands she wanted on her body, but they would do for now. The sound of ocean waves filled the room instantly calming her. All of the tension in her body was slowly leaving, she finally felt relaxed for the first time in five days. The masseuse finished the massage. Olivia quickly got dressed when he left the room; once her clothes were back on she walked out joining up with the girls.

"Thank you," Olivia said.

"You're welcome. Do you want to talk about what happened on Tuesday?" Abby suggested.

"No, but I just want to thank you. For this, all of this, I needed this more than you know. So thank you." Olivia said now smiling, for the first time in a long time a smile that reached her eyes. She felt so relaxed, which was surprising from what she found out on Tuesday.

"Anytime, Liv. Will we see you on Monday?" Quinn asked.

"I'm going take Monday off, spend some time catching up with my kids they don't have school. Something like a teacher work day, not sure, but I'm going to spend it with them since I was out of it most of this week. So I will see you on Tuesday. Okay, I have to go home the kids will be there soon. Bye." Olivia waved her hand as she walked to her car.

* * *

Fitz had a wonderful weekend with his two babies. There was no crying or whining with them, only happiness. Fitz wished he could say the same. He was so happy he had a wonderful weekend with his two children but was sad that they couldn't spend this time as a family. No matter how wonderful the family weekend was, it wasn't a family weekend without Olivia. He hadn't seen her in almost a week and it was slowly destroying him. He hoped Olivia would come down to meet the kids so he could hear her voice, and see her.

Fitz pulled into the driveway that was once his home. Isabelle immediately noticed the house and started saying "mommy." She was squirming in her seat trying to get out so she could go see her mommy. Once she was unbuckled, he grabbed their bags and walked to the door with Gerry in front of them. Olivia opened the door and smiled. Gerry and Isabelle knocked her to the floor hugging her; she kissed their forehead telling them she loved them. Fitz kissed the kids goodbye and told them he loved them; then he left in his car driving off. They didn't speak a word to each other but were both able to hear each other speak which warmed both of their hearts.

* * *

Date: Monday, March 17, 2015

Fitz woke up early having a meeting with his legal team. He quickly got out of bed and into the shower. As the water was dripping down his well-toned arms, abs, and well entire body he started to think about what the marriage counselor said. He had been thinking all week of a way he could show Olivia he was sorry and wanted to make this work. He had thought of before they were married, he always sent her a dozen flowers and some type of chocolate. He decided that's what he would do. He immediately got out of the shower and dried his body off. He got dressed and walked out of the door calling the flower shop.

* * *

Olivia woke up to Gerry having a death grip on her. It was still dark outside; it wasn't until she saw a flash of light and a rumble. It was thundering and she knew Gerry was frightened. As if on cue Isabelle started crying, she got up and walked to Isabelle's nursery; which was only a few feet from her room, she picked her up and walked back in her room. She laid back down on the bed with Isabelle in the middle. Isabelle still had a few tears on her face; Gerry wiped them and gave her a kiss.

"It's okay Belle, mommy's here and she won't let nothing happen to us. Right, mommy?" Gerry asked looking up at Liv.

"Right baby. Mommy isn't going to let anything happen to you two." Olivia said now holding them and going to sleep. A few hours passed and her doorbell ringing woke her up. The thundering and lightning had stopped, the sun was up and shining. She grabbed her robe and walked to her front door. She swung the door open; her nostrils immediately recognized the scent of roses. Her eyes met the huge bouquet of a dozen roses.

"Olivia Grant?" The delivery guy said.

"Yes, I'm her," Olivia said smiling looking at the roses.

"I'm going to need you to sign here." He said handing her an electric tablet to sign her name. Olivia signed her name taking the flowers from his hands. She went and placed them on the kitchen table. She walked back to the door to tell him thank you and close the door, but he had something in his hands.

"These are for you too." He said placing the box in her hands. "Have a great day." He said as he walked back to his car. She opened the box and saw a half a dozen chocolate covered strawberries. She smiled, still not knowing whom they were from. She walked to the bouquet of flowers and grabbed the card attached. She opened it and read.

"I always think of you before I fall asleep.

The words you said, the way you looked.

The things we laughed about,

The silent moments we shared.

And when I dream, I always dream of you.

Because it's about you.

It's always you.

I'm sorry.

I love you."

* * *

The clock in the kitchen read 12:18 P.M. as Olivia was packing snacks for the car ride. She decided that for the day off with the kids she would take them to the Vermont Institute of Natural Science. It is going to take an hour just to drive to there. She watched Gerry and Belle play with blocks that were thrown all over the living room floor. Gerry would build a big tower of blocks and Isabelle would run over and knock them over. Isabelle would start hysterically giggling every single time the blocks would hit the floor. It was the cutest thing because once she started giggling, then Gerry started laughing. She asked them nicely to pick up the blocks and put them back in the playroom. Olivia grabbed her purse, Belle's diaper bag, and the lunch box full of snacks for their hour-long car ride.

Belle and Gerry were both buckled in their car seats. They were sharing a bag of mini goldfish and fruit snacks, alternating between the two. Isabelle grabbed her sippy cup filled with apple juice. She took a few gulps and then set it back down. Isabelle looked outside right as they were passing a dog park. She screeched as she saw them, she loved dogs.

"Dog. Woof, Woof, Woof." Belle called for the dog and then spoke like one.

"Mommy, doggie," Isabelle screamed again.

"I see Belle," Olivia said as she smiled at how excited Belle got just from seeing the dog.

"Mommy can we get a dog?" Gerry asked looking straight at Olivia.

"Umm. Baby, I don't know. A dog is a lot of responsibilities, and you are too young to take care of it." Olivia said trying to let him down easy.

"I'm a big boy mommy. I can take care of the doggie. Please, mommy." Gerry said now holding his hand in front of him in a prayer like form and pouting his lip.

"DOGGIE! DOGGIE! DOGGIE!" Isabelle started chanting, she wanted a dog too.

"I'll think about it, but I make no promises," Olivia said.

"YAYYYYYY!" Both kids started screaming, they were both so excited.

* * *

Fitz had left work earlier than usual; He went in early and didn't need to stay late. He had been thinking all day; wondering if Olivia got the flowers he sent her, or if she like them. He knew they were still on the break and weren't talking, but he thought she would still send at least a text message. He walked outside and got into his car that was brought to the front of the building for him.

He decided he would go to the gym to relieve some of stress he was under. Typically when he was under so much stress, he would make love to his wife, but that wasn't an option so he settled for working out. He walked into the gym with his cell phone and Bluetooth earphones. He put on Pandora and begins his full body workout. He normally would just do a particular part of his body like arms, chest, back, or leg. However, since he hadn't been to the gym in almost two week and he needed something to take his mind off of Olivia. He went to work as sweat dripped down his body.

* * *

Olivia, Gerry, and Isabelle arrived at the Vermont Institute of Natural Science right on time. They were scheduled to watch the snapping turtles being fed at 1:30 P.M. and arrived with five minutes to spare. They watched the turtle eat his food; Gerry was amazed it was like the coolest thing he has seen in his life. Isabelle, on the other hand, wasn't even paying attention. She was too focused on her stuff animal that she made Olivia buy right when they walked in.

Once the feeding was over they went to the next exhibit; which was to see the Hawk flying live. Isabelle and Gerry both had a thing for birds so Liv knew they would love this, right as they all walked in they both immediately stared at the bird in just awe. Isabelle didn't care about the stuffed animal anymore and Gerry wasn't complaining about his feet hurting anymore. It was a beautiful sight so see, to just watch a bird fly free; something Olivia would give up everything to be, just free.

They had gone to a few more exhibits before Isabelle and Gerry got tired and cranky. Olivia went to her car and buckled them up, as they quickly feel asleep. So Olivia was now alone in thought. Everything from what the doctor had told her, to the divorce, to everything going on in her life right now. It was overwhelming, but she was pushing through it because like Harrison always said she is a gladiator in a suit.

* * *

The ladies in the gym who were walking around with little five-pound dumbbells were staring at his sexy sculpted body, just licking their lips. Somehow it was always the same ladies that were in the gym at the same time he was there. They were all married and they knew he was married, but that didn't stop them from gawking at him. Fitz didn't care though; he would never cheat on Olivia. He loved her more than anything in this world, and if he was honest with himself, they weren't even half as beautiful as his wife. Nobody in this world was even comparable to Olivia. So the ladies can look all they want, but Fitz wasn't going to pay them any attention.

Fitz was about to leave when he ran into William. William was the quarterback of the football team and a senior in high school. He was also Rebecca's boyfriend and hated by all of the family. William was nothing but bad business for Rebecca, but she couldn't see anything she was in 'love'.

"Hey Fitz, what's up?" William tried to create small talk with Fitz even though he knew Fitz hated him so much.

"William," Fitz said in a loud, strong masculine voice that had a lot of authority behind it.

"Man, I told you everyone calls me Will." He said as tried to mask the annoyance in Fitz calling him by his first name instead of his nickname.

"Well, I call you William so I guess not everyone calls you Will." Fitz responded not losing eye contact with William when he said it. "Goodbye William," He said as he left the gym to go home.

* * *

Date: Tuesday March 18, 2015

DAY 14

Olivia had been in the marriage counselor's office for over twenty minutes not speaking, just sitting on the couch. She stared at an unknown painting hanging on the wall. Dr. Dawson had been asking her questions, but Olivia wasn't responding. She scribbled down something in her notebook about Olivia. Looking up at the time she noticed Olivia's time was about to be up, she called her name one more time as Olivia turned her face to look into her eyes.

"Olivia, I'm not sure what is going on with you, but we need to talk about it. Maybe you are just trying to figure it out on your own, maybe you're just trying to process it all. However, I need you to speak to me. I want you to do some homework this week. Your homework is to write out every single thing that you love about Fitz on a piece of paper and on another sheet write everything you don't like about Fitz. Can you do that for me?"

Olivia nodded her head up and down still not speaking a single word to Dr. Dawson. She grabbed her purse as she quickly walked out of the office and to her car. Fitz observed from afar as she left the office and walked to her car, now becoming more concerned than ever. He stepped through the doors as Dr. Dawson was waiting for him. He sat down and removed his jacket.

"Fitz, how are you doing today?" Dr. Dawson asked.

"Good, I guess." Fitz responded with no emotion.

"You guess?" Dr. Dawson asked.

"I mean how else am I suppose to feel. My wife can't speak to me; I barely spend any time with my kids. I completely stressed out about my job, my relationship, and my family. I don't know how I feel, so yeah I'm good I guess." Fitz was beyond exhausted; this whole divorce was taking an enormous toll on him.

"How was your homework? Did you do it?" Dr. Dawson asked now attempting to shift the subject.

"Yes, I decided to send her some flowers and chocolate cover strawberries. I used to do it all the time before we got married, but life got in the way and I stopped. I wrote her a note too. I hope she got it, I know we aren't suppose to be talking, but I really wish she would've messaged me a 'Thank you' or something." Fitz said as his face dropped thinking about her not messaging him.

"I know that you wanted her to say she got it, you wanted her to say she loved it or appreciated it. You wanted to know if she smiled as she saw the card was from you, or that she cared you took time out of you day to send her that. However, you couldn't, you didn't. That hurts, I know, but there is a reason why you aren't speaking. It's because you two need space. You may not see it now, but you do need it and in a month you will be able to ask her how she felt when she received the gift. However, right now she may need time to process all of this just like you do. So let her process it, give her some space."

"I'm trying, I guess I just want to know if she's still trying to work this out if she still loves me. If she is still considering this divorce or does, she wants this marriage to work." Fitz said now voicing his concern.

"If she didn't want this marriage to work she wouldn't be trying so hard to do the break. She would break the rules because she wouldn't care about the break. She wants it, even if she doesn't voice it. Okay?" Dr. Dawson said to reassure him.

"Okay."

"Okay now, this weeks homework is to write out every single thing that you love about Olivia on a piece of paper and on another sheet write everything you don't like about Olivia. Can you do that?"

Fitz nodded his head as he waved goodbye to Dr. Dawson. He unlocked his vehicle with the remote on his key change as he entered his truck. He buckled up and drove off to work.

* * *

Date: Friday, March 21, 2015

It was now Friday; Fitz and Olivia had both been working on their homework that Dr. Dawson had given them. Olivia had begun on the paper of everything she disliked about him first. At the beginning of this divorce she would have been able to name enough things for ten pages, however now she couldn't think of much. She had a total of twenty-three things she disliked about him. Fitz, on the other hand, started with the paper about everything he loved about Olivia. He was now on page three of things he loves about Olivia.

* * *

Olivia had just dropped Isabelle off at daycare; she now was on her way to East Rosemary Academy to drop off Gerry. She was trying to listen to the radio to get her mind off of what the doctor told her. It had been over ten days but was still bothering her. However, Gerry spoke up.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?" Olivia said glancing in the mirror to see Gerry's face.

"What is 'blind'?" Gerry asked really deep in thought.

"Why are you asking baby?" Olivia asked now wanting to know where he heard that word.

"There is a new kid in my class named Zachary and he always wears these sunglasses and has this cane, my teacher says it's because he is blind. What does that mean mommy?"

"That means he cannot see baby, so you know how pretty the sky is or how beautiful butterflies are?"

"Yes"

"Well, he cannot see that," Olivia said.

"Well, what can he see mommy?" Gerry asked now confused.

"Gerry close your eyes." Gerry closed his eyes. "You see how dark it is, and how you can't see anything?"

"Yes, mommy." He said with his eyes still closed.

"Well, baby that what he see's."

"That's sad mommy," Gerry said looking sad.

"I know, but it is okay. That's the life God gave him baby," she smiled to reassure him. Are you his friend? Maybe you could talk to him."

"No, but I'm going to talk to him today mommy."

She pulled up to his school and into his circle drive. One of the teachers opened the car door and unbuckled Gerry. He leaned forward and kiss Olivia on the lips.

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too baby. Have a good day at school and talk to Zachary."

* * *

Fitz pulled right in front of an enormous office building with over twenty levels made all out of glass. This made it look like any place in the building had a beautiful view. The building had a sign on it that said "GRANT EMPIRE." He was the owner and CEO of the family business that had been running for over seventy years. He unbuckled himself as a man opened the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Grant."

"Good morning Hal, can you please make sure my car is washed, I forgot to pull it in the garage last night and it rained. Thank you!"

Fitz walked into the building and walked towards the elevator. He slid his ID card to get past security, as the elevator was being held open by one of the girls at the secretary desk by security.

"Good morning, Mr. Grant."

"Good morning, Katie."

Fitz walked into the elevator and pushed the level twenty-seven button. He rode the elevator all the way to the top floor. The elevator open and he saw Lauren standing there with a folder.

"Good morning, Mr. Grant. This is the folder with all the information you will need for the meeting with Mr. Beene. He is waiting for you in the first conference room."

"Good morning, Lauren. Can you call my sisters and ask if we can reschedule dinner for another evening at instead of tonight? Thank you."

Fitz walked into the conference room and just like Lauren said. Cyrus Beene, his Vice President of the company, was sitting down at the table waiting for him. Cyrus was responding to an email when he walked in.

"Good morning, Cyrus, ready to start the meeting?" Fitz said as he watched Cy immediately put away his Blackberry.

"Good morning, Fitz. So I called this meeting last minute because our lawyers that we have been using for the past twenty years did not do the legal paperwork correctly, and I need someone to do the work quickly and accurately. We need to find someone fast. It needs to completed by Monday; that is in three days." Fitz massaged his temple already frustrated thinking about it.

"Sir, I think we should call…" Cy instantly thought of Olivia, she was an excellent lawyer and she knew the company like the back of her hand.

"Don't even say it, you already know we are in the middle of a divorce and on top of everything we can't talk because of this stupid break." Fitz already had an urge to object to this. Cyrus didn't care about their relationship; he was only caring that the legal paperwork wouldn't be messed up twice.

"Fitz it the only way, unless you want the entire legal department on your ass," Cyrus said. "I will handle all of it myself if that makes you feel better. You won't even have to run into her." Cyrus added because he really needed Olivia to be on this.

"Okay, Cy. I'm leaving it to you to handle. If anything happens it on you." Fitz stared straight into his eyes, so he knew.

Cyrus smiled and started walking to the door. "Okay, I will begin to pull my strings."

* * *

Olivia parked her car in the garage and walked to the elevator to take her up to OPA. As she arrived on the floor to her office, she noticed everyone sitting at the conference table waiting for her. She walked straight into her office after saying "Good morning" to everyone. She picked up her folder with all the clients in it and proceeded to stroll back to the conference table.

"We have a few new clients today, first Dr. Patrick Phillips he is being sued for malpractice for medical negligence. He would prefer if this were handled in a settlement outside of court, so Abby I need you to arrange an appointment with the girl Amber Sullivan's lawyer tomorrow so we can discuss the settlement. Harrison, I need you to examine the case, see if Dr. Phillips is at fault or not and acquire as much information on Amber's medical history as possible. Next client, Jane Simmons this case is extra sensitive since she is suing the professional football player Daniel Johnson of rape. Huck, I need you to review the security footage from the bar on 2nd street and see if he drugged her drink and follow the street cameras to see anything after the accident. It happened on Sunday. Quinn go to the bar, speak to the bartender or anyone around there that could of saw what transpired and get as much information as possible. Stephen, I need you to check into his background see if this has happened before, find out if there is anything that is remotely close to this."

"Everyone understand?" Olivia asked, and everyone said yes. Abby, Stephen, Harrison, and Huck all walked back to their office. Quinn grabbed her jacket as she was going down to the bar to see if she could speak to anyone. Olivia stepped into her office and opened her computer to respond to emails, at the same time that her phone vibrated informing her that she got a text message.

 _Cyrus Beene: Hey, How about I take you out for lunch?_

 _Olivia Pope: Sure, as long as it is shrimp scampi and you are paying._

 _Cyrus Beene: Sounds like a deal I will meet you at our spot at noon._

* * *

Noon arrived swiftly, and Olivia arrived at her and Cyrus favorite meet up spot. As soon as she walked in the gentleman at the door took her blazer and set it in the coat closet. She walked up to the hostess who had long copper-colored hair, and she greeted her.

"Reservation name."

"Cyrus Beene." The hostess glanced down at her sheet, scanning for the name. She noticed it and picked up a menu.

"Your party has already arrived, follow me this way."

Olivia followed the hostess to the table. She noticed Cyrus sitting there on the phone; he seemed like he was replying to an email like he always was.

"Hi"

"Hi, Hello, How are you? Long time no see Liv."

"I've been busy," Olivia, said as she scanned the menu even though she knew exactly what she was going to order.

"I'm busy too. However, I still make time for my friends."

"Well, I am sorry I've been busy but you said you wanted to have lunch, so I am here." She tried smiling at him like it dismissed the fact she had been ignoring his phone calls.

"Grant Empire has had a same lawyer for the past twenty years, but he screwed up. He messed up all the legal paperwork, and we need the paperwork finished before Monday. Liv this would be an enormous favor" Olivia tried to say something, but he continued talking "I know you two aren't talking, but you are great. You are amazing, and you know this company, please do, if not for him, do it for me." Cyrus said with begging eyes.

"Okay, drop off the paperwork by my office before tonight. I will personally make sure it is done correctly, but you will owe me." Olivia smirked at Cyrus.

* * *

Gerry had just finished his lunch that Olivia had packed him. He threw away his trash and zipped up his lunch kit. As they walked passed the classroom, the entire class stops so everyone who had lunch kits could drop them off before they went to recess. Once he placed it on his table, he went back outside the classroom and got back in line putting his hands behind his back. They walked outside, he watched as Zachary sat down on a bench with the sun beaming down on him. Gerry remembered what Olivia had told him and walked over towards him.

"Hi, Zachary my name is Gerry." He sat down next to him, and Zachary's fingers traveled to Gerry's face to familiarize it. Gerry giggled as Zachary was doing it.

"Why did you touch my face?" Gerry asked not understanding why he was doing that.

"It helps me know that it is you. So next time you talk to me…" His voice got weak. "If you talk to me I will recognize you."

"Okay," Gerry said sort of understanding what he meant. "So my mommy says you can't see, is that true?" Gerry asked now wanting to hear from him.

"Yeah. I can't anything." His voice got weak again. "How does it look? Is it pretty?" Zachary asked now wanting to know what Gerry saw.

"It's really pretty." Gerry closed his eyes like his mommy showed him earlier. "There is a tree behind us, it's my favorite tree at recess. My mommy and me play by it when she visits me at school. There used to be leafs on them, but during winter they all flew off." Zachary was smiling from ear to ear he was so happy.

"Sometimes the leafs are green, but sometimes they change colors and become red, orange, and yellow, but not right now. Right now there are no leafs, my mommy says that the tree is naked." Gerry threw his head back giggling with Zachary.

"Naked," Zachary and Gerry said at the same time, still giggling.

They didn't know because they had their eyes closed, but their teacher and principle were watching from a distance with tears rolling down their eyes. They had never seen Zachary smile, let alone laugh. It was a beautiful sight of two boys, who didn't judge each other because one could see and one couldn't. They just accepted each other for who they were.

* * *

Date: Saturday March 22, 2015

Olivia woke up to the warm sunbeams casting through her window, warming up her face. She turned her head as she glanced at the clock on her nightstand; it registered 7:23 in the morning. That was kind of late for Olivia; she usually is always up before 6:00 A.M. Olivia walked to her bathroom to turn on her bubble bath. Although she slept in she was pretty exhausted because she stayed up all night completing Grant Empire's legal paperwork so she could spend the weekend with Isabelle and Gerry. She removed every article of clothing off as she climbed into the bathtub.

The hot water combined with vanilla scented bubbles was a perfect way to unwind. She glanced out the windowpane next to her bathtub. It was breathtaking; the baby blue sky with a touch of orange and pink was a perfect blend. It resembled something you would see in a photo frame in a home. It was peaceful, something Olivia needed in her life. Olivia rested her head on her bath headrest and shut her eyes, just attempting to take in this moment for as long as possible. The water became lukewarm, so Olivia quickly washed herself and stepped out of the bathtub. Tiny liquid drops fell off her body on her bath mat as she was wrapping a towel around her petite body.

She walked in her closet as she attempted to find something to wear. On the weekends, she chose to wear simple clothing like jeans. Olivia spotted a dark wash pair of blue jeans and a dark navy blue blouse. She paired it with a comfy pair of white socks because she didn't really have plans to leave the house today. As she was putting on her make-up, Olivia as she started to apply some blush to the apples of her cheeks and mascara to her eyelashes.

* * *

The room was pitch black because all of the shades were closed, letting no sunlight into the room. It was now 1:37 P.M. and Fitz was still asleep, he was exhausted. It had been a stressful week at work and wanted to stay in bed as long as he could. He was beginning to wake up but keep his eyes shut attempting to fall back asleep. However he couldn't, he got up going into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and quickly washed his well-sculpted body. Once he was done, he got dressed and walked to the kitchen. Right as he was about to grab something to eat the doorbell rang.

"Hey, you ready?" It was Preston, Kathleen's husband; they were supposed to have a guy's days today. A whole bunch of their friends were just going to hang out, play pool, drink some beer, and enjoy being away from their wives for the day.

Fitz totally forgot, being so caught up with work and being worried about Olivia he didn't remember the guy's day they had planned. However, he didn't want to be home all day by himself in his feelings. So he decided he would go.

"Yeah, let me just grab a protein bar and a water bottle." Once Fitz grabbed his stuff, he walked back to the front door, locking it on his way out. He got into Preston's car as they drove to their friends house.

* * *

The lights are dimmed in the living room as Olivia was turning on the movie for the night, they all agreed on Toy Story. It was one of their favorite Disney movies. Olivia was in the kitchen popping the popcorn while Gerry was sitting with Isabelle waiting for the movie to start. Olivia had already applied her avocado and oatmeal clay face mask, and their hair was pulled up into a bun on their head. They all sat on the couch, Olivia in the middle with Isabelle and Gerry on the side of her. Both of the kids begin to watch the movie as they grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

As the movie began, Gerry saw all the toys on the screen and remember that Olivia told him she would buy him some new toys a few weeks ago but never did. He turned his head and looked at her.

"Mommy."

"Yeah?" Olivia said now looking at him, but still watching Isabelle out of the side of her eye making sure she didn't choke on the popcorn.

"Remember when you said you would buy me new toys? Are you still going to?" Gerry asked hoping she said yes, he really wanted to go to TOYS 'R' US.

"Yes!" she said smiling. Mommy forgot, but we can go on Monday, okay?"

"Okay, mommy," Gerry replied smiling now returning his attention back to the movie while grabbing another handful of popcorn.

* * *

Date: Monday March 23, 2015

It was 5:30 A.M as Olivia was walking through the office doors. She got a call from Huck that she was needed at the office. As she walked in she saw Huck typing on his computer vigorously, she continued walking going straight to the kitchen area. She grabbed some hot water to making some morning tea to wake her up. She was never here this early unless there was an emergency. She walked into her office setting down her purse, as she noticed Abby, Stephen, Harrison, and Quinn walking into the conference room. Them all being here this early only meant one thing, it was an emergency meeting for a client.

She walked out of her office as she heard the elevators chime notifying her someone was here. However, she didn't understand why the guard downstairs didn't call her and let her know someone was on the way up. If the person wasn't OPA or someone that they knew the guard would notify them. She turned her head as she saw two people walk off the elevator. She couldn't believe her eyes at who she was seeing in her office this early. It only meant one of two things, something was seriously wrong or they needed her help. She desperately hoped it was neither but knew that it was one or the other. Why were they here? Was something wrong? All these questions were circling around her head until Huck came out of his office looking at her.

"We need your help, Olivia," said a quiet, soft broken voice.

* * *

AN: First off thank you so, so, so much for your reviews. I am honesty so overwhelmed with love from you all. XOXO. So this chapter is really just FLUFF. I hope you enjoyed it. Gerry and Bella were so cute, I enjoyed writing them so much. We also got to see a little bit of their jobs; which was also so much fun writing. As for the cliffhanger. Who do you think is at OPA, and why do they need help. Also, I know a lot of you guys are going to be asking what Olivia found out at the doctor, we will find out in a couple of chapters, so please be patient. Again thank you so much for reading and any reviews are welcomed. :)


	4. Lately

Chapter Four: **Lately**

* * *

 _"Well, I'm a man of many wishes_

 _Hope my premonition misses_

 _But what I really feel my eyes won't let me hide_

 _'Cause they always start to cry_

 _'Cause this time could mean goodbye."_

 _\- Lately by Stevie Wonder_

* * *

Location: Montpelier, VT

Date: Monday March 23, 2015

It was 5:30 A.M. as Olivia was walking through the office doors. She got a call from Huck that she was needed at the office. As she walked in she saw Huck typing on his computer vigorously, she continued walking going straight to the kitchen area. She grabbed some hot water to making some morning tea to wake her up. She was never here this early unless there was an emergency. She walked into her office setting down her purse, as she noticed Abby, Stephen, Harrison, and Quinn walking into the conference room. Them all being here this early only meant one thing, it was an emergency meeting for a client.

She walked out of her office as she heard the elevators chime notifying her someone was here. However, she didn't understand why the guard downstairs didn't call her and let her know someone was on the way up. If the person wasn't OPA or someone that they knew the guard would notify them. She turned her head as she saw two people walk off the elevator. She couldn't believe her eyes at who she was seeing in her office this early. It only meant one of two things, something was seriously wrong or they needed her help. She desperately hoped it was neither but knew that it was one or the other. Why were they here? Was something wrong? All these questions were circling around her head until Huck came out of his office looking at her.

"We need your help, Olivia," said a quiet, soft broken voice.

In front of her was her mother-in-law and sister-in-law Rebecca. She had no idea why Amelia and Rebecca were here; did they need help? She motioned with her hand for them to walk into the conference room. As they sat down, Huck watched from a far waiting for them to explain to Olivia why they are here. Olivia took a seat at the end of the table and took a deep breath preparing herself for what she would hear.

"Go ahead," Amelia said speaking to Rebecca.

"I… I went to a party Saturday night. I got drunk, I smoked weed, and I shot up something. I woke up on the floor naked of some dirty motel. Three hours ago I was playing on my phone when I got this video sent to my phone." Rebecca handed Olivia her phone to show her the video.

It was a sex tape. Rebecca was having a threesome with two guys. They were doing a move on her that people like calling eiffel towering. Olivia immediately recognized one of the boy's voices. It was William, which was Rebecca's boyfriend. Moans continued to fill the room as the sex tape continued to play. Although she didn't want to watch it, she needed to so she knew everything. As she was watching it, she noticed she didn't look like she was enjoying it. She didn't look like Olivia looked when making love to Fitz.

"Were you raped?" Abby asked noticing the same thing Olivia saw.

"No. I mean, I don't know." She looked down, she couldn't look Olivia in her eyes she was ashamed. "I was drunk, I don't remember anything, but I wouldn't have had a threesome willing."

"Okay, All cylinders people. Abby, I want you to go over the sex tape and analyze it down to every single second. Huck, I need you to pull up any and all videos of the party or the streets around the party. Quinn, I need a list of every single person that attended that party and a photo of them placed on the conference room wall. Stephan I need you to take Amelia and Rebecca to the hospital, she needs a pelvic exam, an STD screening, a rape kit, and blood work done to see if she was drugged. Harrison I need you to stay on top of all of the cases, they are important, but this is more important. Got it?" Olivia inhaled a deep breath; she was speaking so fast she was out of breath.

"Got it." Everyone said in unison.

Olivia quickly walked to her office not speaking to Rebecca or Amelia. She was under so much stress; this on top of it was not helping. She ran to her trash can throwing up. She hadn't eaten anything today so she was just throwing up a yellow acid called bile. She sat on the floor as it became difficult for her to breathe, her heart begin to race, and she felt like she was going to faint. She grabbed her purse pulling it down to the floor quickly pulling out the medicine canister. She poured one pill of Alprazolam out and placed it in her mouth immediately swallowed it. Her body instantly relaxed. She took a deep breath, sat on the couch, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Fitz walked into Grant Empire at 7:30 A.M. on the dot. He noticed how when he stepped on the elevator how people were looking at him weird. Once the elevator arrived on the twenty-seventh floor, he walked out. He saw in front of him Cyrus talking to his secretaries. As he walked towards them, it got quiet. Lauren got out of her chair to welcome him and hand him the folder of all the information he needs for today's meeting.

"Good morning Lauren, everything okay?" He noticed she looked like she was nervous to be around him or Cyrus. What Fitz didn't know was that Cyrus threatened her not to say anything about Rebecca's sex tape. Part of building was talking about it, because of the high school boys who worked down in the mailroom.

"Great sir," Lauren said back smiling a fake smile as she walked back to her desk.

* * *

It was now 4:15 P.M. everyone was still working on the orders Olivia gave them all at 6:00 in the morning. Amelia and Rebecca were back from her doctor's appointment. Olivia had just told them to go home and get rest because tomorrow they had a lot of work to do. Amelia wanted to speak to her first before they left. Olivia opened her office door to let her in.

"Olivia, I don't know how you are feeling, but this is a lot. I don't want to see you in the hospital because this has caused you to have another panic attack. So if this is too much, I don't want you to do it."

"This is too much, but it bigger than Rebecca. This affects Fitz, this affects my husband." Olivia took a deep breath. "We have a problem to solve. One of those boys has that video. He sent it to Rebecca and he's probably just some stupid kid that doesn't understand what he has. However, if he decides to release that tape online, that tape will be everywhere in seconds. It won't just affect her; it will affect everyone, especially Grant Empire. The Grant name will be a joke; the stocks will crash. What was once a multi-million-dollar company will now be nothing more than a punch line, so yes, this is a lot for me to handle! However, my husband, and his legacy are much more important than some panic attack. Cause let me assure you, if this hurt him or his name I will have something even worse than a panic attack. So like I said, I'm fine."

* * *

Olivia's phone was ringing. It was from Grant Empire, she knew it wasn't Fitz, he would have called from his cell phone and he would have called her private line number. So it had to be Cyrus.

"Hello, Cyrus."

"Please tell me you are on this Liv. We don't need this tied to Grant Empire it will destroy us."

"I know, and I'm on it. That's all I can say, Cyrus. I have got to go."

Olivia hung up the phone. She begin to cry, she knew that she need to tell Fitz because Cyrus was keeping him out of the loop but couldn't. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. How was she going to handle this without it killing her?

* * *

Olivia went home and picked up Gerry and Belle. She had promised Gerry she would take him to TOYS 'R' US. As they arrived at the store, Gerry's eyes got so big. He was on cloud nine. This was what he thought was heaven. Olivia grabbed a blue basket and placed Isabelle in it strapping her.

They walked in down the cars aisle first; there were hundreds of hot wheels cars. He picked up three five packs and placed them in the cart. He saw the Spiderman toy that shoots real web and ran to it.

"Mommy! Look they have it." Gerry said excitedly!

"I see. Do you want it?" Olivia asked him although she already knew the answer.

"YES!" Gerry said grinning ear to ear. He looked just like Fitz, and it made Olivia smile.

"Mommy dog, woof woof woof." Isabelle spotted the stuff animals and noticed the dog one immediately. They walked to the aisle and grabbed the one she had been eyeing. Once Olivia handed it to her, she gave it a huge bear hug.

"Mine mommy," Isabelle said claiming it and letting Olivia know she wanted it.

"Say please Isabelle," Olivia said trying to teach Isabelle some manners.

"Pwease mommy," Isabelle said pouting her lower lip.

"Okay, but you have to be a good girl." Isabelle screeched from excitement because Olivia said yes. Belle continued to hold on for dear life on the stuffed animal smiling.

They went down the electronics next. Olivia bought the kids a Wii for Christmas last year, although Fitz played it more than all of them together. Gerry picked out two video games and proceed to another area of the store. A couple of hundred dollars later she had two very spoiled but happy children. If she were honest with herself, she would pay any amount of money to see them smiling and happy.

* * *

Date: Tuesday March 24, 2015

DAY 21

Olivia arrived at Dr. Dawson's office exhausted. She was barely able to keep her eyes open driving here. Rebecca's case was draining her emotionally and physically. This was one of her hardest case because it was so close to home. Her judgment was becoming clouded and it was getting worse by the second.

"Good morning, How are you feeling today Olivia?" Dr. Dawson asked.

"Okay, I have a really tough case this week. It's sucking all of my energy. I'm not even getting two hours of sleep a night. So please forgive me if I don't seem engaged in conversation." Olivia apologized.

"That's okay, do you want to talk about last week Olivia?"

"I got some news from my doctor, and it's still taking a toll on me. I haven't accepted it yet; I'm still in denial. So I really don't want to talk about it." Olivia said as not showing any emotion.

"How about your homework. Did you do it?"

"I started but didn't finish," Olivia said.

"You aren't supposed to finish. The list is never ending. There is always going to be something you learn to like or hate, so you will never be done. The only thing I hope is that the 'love' list is much longer than the 'do not like' list. Okay? Alright, I know you need to get to work so I'm not going to assign you homework this week. I just want you to reflect on your marriage, think about it and when I see you next Tuesday we will talk about it.

Fitz was sitting on the couch in Dr. Dawson's office; he could smell Olivia's perfume which must have transferred to the couch from her clothes this morning when she was here.

"Good morning, Fitz! How are you feeling today?"

"I'm confused. I'm getting adjusted to not seeing her or talking to her every day, but can't tell if that's a good thing or not."

"What do you think?"

"I think it's good because I'm gaining independence but sad because I don't want to get comfortable without her."

"Then don't get uncomfortable without her. Think of it as a business trip you only have so many days until you can see and talk to her every day."

"Okay"

"How was your homework?"

"Okay, I'm still working on the 'love' list, I haven't even started the 'do not like' list. I'm trying to remain positive during this, at least one of us has to."

"Okay, I want you to continue to do your list as your homework. Also, I just want you to reflect on your marriage, think about it and when I see you next Tuesday we will talk about it. Does that sound good?"

"Yes! I'll see you on Tuesday."

* * *

Quinn had finally completed the wall; every boy that had attended that party had their face taped to the window panels in the conference room. Amelia and Rebecca walked into Olivia Pope & Associates going straight into the conference room. Rebecca stayed in the conference room, but Amelia went into Stephan's office.

Huck walked into the conference room and began speaking to Olivia.

"The video was sent from an anonymous fake messaging app. The username was set up with a fake e-mail address, but I shut the account down. The good news is is that it has to be either William or the other guy who has the sex tape."

"Thank you Huck." Olivia smiled at him, but not a real smile. Huck left the conference room to go back to his office.

"Okay, Rebecca. Do any of these boys look familiar? Do any of them look like someone you would want to have sex with?" Quinn asked staring at all of the men on the wall.

"I was high before I even arrived. One of the boys had dirty blond hair, but that could have been Will. I… I think. I don't know." Rebecca said still staring at the wall, she felt so overwhelmed.

"I smoked something in the bedroom, but I honestly don't remember much after that," Rebecca said now rubbing her forehead; she was now getting a headache when Huck came running back into the conference room.

"She was drugged. There were traces of Rohypnol in her drug screen." Huck stated.

"Okay, this changes everything. If she was drugged, she wouldn't be competent to approve having sex with any of the boys." "ABBY!" Abby came running into the room not knowing what was happening. "I need David Rosen down here immediately we need to have an attorney here.

* * *

Quinn and Rebecca were still working on the boys, to try to figure out if she could guess who was the second boy.

"What about this one?" Quinn pointed to a photo.

"No." Quinn removed the photo and pointed to another.

"No."

"No."

"No."

"NO! It definitely wasn't this guy." Rebecca ripped down the photo herself.

"This one is a no," Rebecca said as she pointed to another picture.

"No."

"Maybe this one."

"Or Maybe this one."

"No"

"This one is a no."

Two hours later Rebecca was eventually down to four people. She was staring at this one guy, in particular, she felt like she recognize him.

"Does this one have a tattoo?" Rebecca said pointing at the guy she had been staring at for at least ten minutes. Quinn quickly typed something to search up the full photo. When she was taping them up to the wall, she only had their face, not their body. She continued typing her hands as fast as she could. The photo appeared on the screen.

"Got it, he has a tribal band on his right bicep," Quinn said as she studied the photo on her computer.

"I think that's him," Rebecca said.

"Quinn search up this kid and William. I want to know everything about them or their family within the next hour." "HUCK!" Huck quickly walked into the room. "I need you to set up a meeting with both of the boys families Thursday at noon. Please also make sure David Rosen is present."

* * *

David Rosen walked into Olivia Pope & Associates he glanced over into Abby's office, but then proceeded walking straight into Olivia's office. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of Olivia's desk.

"I was told you needed me," David said.

"Yes, I have a client who was under a date rape drug, and was recorded having a threesome. They would like to press charges on two men who did this. The two men with their parents will be coming into my office on Thursday to hopefully sign non-disparagement agreement papers and allow us to delete the file from their devices. However, if they are stupid enough to try and cross me, I want the parents to also be arrested for having child pornography."

"Okay, so the client is a minor," David asked.

"Yes," Olivia responded.

"Okay. I will be here on Thursday." David said getting up to leave her office.

"Can you do me one more favor?" David nodded his head up and down. "Can you have police officers standing outside of OPA to have them arrested immediately? I want my client and her parents to have a sense of relief when they leave my office."

"Of course." David responded as he walked out of her office and out of OPA.

* * *

Olivia walked into Stephan's office to see Amelia asleep on his couch. She didn't want to wake her up because it was most likely the first time she has slept in the long time. However, Amelia needed to be kept in the circle. She slightly shook her body to wake her up. Amelia's eyes fluttered open to see Olivia bent over looking at her.

"Rebecca was able to identify the other boy, my team is setting up a meeting Thursday afternoon to get the tape back. I will… I am handling it. We will get them. They won't get away with this I promise."

"Thank you Olivia."

"Go home, and get some rest you will need it," Olivia told her.

* * *

Olivia walked into her home at 7:48 P.M. Maya had dinner on the table. She cooked one of Olivia's favorite meal; crab cakes with tartar sauce, roasted potatoes, grilled asparagus, and a salad. She sat down in her seat and smiled.

"How was your day Gerry?" Olivia asked after they said their prayer.

"Fun, I talked to Zackary today, and we played with trains. Then Belle and me talked to daddy on Facetime, and he said he was going to take us fishing momma. I never have been fishing and Uncle Preston and Noah are going to go too. Mommy, have you fished before? Was it fun?" Gerry was talking so fast trying to tell Olivia everything.

"That's so cool and momma has gone fishing before, I've gone with Pops and I've been fishing with daddy before," Olivia said smiling at Gerry.

"Who caught more fish? Was it daddy or Pops?" Gerry asked now wanting to know who was the better fisher. Olivia knew that Fitz was an excellent fisher but when they went they didn't catch any fish. They were too occupied with each other to care about catching fish.

"I caught more fish with Pops, but daddy is a really good fisher and I'm sure you will catch a lot of fish with him."

Olivia finished her dinner and went to put Gerry to bed. After his bath, she laid in bed with him reading 'One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish'. She then went to Belle's room she rocked her to sleep and played the iPod. After the incident at Fitz's house, she recorded herself singing and had Huck download it on the iPod so it would play softly while Isabelle was asleep. Once both of her babies were asleep, she walked downstairs to talk tot her mom. She slumped on the couch next to her mom.

"I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to call Fitz and let him know so he won't be blindsided. However, the other part of me can't tell him. I mean I can't even speak to him because of this break, and even if I could Rebecca is my client and doesn't want him to know. My marriage is messed up enough without this added, I can't have this be the feather that breaks the camels back. What do I do momma?" Olivia began weeping on her mom's shoulder.

"Baby, if Rebecca was Vanessa and Fitz knew things about her. Would you want to know? Would you be mad if he didn't tell you?" Maya asked as she stroked her hair.

"Yes I would want to know and yes I would be mad, but momma…"

"No. No buts, this is your marriage baby."

"I can't momma, this is my job. Yes, my marriage is more important than my job, but my kids are important too, and I can't parent from the inside of jail cell. So as much as I want to tell him, momma I can't. I just don't want this to ruin my marriage."

"Oh, baby..." Maya held Olivia as she cried. She knew Olivia was under a lot of stress, and she just wanted to comfort her.

* * *

Date: Thursday March 26, 2015

It was a little before noon and the meeting was about to start. William Montgomery and his parents arrived first. They were sitting in the conference room waiting for the second guy to show up. Just as the clock struck twelve o'clock, the guard downstairs notified Olivia someone was coming up. The elevator chimed to let her know someone was here. Spencer Scott walked through the elevator door with this smirk on his face that Olivia wanted to smack off.

"Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, Mr. and Mrs. Scott thank you for coming in."

"Seem like our son got himself into some trouble," Mrs. Scott said.

"That's the understatement of the year," Abby said underneath her breath.

"We have had to keep Spencer's troubled adventures under the radar, so it wouldn't effect his college admissions," Mr. Scott said.

"I'm glad to know we are on the same page. The consequences of this tape being released will not only affect your son and your family but a lot of people."

"We are aware of what this tape being released will do."

"Good. So we will sign a nondisclosure agreement, and we will help Spencer permanently delete the file, we will also make sure it not on your cloud network, so no trace of it will remain."

"How much?"

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked not believing what she heard.

"For the video. Vanessa's parent runs the largest multi-million-dollar company. Which I'm assuming is why I'm here so it doesn't affect the company. So how much?" Olivia's was getting angry, she couldn't believe this.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are we here? William doesn't have the video on his phone." Mrs. Montgomery interrupted.

"First off, YOU ARE going to sign the documents because if you don't this man right here," Olivia pointed to David Rosen. " He has the police standing outside with every reported on speed dial ready to arrest your son for rape and distribution of a narcotic. Both of your two sons drugged a young woman and used her body as an object. They both will be going to jail, today. Now you sick sons of bitches can either sign the damn document or not and release the tape. However, if you choose to release it, I will bury you. Every person in America will hate you for humiliating a rape victim on national television and the jury will eat it up. I will have you arrested along with your son for possession of child pornography. I will plant stories; I will do everything in my power to assassinate the very tiny character you have. In the blink of an eye, you will be the most infamous person, and forget about a regular life you won't be able to walk out your front door without cameras flashing in your face." Olivia said as her blood began to boil. NO ONE would threaten the lives of her family, especially her husband.

"William was her boyfriend, the sex was consensual. So my son will not be walking out in handcuffs today." Mr. Montgomery said getting upset at Olivia.

"Rebecca was under a date-rape drug and was highly intoxicated, which the two of the boys knew since they weren't wasted. Her speak was slurred and she could barely walk. They knew she was incompetent and was incapable to consent. So they both will be in handcuffs as they leave my office. Now the question is, do you Mr. and Mrs. Scott want to join your son, or not?" Olivia smirked.

"Here are non-disparagement agreement papers, sign them now," Olivia stated as she slammed the papers down with a pen.

* * *

Both boys were placed in handcuffs as they were read their Miranda rights. "You have the right to remain silent." The officer opened the car door. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." The boys got into two different police vehicles and the police officers shut the door. "You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have him present with you while you are being questioned." The police officers opened their door and got in the front seat. "If you cannot afford to hire a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent you before any questioning if you wish." He closed the door and pulled his seatbelt on. "You can decide at any time to exercise theses rights and not answer any questions or make any statements." The police officers drove off to the police station. "Do you understand each of these rights I have explained to you?"

* * *

Olivia walked into Stephen's office and looked at Amelia and Rebecca. She could tell Amelia was holding her breath. Olivia nodded her head up and down smiling. Amelia let out a huge breath and began to weep.

"It's over, they signed the non-disparagement agreement papers and both boys were arrested as they stepped foot out of the office. I have handed over all of the evidence, including the sex tape over to the general attorney. It's all over."

"Thank you so much Liv." Rebecca went running to Olivia hugging her as tears spilled down her eyes.

Rebecca grabbed her things walking out of the office, Amelia embraced Olivia again before she left and mouthed 'Thank you'. As Olivia stepped into her office she let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding in. She started doing the breathing techniques she looked up online. Just take a deep breath through the nose Olivia, and breath out of your mouth.

* * *

Date: Friday March 27, 2015

Olivia kissed Gerry on the lips as she dropped him off at his classroom. Whenever she had the time, she would walk him to class. She watched him put his backpack and lunch kit in his cubby, and then walked straight to Zachary and speak to him. She could see how much happiness her son brought to him by just being a friend to him. Olivia walked back to her car, buckling Isabelle in. She was wondering if she should take Isabelle to daycare or have a girl's day with her. She decided to forget daycare and spend the entire day with her daughter.

Once she got home, she went upstairs into her daughter's room and started to play with her. She was getting her baby dolls out, but Isabelle didn't want to play with her baby dolls. She wanted the blocks, she was trying to stack them, but she couldn't get more than three without the pile toppling over. She was getting upset. Olivia helped her and stacked the blocks up.

"Bye, Bye," Isabelle said before she knocked the pile of blocks down. Once the blocks were flying across the room, she started giggling. She looked back at Olivia and giggled even more. Olivia kept playing this game with her just to hear her laugh and see her smile. This right here was better than any medication a doctor could give her.

* * *

Fitz stepped into his office to check if he had a package on his desk, he had been expecting for this package to arrive at the office since Monday. For some reason, the mailroom wasn't being on time with the mail since the beginning of this week. He decided he would walk down to the mailroom himself. As he turned the corner towards the mailroom, he could hear a conversation.

"… I heard she was selling her body to them boys for attention."

"I think she was just angry that no one was paying attention to her because her daddy didn't own the company anymore."

"Rebecca even made a sex tape with the boys. I heard what she did, I'm mad I missed the party, I wish I would have got in on some of the action."

Fitz was disgusted; he couldn't believe that his sister made a sex tape. However, he knew that if she made a sex tape, other people knew like his mom and Cyrus. He was so irritated at Cyrus and his mom for keeping this a secret. Pause. Wait, the tape hasn't been leaked to the media, which implies only one thing. Olivia knew too. He was furious; she was his wife she should have told him. He should have found out from her mouth, not some disgusting adolescents. He couldn't believe his family.

He stormed into his office grabbing his briefcase; he walked back downstairs and left. He was going to his mother's; he was going to find out everything that happened.

* * *

Fitz stormed into his mom's house. He slammed the door on the way in. As he marched into the kitchen, the two people he was looking for were sitting at the kitchen table eating.

"Is it true?" He stared at Rebecca straight in her eyes. She lowered her head so she didn't have to look at him.

"IS IT?" He asked now shouting.

"Yes!" Amelia replied.

"So Rebecca believes it's okay to go and have sex with two boys and film it. This could have destroyed our name, the corporation that our great grandfather started. Do you even care? The multi-million-dollar company they created with their two hands and a few hundred dollars would have been ruined by you because you couldn't keep your legs together." Fitz was angry. He was pissed. His face was becoming red. He couldn't believe this.

"FITZGERALD THAT IS ENOUGH! I don't know who told you this, but you have the story incorrect. For one, you aren't going to march into MY home and disrespect your sibling like that. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Fitz nodded his head.

"Rebecca go up to your room." Amelia waited until Rebecca was up the steps before she resumed her yelling at Fitz.

"You sister was drugged and raped, but do you care? NO! She didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you to know. She doesn't want anyone know because she will have to constantly hear about it or will have to talk about it."

"Ohh, but she will tell Olivia? Okay." Fitz said rolling his eyes.

"You don't understand, everything she does you judge her! Olivia doesn't and I needed someone who could manage this, someone who could control this! Your wife is the best and you know it. You should be thankful that she was able to comfort your sister and have both boys who drugged her and raped her put in jail." Amelia was so upset with Fitz. How could he come into her home yelling and screaming? He was completely disrespectful to her, and that was not acceptable.

* * *

Olivia was packing the kids bags. She was meeting Fitz at his mom's home tonight. They were going out into the middle of the woods and they wouldn't have any phone service. She wouldn't be able to talk to them in over forty-eight hours. She was sad, but she knew they would have a wonderful time, so she didn't say anything. Just as Olivia was almost done packing her phone started to vibrate, it was Abby.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey! What's up?"

"Quinn and I were going to get a manicure and pedicure. We wanted to know if you wanted to go?"

"Yeah what time?"

"7:00 P.M."

"That's perfect I will have just dropped the kids off with Fitz. See you then. Bye"

"Bye, Liv."

* * *

Gerry was playing with Isabelle while Olivia was getting everything together for them. The house was filled with her children's laughter, something she would never get tired of hearing. Gerry was pretending to chase Isabelle around her the house while Isabelle was screeching with joy trying to get away from him.

"Okay let get in the car to go see daddy," Olivia said.

Once the children were in the car, she buckled them up and drove to Amelia's house. As they pulled up, Isabelle recognized the house and started screaming "GIGI." Olivia grabbed the children's bags and stepped inside. Preston was at the front door and took the bags out of her hand and went and put them in the truck. Isabelle was speaking to her Gigi when Olivia was jerked into the library.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Olivia stated.

"Did you ever love me?" Fitz asked not yelling, not showing any emotion.

"What?" Olivia couldn't believe he was asking her that.

"Did you ever love me? It's a yes or no question." Fitz said now raising his voice higher.

"Why would you even ask me that? Of course I did, I DO." Olivia replied as her voice was cracking.

"You can't tell me that you do or that you ever did love me!" Fitz screamed. "My sister was RAPED! RAPED, OLIVIA! And you didn't think that you needed to tell me?" The rest of the house could now hear their entire conversation.

"We are supposed to be on a break, we are supposed to not be speaking to each other. Plus, she didn't want you to know. I can't go against my clients wishes no matter who you are." Olivia replied screaming as a tear escaped her eye.

"So you honestly expect me to believe that. You expect me to believe that if we weren't going through a divorce that you would have came home, got into bed and pretend that what happened at your job didn't happen. You are full of shit!"

"FITZGERALD! I'M YOUR WIFE. I will not sit here and allow you to be disrespectful and cuss at me."

"MY WIFE? No, you aren't. I don't know who this woman is but it's not my wife. MY WIFE would have told me about my sister. THIS," He pointed at her "IS NOT THE WOMAN I MARRIED. So you are right. Maybe we should get a divorce. We only have five months and we get exactly what the two of us want because I don't want to be married to you any longer. You are a self-centered, selfish BITCH…"

"THAT IS ENOUGH FITZGERALD. YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ANY WOMAN IN MY HOME LIKE THAT. GET OUT AND WHEN YOU WANT TO APPOLGIZE YOU CAN COME BACK!" Big Gerry hollered at him. He didn't appreciate how Fitz had been disrespectful to both Rebecca and Amelia this morning and damn sure wasn't going to tolerate him being that way to Olivia.

Olivia kissed the kids and hugged them tight. She told them how much she loved them. As she watched them walk out of the house with Fitz. Tears were flowing down her face faster than they ever had before.

* * *

Olivia walked to her vehicle, got in and called Maya. Ring. Ring. Ring. Finally on the third ring she answered. All she could hear was Olivia hysterically sobbing.

"Liv"

"Liv, Baby."

"Momma, he hates me. He… he said he wants the divorce; he doesn't want to be married to me anymore. He… he hates me, momma. Momma, I can't do this."

"Olivia calm down baby."

"MOMMA! I can't handle this!" Olivia said bawling her eyes out. Maya could hear her sobbing on the phone, and it was shattering her heart.

"Olivia breathe for me, take deep breaths in and out."

Olivia was still hysterically crying. Maya talking on the phone was doing absolutely nothing. Olivia couldn't understand a word she was saying. All Olivia could hear was Fitz's voice yelling at her.

"Olivia listen to me. Calm down."

Olivia started her car driving out of Amelia's house needing to get as far away from everyone as possible. She had been on the road for five minutes. Her mom was on the phone telling her to breathe in and breathe out, but Olivia couldn't calm down. Olivia's chest was tighting, her fingers started to tingle, she could barely breathe. She was having a panic attack. Olivia was still sobbing when, 'BOOM'. It was silent.

Olivia's car was struck by an eighteen-wheeler on the passenger side. The car was spinning uncontrollably, Olivia's head banged against the steering wheel making her begin to lose consciousness and have a major headache. Maya couldn't hear Olivia, she wasn't talking, she wasn't crying.

"OLIVIA!" Maya screamed for her now crying.

"OLIVIA!"

"OLIVIA!"

* * *

AN: PLEASE DONT HATE ME. So there is a cliffhanger, a BIG cliffhanger, I'm sorry. A lot of stuff happened in this chapter. (Yes, I loosely based it off of season 4 episode 4). I will be updating the next chapter on Monday. What do you think is going to happen to Olivia? Will Fitz find out about the accident or not? How will he react? Any review are welcome, and if you have any questions I will respond the best I can without spoiling it. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! :)


	5. Chasing Cars

Chapter Five: **Chasing Cars**

* * *

 _"_ _Forget what we're told_

 _Before we get too old_

 _Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

 _Let's waste time_

 _Chasing cars_

 _Around our heads_

 _I need your grace_

 _To remind me_

 _To find my own_

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

 _-_ _Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol_

* * *

Location: Montpelier, VT

Date: Saturday March 28, 2015

Time: 2:01 A.M.

The doctor just informed Maya the news. Maya's along with everyone else's jaw dropped as tears fell from their eyes. To say she was dumbfounded was the understatement of the year. They were all shocked. She was speechless; she couldn't believe what the doctor just told her. She was feeling dizzy as she sat down, with her eyes about to pop out of her head. Overwhelmed wasn't a word, her brain was spinning with questions. 'How was this happening?' 'What was going on?'

* * *

Seven Hours Earlier

Date: Friday March 27, 2015

Time: 6:51 P.M.

The stoplight changed to green as Olivia stepped on the pedal. There was an eighteen-wheeler who thought he could make the light. He was speeding up to make it. Olivia was sobbing so she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and didn't see the eighteen-wheeler coming towards her passenger side. BOOM. Olivia's car went sliding; her entire right side of her car was crushed. Her forehead slammed against the steering wheel giving her whip flash. Her eyes fluttered opened as she could hear her mother screaming her name, her phone died so it was immediately disconnected. A bystander came rushing over towards her.

"I call 9-1-1 the ambulance is on the way," the bystander said. Olivia was hallucinating; she was imagining the guy helping her was Fitz. She started sobbing as she stared into his eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Olivia was having trouble breathing, and trying to talk was making it worse. "Fi… Fitz… I… I love… you… I'm sor… sorry." Olivia's eyes started to close as she began to lose consciousness. "I'm… sorry… please… please don't… leave… me." was Olivia's last words as she started to black out.

* * *

Time: 6:51 P.M.

When the call was disconnected, Maya lost it. Her daughter was just in a car accident, and she had no idea where she was. Her immediate reaction was to call Huck; she knew he would be able to track her phone down. She dialed his number.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

He didn't pick up. She was now getting upset; she needed to know where Olivia was so she could help her. She needed Huck to answer now. Tears were streaming down her face now as she tried OPA's number.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

He still didn't answer. She ran out to her car, forgetting to inform her husband or her other daughter that Olivia was in a car accident. She decided to go to OPA; she knew someone was there, whether it be Quinn, Huck, Abby, Harrison or Stephen. There was always someone there. She drove there as fast and safely as she could, she made it in 15 minutes. When she arrive there. Huck heard the elevator chime letting him know someone was at OPA. He walked out of his office and was meet with a hysterical Maya, he knew immediately that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Huck asked a panic washed over him think that something bad happened to either Olivia or the kids were injured.

"Liv… Liv was in a car accident… I don't know where she is..." She was breathing heavy as she spoke. Huck ran back into his office typing on his computer. He was searching up Olivia's cell phone, hoping to find a signal to get a location. The phone died so it was going to be harder for Huck to get a signal. Five minutes later he finally got it a signal, her cell phone was located at 15 Barre street, which was right in front of Angeleno's Pizza. He grabbed his jacket and left with Maya to go to the scene.

* * *

Time: 7:13 P.M.

The ambulance and fire department finally arrived. The paramedic was talking to the man who had been helping Olivia. He told them she had been unconscious for about fifteen minutes, but she still had a pulse. When the paramedic looked into her car, he noticed that she had metal from the car's door impaled into her side. From the angle that the metal went into her body, it looked like it hit her lung. The bad thing was, that if it hit her lung it was slowly filling with blood. Olivia didn't have much time left before her lung collapsed; she needed help now.

The car was damaged way beyond repair. The paramedic could not open the door, which meant only one thing. The Jaws of Life. They need to cut her out of the vehicle. The firefighters called for the Jaws of Life the second they got there. As the equipment arrived, they opened the hood to Olivia's car.

They disabled Olivia's air bags because some of them didn't go off in the car accident. Once the firefighter gave the go ahead, they grabbed the 'cutter' and began to cut the top of the car off. Once they had cut the top of the car, the firefighter placed a jacket on top of her body to shield her. They removed the top piece, a paramedic got into the car putting an IV into her arm. Olivia was becoming conscious and was now in excruciating pain. She tried to cry out, but couldn't speak over the noise. The blood was filling up her lung causing her to not be able to vocalize any pain loudly. The firefighter next used the 'spreader' to break her door. When they finally got her car door open, they put Olivia's body on the stretcher and lifted her out of the car.

The paramedic put her body into the ambulance. Then they started working on her immediately rushing her to the Central Vermont Medical Center as quickly as possible. Olivia was finally able to whisper something only loud enough for the paramedic to hear, she needed him to know before she lost consciousness again. Once she told the paramedic, she became unconsciousness once again.

* * *

Time: 7:43 P.M.

Speeding wasn't a word for how fast Huck was driving. He was trying to get to Olivia as quickly as possible. Maya and Huck were stopped about a half a mile away from where Olivia's phone signal was coming from. Traffic was backed up which was common when there was a major car accident. Huck put the car in park and told Maya he would be right back. He running as fast as humanly possible, trying to get to the scene. All he could see was flashing lights, there were parts of Olivia's car shattered everywhere. He could see blood spots in the road. Just as they were about to close the ambulance Huck got a glance at her, her lifeless body was laying on a stretcher with a piece of metal in the side of her body. Huck ran back to the car so he could get Maya to the hospital the same time Olivia would get there.

"Was she there? Did you see her?" She was speaking fast while she was still sobbing.

"They were putting her in the ambulance," Huck said not looking at her, he could tell her mother that there was a piece of metal impaled in the side of her chest.

"Was… was she okay?" Maya said looking at him with pleading eyes. Huck wasn't looking at her; he had his eyes focused on the road.

"Is she alive?" Maya said now with tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. Huck turned his head to look at her, his eyes looked so hurt to have to tell her this.

"I don't know. She had IV's in her arm, but…" Huck couldn't finish his sentence when Maya interrupted him.

"But?" She let out this sound; it was like fingernails on a chalkboard. Huck let out a deep breath knowing he was about to shatter her heart.

"She had a piece of the car's metal impaled into her side," Huck said.

The car was filled with Maya's piercing screams, as she called for Olivia. If Huck didn't know any better, he would think she was in physical pain. The sound was the sound of a mother yearning for her child; it was a prayer to God to bring her baby back to her.

* * *

Time: 7:56 P.M.

The trauma doctors were outside waiting for the ambulance to get there. They saw the accident on the news and knew they would be there any minute. As the ambulance was rushing to the entrance of the hospital, the doctor started speaking.

"All right everyone, multiple blunt trauma protocol lets go." As they rushed to the ambulance, the back door swung open as the paramedic handed the head of trauma the file.

"Tachycardia and hypotensive en route, obvious chest injuries," he said as he looked at the six-inch piece of metal impaled into her chest. They were checking her injuries out immediately.

"She's hemorrhaging."

"Maintain c-spine immobilization."

"Vitals?"

"Last one was 80 over palp."

"She's lost a lot of blood."

"Extraocular movements intact."

"Pupils equal and reactive."

"Out of the way" The doctors screamed as they were rushing her inside.

"Out of the way. MOVE!"

As Olivia's body was moved into ER room number three, they immediately lifted her body off the stretcher and on to the hospital gurney. There were over ten doctors swarming around her trying to help.

"One, Two, Three."

"Get those IV's up."

"And make sure her lines are patent."

"Tell CT to get ready for her."

"No obvious spinal deformities."

"Hang two bags of O negative."

"No breath sounds on the right. Set up a chest tube."

"Temps at 35 degrees."

"Keep giving her warm fluids so she doesn't get hypothermic."

"She needs a central line."

"Call upstairs and tell them to prep an OR."

*monitor beeping rhythmically*

"Her lungs are filling up with blood."

"Hemothorax."

"Tell the OR to set up for an emergancy thoracotomy."

*piercing flatline sound on heart monitor*

"V-fib."

"She's crashing."

"Start bagging her."

"Come on, get her on her back."

"Starting CPR."

"Get me an intubation tray."

"Ready to intubate, hold in-line stabilization."

The doctor grabbed the paddles from the crash cart to bring her back because Olivia was still flatline.

"Charging to 120. Clear."

*paddles thunk*

*piercing flatline noise*

"Still in v-fib."

"All right. Charge paddles to 200."

"Charged to 200. Clear."

*paddles thunk*

"Sinus tach."

"She's back."

Now that she was back, they needed to move her to the OR immediately. She needed surgery on her lung or it was going to collapse and Olivia was going to die.

"Let's move."

"Grab that. Grab that."

"All right GO! GO! GO! Let's move go."

* * *

Time: 7:50 P.M.

Maya arrived at the hospital, but it was too late. Olivia had already been taken to the trauma room. Maya was exhausted. Her eyes were bloodshot red and she had a massive migraine from all the crying she had done. Huck grabbed his wallet pulling out a B.C. powder to help her migraine. Once she took the powder medicine substance, Huck took out his phone to dial Abby's number.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"New client came in? Is that why Liv isn't here yet?" She spoke before Huck could talk.

"Olivia was in a car accident." Abby dropped the magazine she was reading and it was now floating in the water that her feet were in.

"WHAT?!" Abby screamed and the entire nail salon looked at her.

"She's been in a car accident, we are at the Central Vermont Medical Center," Huck said as he hung up. He knew Abby wanted to know everything, but right now Maya was his priority, she needed to be okay for Liv. When Maya saw Huck on the phone, she realized that her husband and daughter were probably looking for her. She had several missed calls from Eli, Vanessa, and Amelia. She also had one text message from Amelia.

 _ **Amelia Grant:** Olivia and Fitz got into a nasty argument, she left here pretty upset. Do you mind calling and checking on her? I don't want her to have another panic attack._

After reading her text, she decided she would call her husband and tell him and Vanessa. Then she would call Amelia and give her the horrible news.

* * *

Time: 7:57 P.M.

" _Major car accident with one fatality and one with critical injury's on Barre street, more on this news coming up at eight o'clock."_

Amelia was sitting in the kitchen on the bar stools. She couldn't believe how this day went. First her son came barging into her home being disrespectful towards her and Rebecca. Then he started shouting and cursing at Olivia. This was becoming very stressful for her. Fitz turned off his phone so she couldn't speak to him, and Preston phone was no longer in service because they were too far out. Rebecca was still having trouble at school, from people calling her names and making fun of her. On top of it all, Olivia left her house upset and Amelia was worried about her having another panic attack. Her phone started ringing as she checked it; it was Maya. Just as she answered it Kathleen was walking into the kitchen; when she heard her mother's voice she stopped.

"Hey, how is Olivia? Is she okay? Did she have another panic attack? I'm really worried about her." Amelia asked.

"Are you sitting down?" Maya asked now more calm after talking to her husband.

"Yes, why? What's going on is Olivia in the hospital again?" Amelia said.

Kathleen now figured out, it been Olivia, it was Olivia who has been sick this whole time. She's been the one who had been in the hospital. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Olivia had a panic attack and was in a car accident," Maya said as calmly as possible trying her best to not cry.

"What?" Amelia whispered where Maya could barely hear her.

"Turn on you TV, and then meet me at Central Vermont Medical Center." Maya had hung up before she began to hysterically cry again. Amelia turned around on the bar stool and then dropped her wine glass. It shattered into a million pieces as the blush red fluid spilled everywhere. The entire family eating in the dining room ran into the kitchen as Amelia turned up the volume.

" _Tonight around 6:50 P.M. There was a fatal car accident on Barre street. A single car was driving when an eighteen-wheeler ran a red light slamming into the vehicle." *shows video of the car accident scene* "The unidentified driver of the eighteen-wheeler died on the scene. The John Doe wasn't wearing his seatbelt and was thrown out of the vehicle. As for the victim of the single car, Central Vermont Medical Center will not release a name yet, but has commented that they are currently in surgery doing everything they can to save them. We will keep updating this story throughout the night when we get more information. Back to you Carla."_

"Oh my God. Was that Olivia's car?" Kathleen said still not believing what she saw.

"Yes." Amelia responded immediately feeling light-headed, she ran to the kitchen trash can throwing up her entire stomach until there was a yellow acid. Big Gerry came behind her rubbing her back and pulling her hair back out of her face.

"Elizabeth and I are going to go try and find Preston and Fitz. He needs to know. I will try to get to them as quickly as possible. Everything will be okay momma." Kathleen said even though she didn't believe herself. She clutched her purse as her and Elizabeth ran out of the house.

Big Gerry grabbed his car keys and Amelia's purse. He was holding out his hand to assist Amelia, she was still in shock and he didn't trust her to walk on her own. Rebecca grabbed her phone and iPad as she walked out to the car too. They all got in, put their seatbelts on and drove to the hospital.

* * *

Time: 8:19 P.M.

Olivia had a CT and was on her way to the OR room. The doctors rolled her into the OR room, then they lifted her body placing her on the table. Olivia was lying on her left side with her arm above her head. She was still unconsciousness. As the anesthesiologist was finished washing his hands, he walked into the operating room as the nurses place gloves on. He walked to Olivia and sat at her head. He placed the needle into her central IV line giving her general anesthesia. When all of the anesthesia was injected, the nurse on call was watching her oxygen levels making sure Olivia was getting enough.

The head of trauma walked into the operating room with her hands dripping as a nurse handed her a towel. Once her hands were dry, the nurse assisted putting her gloves on. As she stood next to the table, she asked the nurse next to her to give her the history on the patient. Once she had the information she needed, she turned to the nurse to her right.

"10 blade."

The doctor cut open the incision under her breastbone so she could pull out the six-inch piece of metal that was lodged into Olivia's lung filling it with blood. Slowly the doctor pulled out the metal so she would not cut Olivia open bigger than the metal already did. Once the object was removed the doctor called for the chest tube tray. Once the nurse placed a chest tube tray close to her, she then picked up the tube. The doctor placed her finger into Olivia's body wondering if the incision in her lung was too big, too small, or just right. As she pushed her pointer finger through the muscle tissue, she noticed that the metal went into her chest but barely even nicked her lung. For the doctor, that was great news because there would not be too much damage to her lung. The doctor placed her hand out, a spoke to the nurse that was right next to her.

"Forceps."

The nurse placed the forceps opening up the lung a little bit more. Her chest was emptying the blood that was filling up in Olivia's lung restricting her from breathing properly. Once the tube was placed into her body correctly, the blood started flowing through the tube leaving the body. As she was doing the procedure, a nurse walked in holding a mask over her face as she spoke.

"Her family is in the waiting room, is there any update I can give them."

"Tell them, that the procedure is going just as planned, we are getting the bleeding under control at the moment, but we still have about two to three hours to go." The doctor responded.

* * *

Time: 9:53 P.M.

The waiting room was a cold, empty room; there were only couches, side tables, a TV, and tissues. It was a lonely room, filled with cries. Everyone's eyes were bloodshot red as they blew their nose in a tissue. This was the room where they found out if their family members were still here on earth, or if they had left and only a soulless body remained lying on an operating table.

Everyone was at the hospital except Elizabeth, Kathleen, Fitz, and the kids. Everybody was waiting for an update from a nurse or doctor; they hadn't spoken to anyone about Olivia since they arrived and she was getting a CT. Maya was starting to panic, why hadn't they spoken to her. Was Olivia okay? Was she still okay? Every worse scenario was in Maya's head, and the top one was she was dead. She was scared for Olivia, for her grandbabies, but she was mostly scared for Fitz. If Olivia died so would he, especially because they fought right before she got into the car accident. Just as she was turning her head, she saw a nurse walking towards her. Her heart was racing at an unbelievable speed as she stood up.

"Mrs. Pope."

"Yes." She said barely audible.

"Dr. Kristen Price is still in surgery with Olivia, the procedure is going just as planned. She is currently getting the bleeding under control right now at the moment, but she still has about two to three more hours to go." She said smiling trying to give the worried parent some relief.

"Thank you." Maya let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She turned to Eli, sobbing. She was happy her baby's surgery was going well but wouldn't be relieved until she saw her with her own eyes and touched her. There wasn't a dry eye in the entire room except for Big Gerry and Huck. Big Gerry was staying strong for Amelia, he couldn't break in front of her, and Huck was dealing with his problems internally.

Amelia tried to call Kathleen and Elizabeth for over thirty minutes. Their phones must have died, or they lost service because they weren't answering their mother's phone call. Amelia was emotionally preparing herself for Fitz. She was trying to get out all of her crying now because once Fitz got there he was going to need his momma.

* * *

Time: 11:44 P.M.

Dr. Price was still working on Olivia making sure that the metal that was lodged in her chest had not punctured anything else. As she was still searching with her finger, she couldn't find the bleeder. The area was filling up with blood slowly so she knew it was small. She closed her eyes as her finger was still inside her body.

"We need to get this bleeding under control."

She still had her eyes closed as she ignored what the people around her were saying. She knew they needed to get the bleeding under control, but she needed everyone to shut up so she could concentrate on finding the bleeder. The resident that was assisting on the surgery spoke up.

"More lap pads."

The resident was absorbing the blood with the lap pads as Dr. Price's eyes were still closed and her hand still searching for the bleeder. The monitors started beeping, which was a bad sign.

"Her pressures dropping."

* * *

Time: 11:47 P.M.

Abby walked out of the waiting room and was now sitting on the floor in the hospital bathroom. She was in the handicap bathroom stall with her legs crossed; her purse was thrown on the floor with everything dumped out. She had been trying to look for her inhaler. She pumped the inhaler twice, finally opening her airway. She heard the bathroom door open and footsteps walking closer to her.

"Abby."

"Abby are you in here?"

Quinn heard a sniffle and knew Abby was in the stall. She gave her space until she was willing to open the door on her own. A couple minutes later Abby unlocked the bathroom stall and cracked it so Quinn could walk in. As she walked in she saw Abby's face. She looked horrible. She had thrown up on her dress; her hair was now pulled back into a messy bun. Quinn took off her jacket and began to grab wet towels to clean Abby up.

"She's my best friend."

"She's my best friend."

Abby repeated twice still bawling her eyes out. Quinn was able to get most of the throw up out of her clothing. She now just had a big wet spot on the center of her dress. She handed Abby her jacket, so she wouldn't have to walk out of the bathroom with a throw up covered dress. Once the jacket was on, Quinn grabbed her pulling her in for a hug. Abby fell apart in her arms, as Quinn just held her, rubbing her back and hair.

"Olivia is going to pull through. I promise."

She didn't know why she was making a promise because she didn't know Olivia's condition or even know if she had a chance to make it. However, she needed to calm Abby down, she didn't need both of her best friends lying in hospital beds.

"Olivia is a gladiator in a suit, she will pull through."

Once Abby pulled herself together, she wiped her nose and her eyes. She took a deep breath, as Quinn helped her off the floor. She walked to the sink and rinsed her face. She zipped the jacket all the way up and walked out of the bathroom. Abby went into the waiting room once again waiting for a doctor to come out and tell them about Olivia.

* * *

Time: 11:51 P.M.

"Forceps"

Dr. Price needed to open Olivia up a little bit more to find the bleeder. As she opened the cut more, there was some bleeding, but that was common.

"Give me some suction."

She needed the field to be cleared in order to find the bleeder. Just like she thought she found the small hole bleeding, she placed her pointer finger on it.

"Clamp."

*monitor beeping signaling flatline*

"Damn it."

"Pressure is down, 55 systolic."

"We're losing her."

"Put another bag of O negative."

"We've already replaced her entire blood volume."

*monitor continues beeping signaling flatline*

"Push one of epi."

*still flatline nothing changed*

"Start manually doing CPR."

"Okay, push three of epi and another atropine."

"Come on. Come on."

*the monitor was still emitting a continuous flatline tone*

*the monitor stopped it continuous noise and was now a steady beat*

"Okay there it is, she's coming back."

"Systolic 70 and rising."

"Got it, bleeding is under control."

* * *

Date: Saturday March 28, 2015

Time: 12:30 A.M.

A man in his late thirties walked into the waiting room carrying multiple bags of sandwiches, chips, and sodas. He walked in and immediately walked to Vanessa; she looked like a spitting image of Olivia, and he knew she was related to her. As he reached her body, he took a seat next to her after he placed all the food on the table.

"You are her sister, aren't you?" he asked. Everyone turned around to look at this man.

"Huh?" Vanessa said.

"The girl who got hit by the eighteen-wheeler, you are her sister." He said again.

"Umm, Yes, how do you know? Who are you?"

"I'm Michael, I was at the scene, I called 9-1-1. I talked to her and made sure she had a pulse until the ambulance got there. I knew some of her family was most likely here waiting for her to get out of surgery. I went out and got all of you some food. I know you may not be hungry, but if you are there is plenty."

"Thank you," said Eli and Big Gerry.

They all were eating the food that Michael brought when he said something that made all of them nearly choke on their food.

"Who's Fitz?" When Michael spoke, he saw their reaction and quickly spoke again. "Never mind, I'm sorry I asked."

"Why?" Rebecca answered because everyone still couldn't believe he said that. His eyes looked around the room still not sure if he should say something or not.

"Umm… before Olivia lost consciousness, she was calling out his name in a plead. She just kept saying sorry, and that she loves him. She said, please don't leave me. I just wanted to let you guys know."

Maya and Amelia instantly broke down; they couldn't handle this. If Olivia died, her last words would be pleading her sorrows to Fitz and if Fitz found out. Let's just say it would kill him. He would emotionally die. Michael regretted it immediately after seeing their reaction.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Thank you for telling us, they are just very emotionally right now." Big Gerry responded as he wiped a tear trying to escapes his eye.

"Okay, well I have to go, I hope everything goes well with her surgery." Michael left the waiting room to go back home.

* * *

Time: 1:06 A.M.

Dr. Price was now sowing Olivia incision up; she had just finished the procedure. Everything had gone as smoothly as possible except for a few minor complications, which shouldn't affect Olivia's recovery at all. As she stitched her last stitch, she took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. She mouthed thank you to God; then she turned to the doctor sitting down.

"Do we still have a heartbeat?" She could hear it, but still need to know.

"Yes."

This was a major surgery for her, and she did it perfectly. She couldn't be any prouder of herself. She turned to the nurse about to wheel Olivia out of the operating room.

"Put her in the ICU, I want a doctor in there watching her at all times. Any questions or problems page me. I'm on call tonight."

Dr. Kristen Price removed her gown and gloves. She walked out of the OR room and washed her hands once again. She needed to prepare herself to go and talk to Olivia's family. It wasn't often as a trauma doctor you got to tell the patients family good news. She opened the door and walked to ICU to make sure Olivia was fine and then she walked out to Olivia's family."

* * *

Time: 1:17 A.M.

Everyone was sleeping, except for Maya. She was watching the TV, which wasn't the smartest idea since all that was on the television was the news. Her eyes started flickering, as they were getting very heavy from exhaustion. Her body needed sleep, but her mind wouldn't allow her to until she heard about her baby's surgery. Just when she was about to walk to the nurse's station to get an update on Olivia's surgery there was a very small faint knock on the door.

The door open and a woman in her early forties with curly strawberry blonde hair and a white doctor's coat walked in. She nudged Eli's side to wake him up. When he whined, she said Olivia's doctor was here. Everyone's eyes shot open as they looked at her waiting for her to speak.

"Olivia came in with multiple blunt trauma to the chest, and with a six-inch piece of metal impaled into her right lung. We did an emergency thoracotomy and we were able to remove the object and drain all of the blood from her lung. She still has a tube in her lung to make sure no more blood gets in there for now. We should be able to remove it in a few days. The surgery went almost perfectly." She said smiling. "Olivia and the baby are both doing just fine."

* * *

AN: I love you all so much that I decided to update a little earlier than I usually do. So I dropped another cliffhanger. I promise this will be the last cliffhanger for a while. So Olivia is pregnant! To the people who guessed it, you were right. What are your thoughts? All of the medical information I got for this story was from online, and Grey Anatomy. If there is some medical stuff that is incorrect, please forgive me. I am not a doctor, or anything in the medical field so please understand that I may get some stuff wrong. We didn't see Fitz in this chapter, we will see his reaction in the next chapter which I will be updating on Wednesday. This chapter is shorter than most of my chapters, I promise that the next one will be longer. Please leave me reviews. I'm so excited to see your reaction to this chapter. Until next time. XOXO.


	6. I'd Rather

Chapter Six: **I'd Rather**

* * *

 _"_ _I thought sometime alone_

 _was what we really needed_

 _you said this time would hurt more than it helps_

 _but I couldn't see that_

 _I thought it was the end_

 _of a beautiful story_

 _and so I left the one I loved at home to be alone_

 _and I tried to find_

 _out if this one thing is true_

 _that I'm nothing without you_

 _I know better now_

 _and I've had a change of heart_

 _I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else_

 _I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself_

 _I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart_

 _I'd rather have the one who holds my heart"_

 _-_ _I'd Rather by Luther Vandross_

* * *

Location: Montpelier, VT

Date: Friday March 27, 2015

*right after Olivia and Fitz fought*

Fitz was furious; he couldn't believe his father took Olivia's side. He unlocked his car and placed the kid's bags into his truck. After he had buckled up both Gerry and Isabelle, he turned on his engine and left immediately following Preston and Noah. He gripped the steering wheel as anger was still fuming from his body. He felt betrayed by his family. They were _his_ family, so why were they taking her side. He could hear his children's giggling in the back; little did they know it was slowly melting his heart.

It had been ten minutes and he was trying to calm down; he didn't want his children to witness this side of him. However, every single time he would calm down a little bit Amelia would call him and his angry would rise once again. He needed to breathe and just take a deep breath. He grabbed his phone and turned it off. He didn't care what was happening at home anymore. Unless someone was dying, he didn't give a damn.

The kids were in the back seat watching 'Finding Nemo' which Fitz found very ironic since they would be fishing tomorrow. A small laugh escaped his lips, as he thought about it. He looked into the mirror in his truck as he saw Isabelle stuff a handful of goldfish in her mouth and Gerry eat the goldfish at a normal pace. He couldn't help himself from smiling. He was so in love with them, they were the best thing in his life.

* * *

Fitz was about twenty minute from the forest when he needed to make one more stop for gas. As he got out, he swiped his card to pay, then picked up the gas pump, and put in his truck. Preston was beside him filling up his car too. He walked to Fitz and asked the elephant in the room.

"What's going on with you and Liv? I know you two are going through a divorce, but what happened back there?" Preston said referring to the loud argument at his in-laws house.

"Nothing, Olivia's just being Olivia, only caring about what's best for her," Fitz said trying to tell Preston to let it go.

"Fitz, what did she do? I know your angry and upset, but maybe this story isn't as black and white as you think." Preston said now really trying to get Fitz to talk to him. Although he looked like he calmed down a lot since they left his parents, he was just a ticking time bomb waiting to blow up.

"Everyone in the family knew Rebecca was raped and they hid it from me. They had Olivia wipe it under the rug, and they didn't even tell me. I'm angry at her for not telling me." Fitz said speaking harshly, knowing that Preston more than likely knew about the rape before he did too.

"You said everyone knew?" Preston said.

"Yes, EVERYONE. Family, friends, people at my job. Everyone knew." Fitz yelled a little louder than he intended.

"Then why are you only mad at her? Why aren't you mad at anyone else?" Preston asked.

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY WIFE. I expect to be kept out of the loop by my family, but Liv… I trusted her; she was supposed to tell me." Fitz said now getting more upset. He took the gas pump out of his car, grabbed his receipt and got back into his truck.

* * *

They arrived at the forest thirty minutes later. Fitz was getting everyone's bags, Preston was getting the tent, and Noah was helping carrying the snack bag. Gerry was pushing Isabelle in her stroller while carrying their backpack with toys Olivia packed for them. When Preston found a spot that he liked he set the tent down and started to assemble it with Fitz's help. Gerry and Noah were playing with sticks while Isabelle was incoherently talking to her stuffed animal.

They finally got the tent up as the sun was setting. The sky was beautiful. It was breathtaking; the baby blue sky with a touch of orange and pink was a perfect blend. It resembled something you would see in a photo frame in a home. It was peaceful, something Fitz needed in his life. He started the fire, knowing it would be getting dark soon.

The flames grew hot and filled the bonfire with their wrath and fury. The orange and yellow flames were blackening and charcoaling the firewood. The fire grew more intense, as it warmed the chilly night. The boys grabbed some hot dogs to heat up; Fitz made Isabelle's first so it could cool down. They smothered their hot dogs in ketchup, mustard, relish, and whatever else condiments they wanted. Isabelle was eating on her daddy's lap when she noticed something behind him. She smiled, no longer wanting the hot dog. She reached behind him and grabbed the piece of chocolate.

"DADA." She said as she picked it up. Fitz knew immediately that she found the candy. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Anytime she said his name and looked up at him with pouting lips he was putty in her hands. This little girl who wasn't even two years old had him wrapped around her fingers and the fact that he made her with Olivia made him love her even more.

* * *

Kathleen and Elizabeth were on their way out to the forest, it had been thirty minutes and they still hadn't said a word to each other still shocked unable to comprehend what was going on. She was still praying that Olivia was okay, she couldn't fathom what would happen if Olivia didn't make it.

"She's going to be alright, right?" Kathleen said in a whisper.

"She's going to be alright," Elizabeth told her with certainty. She had to be alright, if not for Fitz, for her kids she had to be alright. Kathleen broke down; she needed to get all of it out before she saw Fitz because she was going to need to be strong for him.

Kathleen wiped her tear-stained face, she wiped her nose as she sniffled. Her fingers went to her mouth as her lip began to quiver. Olivia was one of her best friends; they met in high school. Kathleen was the one who introduced them to each other, this was killing her, but she needed to push her emotions to the back of her head. Her brother needs her, he needs her more. When she was home later with Preston, she could break, but right now she needs to be strong. She needs to be Fitz's rock.

* * *

As they walked through the forest, they could hear the giggles from their niece and nephews. It broke her heart knowing she was about to break theirs. As she came into view, nobody noticed them except Noah.

"MOMMY!" Everyone's head whipped towards them; Kathleen placed a fake smile on her face, she didn't want to have to explain to her son why she was upset. Preston and Fitz weren't naïve to believe they just showed for fun. If they were here something happened, and by looking at their bloodshot eyes, it was something horrible. Preston ran to her and hugged her. A tear escaped her eye as she tried not to break down in his arms. She pulled back her head so she could look him in the eye.

"Can you pack up and head back home? Elizabeth will stay and help, but I'm going to need to take Fitz." Kathleen said as her nostrils flared and she tried to regulate her breathing. Preston was becoming more worried by the second as he rubbed his hands up and down her shoulders.

"What happened?"

"Liv… Liv was in an accident." The words came out as a whisper, like saying them out loud made them real. A tear escaped her eyes and rolled all the way down her face. "We need to get to the hospital fast, it's… it's really bad." As she said the words, she broke down.

Fitz came up behind her, his tears threaten to escape his eyes as he prepared himself for what she was going to say. She just looked at him and grabbed her mouth as a loud sob came out. He knew it was Olivia because if it were one of their parents she wouldn't be here. His salty tears started to stream down his face as he thought of the last words he said to her. He clutched his heart and looked into her eyes.

"Liv... Liv? Is she… is she dead?" He could barely let the words escape his lips. The words were so quiet Kathleen was surprised she heard them.

"She's in surgery right now, it's not looking good. I'll explain in the car, we really need to get going." Kathleen kissed her husband and told him she loved him as she and Fitz ran towards her car.

* * *

Kathleen had just told him everything about Olivia's accident that she knew. Fitz was screaming this cry; this cry, it was heartbreaking. He was clasping onto the armrest in his seat for support as his entire body began to shake uncontrollably. His cries were soft little sniffles at first until he lost it all, the wave of pain overcame his body and he broke down. His face was one of someone who was in extreme agony who didn't know if he could go through it again. His eyes were burning, as his chest was tightening. She was possibly gone, out of his life forever. Within an hour, he looked as if he'd aged ten years. The world around him was no longer in color, it was a dull gray, and it would stay gray until he was able to see his wife was okay.

Fitz wanted to ask Kathleen a million questions, but he was unable to speak. His words were caught in his throat; it was as if someone was choking him. He could barely breathe. He was less than ten minutes from them emergency room and he was unable to prepare himself for what he would hear when he walked into the hospital. He wiped his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. He cleared his throat and just took a deep breath.

* * *

He ran through the hospital as fast as he could, he needed to get to the waiting room. He asked the lady at the front desk where it was, as soon as she responded he began running again. As he walked into the room, he saw a woman wearing a white doctor's coat start to speak.

"Olivia came in with multiple blunt trauma to the chest, and with a six-inch piece of metal impaled into her right lung. We did an emergency thoracotomy and we were able to remove the object and drain all of the blood from her lung. She still has a tube in her lung to make sure no more blood gets in there for now. We should be able to remove it in a few days. The surgery went almost perfectly."

He took a deep breath as he heard she was okay. The weight of the world was lifted off of his shoulders as he heard her say that. However, that weight was only off his shoulders for a few seconds before it was slammed back down on him when he heard her speak again.

"Olivia and the baby are both doing just fine."

Baby? Olivia wasn't pregnant, that why they were in the middle of this divorce now because he got a vasectomy. This was impossible. The doctors must have got the patients mixed up because his wife was not pregnant.

"Baby? That impossible." Everyone turned around to see Fitz was in the room. Dr. Price knew this had to be Olivia's husband, just the way he looked she knew.

"Mr. Grant?" She asked questioning if this was him or not. "No disrespect but I was just in surgery for over four hours with her as I listened to a heartbeat fill the room the whole time. She is pregnant, and when you go into her room, you can see for yourself."

"But it's impossible," Fitz said.

"Olivia is a healthy young woman; if she is sexually active, she can get pregnant. Unless she isn't having sex or had a full hysterectomy it's not impossible."

"I had a vasectomy, it is impossible," Fitz said now knowing in his head that he was right, it was impossible. Right?

"Just because you had a vasectomy doesn't mean you can't get her pregnant. One in every ten thousand vasectomies grows back together. It is possible. If you are unsure, you can always go get your sperm count tested and they should be able to tell you if you are fertile or not." She said as she looked at Fitz, then she continued.

"As for Olivia, she is in ICU. She will be there until she wakes up. We ask that only two people visit her at a time. Please make sure you wash your hands before you enter the room, we don't want Olivia to get an infection from germs as her body is still somewhat open. I will warn you now she doesn't look like you think. She is hooked up to a lot of machines and has a lot of tubes in her body."

"Thank you, when can we go see her?" Maya asked immediately wanting to see her daughter.

"You can go see her now, she is in room twelve. I made sure she was placed in the VIP room, there is a couch in there for you to Mrs. Pope," Dr. Price said. Fitz eyed her, why would she assume that Olivia's mom was staying with her instead of him, her husband.

"There is no need, I will be staying with Olivia tonight," Fitz said with certainty.

"Umm… Sir, you can't…" Maya quickly interrupted Dr. Price.

"Thank you. We got it from here, if we have any questions, we will be sure to page you." Maya walked Dr. Price out of the waiting room. As she walked back in Fitz was fuming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Fitz screamed. He was so confused and no one else in the room was so he knew there was something that they weren't telling him.

"Fitz why don't you take a seat," Maya asked nicely.

"I don't want to sit," Fitz said now wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"Fitzgerald sit down," Big Gerry yelled at him. Fitz sat down, and Maya began to talk.

"When Olivia filed for divorce, that wasn't the only thing she filed for." Maya had taken a deep breath before she said the next part. "She filed for her power of attorney to be changed. As of right now I am Olivia's power of attorney. Olivia's medical condition can change at any moment. Right now she is fine, but at any given moment or second in the middle of the night that can change. If that does happen, I need to be here with her to make sure she can get the immediate care she needs." To say Fitz was angry with Olivia was not the word. How could she do this? Did she really think that because of their divorce he wouldn't do what was best for her in a serious medical condition?

If Olivia were not injured, he would be so pissed off at her. She was keeping all of these secrets from him. First the pregnancy, second the fact that she changed her power of attorney. This was becoming way too much to take in, within a few hours.

"Okay." Fitz didn't have the energy to fight with them. "But I want to see her first, and I want to be by myself." They all agreed they would let him see her first. "And I want to be called if ANYTHING happens. I mean ANYTHING." Maya shook her head up and down, letting him know that she was okay with that. He left the room on his way to ICU to see Olivia.

* * *

Fitz washed his hands slowly making sure he got every part, he didn't want her to get an infection. He grabbed the paper towel and dried them, as he opened the door, he saw her. She looked broken but was still the most beautiful woman to him. He couldn't move he was stuck in place as he watched her. He blamed himself for her lying in the hospital bed, although he didn't do it, he still blamed himself.

He gained the courage to walk towards her. He was now close to her face, he could see all the bruises. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as teardrops were falling down his face.

"I love you." He whispered to her after he kissed her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He's voice was beginning to crack, as he grabbed her hand.

That's when he heard the sound; it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. It was a repeating thumping rhythm, a heartbeat. The heartbeat echoed in his ear, as the noise filled the entire room. The external electronic fetal monitor on Olivia's stomach was registering this sound; he watched the monitor's screen as it told him the baby's heartbeat was one hundred fifty-four beats a minute. That sound meant that he created another life.

He pulled back the bed covers, and lifted Olivia gown, and placed his hand on her stomach. As soon as his hand made contact with her stomach, electricity passed through his body, like a sign from God telling him to say hi to his baby. He slowly began to rub her stomach, and his heart was just melting. He still couldn't believe Olivia was pregnant. He was unsure and honestly had no clue if the baby was his. He believed that she loved him and that she wouldn't cheat on him, but it still seemed impossible. However, there was a chance it was his and if it was, he didn't want to miss any more time than he had already. He leaned towards Olivia's stomach and kissed it.

"I love you baby," Fitz mumbled into her stomach.

* * *

Fitz stayed with Olivia for over thirty minutes until Maya walked in the room. She gave Fitz time by himself, but she needed to see her baby. As she walked in she saw Fitz laying his head near her stomach on the bed. One hand was on her stomach while the other was holding her hand. He looked so peaceful in her embrace. He stirred in his sleep when he heard the door open; as he opened his eyes, he saw it was Maya.

"How is she?" Maya asked smiling.

"She's perfect." He said as he began crying once again; he knew he was going to have to leave in a little bit.

"Preston and Elizabeth are back with Belle and Gerry. Why don't you take them home, and go rest? She will perfectly fine, I will call you if anything happens, and if you want an update call me. Okay?" Maya said trying to get him to go home, he looked exhausted and really needed some rest. He nodded his head up and down, walked outside, and got into his car with his two children.

* * *

Home to Fitz was the home that he shared the past six years with Olivia. As he pulled into the driveway, he unbuckled his car seat. He grabbed his children and walked into his home. This home was familiar but at the same time it was very distant. He walked upstairs placing Belle on the couch so he could put Gerry to bed first. As he tucked his son into bed and kissed, his forehead telling him that he loves him. He walked back downstairs picking up Belle and then walked to his bedroom placing her on his bed. He wanted to sleep with Belle, she was the closest thing to Olivia he had. She was her blood, she was a part of her and was a spitting image. He got undress and went to his drawer; there were still some of his clothes in it. He was going to grab one a shirt when he saw one on the floor. It was his 'Navy' shirt that Olivia loved to wear; it was inside out, which was a sign that she already wore it. As he picked it up, he was engulfed with her aroma, the smell of her body after she got out of the shower. He put it on and grabbed some pajama pants. He laid in bed snuggling up to his daughter as he kissed her head telling her he loved her. As his eyes got heavy, he drifted off to sleep dreaming of Olivia.

* * *

Maya was lying on the couch in Olivia's room just watching her sleep. As a mother, this was one of the hardest things she has ever gone through. She was watching her daughter breathe through a tube. As she was lying down, she saw the door creep open letting her know someone was coming into the room. It was a nurse coming to check on Olivia. She saw Maya, and immediately apologized thinking she woke her up.

"I'm so sorry, if I knew someone was in here, I would have been quieter coming in."

"It's fine, I wasn't sleeping," Maya said.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Samantha. I will be Olivia's nurse checking in on her throughout the night." Samantha said smiling.

"I'm Maya, Olivia's mother. How is she doing?" She asked Samantha as she was checking Olivia's monitors.

"Olivia's blood pressure is good, no bleeding around her incision, and her baby is doing good. I would say she is doing perfect considering what kind of surgery she was in today. I will be back in an hour to recheck on her if you need anything fill free to page me." Samantha responded as she walked out of the ICU room.

As soon a Samantha closed the door, Maya laid her head down and pulled the covers up near her face. She closed her eyes, letting her body succumb to the sleep she so desperately needed. As her breathing evened out, you could hear a very faint snore as she slept.

* * *

A scream pierced Fitz ear as he woke up, Isabelle was beside him bawling her eyes out. She was crying so hard that she was gasping for air. The pearl shape tears were falling down her face as she stared at Fitz. The scream that she let out was painful; it was the kind of scream that made your blood run cold. Fitz started crying, he knew the only way she would calm down was by Olivia's voice, and she couldn't help at the very moment.

Fitz grabbed his phone off his dresser and went to his voicemail, as he put it on speaker. He played the voicemail that Olivia left him a while back.

"Hi baby, I tried calling but you didn't answer. I'm on my way home; I will see you in a bit. I love you."

The second Olivia's voice played she stop crying. Unfortunately, the voicemail was short so the second it ending she was hysterically crying once again. Gerry woke up and walked into his mother's bedroom. He was rubbing his eyes. He walked to his daddy.

"Come here daddy," Gerry said. Fitz looked at him so confused; he picked up Belle and followed Gerry. Gerry walked into Belle's room and turned on the iPod.

" _How do I,_

 _Get through one night without you?_

 _If I had to live without you,_

 _What kind of life would that be?_

 _Oh, I…_

 _I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_

 _You're my world, my heart, my soul,_

 _If you ever leave,_

 _Baby you would take away everything good in my life,_

 _And tell me now_

 _How do I live without you?_

 _I want to know,_

 _How do I breathe without you?_

 _If you ever go,_

 _How do I ever, ever survive?_

 _How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?"_

The sound of Olivia's voice filled the room. It was the song he heard her sing to Belle a few weeks ago. Belle's thumb went straight to her mouth as she sucked on it vigorously. She snuggled closer to her father body, and she drifted off to sleep.

Gerry walked out of Belle's room going back to his room. He climbed back into bed pulling the covers up. His stuffed animal was clutched in his arms as he squeezed it tight. He quickly fell asleep once again as he could softly still hear his mother's voice singing.

Fitz was still in disbelief, he couldn't believe he was hearing her voice. He checked the iPod making sure it was on repeat and then he sat down on the glider. He closed his eyes as thoughts of Olivia swirled in his mind. Hearing her voice put him to sleep was the best gift from God he could ever ask for.

* * *

Date: Saturday March 28, 2015

The next morning Fitz woke up and he wanted to go straight to the hospital. All his sisters and Vanessa were at his parent's house. He drove to his parent's house and dropped off Gerry and Belle. When Gerry saw Vanessa he screamed, he was so excited. Vanessa was his favorite aunt; that was most likely cause she was always around. Belle went to Kathleen's arms, as they waved goodbye to Fitz.

When Fitz arrived at the hospital washed his hands before he knock on the door to make sure he could come in. Maya opened it and saw Fitz. He walked in and walked straight to Olivia. Maya left the room to leave them alone. Olivia was still asleep she hadn't woken up since the surgery. He came to her side and kissed her again on her forehead. However, he lingered his lips longer on her forehead than he did last night. He proceeded to again pull up her gown and kissed her stomach again, saying hi to their baby. He started to rub her head and began speaking to her.

"Hi, baby. The kids are doing good; they don't know about your accident yet. I'm not sure exactly how to tell them, but they will be fine. You want to know why because they are our kids, they have your strength and they know their mommy will pull through." Fitz took a deep breath. "Livvie… I'm sorry, and when you wake up, I'm going to tell you every second until you believe me. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and I sure as hell shouldn't have called you out of your name. I love you Olivia, never forget that baby. So I need you to come back to me, you need to come back to me Livvie."

He had kissed her forehead once again before he left her hospital room. He had to go to an appointment he made with Dr. Michael Zahm, after hearing that Olivia was pregnant he scheduled a sperm count test to see if his vasectomy reversed on it own.

* * *

He walked in the doctor's office as he signed in with Hannah. He knew that Charlotte wouldn't be there; she was fired after releasing his file to Olivia. The doctor's office fired her due to her violating the HIPAA law. Hannah escorted him to one of the back rooms and told him the doctor would be right with him. Dr. Michael Zahn walked into the room where Fitz was.

"Hey, Fitz. How are you doing?"

"I could be better. I just found out my wife was pregnant and I was confused because I got a vasectomy, I wanted to get my sperm count checked to see if the vasectomy reversed and the tubes grew back."

"Okay. It's not as uncommon as you think, that why we usually recommend you come in once a year to get your sperm count checked. "

"Well I guess we will found out then."

"I also wanted to extend my sincere apologies about your file being released. It was an extremely busy day, Charlotte was a young college student and it was her first day of work. She did not have the property training and was not completely aware of the policies. So I take full responsibilities for your file being released." Fitz nodded his head, he was upset at the lack of competence at the doctor's office, but was honestly not worried about it at that very moment. Dr. Zahn walked out of the office and grabbed a medical container. He walked back into the room.

"Come with me."

He took Fitz to a particular designated room. This room had magazines of women in full nude, it also had a TV with videos of pornography. Dr. Zahn stepped out of the room. Fitz unfastened his pants and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. He didn't need the videos or magazines; all he needed was his imagination. His thoughts traveled to Olivia as he started to stroke his long thick member. Pictures of Olivia in lingerie swarmed through his head. Her firm plump ass in a white thong provoked his member to twitch. His impressive erection was now standing at complete attention. He was stroking his cock with his hands giving particular attention to the head; the strokes were fast and precise as he was on the edge on cumming. As he imagined Olivia's full lips around his massive member, he was slowly coming undone. His breathing was now becoming heavier. A couple more strokes and Fitz made a grunting sound as he released the warm white fluid into the container.

* * *

Vanessa and Rebecca were talking about Olivia and her surgery; little did they know they had an eavesdropper. Gerry was standing outside Rebecca's room, they didn't even know he was there until they heard sobs coming from outside. The opened the bedroom door and saw Gerry crying.

"Is mommy dying?" He said.

Their hearts just broke for him. They didn't know what to say, Rebecca wanted to get her mom, but she was at the hospital. She ran downstairs to get the next best thing, Kathleen. Kathleen was pissed, how could they be so careless. Now she was going to have to be the one to break his heart. As she walked upstairs, she saw a devastated Gerry. He was crying, begging for Olivia. She had texted Fitz quickly before she helped Gerry.

 _Kathleen:_ _Gerry overheard the girls talking about Olivia and now he's really upset. Call me when you can._

She walked to Gerry picking him up as his body clung to hers. He was holding on for dear life. He was sobbing in her neck, as teardrops were staining her shirt. He wasn't saying much except for repeating the same thing over and over. "I WANT MY MOMMY."

* * *

Fitz saw the text message from Kathleen and rushed to his parent home. He honestly didn't want to tell the kids anything until Olivia was awake so she could help, but now the cat was out of the bag. He walked in the home and knew Gerry was in the master bedroom, he could still hear the sobs from the foyer. The closer he got he could hear him praying to God.

"Please don't… please don't take my mommy. I promise I'll be good. Please… please don't take my mommy God."

Fitz's heart shattered like a piece of glass dropping to the floor, his heart was breaking. He opened the door and saw Kathleen and Vanessa trying to comfort him, but nothing was helping. He nodded his head letting them know that they could leave, that he had this. He walked to Gerry and picked him up. Gerry just broke, if he thought that the crying was bad earlier, Gerry was hysterical now. He was talking so fast Fitz barely could understand him.

"I don't want mommy to die. Daddy, I promise to be good. I promise. I don't want mommy to die. Daddy make God not take her. I want my mommy. I want my mommy."

Gerry was emotionally dying, this was extremely hard on him, and no one could relate to him except for Isabelle, and she was too young to understand. Fitz was tried of seeing his baby crying hysterically so he lied to him.

"Mommy is fine; she is okay. Mommy isn't going to die. Do you hear me? Mommy isn't going to die." Fitz had no idea of Olivia's condition or if she was going to be fine, but he couldn't stand to see his baby cry anymore. Gerry stopped crying immediately and looked him in the eye.

"You promise daddy?" Gerry said with pleading eyes.

"I promise." Fitz made an empty promise, but it was needed. He needed to comfort his son, and the only way he knew how was to promise him that his mother was okay.

Gerry stopped crying but was still very clingy. He didn't leave Fitz side all night; he even slept in his bed with him. He refused to even go to the restroom without his father. He needed the constant reminder that everything was going to be okay, and for him that was having Fitz by his side the entire time.

* * *

Date: Sunday March 29, 2015

Fitz woke up tangled in his sheets; his whole side of his body was extremely sore from Gerry kicking him all night. He got up used the restroom and turned on the shower. As the warm water was beating down on his skin tears escaped his eyes, this was the only alone time he had, so it was the only time he had to break down. For ten minutes, he stood under the water stream until it started getting cold. He washed his hair, and when he started washing his body, he hear the scream of death. He ran out of the shower to see Gerry with bloodshot eyes and a face drenched in tears. When Gerry saw Fitz, he ran to him and held on to his body for dear life.

"Where did you go?" Gerry said through tears.

"Everything is okay. It's all right, Daddy just took a shower." He calmed Gerry down. Fitz still needed to finish his shower and Gerry wasn't going to be leaving his body any time soon. So, he undressed his son and brought him in the shower cleaning him up along with himself.

After they were done taking a shower and got dressed, they woke up Isabelle. She was extremely happy; she was naïve and didn't know what was happening around her so she was genuinely happy. She squirmed and wiggled as Fitz was bathing her and changing her. Once everyone was bathed and dressed, they walked downstairs. Fitz placed Belle in her highchair; he cut a banana up and put it on her tray. She grabbed the tiny pieces of banana smashing them in her mouth. He made an omelet for himself and Gerry. Fitz quickly ate, but Gerry played with his food since hearing the news about Olivia he lost his appetite. Fitz grabbed a ziploc bag and placed some Fruit Loops in it for him and then they buckled themselves in the car to go to the hospital.

* * *

When he arrived at the hospital his sisters were in the room, so he had to wait to see Olivia. Maya took the children downstairs; she wanted to take their mind off of Olivia so she took them to the gift shop. Fitz was thankful to have some alone time; he walked to his father, Big Gerry. He needed to talk to someone and his dad was the only one who would understand. They sat down in the chairs down the hall from Olivia's room. As Big Gerry looked in his eyes, he could tell his son wasn't getting any sleep. His eyes were red and puffy. He knew this accident was taking an extreme toll on his son.

"How are you?" Gerry said looking Fitz in the eyes.

"Okay," Fitz said trying to remain strong.

"How are you really Fitz?" Gerry said again knowing he was lying.

"My wife is lying in a hospital bed with tubes in her mouth that are breathing for her, and the last thing I told her was that she was a selfish bitch. Gerry thinks his mother is dying and is stuck to my hip. On top of everything else she's pregnant, and I don't even know if the baby is mine. How do you think I am?"

"First off that baby is yours, don't ever assume that Olivia cheated on you. She LOVES you. She loves you, Fitz, she will pull though for you, for her children. She will make it." Big Gerry said assuring him.

"But what if she doesn't?" Fitz said quietly under his breath.

"Then you go on, you forgive yourself, and you be the best father for your children. I know, I sound very heartless now, but that's what you will do, you will move on. It won't be easy, it will be a long, painful road for you and you children, but you will move on." Gerry said looking in his eyes.

"I can't do that. I emotionally will die. I won't survive without her. I need her." Fitz said as he was wiping his eyes.

"Then you fight for her, you be her rock right now, you be there for her when she can't be there for herself. You be her husband. You be the man she married. Okay?"

Fitz nodded his head and hugged his father as he walked towards Olivia's room. He walked into the room, took off his jacket, and grabbed her hand; he was going to do what his father said. He was going to be her rock, be her husband.

* * *

It was a little past midnight he was home, and in bed when he heard a noise coming from Isabelle's baby monitor. It wasn't a cry, or the sound of Olivia's voice softly singing in the background, it was a noise of something moving in her room. Fitz got up to see what was happening in her room. When he walked in he didn't expect to see what he saw. Gerry was cuddle on the floor with a pillow and blanket while clutching his stuffed animal that he thought smelled like Olivia. Fitz bent down to pick up Gerry and take him back to his room when he started wiggling, attempting to get out of his father's grasp.

"NO!" He finally wiggled out of Fitz hold and was back on the ground. Fitz bent down to the floor.

"Gerry you can't sleep on the floor baby. You can sleep in my room if you don't want to be by yourself, but you can't sleep on the floor." He said trying to convince Gerry to leave Isabelle's room.

"No! I want to stay in Belle's room." Gerry said now turning his head away from Fitz. Fitz didn't understand why he wanted to stay in Belle's room.

"Why do you want to stay in Belle's room?" He asked. Gerry turned his head back to look at Fitz.

"Cause I want to hear mommy's voice," Gerry said now crying.

Fitz picked up his son and sat in the rocking chair he rocked him to sleep. He wiped his sons eyes and kissed his forehead. Fitz also eventually fell asleep listening to such a beautiful melody.

* * *

Date: Monday March 30, 2015

It was a little after five o'clock in the morning when Maya was woken up out of her sleep by a noise. Olivia was choking on the tube in her throat. She immediately pressed the nurse button and told Olivia someone was coming and to calm down. Samantha came rushing in the room, she saw Olivia fighting her intubation tube, she immediately began to remove it, she page the doctor letting her know Olivia was awake. Maya walked into the hallway to call Fitz and let him know she was awake.

It was early in the morning when Fitz was woken up by his phone ringing. If someone was calling this early, it was about Olivia. He picked Gerry off his lap and placed him in the rocker by himself and ran into his bedroom to grab his phone. He saw it was Maya and quickly answered it.

"She's waking up, Olivia's waking up."

That all Fitz needed to hear, he ran into his closet to get dressed. He grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet placing them into his pants. He went to Isabelle's bedroom grabbing both of his children. He went to his truck buckling up both of his still sleeping children. He sent his mother a text message letting her know he was dropping them off at her house. When he arrived at his parent's, his mom and dad were both standing outside. Big Gerry grabbed Gerry's still sleeping body while Amelia grabbed a sleeping Isabelle. Once the kids were out of the car, and safely in the arms of his parents, Fitz speed as fast as he could to the hospital.

* * *

There were doctors and nurses swarming around Olivia's. After about thirty minutes, they were just finishing checking her out. They were checking her strength, blood pressure, and oxygen level. The nurse asked her pain level; Olivia was in pain, but not extreme pain so she told her a five. She was looking around the room for her mom. She knew that she was there when she first woke up but had no idea where she was now. Samantha gave her some medicine and then she told her that if she needed anything to push the nurse button on the bed. She walked out of the room. The door squeaked opened again and Olivia was expecting to see her mom, but that's not the face that stared back at her. It was two deep blue eyes that stared at her. Her heart sped up; as she was so surprised he was there. He walked to her slowly. Olivia's eyes followed his every move. When he got to her, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He closed his eyes and savored this moment; he craved this exactly feeling for over the past forty-eight hours. As his lips left her skin, his body instantly ached for her once again. He rested his forehead on her forehead for a couple of seconds. Then he backed up and started at her smiling.

"Hi."

"Hi."

* * *

AN: I decided to updated early again. So I left you all on a happy part, not a cliffhanger this time. I would like to thank everyone for all of the support. I am honestly blown away from all of the love you guys are showing me. I already have 70 followers and almost 100 review; and the story is only been up for eleven days. OMG. Just thinking about it makes me so happy. How did you all like this chapter? Do you think Olivia is going to be mad at Fitz or not? I'm really excited to see all of your reviews. If you have any questions I will try my best to answer them without spoiling the story. Until next time. (Which will be Friday.) :)


	7. I Don't Wanna Fight

Chapter Seven: **I Don't Wanna Fight**

* * *

" _There's a pale moon in the sky_

 _The kind you make your wishes on_

 _Like the light in your eyes_

 _The one I built my dreams upon_

 _It's not there any longer_

 _Something happened somewhere_

 _And we both know why_

 _But me, I'm getting stronger_

 _We must stop pretending_

 _I can't live this life_

 _I don't care who's wrong or right_

 _I don't really want to fight no more_

 _(Too much talking babe)_

 _Let's sleep on it tonight_

 _I don't really want to fight no more_

 _(This is time for letting go)_ _"_

 _\- I Don't Wanna Fight_ _by Tina Turner_

* * *

Location: Montpelier, VT

Date: Monday March 30, 2015

The door squeaked opened again and Olivia was expecting to see her mom, but that's not the face that stared back at her. It was two deep blue eyes that stared at her. Her heart sped up; as she was so surprised he was there. He walked to her slowly. Olivia's eyes followed his every move. When he got to her, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He closed his eyes and savored this moment; he craved this exactly feeling for over the past forty-eight hours. As his lips left her skin, his body instantly ached for her once again. He rested his forehead on her forehead for a couple of seconds. Then he backed up and started at her smiling.

"Hi." He said genuinely.

"Hi." She replied with happiness that he was here, and then bitter quickly came. She remembered what he said to her last time they spoke, and what he did.

Olivia's doctor came, and Fitz walked away from her bed so the doctor could get closer. Dr. Price needed to check her eyesight. She brought the small flashlight to Olivia's eye.

"Look up."

"Look down."

"Good, everything looks good. If everything stays looking this good, you can go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you for taking such good care of my wife, I really appreciate it," Fitz said smiling.

The doctor walked out the room again giving them privacy. Fitz started walking back to towards her again. Every step forward he walked towards her she could hear his feet moving. However, Olivia continued to stare forward. She was still angry with him because of the way he talked to her. He treated her like she was the scum of the earth, like she was a piece of trash on the side of the road. As he got closer to her body, his aroma filled her nostrils. He sat down next to her and attempted to kiss her on the lips, something he'd been craving to do since he walked through her hospital room door. She turned her face, to avoid his kiss and then look back at him to yell at him.

"STOP. Please stop."

"Livvie."

"I hate you."

"I'm sorry."

Olivia's lip began to quiver as a single teardrop fell down her face. Her voice got really quiet as spoke to him again still not looking at him.

"You walked away from me, you walked away from our marriage. We were supposed to be trying."

"I'm sorry. I was wrong… I was hurt and I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"I don't forgive you."

"Liv, please."

"NO!"

"Liv…"

"No. You can't do this to me. You can't say these things to me. You can't treat me like I'm some whore you got off the street."

"I love you."

"You keep saying that like it means something to me anymore…" Fitz interrupted her.

"I love you."

"I don't believe you. I. DON'T. BELIEVE. YOU. ANYMORE." She yelled and then her voice got quiet again. "You don't love me. You don't say those things to the people you love; especially not your wife. You. Don't. Love. Me."

He stared into her eyes, and could tell she really meant what she said. Fitz's mind was spinning with questions. 'Does she really think he doesn't love her anymore?' 'Has he actually lost her?' 'Is their marriage done?' Fitz got up from her hospital bed and walked out of the room without saying another word. When he was out of her door, he took a deep breath, and just breathed. A single tear fell down his face, followed by another one, and another one, until it was a continuous stream.

* * *

An hour after Fitz left Olivia was transferred out of ICU and was moved into recovery. Which Maya was extremely thankful for because there was a couch that pulled out into a bed, so she would have a great sleep tonight. Olivia was overjoyed because that meant she could see her children. She was still in a lot of pain, but she wanted to see her babies. She missed them more than anything. Everyone in her family, Fitz's family, and OPA came to visit her. They were all so sweet; they brought her flowers and balloons. However, none of them were her babies and that's who she wanted to see.

After Fitz had left the hospital, he went to his house that he'd been staying in. He was going to go home and gather all of his belongs because he was going back home. He wasn't going to lose his marriage because of some mistake. As he walked through his house and went straight to the room he was sleeping in. He grabbed a suitcase and packed every piece of clothing he owned. He grabbed a brown packing box and grabbed everything that he cared about. He went to Gerry's so-called room and grabbed the toys that he had recently brought to his house. Once he had everything packed into his car, he locked his house and drove off.

Fitz walked into Target; he needed to get stuff for an empty room upstairs. He knew that Vanessa was staying in the guest room downstairs so he couldn't sleep in there. He also knew that Olivia wasn't going to be very happy about him moving back in, so sleeping in their room was out of the question. He walked down the isles until he got to the back of the store. He found an air mattress, in the camping area. It was a Serta queen size air mattress; that was over two hundred dollars. That, however, didn't faze Fitz. He didn't know how long Olivia was going to be mad at him, so he wanted this 'bed' to be comfortable.

Fitz left Target after he picked up some other items. He walked to his front door, unlocked it and walked into his house. He went to the empty room that was at the opposite end of the hallway from Olivia's room. He set up the air mattress and blew it up with an electric air compressor. Once the bed was blown up, he made the bed. He used the sheets, pillows, and the extra comforter from the hallway closet. After his bed was made, he took out some of his clothes and hung them in the closet. The other clothes he just left in the suitcase, cause he believed eventually he would be back in his room with Olivia.

He went to Gerry's room and placed all of his toys back into his toy box. He also picked up his room. He didn't want Olivia to come home to a dirty home and be mad at him for another reason. As he was picking up his room, he noticed it was time to pick Gerry up from school. He quickly put the trash in the trash can and put his dirty clothes in the laundry hamper.

As he walked downstairs, he grabbed his keys and, locked his home. Fitz was on his way to pick up his children when his phone rang. It was the doctor's office calling him about his test results. Dr. Zahn has just told him that the test came back positive. His sperm count was at 280 million sperm per ejaculation, which was above average for a man, but was still healthy. Fitz thanked him for the results and hung up the phone. Fitz let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in; he was now relieved to know that he was the father of their child.

* * *

It was now four o'clock in the afternoon. Olivia was lying in the hospital bed staring at the ceiling. She was waiting for the kids to come see her; she knew that Fitz was going to bring them by but was too stubborn to call and ask him. She was impatiently waiting for them, getting more pissed off by the moment at him. Maya was in the room reading a book, but could feel Olivia's angry fuming. As she looked up, she could see that Olivia was getting so upset that she was starting to cry. Liv was supposed to be calm; she wasn't supposed to be getting worked up.

"I'm going to call Fitz. I'll be right back." Maya said leaving the hospital room to call Fitz. She knew he wasn't far away, but he needed to get her faster before Olivia got too worked up. She sat in the chair outside of Olivia's hospital room and dialed the familiar number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Is everything okay?" Fitz asked now panicking that something happened.

"Yes and no. Olivia is fine but isn't going to be if you don't get here with the kids soon." Maya took a breath; she knew he was running around stressed too and didn't want to make it worse. "She really misses them Fitz, and she won't admit it, but she misses you too. She needs all of you." She took another breath. "She's going to push you away, you know Olivia. You married her, that's how she is, but that's when she needs you the most."

"I'm outside the hospital. I'm parking, I'll be up in a couple of minutes." Fitz said needing a moment to gather himself before he walked in.

"Okay," Maya said then hanging up the phone.

Fitz wiped he face, to remove the tears. Gerry noticed Fitz crying but didn't say anything to him. Once Fitz's face was dry of tears, he turned around and looked at his children in their car seats.

"We are going to see mommy. Okay?" Fitz told his children but mainly Gerry. Gerry's face fell thinking that she was dead. He placed his hands on his face and started sobbing. Fitz immediately grabbed him from his car seat; he didn't know why he was crying.

"What's the matter baby?"

"Is mommy dead?" Gerry said between sobs.

"No, baby. Why do you think she's dead?" Fitz asked him.

"Because you were crying," Gerry said; Fitz was now heart broken. Gerry knew that Fitz had been crying which was honestly the last thing he wanted Gerry to see.

"Mommy is fine, and she is so happy to see you," Fitz said now smiling trying to cheer him up, he didn't want Olivia to see the kids crying. Gerry wiped his tears and stood up now wanting to see his mommy. Fitz quickly unbuckled a sleeping Isabelle and picked her up out of the car seat. He clicked the button on the remote of his car keys locking his car.

* * *

Olivia was lying on the bed when the door cracked. From the angle she was lying in the bed she couldn't see anyone who walked in, but she could hear footsteps. A smile spread across her face, as she knew it was her babies. Then she saw Maya and Fitz walk in. He smiled at her, but his face looked like he was in pain. It made it her instantly regret how she treated him earlier, but she was still upset at him. Gerry was trying to climb on top of her hospital bed. Maya saw him struggling and didn't want him to hurt Olivia so she picked him up. Olivia instantly noticed that his face was red and his eyes were puffy.

"I love you," Olivia said as she kissed his forehead. Gerry soaked in the love he was getting from her, he missed this the past couple of days. He placed his lips near her ear and whispered something to her.

"I missed you mommy. And daddy really missed you too." He got sad thinking about the last couple of days. "I woke up one night and daddy was crying for you. He was crying your name mommy. He kept saying sorry mommy. Me, Belle, and daddy missed you. Please don't leave me, mommy." At that moment, she felt a teardrop fall on her cheek. That's when she realized how bad this was for everyone around her. Olivia looked at Gerry in the eyes.

"Mommy is NEVER going to leave you, baby. Do you hear me? Mommy will never leave you. I promise." Olivia said now crying. Belle was now up and was so excited to see Olivia.

"Mommy. Mommy." Belle yelled. Olivia instantly smiled; somehow Isabelle could always bring a smile to her face.

Fitz brought her over to Olivia, as he placed Belle next to her their hands brushed against each other. Fitz quickly removed his hand and walked away going to sit back down on the couch. He didn't want to push her or get rejected by her again. She felt the distance between them and felt worse. Their marriage was a constant tug and pull. If she wasn't angry with him, he was angry with her; if she wasn't pushing him away, he was pushing her away. Except this time, she may have pushed him too far.

Olivia gathered up enough energy to plaster a fake smile on her face. She interacted with Belle and Gerry; she was laughing and smiling. About two hours later Fitz said something to Maya and left the hospital room. She was sad; she didn't want him to leave. She was angry with him, and didn't want to be around him, but at the same time she loved him, and needed to know he was there for her. Maya saw the hurt in her face when Fitz left. She knew her daughter and knew that she was stubborn. She wanted to know where he went but didn't want to ask. Maya wasn't going to give into her daughter's whining so she didn't say anything, she just turn the page in her book.

An hour later Fitz came back with food. The hospital room was filled with the smell of J Morgan's Steakhouse. It was the restaurant that they loved, they had their first date there and it was their favorite place. He bought both Belle and Gerry chicken strips and fries. Maya and Olivia a chicken salad, and he bought himself a steak with a baked potato. They sat down and ate dinner. A nurse knocked on her door and then walked into her room.

"Visiting hours are over in ten minutes." She said and then walked out of the room.

Olivia's face dropped she didn't want them to leave. Fitz noticed her face change but knew they need to leave. The kids both needed a bath and get ready for tomorrow. It was already past their bedtime and if Olivia weren't in the hospital, she would be yelling at him. Belle and Gerry both kissed Olivia goodbye, and then kissed Maya. Fitz hugged Maya telling her to take care of Liv. As he was walking out, he turned his head giving Olivia a fake smile to hide his hurt and told her goodbye.

* * *

Date: Wednesday April 1, 2015

It was now two days since she woke up from her surgery, it was 5:30 p.m. and her mom was getting all of her discharge papers for her. The doctor had approved for her to be discharged and she was so ready to be home with her babies. She no longer had any tubes in her, but her side was still sore from the incision. She was wheelchaired to the circle drive in front of the hospital where her mom was waiting to take her home.

The car ride home was horrible; she was in excruciating pain. When she arrived she was in a lot of pain, just walking was too much pain for her. Maya knew she was in pain, so just told her to hold on. She ran into the house call Fitz name.

"She can't walk, it's hurting her too much," Maya said.

Fitz didn't need her to say anything more, he walked outside and pick up Olivia carefully. He knew that she had surgery on her chest so he was extra careful. He walked her all the way upstairs, as he was walking, she noticed a spare bedroom, was now a bedroom. She was happy and mad at the same time. Her feeling and emotions were all over the place. He laid her on the bed, tucking her in. Maya came upstairs with homemade chicken noodle soup and fed her as Fitz walked out of the room.

It was one o'clock in the morning when he heard a cold blood scream. It was Olivia and she was screaming his name. He ran out of his room as fast as he could. When he arrived in their room, her body was convulsing as she was screaming his name crying.

"Fitz, I'm sorry. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE. PLEASE." She was pleading in her dream for him to stay and not to go. He got into bed and held her as he whispered in her ear.

"I'm here Livvie, I'm not going anywhere baby. I'm right here." He was softly rubbing her back, but it wasn't helping. He did what he knew would get her to stop. He placed his lips on her, and kissed her. The kiss was so soft and gently but was fill with so much passion; Olivia instantly stopped crying. She moaned in his mouth when he removed her lips from hers, she ached for his touch. She wasn't fully awake so he wasn't going to sit there and make out with her. He tried to leave but unconsciously she grabbed onto his body. He fell into a peaceful sleep with her body right next to his.

* * *

Date: Thursday April 2, 2015

Fitz told Olivia that Dr. Dawson was going to come over for a visit to talk to them. He was honestly so ready for this meeting. He needed her to answer some question and needed to get everything on the table so they could move forward in this marriage. The accident really opened his eyes, nothing matter anymore, all he wanted was to be with Olivia and his three children. He noticed Olivia attempting to walk down the stairs rather than just asking him. He walked up the stairs and picked her up. As much as she wanted to be headstrong, he wasn't going to allow her to go to the emergency room again because she didn't want to ask. Once Fitz placed her on the love seat couch, the doorbell rang. Dr. Dawson walked into the house and sat in the chair across from Olivia.

"How are you two doing since the accident?" Olivia wasn't answering so Fitz spoke up.

"I'm okay."

"What do you mean okay? We need to put everything on the table and move on and we can't if you two aren't going to be honest with each other. Dr. Dawson needed them to understand that if they wanted their marriage to work they need to be honest.

"I regret a lot. I said some things to Olivia that I should have never said. I'm trying to correct them, but she's just pushing me away." Fitz took a breath and continued. "I'm also hurt, when she was in the accident, I found out so much stuff. I can't believe she kept from me," Fitz said trying to not get angry; he wanted this to be a civil conversation.

"Like what?"

"She changed her power of attorney, which I don't understand why. I love her, and I'm offended that she would think that I wouldn't make the best decision for her because we're going through problems." He took a deep breath trying not to get upset. "And then I had to find out she was pregnant from the doctor. She knew and couldn't tell me to my face." Dr. Dawson was shocked, to say the least, they were in marriage counseling because he got a vasectomy and lied to her about it. Now she was pregnant, she was floored.

"Olivia, what do you have to say to Fitz? Why don't you explain why you made the choice to change your power of attorney or why you didn't tell him about the pregnancy?"

"I… I…" Olivia was stumbling over her words. " I changed my power of attorney to my mom, not because I didn't believe he wouldn't make the right decision. I knew that he would, that's not why I did it." She said looking at him. "I did it because I didn't want to bother him if something were to happen to me." Her voice became quiet. "I didn't want to need him."

"What about the pregnancy? Why did you keep that from him?" Dr. Dawson asked.

"I was trying to process it. I believed it was impossible, I didn't need him yelling at me or thinking that I cheated." She looked at him now. "Which he did, he didn't even believe that the baby was his," Olivia said. She didn't honestly know if Fitz assumed that or not. She just guessed he did and was right. She was really irritated that he would even assume that she cheated on him.

"I thought that because I had reason to. You knew and didn't tell me, so my first thought is that you don't want to tell me because it's not mine." Fitz said raising his voice louder than he intended to.

"Okay, we aren't going to argue. We need to get everything out and be honest, and we cannot do that if you two are shouting. Okay?" They both nodded their heads.

"Olivia, how do you feel?"

"I can admit that I was wrong. I should have told him that I was pregnant, but I was dealing with it by myself I needed to handle it by myself first." Dr. Dawson nodded her head

"How do you feel about Fitz?" Dr. Dawson asked Olivia getting to the real question.

"I'm furious. I'm hurt. He treated me like I was a piece of trash. The way he spoke to me, I don't know who that man was, but he wasn't the man I feel in love with." She tried to stop the tears from falling she didn't want to cry. "If I'm honest with myself, I'm still not over the fact he lied to me about getting the vasectomy."

"Fitz how do you feel about what Olivia said?"

"I understand that I did something wrong, but she won't let me fix it. She just pushes me away and I can't fix it when she doesn't let me in."

"Okay, I'm going to ask you both the same question I asked in your first meeting with me," Dr. Dawson said.

"Do you want to still be married or do you want to be divorced?"

"Married," Fitz said immediately.

"Olivia?" Dr. Dawson asked.

"Married," Olivia said very quietly.

"Okay. Olivia, what do you need Fitz to do for you to forgive him and move on?"

"I need him to earn me back. I need a fresh start in our marriage; I need him to woo me all over again. I need him to say sorry, and not just say it but also mean it. I need him to understand that just because he's angry and upset at me; that he doesn't get to speak to me like I'm trash. I'm his wife, and he needs to treat me that way." Olivia said not breaking her voice and being as honest as possible.

"Fitz what about you, what do you need Olivia to do for you to forgive and move on?"

"I need her to have a C-section when she gives birth. I can forgive her for everything, but I won't allow myself to go through what I went through with Isabelle. I need her to promise me to have a C-section." Olivia's face dropped, she didn't expect him to say that. She just sat speechless she couldn't talk.

"Can both of you do that?" Dr. Dawson asked. Fitz nodded, but Olivia just sat there not moving an inch.

"Olivia?" Dr. Dawson called her name.

"I don't know," Olivia said.

"What do you mean 'I don't know' Olivia? This is all that I'm asking for." Fitz said.

"What if I have a healthy pregnancy and the doctors think I can deliver the baby fine. I would have to get my stomach cut open just to make you happy? There are reasons I didn't want to do it before, what makes you think I would want to have a C-section now?" Olivia said now pleading to him.

"Because I can't go through what I went through again. I can't and won't do it. I'm not doing it, so you can either promise me that you will get a C-section or we can sign divorce papers in a couple of months. Your choice Olivia." Fitz said not budging.

"What if the doctor thinks I could deliver naturally? Then what Fitz?" Olivia now said weeping.

"It's either you promise me that you will have a C-section or not. You get to make the decision." Fitz said sticking to his word.

"Fitz," Olivia said begging him.

"Olivia," Fitz said.

"Fine." She mumbled it under her breath.

"Okay, I will see you two in a week. Now that you two are speaking, I want you two to work on communication. Talk to each other. If you are upset, talk right then and there. Don't let an hour or a night go by and you not work it out. Most importantly be honest, even if it hurts. Open yourself up, and be honest with your spouse."

* * *

Friday April 3, 2015

It was four o'clock in the afternoon, and Fitz was doing everything that Olivia would allow him to help with. Olivia was being very distant from him, other than saying 'thank you' when he brought her something she wasn't speaking to him. She refused to go to sleep during the day because she would have a bad dream. Every night she would still call out crying for Fitz. He would come to her rescue, and comfort her. However, every morning he would wake up before her and leave the bed. So Olivia still didn't know that he was comforting her at night. She knew that she would cry for him in her dream and then she would have a beautiful dream.

There was a knock at the front door signaling someone was here. Maya was dropping the kids off at home. She told Fitz that she would pick them up so he wouldn't have to leave Olivia at home alone. He walked to the door to open it. As soon as the door swung up, Gerry ran past him straight up the stairs.

"I guess someone is in a hurry to see mommy," Maya said.

"I can see that," Fitz said now taking Isabelle from her arms.

"How is she?" Maya asked about Olivia.

"She's still pushing me away, but we are doing better than we were before."

"Give her some time, she will come around. Just let her spend some time with the kids, and just keep showing her love." Maya smiled. "I'm going to bring some dinner later for you all so don't cook." She waved bye to Fitz, walked to her car and drove off.

When Fitz walked into the master bedroom, his heart melted. Gerry was nestled into Olivia's left side and they were watching 'Spongebob Squarepants'. Since Olivia came home from the hospital, he was attached to her. He was at her side all day. Fitz came to the bed and sat down next to Liv with Isabelle in his lap. Isabelle recognized Olivia immediately and wanted her. Fitz handed her over careful to place her away from Olivia's hurt side. He wanted to give her space, so he attempted to get off the bed. Instead, she reached for his hand and gazed at him. Her eyes pleaded for him to stay. This was the first time she had showed him affection in such a long time he was surprised. He sat back down next to her being careful of her injury. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth and tenderly giving her a kiss. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him, and for the first time since her accident they were okay.

* * *

Date: Saturday April 4, 2015

It was Saturday and the kids had a long day. Gerry was having a play day with Noah and because of Olivia's accident Kathleen agreed to watch Isabelle too. It was ten o'clock in the morning. Maya was in the master bedroom with Olivia. He didn't know why, but it didn't bother him, so he ignored it. Gerry was dressed and ready to go, but Isabelle wasn't. She was playing with blocks when he picked her up from the floor. She wasn't pleased with him interrupting her play time. He reached down and grabbed a block to occupy her time while he changed her out of her pajamas. Fitz loved seeing Isabelle in dresses, so he picked out a sparkly red dress for her and some white ruffle socks. Once she was dressed, he put her white flats on and pulled her hair into a ponytail with a cute red bow.

Fitz walked down the hallway and knocked on the master bedroom door. Normally he wouldn't by Maya was in there and he didn't want to be interrupting anything. Olivia said come in, and he opened the door. She smiled as she saw Isabelle, Olivia knew if daddy was dressing Belle she was most likely going to look like she was going to a beauty pageant. He brought her to her and Gerry followed behind him. She kissed both of them and told them she loved them. He walked out of the bedroom after telling her bye. Once the kids were buckled into the car, Fitz drove off towards Kathleen's home.

* * *

Fitz had dropped them off at Kathleen's and was now walking into the house. He could hear Maya yelling at Olivia, but couldn't understand what she was saying. As he walked up the stairs, Maya came storming out of the bedroom.

"Is everything okay?" Fitz asked seeing Maya upset.

"She won't let me give her a sponge bath and her incision needs to be cleaned."

"I got it, I'll do it. Go home and rest. I know the past few days have been hard for you. You are trying to take care of everyone, but you are forgetting to take care of yourself. I got Olivia, you go home and relax." Maya nodded her head, walked down the stairs and left the house.

Fitz walked into the bedroom upstairs removing his shoes and rolling up his sleeves. He stepped into the shower and turned the water on. He adjusted the temperature just for Olivia. He walked out and picked her up. Olivia looked at him like he had two heads. He placed her body on the counter and started to remove her clothes. Olivia immediately became uncomfortable. After the surgery and the scar, she now had she became self-conscious about her body. When Fitz had all of her clothes removed, he picked her body up and walked her into the shower. He sat her on the shower bench. He grabbed her loofah along with her body wash. Once the soap was lathered on he began to work on her body. He started with her feet and worked his way up. He noticed she was being very shy; she had her hands covering up her body. It was as if he read her mind, and when he got up to her stomach, he spoke to her.

"You're the most beautiful woman to me and nothing, NOTHING is going to change that." He kissed her stomach and then spoke again. "Stop hiding from me. You are beautiful." He finally reached her face, as stared into her eyes as he spoke the last words. "You are beautiful."

As tear escaped her eyes, she couldn't believe how much he loved her, especially after everything that as happened between them. He kissed the salty tear that fell down her face, and he continued to wash her body. Fitz was careful around her incision and made sure it was healing properly. He even took the time out to shave her legs and underarms. He knew she hated hair on her body other than her head so he took the time out to shave her body.

Once he was finished, he picked her up again and dried off her body. Once her body was dry, he rubbed her entire body with lotion, which he enjoyed thoroughly. He placed her silky pajamas on and put her back in the bed. He kissed her forehead and spoke to her.

"I love you and you're beautiful; don't forget it." He kissed her forehead one more time and then left the room so she could rest.

* * *

Date: Sunday April 5, 2015

Fitz woke up tangled into the sheet and Olivia's body. She had another nightmare last night and was holding onto his body for dear life. He slipped out of the bed and walked to Gerry's room. Maya was taking them to church and he needed to get them up and dressed. Fitz gently shook his body waking him up out of his deep sleep. He helped Gerry out of the bed and walked him to his bathroom. Gerry brushed his teeth while Fitz combed and styled his hair. Fitz picked out a pair of slacks, a white button up shirt and a baby blue tie. This was Olivia's favorite outfit on him because she said he looked like a mini Fitz. As he was tying his tie, Gerry said something he couldn't believe.

"So do you and mommy love each other again?" Fitz looked at him shocked. He sat down next to him and looked him in the eyes.

"I have always loved your mommy," Fitz said.

"Then why did you leave?" Gerry questioned him, he didn't understand; if they loved each other then why did he leave.

"Sometimes you fight with people you love. When your mommy got hurt, I came back home, cause that's what you do when you love someone." Fitz said trying to be as honest as possible.

"So you're leaving when mommy gets better?" Gerry's lower lip began to quiver like Olivia's.

"No, daddy is never leaving again." He said looking at him in the eyes.

"Never?"

"Never. I promise." Fitz said now kissing his head.

He finished dressing Gerry, and then woke up Belle dressing her too into a cute dress. Maya arrived shortly after picking them up. Fitz helped buckle them in the car, and then said goodbye to them. He walked back into the house and went back upstairs getting into bed with Olivia, wrapping his arm back around her body.

* * *

Olivia woke up tangled in the sheets and immediately smelled a familiar scent. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the sexiest man alive. She didn't know why he was in bed with her. He hadn't slept in the same bed with her in over two months. However she wasn't pushing him out of the bed, she was taking in and cherishing the moment. His eyes opened, and he smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

His hands instinctively reached up and felt her stomach. Although the baby was small and he couldn't feel it, he still wanted to touch her belly. His kissed her forehead and told her 'good morning.' The tension in the room shifted, as it was uncomfortable. Olivia decided to change the conversation.

"Thank you for helping me, I appreciate it." She smiled at him. "You didn't have to do it."

"I do, you are my wife! There isn't any place in the world I would rather be, than here with you right now." He smiled at her. She closed her eyes and snuggled back into her body. As she was falling asleep, she mumbled something.

"I love you."

* * *

AN: Update time! So I decided to upload early again; I honestly think this will be the time I start to upload from now on, because it is alot easier for me. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, as much as I did writing it. Olivia and Fitz are slowly but surely working on their relationship. They actually have a few scenes together, where they aren't fighting, which I enjoyed writing so much. What are you thoughts about this chapter? All reviews are welcome, I enjoy all of the feedback. Thank you again for following, reading, and reviewing. It means everything to me. Until next time; which will be on Sunday. XOXO. :)


	8. Say You Love Me

Chapter Eight: **Say You Love Me**

* * *

"Say you love me to my face

I need it more than your embrace

Just say you want me, that's all it takes

Heart's getting torn from your mistakes

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If you don't wanna try,

But all that I've been thinking of

Is maybe that you might

Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say

And love's floating away

Just say you love me, just for today

And don't give me time 'cause that's not the same

Want to feel burning flames when you say my name

Want to feel passion flow into my bones

Like blood through my veins _"_

 _\- Say You Love Me by Jessie Ware_

* * *

Location: Montpelier, VT

Date: Monday April 6, 2015

Olivia and Fitz were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for her name to get called. As she looked around, she saw many women pregnant with husbands, and she felt jealous. They were pregnant and happily married while she was pregnant and in marriage counseling. She looked down feeling ashamed she was bringing a child into a broken home. She was becoming very nervous so she picked up a magazine off the table next to her and began to read it. Not even a few second later a woman came out calling her name.

"Olivia Grant."

The nurse was standing at the door, holding it open for Olivia and Fitz. She asked Olivia to stand on the scale as she wrote down her weight. Olivia then took a seat; the nurse checked her blood pressure, and temperature. Everything so far looked perfect. The nurse escorted Olivia and Fitz to the ultrasound room and opened the door for them. She told them that the ultrasound technician would be with them in a minute. Olivia patiently sat down on the table playing with her hands. Fitz could sense her nervousness and walked to her. He grabbed her hands and looked at her while she continued to look down.

"Look at me."

"Liv, look at me." She raised her eyes and looked at him. He placed his hand under her chin and smiled at her, reassuring her that everything was okay.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

As Fitz was speaking to Olivia, there was a knock on the door. They said 'come in' and the ultrasound technician walked in grinning.

"Hi, my name is Amber. I will be doing your ultrasound today." She shook both of their hands. "Since you haven't had an ultrasound and you don't know how far along you are I'm going to do a routine ultrasound. If I can not see the baby, then I'll do a vaginal ultrasound."

Amber took a seat in the spinning chair while Olivia lifted her shirt to expose her stomach. She still had her incision covered by gauze, and when she felt it lifting her shirt up she became very self-conscious once again. Fitz noticed her and grabbed her hand, he placed his mouth to her ear and whispered the same words her told her multiple times this past week.

"You are beautiful."

The ultrasound technician was nice enough to warm up the gel so it wasn't cold on Olivia's stomach. She placed the transducer probe on her stomach and the television screen on the wall turned on. You could see a baby. Olivia started crying; no words could express how she felt seeing her child that she made with love on the screen. Amber was able to find the heartbeat and played it. The room was filled with this thumping rhythm as it echoed. Olivia turned her head and looked at Fitz. His eyes were also filled with tears. They were both going through a tough time with the accident, the marriage counseling, and the multiple fights. However, this child was holding them together, giving them hope to fight for what they both desperately wanted.

Amber pointed out the baby's feet, and all the body parts. Their baby was sucking on their fingers, which Olivia thought was the cutest thing in the world. Amber then went to check how big the baby was so she could tell Olivia how far along she was. The baby measured at twelve weeks and four days. Olivia was thrilled to hear that, it meant that she was in her second trimester. Olivia was thankful she was out of the area of worrying about the possibility of a miscarriage; which was her worse fear. The ultrasound technician printed a bunch of photos of their child and then cleaned all of the gel off of Olivia's stomach.

"Dr. Vogel will be in here in just a minute to talk to you." Amber left the room, and it was now silent. They were still overwhelmed at seeing another child they created on the screen. Dr. Vogel knocked on the door and walked in. She smiled at them both.

"I'm very happy to see you two here, I heard congratulations are in order." She looked at the folder that Amber had written in. "It seems you are twelve weeks, so you are officially out of the first trimester. Make sure you are taking your prenatal vitamins and eating healthy for the baby. You've been through this before so you know the foods you should try to avoid. There isn't much more to tell you, do you two have any questions for me?" She said smiling.

"I'm twelve weeks pregnant, which means I was almost two weeks pregnant when I took all those test a couple of months ago. Why didn't it show up on the test?" Olivia asked.

"When you took the test you weren't pregnant, I know that doesn't make sense. However, immediately after the sperm fertilizes the egg it is considered to be two weeks old. So, technically when you took the test you were not pregnant, that's why it didn't show up. If you would have taken the test a week, even a couple days later we would have found out that you were pregnant." Dr. Vogel responded back.

"What are the chances of Olivia having another seizure after giving birth like she did last time?" Fitz wanted to ask a more serious question.

"Olivia was diagnosed in her last pregnancy with preeclampsia. We were able to catch it early, but she went into really bad distress during labor and it turned into eclampsia. Although Olivia has suffered from it, it doesn't change her chances. They are still the same chances as anyone else who is pregnant. We will monitor her more carefully because she once has had it. However, there is no way we can say right now that she will or won't have another seizure during pregnancy or during labor."

"Thank you," Fitz answered.

Olivia and Fitz left the doctor's office and drove home. Olivia was exhausted, just walking in the doctor's office was exhausting for her and she need some rest. Fitz drove her all the way home and parked the car. He picked her up, walked her into the house placing her on the bed. She fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

It was now later in the day, the kids just got home from school and daycare. Since Olivia found out she was in her second trimester, she wanted to tell the kids that she was pregnant. Isabelle wouldn't really understand what she was saying, but Gerry would. Olivia was lying on the couch, and Gerry was sitting next to her. Isabelle was snuggled into her daddy's body beginning to fall asleep. Fitz nodded his head letting Olivia know to start. Olivia breathed, and then looked Gerry in the eyes.

"Hey, little man. Daddy and I have to tell you something." Olivia said. Gerry instantly got worried that Daddy was going to be leaving.

"What?" Gerry had this pout of his face, which he defiantly got from Olivia. Fitz wanted to laugh at how much Gerry looked like Olivia at that moment. He was a spitting image of Fitz except his lips, and whenever he pouted, he looked just like Olivia.

"Mommy is having a baby," Olivia said watching his face for his reaction. When they told him she was pregnant with Isabelle, he didn't quite understand. However, now that he was old enough to understand, she wanted to see his genuine reaction.

"How?" Oh no. Olivia didn't expect this question. He was only four; she couldn't explain to him how the baby came about. Fitz noticed Olivia shocked and stepped in to answer his question.

"Well, when mommies and daddies love each other SO SO much, God gives them a baby," Fitz said, not lying to Gerry, but not telling him the truth either.

"So mommy you love daddy again?" Olivia wasn't expecting this question either, but unlike the last question Fitz couldn't help her. She took a deep breath and looked at Gerry.

"Mommy never stopped loving daddy," Olivia said looking into his eyes so he knew she wasn't lying. He sat there trying to take it all in, and then his face changed; he was now smiling.

"So is the new baby a boy or girl?" He said putting his hand on Olivia's stomach.

"We don't know yet. We have to wait a couple more weeks until we can find out. What do you want it to be?"

"Ummm." Gerry was tapping his finger on his chin thinking. "I don't know. What do you want mommy?" Gerry now asked.

"Well, I have a little boy" Olivia tickled Gerry. "And I have a little girl, so I don't know. I will love it whether it was a girl or a boy." Olivia responded being honest.

"What about you daddy? What do you want the baby to be?" Gerry said now looking at Fitz.

"I just wanted a healthy baby and a healthy mommy." Which truthfully was all Fitz wanted. They talked more about the baby and answered all of Gerry's questions before moving on to a different topic.

* * *

Date: Tuesday April 7, 2015

Gerry was upstairs getting ready for school, his daddy was

It was morning and Olivia was downstairs making their lunch kits. She was thrilled that she was able to go back to their morning schedule; she missed this. She was spreading the peanut butter and jelly on the bread making their sandwiches. She began to cut the crust off of the bread when she heard Gerry scream. She couldn't walk herself upstairs so she screamed back.

"Is everything thing okay?" Olivia called out to him.

"I stubbed my toe, the one who ate roast beef." Olivia couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her mouth. The things Gerry sometimes said Olivia wondered what he was thinking.

The kids along with Fitz came downstairs. Olivia kissed both Belle and Gerry's head, handing them their lunch kits. Olivia said goodbye to everyone, as Fitz left the house taking them to school.

* * *

Dr. Dawson walked into their home; she was still doing the marriage counseling at their home to make Olivia more comfortable. She went and took her seat again in the same place she was at five days ago. As she sat down she got comfy in the seat and took her notebook out. Olivia and Fitz for the first time were sitting near each other and holding hands.

"How are you two doing? I can see a lot better than the last time." Dr. Dawson said.

"Better, I'm slowly opening myself back up to him," Olivia said.

"How about you Fitz? How are you doing?"

"Good, like Olivia said we are slowly coming back together. Things are great." Fitz said smiling and squeezing her hand slightly.

"How is the communication going? Are two talking about your feelings and emotions?" Dr. Dawson asked now wanting to know how they are doing with their homework.

"I think I'm communicating more than Olivia, but she is opening up a little bit. I do however wish she was more open with me." Fitz answered being honest.

"Olivia, do you think are communicating as much as you should?"

"No," Olivia answered.

"Why aren't you communicating?" Dr. Dawson wanted to dig deeper and find the bigger problem.

"Communicating with him, is being vulnerable with him and doing that is giving him the opportunity to hurt me again. I just don't want to get hurt again." Olivia said trying to be honest.

"Fitz, how does what Olivia said make you feel?"

"I'm sad that she thinks that way. I understand why, but that doesn't change how that hurts me. I don't want to hurt her at least not on purpose."

"Olivia, what is it going to take for you to open yourself up to Fitz," Dr. Dawson asked after writing something in her notebook.

"I don't know. I just have the walls up anytime I'm around him now; I don't know how to take them down."

"Olivia I want you to try your hardest to be honest with him even when you don't want to be. I'm also going to give you two a list of questions. I want you two to ask them to each other to help with your communication."

"Okay," Olivia said.

"One more thing, I want you two to go on a date. I know Olivia that you don't feel well enough to leave the house. That's fine, I want you two to find someone to watch your children, and you two just hang out. Eat dinner and watch a movie together, do something as a couple. You two have forgotten that you are husband and wife; you need alone time. You need time to enjoy each other company without the kids, so you two can focus on each other. This will also help with the communication because there won't be a distraction. You will have to sit face to face, and either sit in silence or speak to one another. Okay?"

"Okay." They both agreed.

"Okay, I will see you both in two weeks."

Fitz then walked her out of the house. To say he was excited was an understatement. He needed some time with Olivia, without worrying about the kids, and without worrying about her nightmares. He needed time to just spend with his wife like they did before they filed for divorce.

* * *

It was now ten o'clock at night, Fitz and her had just put the kids to sleep like they used to. The memory warmed her heart. She laid her head on her pillow and stretched her body out. It was met with cold sheets, and she was sad. She wanted him next to her, to feel safe and happy. At the same time, she didn't want to lean on him; she didn't want him to know she needed him. She was stuck with her emotions until she heard Dr. Dawson's voice in her head. 'Olivia I want you to try your hardest to be honest with him even when you don't want to be.'

Olivia got her phone from the nightstand next to her and dialed the familiar number.

* * *

Fitz was staring at the ceiling in the other room. The air mattress was as comfortable as an air mattress can be, but truth be told nothing will feel the same as his own bed. He was lying on the bed with just boxers. He used to sleep with pajama pants and a shirt, but Olivia liked to feel his skin next to her body. Ever since the night Olivia told him that, he never wore clothing to make her feel more comfortable. Even when they filed for divorce it, he tried to go back to wearing clothes but it just didn't feel right. He was lost in thought until his cell phone started ringing. He picked up the phone answering it without looking at who was calling.

"Hi," Olivia's voice spoke into his ear.

"Hi," Fitz said back.

"Can you come here," Olivia said shyly.

Fitz hung up the phone walking to her room as fast as he could get there. When he arrived at the door, he turned the knob and walked in. He saw her sitting up in bed, he didn't know if she needed medicine or what but he was willing to help her with whatever. He came to her sitting on the bed, looking at her waiting for her to talk.

"I'm trying to communicate with you more and… And I want you to stay in here, in our bedroom. I want you to hold me, and make me feel safe. I need you. I need you, Fitz."

He walked to the other side of the bed and got under the sheets. Olivia turned the light off slowly getting under the covers too. Fitz pulled her flush against him, he was careful of his hand placement on her body to avoid putting her in any pain. He kissed her cheek telling her 'I love you' before both him and Olivia succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Date: Wednesday April 8, 2015

It was the evening and Fitz was on his way to Isabelle's dance class. She had missed last week, and Olivia didn't want her missing any more days. Fitz volunteered to take her so that they wouldn't have to bother Maya. Fitz was now sitting in the car listening to Disney music as Belle was giggling and moving her arms around. He looked back at her and just smiled.

They arrived at her dance class 'Shooting Star Dance Studio'. Isabelle was in a mommy & me class for beginner dancers. Ms. Britney was her teacher; Fitz walked in and was thankful he wasn't the only male in the dance studio. Ms. Britney was in the front of the studio and sat down. She told the class they were going to stretch. She spread her legs open and began to reach for her feet. All the little kids attempted to copy her including Belle. She then reached forward in the middle between her legs, and once again the children attempted to copy her.

Once the kids were stretched out, she turned on a song and began to do the familiar dance routine that they practiced ever time they came to dance class. The music started playing and Belle watched Ms. Britney and started copying her. Isabelle eventually got tired of doing the dance that her teacher was doing and was now running around the studio doing what Isabelle wanted to do. Fitz thought it was the cutest thing, Belle running around in her purple tutu. He was taking photos of Isabelle, occasionally sending a couple to Olivia.

There now was only five minutes left of dance class, which was free time. Ms. Britney put on some music and handed everyone princess wands. Isabelle grabbed the wand waving it around. She was screeching so loud, shaking her butt and pushing her lips together, all while waving the princess wand.

* * *

Olivia was at home with Gerry while Fitz was at dance class. Gerry was in preschool, but he still had homework. Olivia and Gerry were currently working on his writing. He was having a tough time because 'Fitzgerald Grant IV' was a long name. Gerry was getting very frustrated and was beginning to pout.

"Mommy this is too hard," Gerry said putting his pencil down, he wanted to just be done.

"I know baby, but we still need to do it. You want to know why?" Gerry shook his head up and down. "Because one day you are going to be a big boy like daddy. You're going to have a job and guess what?"

"What?" Gerry said.

"In order to have a job you need to spell your name and be smart. So if you want to be like daddy, you have to do your homework." That was all the motivation Gerry needed. He wanted to be just like his daddy. He picked up his pencil beginning to write his name once again.

As Gerry was just finishing his homework, Fitz and Isabelle were arriving home from her dance class. She knew they were here when she heard Isabelle. She was screaming 'Bubba, Bubba.' Fitz placed her down and she ran to Gerry. They walked upstairs as a family and went to Isabelle's room. Olivia gave her a bath, and then rubbed her whole body with lotion. She put her on her pajamas and then turned on her music. Isabelle laid in bed and grabbed her stuff animal slowly drifting off to sleep. Olivia had become tired from the day, so she went into the bedroom. Fitz went to put Gerry to bed. A bath, bedtime story, and a bunch of kisses later Gerry was sleeping too.

* * *

Olivia was in bed reading while she was waiting for Fitz. When he walked into the room, he smiled at her. He walked into the bathroom and was in there awhile as he brushed his teeth, washed his face, and took a shower. Olivia heard the shower turn off and then she didn't expect what happened next. He walked out of the bathroom with a towel hanging low on his body. As she stared from a distance, she began to lick her lips. Why was he doing this to her? If she hadn't had surgery, she would have jumps his bones right there, marriage counseling be damn. He reached into his drawer grabbing a pair of boxer briefs. He dropped the towel and Olivia had to close her mouth as a moan almost escaped her lips. An ache in between her legs was now forming. Damn. Why did he have to look so fine? Fitz knew she was checking him out and now had a smirk on his face. He walked to the bed and got under the covers. Olivia put the book down turning the light off and snuggling up next to him.

* * *

Date: Thursday April 9, 2015

Amelia and Rebecca were sweet enough to bring dinner to Fitz, Olivia, and the kids. They made baked chicken over rice, with roasted broccoli and carrots as the sides. She also brought dessert for them, banana pudding. Amelia wanted to make something healthy especially since Olivia was pregnant. Fitz thanked his mom for dropping it off as he said goodbye to her. He placed all the food on four plates as he called everyone into the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready." Everyone was in the playroom downstairs and came to the kitchen when they heard Fitz call. When Olivia came downstairs, her nostrils were filled with an appealing aroma. She smiled as she and Gerry sat down, Fitz placed Isabelle in her highchair and put the food on her tray. Olivia, Fitz, Gerry, and Belle all joined hands as they said their prayer thanking God for their food. Gerry was watching Olivia eat and set down his utensils. He placed his hand on Olivia's stomach and looked up at her.

"Is the baby hungry? Are we going to feed the baby too?" Gerry asked.

"The baby is hungry, and when mommy eats all her food, the baby gets fed," Olivia said while Gerry's hand was still on her stomach.

"Can I feed the baby?" Gerry asked now thinking anyone could feed it.

"Right now, only mommy can feed the baby, but when the baby is born, you can feed it." Olivia responded still smiling at how interested he was in the baby.

"When is the baby going to be here mommy?" Gerry said now wanting to know how long it would be before he could feed the baby.

"The baby will be here around October. So in like six months."

"That's a long time mommy." He said now pouting about how long it was going to take for his brother or sister to get here.

"I know, but we want the baby to be healthy so we have to wait until the baby is big enough before he or she can be here with us. Okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Gerry took his hand off of Olivia's stomach and picked up his utensils once again.

* * *

Everyone ate the banana pudding, which was delicious. Gerry took Belle back into the playroom with him, while they went back to playing with the blocks. Fitz began to wash the dishes. When he was almost done, he brought up the conversation of the date.

"I've been thinking about the date. I was thinking about doing it on Saturday. I will handle everything, from what we will eat, to who will watch the children. You will just need to show up beautiful. Is that okay with you?" Fitz wanted to ask her, he didn't want to take away her option of helping if that's what she wanted to do.

"If you want to handle the date that okay with me. Less stress for me, which would be wonderful." Olivia said. Fitz finished washing the dishes. He walked to her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her in closer.

"Thank you." He whispered in her hair as he lightly kissed her head. He still hadn't kissed her on her lips except in the middle of the night when she had a panic attack. Which in reality he wouldn't call a kiss because she wasn't fully awake to participate. He grabbed her hand as the walked hand in hand out of the kitchen.

* * *

Friday April 10, 2015

It had been exactly two weeks since Olivia's car accident and she was now on her way to the hospital for her two-week check-up. When they finally arrived at the hospital, Fitz helped her out of the car. She was able to walk, but walking long distances still was a bit difficult for her. As he helped her walk into the doctors office, he locked his car. Once Olivia sat down in the waiting room chair, she quickly began to pray that everything was okay. She wanted to heal and be done with this. She wanted to be able to walk normally, and to go back to her normal life. The nurse came out and called her name. They walked in the back and the nurse check her out before putting her into a room. About five minutes later Dr. Price walked in the room.

"I'm sorry I'm a little bit late, a surgery ran later than I planned. How are we feeling?" She asked looking at Olivia.

"Good, still very tired. I also get very exhausted from doing little exercise but other than everything is okay."

"Okay, let's check out the incision and check the stitches and make sure they are healing properly," Dr. Price said as Olivia started removing her shirt. She could see the stitches were healing correctly. Olivia's recovery was amazing; in just a couple of weeks she should be able to go back to her normal life.

"Everything is healing correctly. You don't have to take sponge baths anymore, but do not submerge the incision under water for another couple of weeks, so take showers. Also just use regular soap to wash the incision. Try not to use any perfume smelling body wash, we don't want it to get infected. As for everything else, it's the same. Try not to lift anything, no sexual activity, and try to rest as much as possible." Dr. Price said.

"Thank you," Olivia said as she put her shirt back on her body.

"I will see you back her on May 18, where hopefully I can tell you to return to doing things in your normal life again," Dr. Price said. She told them bye and walked out of the room. Olivia gathered her things, signed out, and then they went home.

* * *

It was now nine o'clock at night, which was past both of their bedtimes. Olivia decided since they would be spending tomorrow with Amelia and Big Gerry that they would have family movie night, something that they hadn't done in forever. They searched for movies when they saw 'Tarzan'; Gerry loved the movie and swore that Tarzan sounded just like Daddy. Fitz popped some popcorn and brought everyone some grape juice. Gerry was on the floor propped up on his elbows watching the TV while Isabelle was snuggled up to her brother. Fitz and Olivia were lying on the couch snuggling up to each other as well.

Fitz pushed play and a blue screen appeared as a white castle was now forming, letting them know it was a Walt Disney film. The screen was now a loud thunderstorm with trees shaking, as the thunder rumbled. There was a boat that was on fire and now sinking as the family tried to get in the safety boat. The cute little family filled the screen along with the monkeys, which made Isabelle laugh. The beginning always made Gerry sad because Tarzan was losing his family. However, at the same time wished that was him and he was getting raised my monkeys and could swing from trees.

During the Tarzan baby scenes, Olivia looked up at Fitz. She thought of the baby in her stomach and unconsciously began to rub her stomach. Fitz's hand was near hers so he knew what she was doing. He brought his closer to hers, placing it on top of hers. She looked up at him and smiled knowing that he was thinking the same thing.

A little over an hour later the movie was over and playing the credits and everyone was asleep. Olivia was in Fitz's arms so he walked her upstairs first placing he in the bed. He wrapped the sheets around her body to keep her warm until he put all the kids in their beds. He went back downstairs picking up Isabelle, she was sleeping on Gerry. Fitz changed her diaper while she was sleeping, and then placed her in her crib. Once Isabelle was snoring peacefully, he went downstairs picking up Gerry. He placed him in his bed tucking him in. He slowly walked out of his room, closing the door trying not to make any noise. Once he put all of them to bed, he walked back to his room, getting under the covers and going to sleep.

* * *

Date: Saturday April 11, 2015

Fitz had dropped the kids off at his parents earlier so he could get ready for his date with Olivia. He asked Olivia to stay in the room and get ready while he set up their dinner date. He was currently downstairs in the kitchen cooking dinner. He was making spaghetti and garlic bread, which was one of the very few meals he knew how to cook that Olivia loved. While he was downstairs preparing dinner, Olivia was upstairs getting ready.

Olivia was in the shower washing her body and her hair, something she missed. As much as she loved Fitz bathing her, she also loved having some quiet time in the shower. After she had cleaned herself up, she turned off the shower water and walked out. She put on some mascara and some chapstick, not really wanted to put much make-up on. With the incision, she still couldn't wear tight clothing so she just settled for yoga pants and Fitz's navy shirt, which Fitz loved. It was now eight o'clock, which was the time Fitz, told her to come downstairs.

She walked out of the bedroom door and into a dark hallway, as she reached the staircase and looked down she saw a flickering light. As she started to descend down the stairs she walked towards the dining room, it was filled with red roses and petals, with over a hundred candles lit. Her mouth dropped at how beautiful the room looked and how much effort Fitz put in. It was breathtaking. Fitz walked behind her wrapping his arms around her stomach and kissing her neck, which caused Olivia to close her eyes trying to enjoy the feeling.

"Its absolutely beautiful Fitz, you did such a good job," Olivia said still looking at the room.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said kissing her neck again.

Fitz unwrapped his arms and walked to a chair pulling it out for her. He then brought her plate to her, and she was in awe at all of the detail he went into for this date. From her favorite flower to a meal she loved, which she loved even more because he made it instead of buying take-out. He grabbed her hand and said a prayer blessing the food. As Olivia took a bite she moaned, it tasted phenomenal, like something she would buy at a restaurant.

"This taste delicious Fitz, thank you," Olivia said smiling at him. Next to Fitz was the list of question that Dr. Dawson gave them to ask each other.

"What do I do that makes you feel loved?" Fitz asked Olivia the first question.

"I love it when you go out of your way to put a smile on my face, like right now. You could have just ordered take out and we could have had a normal dinner, but no. You went above and beyond. You went out and bought roses and stayed in the kitchen and cooked me this lovely meal. That's what you do that makes me feel loved." Olivia answered as he was slowly breaking down all of her walls.

"What do you think we need to work on the most in our relationship?" Olivia asked Fitz the second question on the list.

"I think we need to work on our communication and trust. We need to get back to the point in our relationship where we could tell each other anything. I miss that; I miss being able to tell you the little things. We also need to work on trusting each other. I know I broke that, and I need to earn that back. Please believe me when I say I'm trying. I promise I'm trying." Olivia smiled at his answer because she agreed completely with him.

"What can I do to make you feel more confident in our future's direction?" Fitz asked the next question as he continued to eat.

"I think you being honest with me, and me seeing you put an effort into our marriage. That makes me confident that we will be happy and still married in a couple of months. Also, just so you know, tonight you are doing such an excellent job at that." Olivia said smirking at him. She swirled the spaghetti around the fork bringing it to her lips.

"What's your favorite non-sex activity that we do together?" Olivia asked.

"I would say kissing, I love kissing you. Unless you consider that a sex activity, and then I would say cuddling." Fitz said.

"Is that so?" Olivia said playfully flirting with him.

"Yes." He said playing in her game flirting back.

"What is your favorite sexual memory of us?" Fitz asked smirking at the question.

"That is not on the list," Olivia said looking at him while laughing.

"It is," Fitz said holding up the paper. "Look."

"Oh my god. Okay. I would say it was the day we found out that we were pregnant with Gerry. The sex was incredible, but emotionally I'd never felt that connected to you before. All of it together was just amazing." Olivia said shaking her head at the smirk on his face.

"So you're saying we had bad sex all before that, and all after that day, the sex was just okay," Fitz said now trying to mess with her.

"I'm not talking to you about this if I didn't like the sex. Trust me, you would know." Olivia said smirking back at him.

"What's my best physical feature?" Olivia asked.

"That easy, your ass. I love it, touching it, rubbing it, squeezing it. I love your ass, but I think you already knew that." He said reaching over towards her ass pinching it. She jumped and then swatted his hand away.

They finished their dinner laughing and flirting as they answered each other's questions. When they were done, Fitz picked up her plate. He walked into the kitchen washing the two plates that held the spaghetti. When he finished washing the plate, he dried them and placed the back into the cabinets. As he turned around, Olivia was standing in the doorway looking at him. He walked towards her as she spoke.

"Thank you for dinner. I really appreciated it." Fitz was now in front of her.

"I just want you to be happy," Fitz said as genuine as possible.

As he gazed into her eyes, the magnetic pull pushed them closer together. Her breathing got heavy as his hands gravitated to her hips. Olivia inhaled sharply as he did too. He wasn't going to kiss her, if she wanted to kiss him, she would have to initiate it. Her body began to tremble from him being this close to her. She placed her hands around his neck slightly pulling his face toward her. Her lips were parted and the next thing Fitz knew, Olivia slammed her lips against his. It nearly knocked all of the wind out of his lungs, after a short second her tongue was pressing the seam of his lips. He opened his mouth giving her access to dance with his tongue. What started off a very slow delicate kiss now was a very deep, passionate kiss with desire and need. Olivia's fingers started to play in his hair, as she was moaning in his mouth. His member was growing with every sound, moan, and whimper that escaped her plump lips. Every single time her tongue pushed against his, he was slowly coming undone. Olivia pulled away first and placed her forehead on his chin. Her hand was placed on his broad chest, as she breathed out a deep breath. This feeling that washed over their bodies is what they both desperately missed.

"I am happy."

* * *

AN: It is update time again! First off I want to thank you all once again for all of the love and support I'm getting, I feel so blessed. To all of the reviewers and followers. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. I am absolutely in love with this chapter. Everything from how cute the kids are, to the flirting Olitz scenes. OMG. We also got to see a little bit of the baby in Olivia's stomach on the ultrasound. Also Fitz and Olivia went on a date.. What what! And then they kissed finally. I honestly cannot wait to read your reviews to this chapter. So, what do you guys think? What do you want the baby to be? Girl or Boy? How do you feel about their relationship? Is it moving too fast, or are they going at a good speed? All reviews are welcomed. Until next time which will be on Tuesday. XOXO. :)


	9. Never Grow Up

Chapter Nine: **Never Grow Up**

* * *

" _Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

 _And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

 _Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

 _So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

 _To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

 _I'd give all I have, honey_

 _If you could stay like that_

 _Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

 _Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

 _Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

 _Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

 _I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

 _And no one will desert you_

 _Just try to never grow up, never grow up"_

 _\- Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift_

* * *

Location: Montpelier, VT

Date: Sunday April 19, 2015

It had been over a week since their 'date' and life was slowly but surely going back to normal. Fitz started going back to work. However, Olivia was still not allowed to work, so she was working from home. Their marriage was doing so much better; Olivia and Fitz were more vocal towards each other about their feeling and about any little thing. Their communication was almost as good as before they filed for divorce. Fitz had officially moved back into their bedroom with his wife. They occasionally share a kiss; it wasn't ever as intimate as the one after their date. However, Fitz wasn't complaining, he was just thankful he got to sleep in the same bed with his wife. Olivia put in the effort to at least kiss him 'good morning' and 'good night' every day. Some days there were more kisses than other, but they were both just enjoying this normalcy, something they hadn't had in a long time.

* * *

It was now Sunday, and they were going to the Grant's house for Sunday dinner. This was something they did every Sunday until Olivia filed for divorce and then everything kind of messed up. They were loading up the car with all of the kids, he was buckling Isabelle, and she was buckling Gerry. He got done first and walked around to the car to open her door for her. He actually was putting in the effort that Olivia wanted; at the marriage counseling session she said she wanted him to 'woo' her. So that's exactly what he was going to do, he was going to 'woo' her again like he did when they were dating.

As they were driving Fitz reached his hand over and held it open giving her the option if she wanted to hold it or not. She placed her hand in his interlocking their fingers. His hand was much larger so it swallowed hers, but Olivia enjoyed the feeling. Wherever they were he always wanted to touch her; some part of her body just to know she was still there. Typically it was holding her hand; sometimes it was just his hand resting on her thigh or on her lower back. He just liked knowing she was next to him. They quickly arrived at his parent's house. Isabelle was very fussy, she wanted Olivia to carry her in, but do to her incision she still couldn't lift too much weight. Fitz walked behind Olivia, to make sure she was okay, as Gerry held her hand.

When they walked into his parent's home, the aroma was incredible. Amelia had prepared a lovely dinner for everyone. Isabelle was still crying so Olivia walked into the living room and Fitz placed Belle on her lap. Isabelle snuggled up to Olivia, just wanting some love from her mommy. While in the other room of the house, Gerry was talking to Big Gerry. Fitz was preparing Olivia's plate and Amelia was helping by making Gerry and Isabelle's dinner plates. Everyone was either making their plate or sitting at the table waiting for everyone to sit down. Once almost everyone had their plate, Kathleen came and took Isabelle from Olivia and then put her in her high chair. Olivia got up and was about to make her plate when she heard Fitz calling her. When she arrived at her chair, she saw a plate sitting in front of her chair with all of the food Olivia wanted. She tried to pull her chair out when Fitz gave her a glare that dared her to do it. She let him pull out the chair and sat in it. He then turned to her and asked what drink she wanted. Once he retrieved the drink from the kitchen, he placed it in front of her and then sat down next to her resting his hand on her thigh.

Gerry was eating his food when he decided it would be the perfect time to break the news. Especially since it was the first time everyone was together in a long time. He placed his utensils down and stood on his chair. Olivia and Fitz looked at him about to yell; Gerry knew better, they taught him better. However, Gerry spoke before they could yell at him.

"Mommy and Daddy are having another baby," Gerry said so happy, he then continued. "Daddy said God give babies to mommies and daddies who love each other so so much." Gerry was so happy he said that because in his mind, the fact that Olivia had a baby that meant his mommy and daddy loved each other again.

Everyone in the room already knew she was pregnant with the exception of Noah, but they all pretended to not know. They didn't want to hurt Gerry's feeling by saying they already knew. They all congratulated Olivia and Fitz, as Gerry was grinning ear to ear. However, none of them expected what happened next to occur.

"Mommy when are you and daddy going to have another baby? You and daddy love each other so so much." Noah said repeating what Gerry said about how babies are given to people. Kathleen didn't know what to say.

"Mommy and daddy love each other very much," Kathleen said to reassure her son that they loved each other.

"Then why don't you have a baby too?" Kathleen couldn't respond so Preston spoke up noticing her struggling with words.

"Sometimes God waits a little bit longer to give mommies and daddies a baby. Like if they need a bigger house. We don't have a big enough house if God gave mommy and daddy a baby where will they sleep?" Preston was lying, truth be told Kathleen was trying to succeed in her career and she wanted to wait a little longer until they had more kids.

"The baby can sleep in my room," Noah said.

"You are a big boy, and you need your own room. What would you do if the baby were a girl?" Preston said trying to get Noah to just agree and go to the next topic.

"When can we move daddy?" Noah said now wanting to move so that his parents could have another baby.

"Soon, baby. Soon." Preston said.

The rest of the dinner went perfectly. Everyone finished eating their meal and holding small talk. Everyone at the table noticed how flirty Olivia and Fitz were to each other. They were happy that they were slowly moving forward in their relationship.

* * *

Date: Monday April 20, 2015

Fitz had just dropped the kids off at school and daycare. He was on his way back home, to discuss what they were doing for Isabelle's birthday. He overheard last night at the family dinner that Olivia had planned a party and even sent out invitations.

He walked into the house and walked to the office where he knew Olivia was. She was frustrated with him the past couple of days. She swore that she was better, and could go back to work. Fitz knew she was not, she just had major surgery less than a month ago; nobody was better that quickly. So Olivia decided she would work from home. He walked into their office they shared. When Fitz walked in Olivia was on the phone with Abby, who was currently in charge while Olivia was out. After he had walked in, she hurried up and got off the phone with her so she could see what he wanted. She turned around in her office chair.

"Yes?" Olivia said with a little bit of an attitude.

"I wanted to talk about Isabelle's birthday and birthday party," Fitz said trying not to smirk, because of her little attitude, which was really sexy.

"What do you want to know?" Olivia said still with a little sass.

"I want… I want my wife to lose her attitude that she thinks is making me mad because it isn't making me mad, it turning me on." Fitz now said smirking at her.

"What do you want to know about Belle's birthday party?" Olivia said still trying to keep up her attitude and hid the smile attempting to form on her lips.

"For starters where is it? When is it? What is the theme? I want to know everything." Fitz said trying to figure out what his wife planned for their daughter.

"It's going to be here at our house. It will be on Saturday at 2:00 P.M. to 6:00 P.M. and the theme is 'Minnie Mouse'. That is currently Belle's favorite show and I found some creative idea for the theme online.

"You already sent the invitations?" Fitz asked and Olivia had a smile on her face. She grabbed an extra invitation out of the box to show it to him. It was pink with Minnie Mouse ears, hearts, and a little bit of chevron print. It read:

' _ **Oh TWO-DLES**_

 _ **Isabelle is Turning**_

 _ **TWO!**_

 _ **So Put On Your Ears, It's Time For Cheers**_

 _ **Saturday April 25, 2015**_

 _ **At 2:00 P.M.**_

 _ **Grant Residence'**_

Fitz smiled at the card; it was so adorable. He didn't know if Olivia made it or bought it that way, but it was so cute.

"Do you need me to pick up anything? Do you need my help with anything for her birthday party?" Fitz asked trying to offer his wife a helping hand.

"Can you take Gerry to the mall to get Isabelle a present? I already got her a present from us, but if you want to get her another one that's okay too." Olivia said, she already bought a gift for Belle but didn't know if Fitz wanted to get her another one.

"I can take Gerry tonight to get Belle a gift." He said walking closer to her to close the space between them.

"Thank you," Olivia said trying to walk backwards, but she ran in her desk. Fitz stepped closer now trapping her in.

"I know a better way you can thank me," Fitz said now leaning so close to her face that his breath was on her neck.

"Is that so?" Olivia said flirting back.

"MmmHmm," Fitz said staring at her and licking his lips.

"How is that?" Olivia said biting her lip.

"Kiss me," Fitz said whispering in her ear. Olivia's breath hitched, as she brushed her hand against his neck. How was him just speaking to her turning her on? She lifted her face a little bit, inviting him to take the initiative and to take control of the kiss.

He lowered his head further, taking control of the kiss. He pulled her top plump lip in his mouth sucking on it hard as his tongue circle around the outside of her lip, begging for her to grant him entrance. She opened her mouth to moan and he snaked his tongue into her mouth. Olivia's hands found their favorite spot, his curly hair. Their tongues danced in her mouth as they both tried to fight for dominance. Fitz pulled his face back first looking at Olivia, he had a smirk on his face at how out of breath she was. She got frustrated at his smirk and turned around sitting back in her chair.

"Goodbye, sweet baby," Fitz said as he kissed her neck, which was causing Olivia to come undone underneath him. She took a deep breath trying not to let Fitz see her reaction to his lips on his body.

* * *

It was now evening as Fitz and Gerry walked around the mall trying to find a gift for Isabelle. They were walking by when Gerry saw a store and found exactly what he wanted to buy Isabelle. Fitz looked down seeing Gerry's eyes bulge out of his head.

"Daddy please," Gerry begged.

"When need to call mommy first."

Fitz called Olivia and asked her first before he bought the gift. She was okay with the gift, even if it was going to be a lot of hard work. Olivia would have protested any other time, but now that Fitz was living with them she was okay with it. They walked into the store as a young man walked to them.

"Welcome, my name is Darius how may I help you."

"We want a doggie," Gerry said so happy that he was finally going to get a dog.

"Okay, do you know what kind of doggie you want?" Darius asked.

"No, we don't," Fitz said. Darius walked them to look at the dogs when Gerry noticed this little dog in a cage all by himself. He grabbed Fitz's hand shaking him. Fitz went eye level with him and saw the cutest but loneliest dog. It was a small dog with golden brown, fluffy, curly hair; it looked just like a stuffed animal. It was a beautiful dog and Fitz knew Olivia would love it.

"What about this dog?" Fitz asked.

"This is a golden doodle, it's a golden retriever and poodle mix. It's a male puppy. If that is okay?" Darius said.

"Are they kid friendly? I have this one." Fitz said pointing to Gerry. "A two year old and another one on the way."

"They are very friendly with small children, they are even friendly with other pets," Darius said. Fitz bent down to eye level with Gerry.

"Do you want to get that puppy for Isabelle?" Fitz asked making sure that was the one.

"Yes!" Gerry screamed with excitement.

"Okay, we will get that one," Fitz said.

They picked up everything. They had everything from a collar, leash, dog food, food bowls, all the way to a cage. Everything you need for a dog they had it, except for one thing. The dog didn't have a name. He wanted to wait and let Olivia name the dog.

* * *

Back at home while Gerry and Fitz were shopping Olivia was teaching Isabelle to say she was two and hold up two fingers. Honestly, Isabelle was little too interested in 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse', which was on television currently at the moment. She was up dancing to the music, giggling as she jumped up and down from excitement.

"Belle can you say I'm two," Olivia said.

"Two" Belle screamed.

"Yes, say I'm two," Olivia said again.

'Two. Two. Two." Belle said it, repeating the word more than once.

"Yayyy." Olivia cheered as she started to clap her hands. Isabelle noticed her clapping her hands and now wanted to do it also.

As Olivia watched Belle be carefree, a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't know if it was the pregnancy emotions or if it was her being genuinely sad that her baby is growing up. Isabelle is such a big girl now, and Olivia feels like time is flying past her. She quickly wipes the tear from her eye so Isabelle doesn't notice it and puts on a fake smile to cover up the hurt she feels.

* * *

Olivia had just put Belle down for the night when Fitz and Gerry came back. She met them at the door; she kissed Gerry on the forehead, and then stood on her tippy toes to kiss Fitz on the lips. Fitz was carrying a dog carrier and Olivia knew he was in there. She opened the cage and a shy puppy laid in it. She placed her hands gently in the cage picking him up. His fluffy curly hair was so soft and he was adorable. She kissed the top of his head; she was falling head over heels in love with a dog.

"What do you want to name him Livvie?" Fitz said now rubbing the dog's head petting him.

"What about 'Beau'? " Olivia asked. Both of them loved the French language and they both have a lot of memories with it.

"I love it," Fitz said kissing her cheek.

Olivia had kissed him once more before Fitz took it into the office. Beau wasn't potty trained yet, so he needed to stay in the cage for the night. He would be staying in the office for just tonight because he was still a secret from Belle. However, after tomorrow Beau will be sleeping in the living room until he is potty trained and then he can run around the house as he pleases.

While Fitz was handling Beau and his sleeping arrangement, Olivia was upstairs helping Gerry brush his teeth. Once his teeth were brushed and he was changed into his pajamas, Olivia read him a book. After the story had been done, Gerry was passed out asleep in his bed. Olivia kissed his head and slowly walked out of his room, careful to close the door without making any noise. Olivia walked down the hallway and into her bedroom. She undressed herself down to her underwear and placed one of Fitz's t-shirts over her tiny body. She climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over her body. She didn't even wait for Fitz, she was that worn out. To be completely honest she was exhausted and as soon as her body hit the sheets, her body was knocked out. Fitz walked in and saw her asleep. He kissed her goodnight, going to take a shower, and eventually getting in the bed, going to sleep too.

* * *

Date: Tuesday April 21, 2015

The sun was rising in the baby blue sky that reminded Olivia of Fitz's eyes. The sound of the rain was loud but didn't stop the sunbeams from shining in every direction as it illuminated their home. Olivia stared out of the glass windowpanes in Isabelle's room. As she looked around the room, it was perfect; there were all kinds of colored balloons scattered all over the floor. This was a tradition Olivia got from her parents. Every year on her birthday when she was a child, she knew she would wake up to balloons everywhere in her room, and her favorite breakfast at the kitchen table.

Although today was a beautiful day because Isabelle was turning two, Olivia dreaded it. She sat in the rocking chair watching Belle through the crib sleep. She barely got any sleep last night, and since she had woken up, she had been crying nonstop. Her baby was no longer a baby; she was a big girl. Olivia watched the sunrise as the sun continue to make its way to the top of the sky even though it was raining. She wiped her eyes as she thought about two years ago. At this exact time two years ago she was in the hospital bed breathing through contractions. Her tears were falling in a continuous stream down her face. Life was moving too fast, and everything was passing her by.

Belle started to turn her head and rub her eyes; which was a sign that she was waking up. Olivia got up from the rocking chair wiping her face and started running her hand through Belle's hair. Isabelle's eyes open and she saw her mommy. She sat up and reached her arms out wanting to now be in her mother's arms. Olivia grabbed her bring her body close to hers. Liv kissed her forehead, as a tear dropped down her cheek. She sat back down in the glider holding her as close to her. Olivia began to sing her a song, as she tried to keep her voice from cracking.

"Lying here with you

Listening to the rain

Smiling just to see the smile upon your face

These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive

These are the moments I'll remember all my life

I've found all I've waited for

And I could not ask for more."

Olivia's voice began to crack, but the melody was still beautiful. She looked down at Belle in awe. Isabelle was so beautiful, Olivia stared down at her as the same big brown eyes stared back at her smiling. She giggled at Olivia as her mother's voice filled her ears.

"Looking in your eyes

Seeing all I need

Everything you are is everything in me

These are the moments

I know heaven must exist

These are the moments

I know all I need is this

I've found all I've waited for, yeah

And I could not ask for more."

Olivia didn't know this, but Fitz was standing outside of Isabelle's room listening to her sing. He woke up wanting to tell Isabelle 'happy birthday' but stopped when he heard Olivia's beautiful voice. He knew that she needed this alone time with Belle. He heard her crying this morning and knew that this was hard on her. Her baby girl was growing up and she was sad. Every year on Gerry and Belle's birthday she was always emotional that they were growing up; the fact that she was pregnant and her hormones were all over the place wasn't helping it.

Once Olivia stopped singing and was now crying as Fitz walked in. As she looked up to him, she knew that he knew. He walked in and walked towards them and kissed Isabelle. He brought his hand up to Olivia's face wiping the tears from here eyes. Vanessa walked in the room, not knowing she was interrupting something. She just wanted to tell her niece 'happy birthday.'

"Vanessa can you take Isabelle downstairs and watch her for a little bit?" Fitz asked smiling.

Vanessa looked towards Olivia and saw her red puffy eyes. She looked back towards Fitz nodding her head; She grabbed Belle from Olivia's hands and walked out of the room. Fitz gently pulled Olivia arm to get her to stand up. Once she was up he sat in the glider and pulled her body back down on his lap.

"Livvie…" Fitz said staring deep into her eyes. She turned her body to his and started to sob. Fitz rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to soothe her.

"It's okay. Baby, it's all right." Fitz whispered in her ear.

"They're growing up too fast; before I know it, they will be out of the house. They are growing up too fast." Olivia said still crying into his neck. Fitz placed his fingers under her chin lifting her face to look at him.

"I know baby. I know, but everything is going to be okay. I need you to calm down; you want to know why?" Olivia nodded her head slightly. "We have another baby" Fitz's hand went to her stomach. "And he or she needs you to stay calm. Can you do that for me, for our baby?" Fitz asked Olivia. She shook her head up and down.

"I love you," Fitz told her as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you too," Olivia whispered as she stared at him.

* * *

That evening as Olivia was getting ready for Isabelle's birthday dinner, which was at J Morgan's Steakhouse. Everyone from her side of the family, his side, and OPA were all going to celebrate the life of their beautiful daughter. As Olivia was getting dressed she ran her hand down her dress. Although she was fully dressed, she felt naked, and she didn't know why. She checked herself over in the mirror to see what she was missing when she noticed it. Her ring finger is what felt empty. She hadn't worn it since she filed for divorced, but some reason today she felt naked.

She walked to her jewelry box opening and looked at her wedding band. The diamond eternity wedding band was thin with little diamonds surrounds the entire band that equaled up to a total of two karats. It was a simple ring that Fitz bought her while he was in college. It wasn't elaborate because Fitz wanted to buy her something with his money, not his parents. Olivia loved it, she thought it was the most beautiful ring ever and the fact that he bought it made her love it even more.

She grabbed her wedding band from the jewelry box and slid the ring onto her ring finger. For the first time, she finally felt complete. She looked in the mirror giving her outfit a look over once more before she walked downstairs.

* * *

The Grant's just got back home, and Gerry was too excited to give Isabelle her birthday gift, having to keep this secret for the past twenty-four hours was the hardest thing he had ever done. Fitz walked upstairs to get Beau as Olivia, Belle, and Gerry sat on the couch waiting. As Fitz was walking downstairs, Beau jumped out of his arms running towards Olivia and when Belle saw him, she started screaming.

"DOG!" Belle said as Beau licked her face.

"Belle, the dog's name is Beau can you say, Beau."

"Beau," Isabelle said as she wrapped her arms around her.

After Isabelle had met the newest member of the Grant family, Olivia took her upstairs. Olivia began to run the bath water undressing her now two-year-old daughter. She smiled at Isabelle; she hadn't stopped talked about the puppy since she saw him. Once her bath time was over Olivia got her ready for bed, and then sat in the glider. She rocked her baby to sleep as she softly sang a song to her baby. Isabelle's eyes flutter shut and she began to snore quietly.

* * *

Olivia walked out of the bathroom; she had just got done getting ready for bed. Her eyes were red and puffy which told Fitz that she had been crying. She pulled the covers back and climbed in bed snuggling up to Fitz's body. When she was flush with Fitz's bare chest, she mumbled something.

"Our baby girl is growing up."

"She is." Just as Fitz responded back to her, she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, it just the hormones," Olivia said looking at Fitz.

"Its okay, you don't need to be sorry," Fitz said smiling at her.

Olivia just stared at this man before her. This wasn't the man she knew a few weeks ago; he was a changed man, the man she married. She looked at him, and Fitz knew. He leaned down and kissed her lips as his hands went straight to her ass. She enjoyed this feeling and could feel him growing on her knee. It took all of the energy in Olivia to pull away from the intense, passionate kiss, but she wasn't ready for the next step. She wasn't ready to be intimate with him yet, and if she didn't stop kissing him, that's what would happen. She gave him a peck on his lips once before turning her body around so he could spoon her. His arm went her stomach intertwining their fingers, and that's when he felt it. She was wearing her wedding ring; he smiled and whispered into her ear.

"Thank you."

* * *

Date: Wednesday April 22, 2015

Dr. Dawson had just arrived at their home and they were all sitting in the same seat they had the past two weeks. The first thing she noticed was that they both had love in their eyes, and they both looked happy. The next thing she noticed was that Olivia was wearing her wedding band. She smiled as she took out her journal.

"I'm going to assume everything went great on the 'date.' Am I right?"

"It was perfect," Olivia said looking at Fitz smiling.

"Would you say that your communication skills are better after that?"

"Yes! Olivia has been more open to me, and she is vocal about her feeling." Fitz said squeezing Olivia, hand as a way of telling her how proud he was of her. Dr. Dawson was writing something in her journal, and then she looked back up at them.

"Have you two gained any level of intimacy since the last time I saw you two?" As she said this, Fitz smiled like he was a teenage boy who kissed his crush, and was telling all of his friends.

"Yes," Olivia said.

"We kissed for the first time in a couple of months and it was perfect," Fitz said as he reminisced on the moment.

"Okay. Well, everything seems to be going well with the both of you in your marriage, so this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to give you two the next four weeks to be all by yourself. You won't come in to talk to me. You will be all on your own. You will take all that you have learned the past couple of weeks from me, and put it to your marriage. I want to see how you two will deal when you don't have me because hopefully one day you won't. How does that sound?"

"I'm nervous," Olivia said honestly.

"I'm happy because this is a step in our marriage to move forward. However, I'm scared that something will happen and we will end up right where we started." Fitz said.

"You both should be fine, within the past couple of weeks you both have done wonderfully. If something happens, fix it. I have given you so many tools in your marriage to help you solve any problem that arises."

"Okay. Thank you." Fitz said as he walked her back to the front door telling her goodbye for a whole month. To say he was scared was an understatement.

* * *

Date: Saturday April 25, 2015

It was the day of Isabelle's birthday party and Olivia was running around the house making sure everything was perfect. There were party streamers all over the house along with special Minnie Mouse balloons. Pictures of Isabelle from the time she was born to now were all over the house. A stack of unopened presents stood in the corner of the room on a table. They were all wrapped in smooth, shiny wrapping paper and a silk bow had been carefully tied around each present. In the kitchen was a huge two-tier cake. The bottom tier was covered entirely with pink roses and the top tier was the shape of Minnie Mouse's head including the bow. The cake sat in the middle of the table surrounded by brightly colored bowls that were filled with food. There was everything from trail mix, to fruit, to small sandwiches. The napkins and plates were all placed neatly around the cake. The house looked beautiful.

Outside Big Gerry and Rowan were cooking hamburgers and hot dogs for anyone who wanted a hot meal. There were all kinds of games set up for kids all ages. There was a bouncy house that Olivia knew Isabelle would love and Olivia had one more surprise up her sleeve. She hired for the Minnie and Mickey Mouse characters to visit Isabelle. All the hard work was paying off because Isabelle's party looked perfect.

* * *

Olivia was in Isabelle's room getting her ready. She changed her diaper and then helped her get into the identical dress that Minnie Mouse wears. She helped Isabelle put on her ruffle socks and shoes. Once Isabelle was fully dressed, Olivia put Belle in front of her, in between her legs. Liv gave Belle some toys so that she would stay still while Olivia was doing her hair. Olivia began to comb her hair out and place it into two ponytails. Once her hair was perfect Olivia added some sparkly Minnie Mouse ears to her head. She then turned Isabelle around so that she could change her earrings. She currently had tiny diamond earrings in her ears, but Olivia wanted her to wear the gold silhouette Minnie Mouse earrings she bought for her.

Isabelle was screaming 'oh toodles' and dancing to the 'hotdog' song the entire time while Olivia was getting her ready, which Olivia thought was so adorable. Once she was fully dressed, Olivia walked her down the stairs. As she made it into the living room, Fitz saw her and he fell in love all over again. She looked like the cutest little girl in the whole world. He quickly pulled out his phone taking a few photos of her, wanting to remember her looking like this forever.

"You look, beautiful Belle," Fitz said to Isabelle, after kissing her head.

"Mommy looks gorgeous too," Fitz whispered in her ear.

His hand slightly brushed against her ass, and her breath hitched as she handed him, Isabelle. She walked out the living room and into the kitchen trying to regulate her breathing. He was making her thighs ache for him and his touch. The smirk on his face, as he looked at her from the living, was a sign that he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

* * *

The party had started, and it was going perfectly. Vanessa and Rebecca were in the bouncy house with Belle. Gerry and all of the other younger boys in their entire family; were playing football and baseball with the boys. All of the girls were inside talking about everything and nothing. People were still showing up, and they would divide sending the boys and husbands outside while all the woman and girls stayed inside playing. The doorbell rang and Olivia ran to it, she was so happy. As she unlocked the door, she ran into the person's arms.

"NANA," Olivia screamed as she hugged her grandmother.

Olivia loved her Nana so much and was so happy that she could make it to Isabelle's birthday party. It meant the world to Olivia. Everyone heard Olivia scream and Fitz walked in the house. He saw Nana and immediately knew why she screamed. He walked towards Nana kissing her on the cheek and hugging her.

"Hi," Fitz said to her.

"Hi handsome," Nana said. She always play flirted with Fitz, which would have bothered Olivia if she weren't old and her grandmother.

Olivia had the slightest hint of jealousy on her face, which Fitz assumed was from the pregnancy hormones. He went behind Olivia hugging her; he swept her hair out of his way and placed his lips on her neck.

"You know I only love one woman, and her name is Olivia Carolyn Grant." He whispered to her.

Olivia was coming undone with him being so close to her body. Her grandmother noticed that they were doing much better than the last she heard from them. The last time she saw them, they could barely stand to be in the same room with each other. So seeing them this happy together warmed her heart because she thought they were such a cute couple.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Fitz asked Olivia.

"Tell me what?" Nana asked looking at them.

"I'm pregnant," Olivia said quietly not sure how she would react.

"Are you serious? Congratulations!" Nana said giving them both another hug and kiss. Olivia couldn't stop the smile that was now on her face from how excited her grandmother was.

Vanessa had come in the house with Belle to get her something to drink when she saw Nana. Belle saw her too and ran to her saying 'hi.' After all the kisses and hugs they all went into the kitchen to get drinks and continued their conversation.

* * *

The rest of the party went smoothly. The party was full of laughs and giggles as everyone had a great time. Isabelle blew out her candles and ate some cake just before she passed out. Olivia brought her upstairs quickly giving her a small clean up with some baby wipes before getting her ready for nighttime. Once she was in bed, Olivia went back downstairs helping everyone clean up. Two hours later the house was spotless and free of any mess, or any trace of the birthday party. Nana was staying with Olivia in the guest bedroom downstairs. Vanessa had packed her bags and moved back home a couple of days ago so the room was now empty.

Fitz knew that Olivia was exhausted from Isabelle's birthday party. He walked upstairs quickly while Olivia was still helping Nana get situated into the guest bedroom. He ran the bath water, putting bubbles in it. He then dimmed the lights and lit a few candles. Fitz also got some sparkling grape juice and her wine glass from the kitchen. When Olivia was pregnant with Belle she always would put the grape juice in the wine glass, it made her feel normal. Although she couldn't have alcohol, it helped her feel like herself, the strong, formidable Olivia Pope.

Olivia had just finished helping Nana get all the things she needed to get ready for bed. To say she was tired was the understatement of the year; she was exhausted from the party. She wanted to just take a shower and go to sleep; that was until she walked into her bathroom. She hadn't taken a bath with Fitz since before she filed for divorce and even then she couldn't remember the last time. He was in the bathtub already and looked sexy as hell as he was calling her towards him. The vanilla scent of the bubbles and candles all around the room filled her nostrils.

Within the past couple of weeks, Olivia became more comfortable with her body and the almost invisible scar under her breast. Whenever she changed in front of Fitz, she wouldn't try to cover up her body anymore. As Fitz was calling her over to him, she thought she would have a little fun messing with him. As she stood in front of him, she slowly began to give him a strip tease. She still had her stilettos on from Isabelle's birthday, which was going to make this even sexier.

Olivia was walking towards him slightly biting her lip. She raised her top and pulled it over her head. Her breast were now exposed for him to see. They were fuller because she was pregnant and the bra she had them in was too small, so they were about to fall out. Which at this moment Fitz wouldn't mind. His eyes continued to follow her gazing up and down at her body. She turned around, so he was now staring at her back. When Olivia bent over she slid down her jeans exposing her ass; she was wearing a lacey white thong, which she knew was Fitz's favorite. Whenever she wore it, he couldn't keep his hands off her. Fitz's eyes were filled with desire and his mouth was open as he continued to stare at her; his member was growing bigger by the second. Olivia was still facing away from him when she slowly slid one bra strap down, and a few second later slid the other one down. She slowly unclasped her bra and it slid down her body falling on the floor with the rest of her clothes. Her hands began to roam her body, something she knew he craved to do at that very moment. She reached over to the sink counter grabbing a hair tie to pull her hair into a high bun while her white thong was the only piece of clothing on her. Once her hair was up and out of the way she faced him. Now slowly and deliberately she stared at him as she slid her thong down her body. Fitz was now staring at her like a predator about to attack their prey as she removed each stiletto heel.

Now that she completely naked she walked towards the bathtub swaying her hips side to side knowing that he was watching her every move. As she reached the edge of the bathtub, she placed one foot in the water separating her legs from one another giving Fitz a full view of what he so desperately wanted. Olivia tried to sit on the other side of the bathtub until Fitz pulled her flesh against him. He was done with her teasing, he knew she still couldn't have sex until the doctor gave her the go ahead. Fitz knew that she was teasing him on purpose, and he was going to have blue balls because of her. Fitz though to himself; well two can play that game.

Olivia's back was flesh against his chest. When he pulled her down, his erection was poking her ass, which turned her on even more. Her hair was pulled up so Fitz had access to her neck. He latched his mouth to her neck, making sure he found _her spot_. He paid a little too much attention to it, which would most likely leave a hickey. Olivia moaned his name as his hands wrapped around her body going straight to her breast. Fitz knew that her nipples were extra sensitive because of the pregnancy, so he paid particular attention to them.

Olivia's was quickly coming undone, and she was losing her self-control. She moaned his name begging him to stop this torture. She knew she teased him early, but she didn't think about the fact he would tease her too. He wouldn't stop the sweet torture, so she did the only think she knew would stop him in his tracks. She grabbed his thick, long erection into her hand slightly squeezing it to get his attention. His lip detached from her neck as a he inhaled deeply. Olivia released him from her hand and turned her body around so she was now straddling him. They stared into each others eyes, letting each other know the games were over.

He placed his palm on her cheek as he pulled her face closer to his swallowing her bottom lip. He bit her lip, which caused Olivia to moan in his mouth, and then he massaged his tongue over it to soothe the sting. Their tongues dueled each other for the next couple of minutes as their hands roamed over each other's bodies. They both need oxygen so they detached their lips from one another. Olivia's head went into the crook of his neck, as she clung on to his body for comfort.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

AN: Update time! First off I would like to apology for uploading this later than I normally do. I was in the emergency room all last night and this morning... So our babies are growing a lot, they have even reached the point in their relationship where they are teasing each other. I honestly love writing them being silly and carefree. I also hope you enjoyed the little bit of smut in the ending. This chapter was also Isabelle's birthday, she is now two, and Olivia isn't dealing with it so well. Her emotions are all over the place, which I feel like is completely normal for that being her baby, and being pregnant. What are your thoughts on this chapter? How was the tiny bit of smut in the ending? This is still very new for me. Please review and let me know your feedback, I love reading all of your reviews. Until next time which I will try for it to be Thursday, if not pleases be patient with me. XOXO. :)


	10. My Love, Sweet Love

Chapter Ten: **My Love, Sweet Love**

* * *

" _My love, sweet love_

 _With you, nothing else matters_

 _You're my heart, and my heart is yours_

 _My love, sweet love_

 _For me, there's no one better_

 _Cross my heart, I could not love you more_

 _And I swear to you, there's no one more important_

 _And I trust you with my life_

 _So I pledge my heart to you_

 _'Cause with you, my world_

 _Is filled with so much pleasure_

 _When I'm blind, you are my eyes_

 _So I pledge my trust to you_

 _And I swear to you_

 _That I will always love you_

 _And I trust you with my heart_

 _So I pledge my world_

 _I pledge my world, I pledge my world to you"_

 _\- My Love, Sweet Love by Patti LaBelle_

* * *

Location: Montpelier, VT

Date: Wednesday April 29, 2015

It had been exactly one week since Dr. Dawson seen them last. They were doing perfect until Monday morning. A new client came into OPA, and since Olivia couldn't go in she was in her home office day and night. It was now Wednesday and to say Fitz was pissed off would be an understatement. Fitz barely saw her within the past seventy-two hours; she wasn't eating with him or the children. She wasn't even going to sleep with him. By the time he went to bed she was still working, and by the time he woke up she was already downstairs in her office working once again. Fitz was fed up; he just put the kids to bed and was now storming off to their office.

As Fitz entered into their office, Olivia was on the phone with a member of her team. When Olivia turned her chair around she was met with angry eyes from her husband; she hadn't seen him this mad since she filed for divorce without telling him. She quickly ended her phone call with Abby and waited for her husband to snap. He didn't say a word to her as he picked up her body from the chair walking out of the office turning off all of the lights.

Olivia tried to escape his arms, but he was just too strong. He walked her all the way into the bedroom and then placed her on the bed. Olivia's face said it all; she couldn't believe what he did. She knew that she was really busy on the new case for OPA, but she didn't know why Fitz was over reacting like this.

"Really?"

"Yes really, you are going to change your clothes and get in bed," Fitz said already taking off her pants for her.

"Fitz I have work to do!" Olivia said louder than she should have.

"Yes, you have work to do. Like being a mother, and a wife; something I guess you forgot the past three days." Fitz said now removing her shirt even though she protested.

"So now I'm a bad mother and a bad wife? You have some nerve, Fitz!" Olivia walked towards the bedroom door to leave. However, Fitz quickly was in front of her blocking her from leaving.

"Oh no! You don't get to walk away, we need to talk about this." Fitz let out a deep breath and rubbed his hand over his head and through his curly hair. "You're not a bad mother or a bad wife, but you have put me and your two children on the backburner. I know that you are upset that you cannot go to work, but you can't forget about us. I need you, they need you."

"Fitz…"

"OPA is fine without you, they have done many cases without you and they did perfectly fine. Let them handle it, and you handle your children who need their mother. You handle your husband who needs his wife, because, unlike OPA, we aren't fine without you. We need you." Fitz was now walking towards his wife.

"I'm… I'm sorry… It's just…" Olivia was stumbling over her words trying to speak.

"What is it, baby? You never were this invested into your work that you didn't eat dinner with the kids, or not come to bed." Fitz grabbed her hip bone pushing their bodies towards each other.

"When…" Olivia took a deep breath placing her hand on his chest. "When you left, I needed to keep my mind off of you, so I worked. I worked day and night so I wouldn't think about you. So I wouldn't think about how much I regretted filing for divorce." Olivia said lowering her voice. When she looked up at Fitz, she now realized that she actually had forgotten about her husband, and her children the past couple of days.

"Well guess what?" Fitz's hand lifted her chin up and grinning that sexy smirk at her. "I'm not going anywhere, so I want that sexy mind of yours to think about me, and only me. I want you to eat dinner with me, and our two perfect children who miss you. You want to know what else I want too?"

"What?" Olivia said even though she knew his answer.

"I want my sexy wife in bed with me every night." He kissed her lips. "Kissing me." He groped her ass. "Snuggled up to me, that what I want." Fitz grabbed her ass and lifted up her body up. Olivia smirked as he walked her over to their bed. After he had laid her down, he climbed up her body kissing her lips showing her exactly how much he missed her. His hands roamed all over her body touching every single curve; which was making her whimper beneath him. They continued filling each other up as their tongues dueled.

* * *

Date: Saturday May 2, 2015

As everyone in the car unbuckled their seatbelts, Fitz unbuckled as very happy Isabelle. As soon as they pulled up Isabelle knew exactly where they were; they were at 'Cracker Barrel'. Both Gerry and Isabelle loved this restaurant because it had a store attached to it and they always got a toy. Fitz went to the hostess's desk and asked for a table of four. The young lady walked them to their seat handing each of them their menu. They had just ordered their lunch when Gerry needed to use the restroom. Fitz was playing with Isabelle, so Olivia said she would take him.

They walked into the women's bathroom, and Olivia grabbed a tissue to open the stall door. She was very O.C.D. when it came to germs and didn't want to touch anything. As she opened the door, Gerry walked in and began to unbuckle his pants. He quickly urinated in the toilet when he heard a noise. It was a wrapper noise; what Gerry didn't know was that the lady in the next stall was opening a tampon wrapper. He got slightly upset as he heard the sound and looked at Olivia.

"That's no fair! How come girls get to eat snacks in the bathroom and not boys?" Just as Olivia was about to respond the ladies in the bathroom began to laugh, it was the cutest thing they had ever heard.

"Gerry, nobody is eating snacks in the bathroom. I promise." Olivia said as she tried not to laugh, but Gerry didn't believe her.

He pulled up his pants, walked out of the stall, washed his hand, and left the bathroom. As he walked to the table, he was mad, and Fitz could tell. He looked at Olivia, and she was trying to not hide the smile on her face at how funny this was.

"Gerry what's the matter buddy?" Fitz said now wanting to know what was so funny.

"How come girls get to eat snacks in the bathroom but not boys?" Fitz was so confused at what the hell Gerry was talking about. As he glanced over at Olivia and she was hysterically laughing.

"What is he talking about?"

"Some girl… Some girl opened a tampon and he thought… he thought it was a snack." Olivia couldn't stop laughing; she was impressed she was able to respond to Fitz. Once Fitz heard what Gerry was talking about he started to laugh with Olivia. Gerry was getting madder by the minute. As Fitz looked at him, he could tell Gerry was still upset.

"I promise you, buddy, they weren't eating in the bathroom. They were doing girls things that are nasty." Fitz said quietly in his ear so that Gerry wouldn't care anymore about it. However, Olivia heard it.

"Nasty huh?" Olivia whispered into his ear.

"Well, it does take away my cookie from me for five whole days." He said quietly growling in her ear, as he cupped her sex. Olivia yelped at his hand being on top of her sex, his hand was extremely too close to her and it was turning her on.

* * *

They all finished their food, as they began to walk around the store to find a couple of toys. Olivia was looking at the baby clothes that she thought was absolutely adorable. Fitz was walking around with Gerry and Belle trying to find them a toy. Isabelle found another stuffed animal; which God knows she didn't need anymore. Gerry walked around the store until he found a bow and arrow; it was a colorful plastic toy that Gerry wanted so Fitz said okay. Fitz walked to the cashier counter, as Olivia came behind him with a bunch of stuff, the gentleman rang up everything including the meal ticket and Fitz swiped his debit card.

Fitz grabbed the bags of junk that Olivia bought into his hands. Gerry was impatiently waiting for Fitz to give him his toy so he could show his mommy. Everyone was buckled in the vehicle when Fitz handed Gerry his toy.

"Mommy, look I have a boner." Fitz was now the one who couldn't stop laughing.

"Gerry it's a bow and arrow. Can you say bow and arrow?" Olivia said trying not to laugh even though it was funny.

"Bow. And. Arrow." Gerry repeated really slowly.

"Yes baby, bow and arrow," Olivia said.

"I'm going to shoot my boner," Gerry said as he aimed his plastic weapon towards Olivia.

"Don't shoot your mom, that's my job," Fitz said laughing. Olivia slapped him on his arm.

"FITZ!" Olivia screamed now laughing.

"Baby it is 'bow and arrow.' Say it slowly. Bow. And. Arrow." Olivia tried to correct her son once again.

"Bow. And. Arrow." Gerry said once again slowly.

Once the laughter in the car stopped, Fitz put the vehicle in reverse and pulled out of the parking space. As the car backed out, Fitz put it in drive to get back on the highway to take them home.

* * *

That evening as Olivia was in the shower, Fitz was getting everything set up on their nightstand. Olivia's stomach was growing and she was slowly starting to show. When she was pregnant with Gerry and Isabelle, it was a daily routine that he would rub cocoa butter on her stomach and talk to the baby. He was so excited to get back into this routine; it was honestly his favorite part of Olivia's pregnancy, other than the sex, which was amazing.

Olivia turned off the water and walked out of the shower her curly black hair was dripping tiny water drops down her body. She was drying herself off when she heard Fitz call her.

"Baby."

Olivia walked out of the bathroom naked with nothing but a towel over her body. She noticed that Fitz was all set up on his side of the bed to give her belly a thorough massage with cocoa butter. She smiled at him, holding up her finger to ask him to wait a minute. She went back into the bathroom to brush her teeth and put some products in her hair. Olivia walked back into the bedroom with just underwear and a tank top. She was also holding her regular lotion so Fitz could rub that all over her body as well.

"Here," Olivia said handing him her Japanese Cherry Blossom lotion from Bath and Body Works.

Fitz started by lifting her tank top up, slightly exposing her breast for his own pleasure. He grabbed the cocoa butter as he began rubbing it on her stomach to prevent anymore stretch marks from forming. Olivia didn't have any on her belly but had some on her hips from previous pregnancies so he paid particular attention to that area. He also rubbed it in on her breasts, because they were also growing. As he massaged around her nipple, a moan left her lips letting him know she enjoyed the feeling. He lowered his head back down to her stomach putting his lips on it to talk to his baby.

"Hi baby, it's daddy. Your mommy and I are lying in bed right now. I'm rubbing some special lotion on mommy so you don't give her any stretch marks. I just want you to know that mommy and daddy love each other so much, and we love you so much." He kissed her stomach telling his baby goodnight.

Fitz then moved to her fruity scented lotion and began rubbing it all over her body starting with her arms, and working his way down. By the time Fitz got to her feet, Olivia was in heaven. Her feet weren't that sore, but his massages were phenomenal. Once all of the lotion was rubbed in over her entire body Olivia was passed out snoring quietly. He adjusted her body under the covers, getting under them and snuggling up against her body.

* * *

Date: Sunday May 3, 2015

It was early Sunday morning when Olivia was woken up by Fitz enormous erection poking her in the ass. She felt awful that he kept waking up with an erection and she couldn't help him out. She turned her body around facing him; Olivia gently began to play with his curls, and kissing his lips softly. Fitz eyes slowly opened up as he stared at the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Good morning baby," Olivia said kissing him once again.

"Good morning beautiful," he said smiling at her.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked all though she already knew because she could feel him growing bigger on her leg.

"I'm good but, I could be better," Fitz said still looking at his queen.

"How could you feel better?" Olivia said with sex in her eyes. "Is this how you could feel better?" Olivia asked as she ran her fingertips up and down his manhood. The moan that escaped his lips let her know she was right.

Olivia pulled his thick member out of his boxer briefs. One hand was on his shaft as the other was massaging his balls. His lips were on her mouth trying to make this feeling as close to the real thing as possible. His hands were around her nipples making her aroused too. They were both panting as they were extremely turned on. Olivia felt his member began to twitch which was a sign that he was close to cumming. Olivia unattached her lips from his mouth and she started to make moaning sounds from his hand roaming over her body. As his fingers began to circle around her brown buds, she let out a loud moan. Olivia was on the brink on cumming and he was only touching her breast. She sped up her hand on his manhood, going as fast as possible. His head fell forward resting against hers as he was panting her name, after a couple of seconds the warm fluid squirted all over her stomach. Olivia came along with him as her legs began to tighten around one of his legs. To say both Fitz and Olivia were in pure bliss would be an understatement. They both felt the best they had in months. Fitz quickly rolled Olivia over and was going to begin taking off her panties, when she stopped him.

"I can't," Olivia said. She probably could receive oral sex from him, but didn't want to take the chance of something happening to her incision. The roughness of Fitz and the unbelievable feelings that would wash over her body would cause her to jerk and thrash all over the bed. Which couldn't be good for her scar.

"Thank you," Fitz said as he kissed her lips. Olivia smiled against his mouth.

"We have fifteen days until my next appointment with Dr. Price, which she will either tell me I have to wait a couple more weeks. Or that I can begin normal activity with my husband," Olivia said as she kissed him one more time on the lips.

"Do you… Do you think you'll be ready?" Fitz asked her, he was thrilled to hear the news but didn't know if emotionally she would be prepared to have sex with him.

"I don't know. Maybe." Olivia said shrugging her shoulders. "I might… I guess you'll have to wait and see." Olivia said trying to roll out of the bed with a grin on her face. However, Fitz caught her body before she could get away.

"I guess it's my job to make sure you want me every day until then. So when you can you won't be able to resist me," Fitz said licking her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut, by his hot breath being so close to her face. Fitz kissed her once more before releasing her so she could get ready for church.

* * *

The Grant's had just gotten out of church and were finally arriving home. Olivia wasn't feeling very good; she had to walk out of the church service several times because she was having really bad morning sickness. When they arrived home, Olivia quickly went upstairs to take a short nap in their bed. Fitz left the children downstairs in the playroom as he made his way upstairs to check on Olivia. When he walked into their bedroom, she was peacefully sleeping with her hand on her stomach. Fitz smiled at the sight in front of him; she looked so beautiful. He walked towards her kissing her cheek and told her that he loved her. Fitz then walked out of the room, so that Olivia could get her much-needed rest.

Two and a half hours later Olivia woke up yawning and stretching her hands over her head; she was completely rested. She got off of the bed putting on some socks because her feet were cold and walked downstairs. When she got downstairs, she saw Fitz playing blocks with Belle and Gerry while Beau was running around the living room. She walked towards him and sat down in his lap. Olivia pushed her lips up wanting his love and he kissed her sweetly. Gerry was watching from afar enjoying the fact his parents were in love once again.

Once Olivia got the loving she wanted from her husband she got up from her 'seat' and walked into the kitchen. She wanted to make her husband one of his favorite meals; chicken spaghetti casserole. She was preparing the food when Belle walked in; she wanted to help her mommy cook. Olivia was shredding the chicken, which was too hot for Belle, so she asked Belle to get all of cheese out of the refrigerator. Once the casserole was all prepared, she placed it in the oven to cook Olivia and Isabelle walked back into the living room to spend time with the rest of the family until dinner was ready.

* * *

Date: Tuesday May 5, 2015

It was evening time at the Grant house; they were all getting ready for Gerry's preschool award ceremony. Olivia was really excited because, his teacher told her that Gerry would be receiving a special award. Fitz had just arrived home from work and was looking sexy as hell in his tuxedo. Olivia had on an orange and white knit sweater and matching patterned skirt by Tanya Taylor paired with Christian Louboutin's in the shade 'True Blue'. She looked absolutely stunning to Fitz, he hadn't seen her this dressed up in a long time. Her hair was done, and her make-up was done flawlessly. Fitz felt like the luckiest man in the entire world.

He walked towards her kissing her plump lips gently, whispering in her ear how sexy she looked. Fitz never failed to make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Gerry quickly came down the stairs looking as handsome as ever, he was dressed in the outfit that made him look like a mini Fitz. When Olivia saw him, she fell in love her baby all over again. Isabelle was in a similar color dress as Olivia and was already in her daddy's arms peppering his face with kisses.

* * *

They arrived at the school and walked inside of the auditorium where the award ceremony would be held. Olivia and Fitz were one of the first parents to arrive and they got front row seats. This was perfect for Olivia because she wanted to take photos. As the next twenty minutes passed by more and more parents arrived and all of the seats filled up. Isabelle was the star of the show as every person saw her commented on how cute she looked. The lights dimmed in the room as Gerry's principal walked on stage.

"Wow!" Principal Peterson said as she looked out into the audience, they were so many people here. "Parents thank you all for showing up to the award ceremony today. We as a school family enjoyed having each one of your children in our classes. Each student brought something to make this school a whole and make it such a loving environment for everyone. Each student will be receiving at least one award tonight, on how they best contributed to the school. We will start with Miss Morgan's class first and then go down the list."

Gerry was in Miss Morgan's class, so was they were giving their awards first. As they were going down the list, they called on the student right before him. The little girl received the 'Most Creative Award', which in all reality Olivia expected because she always had the most beautiful art projects in class. Miss Morgan called Gerry's name next.

"Fitzgerald Grant IV is the sweetest child that I have ever had the opportunity to teach in my class. He always helped anyone around him, whether it was myself, or a student needing help with something. Gerry would always lend a helping hand. So tonight he will be receiving the 'Most Helpful Award'." Gerry got up from his seat shaking his hand with both his teacher and principal. Olivia and Fitz were clapping in the audience so proud of their little boy.

The rest of the award ceremony went rather quickly after the last class was finally given all of their awards Principal Peterson got up to speak. She walked to the podium and began to speak.

"So, we do have one more award, that will be given out. It's the 'KINDness' award. We actually haven't given this award in a couple of years; however, this year we found someone worthy of that reward. This child opened their heart and mind to accepting a new student and embracing them with love and kindness. So I present this award to Fitzgerald Grant IV." Gerry got up from his chair once again, shaking the principal's hand. Olivia was in the audience clapping for him, she was beyond proud of what a wonderful son Fitz and her created.

When the award ceremony was over, everybody was running all over the place so that they could take photos with everyone. Gerry was currently posing for a picture in the newspaper because of his award. Both Olivia and Fitz answered the news reporter's questions about how proud they are of him, and how lucky they are to have raised such a kind-hearted son.

* * *

As they left the auditorium, Fitz strapped in both Isabelle and Gerry into their car seats. Olivia decided to go to 'Dairy Crème', which was a small ice cream shop so Gerry could get a treat for receiving his awards. She was honestly so proud of her son, and Liv wanted him to know that she was proud. His favorite snack was ice cream, so she thought what better way of showing him how proud she was of him.

When they arrived at the local ice cream shop, they browsed the ice cream flavors before choosing one. Gerry wanted the chocolate ice cream in a cone covered with sprinkles. Olivia order herself a cookies and crème ice cream in a chocolate dipped cone and Fitz ordered a huge vanilla dipped cone. Isabelle was too young for her own cone, but she occasionally ate off her parents.

When they left 'Dairy Crème' both children had ice cream everywhere on their body. In their hair, clothes, face, it was everywhere. They were sticky and most definitely going to need a bath tonight before they went to bed. Olivia was really tired from her busy day today and ended up falling asleep in the car on their way home. Fitz rubbed her back as he finished driving his sleepy family home.

* * *

Date: Thursday May 7, 2015

Today in Vermont it was a bright sunny day. The weather wasn't normally this hot, but it was perfect weather for spending the day outside. There was a fresh breeze that was whistling through the air, the birds were flying in the air. Olivia thought that it would be a perfect day to have a picnic. They could spend time as a family, and there were birds everywhere, which both children loved. Olivia had begun to pack up the picnic basket with a bunch of snacks and juice. Fitz had just arrived home as Olivia was locking the picnic basket; he walked into the kitchen and saw her.

"Hi baby," Fitz said wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her neck. Olivia turned around to face him.

"Hi," Olivia said pulling him in for a kiss. She missed his kiss this morning and had been craving it all day. Olivia took in this moment, savoring the kiss.

* * *

Gerry had just been picked up from school, and Isabelle was picked up from daycare. They decided not to tell the children that they were taking them to the park, and just let it be a surprise. As they pulled into the playground, Belle screamed from excitement, Isabelle absolutely loving playing outside especially with her brother. Her arms and legs started moving at a rapid place, gesturing for her parents to unbuckle her from her car seat.

Fitz unbuckled Isabelle from her car seat, and Olivia helped Gerry unbuckle himself. She grabbed the picnic basket from the trunk of the vehicle and began walking towards the playground. Once they were in the fenced area, Gerry let go of Liv's hand, and Fitz put Belle down. Both children took off, running until they got to the sandbox.

Olivia and Fitz sat on the bench holding each other's hands, as the sound of their children playing echoed in the park. All you could hear was feet stomping and running, with giggles filling the air. There were other people at the park on the swing, which was making a creaking noise back and forth, but was still peaceful.

The children were finally running out of energy about forty-five minutes later and they were hungry and thirsty. Fitz laid the blanket out on the ground so they wouldn't have to lie in the grass while Olivia was opening the picnic basket distributing the food among the family. She handed Gerry and Belle a bag goldfish, a Tupperware full of fruit to share and drinks. She made Fitz a sandwich and handed him a bag of chips. He kissed her thanking her for making it for him; little did he know Olivia was going to want some of it. Once everyone finished their snacks, Fitz and Olivia placed their tired kids into the car and drove home.

* * *

Date: Friday May 8, 2015

It was now Friday, which was game night. Everyone from Olivia's side of the family along with Fitz's side of the family was at their house. Everyone had brought food over and the aroma of the food had engulfed the entire house with its smell. Olivia could also smell the wine that she so desperately craved. She couldn't understand why but every one of her pregnancies she craved wine. She noticed Fitz was drinking some wine and got instantly jealous of him. She grabbed his hand pulling him into their office; as soon as the door was closed she jumped onto him. Her lips slammed into his as her tongue snaked its way inside of his mouth. She sucked on his tongue trying to get any taste of the bold wine off of his mouth. Olivia took control for the next minute until she needed to come up for oxygen. She was out of breath as she looked at him in the eyes.

"Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?" Fitz said peering at her.

"I wanted to taste my husband, along with the incredible wine he knows that I cannot have," Olivia said teasing him.

"Well, I will drink that every night for the rest of your pregnancy if that's how you will treat me," Fitz said winking at her as his hands traveled lower down her body.

Olivia giggled into his chest at his playfulness. She grabbed his face and pulled him down for one more kiss before she left their home office.

"If you drink some more wine, you got more of that coming to you baby." Olivia winked at Fitz swaying her hips as she left the office.

"You are going to be the death of me, woman," Fitz said yelling at her as she walked away.

* * *

The evening was going perfectly, a lot of laughs amongst everyone in the family and love. They all decided to play taboo together, which was going to be hilarious; everyone's partner was their significant other except for Vanessa and Rebecca, who were teamed together. Fitz grabbed the game out of the hallway closet as everyone got situated in their seats to play.

While everyone was laughing at the answers and clues everyone was giving for the game, the children were in the playroom playing too. Gerry, Noah, Isabelle, and Beau were all watching Monsters Inc. while eating Olivia's special popcorn. It wasn't that special, but the kids loved it. Olivia made it by popping the popcorn and then laid it on a baking sheet with wax paper; then they were drizzled with melted milk chocolate, and mini M&M's. Once the chocolate was cooled down, Olivia would serve it, and the children love it!

The night ended perfectly, and everyone had a blast. Fitz and Olivia were upstairs in their bed making out like teenagers. Olivia was currently one top of Fitz's body grinding her hips into his erection. Fitz's hands were gripped onto her ass, as her hands were on his face so she could stay in control of the kiss. The pleasure was too intense for Fitz so he flipped her over, so he was now on top. He now was in control of the kiss as his hand wandered all over her body. Olivia was whimpering underneath him, and Fitz couldn't wait for the moment when she was screaming his name underneath him.

They had continued their kiss for another ten minutes before they both had to separate. If they were to make out any longer, they would end up having sex, so Fitz separated his lips from hers. Olivia just snuggled her body into his naked chest as she fell asleep on him.

* * *

Date: Saturday May 9, 2015

It was evening time and they were at home on their date night. They choose to stay home and watch a movie, which was now over. Olivia made him watch the three and a half hour movie; Titanic. As he turned off the television, she turned to look at him to ask him a question.

"Your birthday is coming up, do you know what you want?" Olivia said rubbing her hand up and down his chest.

"You," Fitz said not skipping a beat.

"Fitz…"

"You will hopefully be cleared by your doctor before my birthday, so it not unrealistic." He pushed her body closer to his. "You asked me what I wanted." He said smirking at her.

"I"

*kisses her neck*

"Want"

*kisses other side of her neck*

"You."

* * *

AN: Please forgive me for uploading this chapter so late, but I still updated it on Tuesday. Better late than never, right? Today has been a very stressful day for me, I was told that I needed to have surgery next friday. Due to me needing to having surgery I might need to go on a different update schedule for a little while, (but I will talk more about that in my next chapter's A/N). I also want to thank everyone for your kind words and prayers for me, I appreciate it so much. As for this chapter, most of it was just fluff, to help bring them back together. The next chapter will be very long, it's going to have so much stuff in it. From Olivia's Mother's Day, to finding out the sex of the baby, to Fitz's birthday, and ALOT of fluff. I will try my hardest to have it uploaded on Saturday, but if I don't get the chance to upload please understand. All reviews are welcome. I can't wait to read your thoughts about this chapter. Until next time. XOXO. :)


	11. Body Party

Chapter Eleven: **Body Party**

* * *

" _Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_

 _I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time_

 _Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_

 _And I can't deny it, I want you, I want you_

 _I can't lie, I won't lie, it's amazing_

 _My faces, the places, you're taking me_

 _Baby take your time now, there's no need to rush_

 _We can go another round, if that's what you want_

 _Cause tonight it's going down, yeah you know it's going down_

 _We in the zone now, don't stop_

 _You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body_

 _I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party_

 _I'm doing this little dance for you_

 _You got me so excited_

 _Now it's just me and you_

 _Your body's my party, let's get it started"_

 _\- Body Party by Ciara_

* * *

Location: Montpelier, VT

Date: Sunday May 10, 2015

Flour was all over the kitchen countertops along with a couple of broken eggs. The kitchen was an absolute mess as the kids were helping make mommy breakfast for Mother's Day. Fitz had decided that he would wake up his wife with breakfast in bed and he thought it would be more special if the kids helped him. However, he was regretting his decision now by how dirty the entire kitchen was. Fitz was cleaning up the counters so when Olivia came downstairs, she wouldn't be upset. While Gerry rinsed, the fruit Belle helped, well Belle wasn't actually helping she was really just eating the fruit.

Fitz had finally cleaned up the kitchen and was now flipping the last pancake for Olivia. He already fed the kids pancakes while he was preparing Olivia's breakfast and he was now just placing the food on the tray. On her tray, she had pancakes with syrup, eggs, bacon, and a side bowl with all of her favorite food. He also placed a glass of orange juice and her prenatal vitamins on the tray.

The kids quietly walked up the stairs in front of Fitz and opened their parent's bedroom door. Olivia was sleeping so peacefully with her hair sprawled out all over the pillow. Gerry and Belle ran to the bed calling out 'mommy,' their voices eventually waking her up. Olivia rubbed her eyes as she saw her two babies next to her.

"Happy Mother Day's mommy," Gerry said, as he hugged her.

"Happy Mommy Day," Belle said trying to repeat what Gerry said.

Olivia helped Isabelle get onto the bed because she wasn't tall enough to climb on. She saw Fitz walking towards her holding a tray full of food, which smelled incredible. He smiled at her as he place the black tray in her lap.

"Happy Mother's Day baby," Fitz said, as he kissed her lips with a small peek. Olivia smiled at him as he pulled away. He climbed into bed next to her, to be near her body. Olivia looked down at the food and was in awe at how much her appetite grew within a few seconds.

"Thank you, baby, it smells amazing," Olivia said looking at him. "And thank you to my two favorite helpers. Did you guys help daddy cook?" Liv asked her children. Gerry and Belle both shook their head up and down.

Olivia picked up a few strawberries and blueberries placing them on her pancakes. She then grabbed her fork turning it on its side cutting a triangle shaped in her pancake. As she picked up the warm fluffy goodness she then picked up a piece of fruit with it. She put the food in her mouth, and when the fork left her lips, a soft moan escaped. The sugary rich syrup, along with the sweetness of the fruit, and the buttery pancakes; Olivia's taste buds were in heaven. Her head flew back as her eyes closed as she savored the lovely taste. A couple of bites later Olivia picked up a piece of bacon that was cooked perfectly.

The room was filled with giggles and small talk amongst her children. Fitz's arm was near her leg, and she realized he probably didn't eat breakfast. She picked up some pieces of pancake on her fork and held her hand under the fork so it wouldn't drip on their bed. She brought it to his mouth, sharing her food with him. A small drop of syrup was sliding down his mouth so she brought her finger to wipe it away. They shared a non-verbal conversation through their eyes, both saying how much they loved each other. When Olivia looked away, and finally paid attention to her plate again, a tiny little hand was in her fruit bowl. Isabelle's hand was covered in strawberry juice along with her face. Olivia just laughed at her, and how cute she was.

* * *

Olivia finished her breakfast with the help of her family, when she was done Fitz took the tray back downstairs to clean it. Gerry and Isabelle followed Fitz downstairs so Olivia could take a shower, and get ready for the day. The kids were so excited to show their mommy the gifts they made for her. Fitz told them to sit on the couch while he went upstairs and got mommy.

Fitz walked upstairs to the master bedroom to check on Olivia. She was on their bed rubbing in the last of her lotion on her growing stomach and then pulling down her shirt. When Fitz walked in he smiled up at his wife.

"That my job," Fitz told her half teasing, and half seriously.

"I guess not anymore," Liv said teasing him back.

"Oh it's still my job," Fitz said placing his hands on her belly.

Olivia smiled at Fitz for how loving he had been to her through her pregnancy so far. He was so attentive to her needs and was really being the best husband in the world. She was incredibly grateful for him. However, she missed her morning make out session and was kind of upset about that.

"So are you going to give me a real good morning kiss Mr. Grant?" She said biting her lip.

His lips attached themselves to hers as he kissed her so passionately. He was in full control of the kiss, which she loved. His hands were resting on her hips slowly creeping their way to her ass. She savored the kiss, wishing her hands could roam his body like last Sunday. Her fingers were tangled in his curly hair as she was trying to calm her libido down. Olivia pulled away from the heated kiss and looked back at her husband, with a completely flushed face. She stared in his eyes as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"Better?" He said smirking at her. She nodded her head up and down as he held her hand, walking her downstairs.

* * *

Olivia reached the end of the staircase and both of her babies were sitting on the couch in the living room holding two pink present bags. Olivia walked towards the couch and sat in the middle between them. Isabelle pushed her gift towards Olivia becoming impatient and wanting her to open the gift. Olivia placed the gift on her lap and opened the card that came with the gift first, it was Mickey Mouse theme. Olivia knew that Belle picked out the card, which made her love it more. She couldn't write her name so her signature was just pencil marking all over the paper. Fitz did write 'Love, Isabelle' in the card though so Olivia would know it was from her years down the road. She pulled the pink tissue paper out of the present bag and found a white coffee mug with pink paint on it. It had Isabelle's handprint on it and was now officially her favorite coffee mug.

"Its pretty mommy," Isabelle said more of a statement than a question.

"It is so pretty Belle, thank you, baby," Olivia said kissing her.

She looked at Gerry, and he handed her the gift he was holding. The card on the gift was a homemade card he must have made from school, it was so cute. It was a white card with a blue cut-out whale glued on that said 'I whaley love you, mommy,' in his handwriting and he signed it with 'Love, Gerry.' She smiled so big that you could see all of her teeth, she was so happy. She placed the card on the table in front of her as she opened Gerry's gift. He also had given her a coffee mug with his handprint on it, except it was made with blue paint. Olivia fell in love with the mug too and now had two favorite mugs. She kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you, Gerry, I loved it."

"There is one more gift mommy," Gerry said reaching his hand into the bag to pull it out.

It was a homemade picture frame surround by puzzle pieces glued on it, and a photo of him at school holding a red heart. The bottom of the frame said 'I love you to pieces mommy,' Olivia's heart melted. This was absolutely adorable; she turned to him giving him a big hug.

"Do you like it, mommy?" Gerry asked.

"I love it, baby," Olivia said leaning over once again to hug him. When Olivia let him go, Gerry leaned over towards Olivia. He cupped his hand around her ear so he could whisper something to her.

"Go in the kitchen mommy." Olivia leaned back looking at him, not knowing what he was talking about.

Olivia pushed her body off of the couch and walked slowly towards the kitchen, she wasn't sure what she was going to see. As she entered the kitchen, her mouth fell open. There was a bouquet of two dozen red roses; next to it was a box of chocolate covered strawberries and a jewelry box. She walked closer to the roses so she could smell them, and she saw a card. The front of the card read: 'To my Livvie.' When she opened the card, it read.

' _Hand in hand we walk together,_

 _God's grace warms us from above._

 _It's him I thank each day I wake_

 _for blessing me with all your love._

 _The sunshine in my morning_

 _and the bird that sings my song._

 _In this life when I am troubled through God it's you who keeps me strong._

 _The wind beneath my wings_

 _as this eagle takes to flight._

 _You are the stars that brighten up my sky in the darkness of the night._

 _The mother of my children and the air that gives me life._

 _My truest friend of all..._

 _my heart, my soul, my wife._

 _I love you Livvie, Happy Mother's Day - Fitz'_

Olivia had tears running down her eyes, as she finished reading the card. She turned around and saw Fitz; she walked to him pulling his face down for a kiss. She didn't care that her two children were watching; she wanted to tell him how much she loved him. When she released his bottom lip from her mouth, she rested her head against against his.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Happy Mother's Day baby."

* * *

Date: Wednesday May 13, 2015

Olivia was driving in her car for the first time since her car accident. She was kind of scared; because of her last experience in a car she got in a wreck, but needed to face her fear. She was on her way to a last minute dentist appointment she scheduled; she needed to get her teeth cleaned before her stomach got too big. Once she was in her third trimester, she wouldn't be able to lie down in the chair at the dentist for too long, so they always suggested to go during your second trimester.

While Olivia was on her way to the dentist Fitz was at home with the kids. He was currently in the kitchen popping them some popcorn while they were in the living room playing with their toys. Belle was playing with her blocks while Gerry was playing with his Spiderman toy. Olivia had told Fitz before she left the house that he needed to make them a snack. He felt that popcorn was an easy snack that wouldn't take too long to make, and wouldn't make a big mess. The microwave beeped informing him that the popcorn was done. He took the hot bag out, opening it and pouring the yummy buttery goodness into a bowl.

He grabbed the popcorn bowl and a couple of apple juices as he walked into the living room sitting on the floor next to his children. Gerry got up and grabbed a handful of popcorn while Belle, however, was too interested in her blocks to get up so she reached her tiny hand to her daddy. Fitz reached towards her and placed a few kernels in her palm. She had brought her hand to her face and then she smushed them into her mouth. She continuing to play for a couple of seconds before she reached her hand out towards Fitz once again. Fitz however, wasn't paying attention; he was answering a question Gerry asked him.

"Snack," Isabelle yelled so she could get her daddy's attention.

"Isabelle, you don't yell at daddy. You say please and the snack is popcorn," Fitz said letting her know that her yelling wasn't acceptable.

"Sorry," Isabelle said pouting her lips at her daddy.

"It's okay, but you don't yell at daddy. Okay?" Fitz said.

"Okay," Isabelle said smiling down reaching her hand out again so Fitz would give her more popcorn.

A few minutes past by and Fitz was still having a conversation with Gerry sipping on his apple juice and Belle had just realized she ran out of popcorn. She reached her little hand behind her and waited a couple of seconds. Her daddy didn't put anything in her hand. She was going to get mad and then she recalled her dad telling her not to yell.

"More cockporn daddy," Isabelle said. Fitz damn near spit his drink out of his mouth but instead choked on it. His eyes bulged out at her mispronunciation of the word 'popcorn'.

"Popcorn, baby its popcorn," Fitz said when he was finally able to talk again.

"Cockporn," Isabelle said thinking she was once again pronouncing it right. Fitz rubbed his temples; he wasn't liking that word coming out of his two-year-old daughter's mouth.

"Popcorn, Pop - Corn," Fitz said trying again to get her to pronounce it right.

"Cock - Porn," Isabelle said again. Fitz was trying his hardest not to get upset because she honestly didn't know what she was saying. He just handed her the whole bowl of popcorn and told Gerry if he wanted some to walk towards Belle because he couldn't hear her say that word again.

* * *

Date: Friday May 15, 2015

It was nine o'clock at night, and Olivia was lying in bed all by herself. She was playing 'Candy Crush' and checking her Facebook on her phone as she patiently waited for her husband to come home. Fitz's sister Elizabeth had called him about half an hour ago; she got a flat tire and needed some help. Fitz was originally just going to call a roadside service person for her but knew that it was late at night. He knew that she would be more comfortable with it being him, instead of some random stranger.

About ten miles away from his home, Fitz had just placed her spare tire on her car. Elizabeth had run over a piece of glass in the middle of the road, and the tire was completely ruined. He placed the flat tire in the back of her car and informed her to take her car to the dealership tomorrow to get a new tire put on her car. He walked back to his car and wiped his hands with some extra baby wipes in his car from Belle. As he was cleaning off the oil from the tire on his hands, his phone started ringing. He knew that it was Olivia calling without looking at it because she changed her ringtone in his phone the other day.

"Hi," Fitz said as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hi," Olivia said as she laid in bed thinking about how she was going to convince her husband to do this for her.

"Everything okay Livvie?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering how much you love me?" Olivia asked.

"You know I love you more than anything in the world. Why are you asking?" Fitz knew there was another reason to why she was asking because she knew that he loved her.

"You love me more than anything in the world? Like you would do anything for me that I wanted?" Olivia said in a low, sweet voice.

"Yes," he responded now knowing that she wanted something.

"Well, I'm craving chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and really want some baby. Will you please go to the store and buy me some? Please," she knew that Fitz hated grocery shopping, so she tried to use his love for her against him.

"Livvie…" he didn't want to do it.

"For the baby Fitz. Our baby in my tummy wants it," Olivia said pouting.

"Okay," Fitz said just agreeing to make her happy.

"Thank you baby, and make sure it 'Ben & Jerry's' brand," Olivia said now smiling.

"You owe me a long make out session tonight Livvie."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Thank you, baby," Olivia made a kissing sound. They both told each other I love you and she hung up the phone snuggling up to his pillow until he arrived back at home with her ice cream.

* * *

Fitz was walking through Target to find his wife the ice cream she wanted. He walked towards the back of the store, where the freezers were which he knew held the ice cream. He had walked down a couple of aisles before he found the ice cream section. He searched for about ten minutes through all of the gallon and half gallon sized ice cream and couldn't find the one Olivia wanted. He could only find it in pint size, so he pick up three of them just in case Olivia wanted more, she would have more in the freezer.

He walked to the cashier and placed all of the items on the electronic belt. After the young man had rang up each item, he told Fitz the total, and Fitz swiped his debit card on the machine paying for his wife's cravings. He grabbed his receipt and walked back to his car driving home.

When he walked into his house, from the garage door he took off his shoes and walked towards the kitchen. He placed two pints of ice cream into the freezer and left the last one on the counter. He walked towards the kitchen sink washing his hands really well making sure there wasn't any more oil remaining on them. He then walked into the laundry room, undressed himself, and only put on boxers and pajama pants. After he was done changed he grabbed his cellphone and the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream along with a spoon.

He walked up the stairs and straight to the bedroom he shared with his wife. As he entered the room, Olivia was sitting up on the bed still playing the game on her phone. She smiled as she heard the door open and saw him standing without a shirt. He looked sexy as hell with his washboard abs glistening in the light. He handed her the pint of ice cream along with the spoon; Olivia immediately opened it getting a huge scoop full of the ice cream.

As Olivia the enjoyed the cookie dough tasting ice cream, Fitz was holding her from behind with his hands on her stomach and teasing her to share. He laughed at how defensive she was towards her food, it wasn't his first time dealing with 'pregnant Olivia', so he knew what to expect. However, that didn't stop him from playing around with her.

"Livvie share," Fitz said pouting his lips at her.

"No. This is for me and peanut." Olivia said trying to hold the ice cream away from his reach.

"So I go get you ice cream and you don't even share with me?" Fitz said. She ignored him and brought another spoonful of the sweet deliciousness to her mouth. "First you take away my cookie," Fitz said as his hand found it way into her panties and was now lightly rubbing circles over her clit. "And now you won't share your ice cream. How mean is that?" He breathed his hot breath on her neck. "Share with me baby."

Her head was now lying back on his chest as she was trying to gain her self-control. He picked up the ice cream out of her hand, placing it on the nightstand on her side of the bed. He cupped her cheek and whispered "I don't mind you sharing it with me this way."

He leaned his face down taking in her lips in his mouth. His lips instantly molded into hers, like they were always meant to be there. He sucked on her tongue eagerly wanting to taste not only the ice cream but also her own flavor her body added to it. The kiss was aggressive but at the same time so tender as their lips and tongue did the tango. Their lips were in unison both going at the same pace enjoying the endorphins that were running through their body. Olivia needed oxygen so she pulled away first, breathing quickly.

As she was calming her breath and body down, Fitz saw a tear drop from her eye. What he didn't know was that Olivia felt their child kick her for the first time. A smile swept across her face as she looked up at him.

"Peanut kick me," She said with the biggest smile on her face.

Fitz knew he wouldn't be able to feel the baby kick yet, but he could get peanut to kick for mommy again. He leaned his head on her stomach and began rubbing circles on her belly and began talking to the baby. He whispered everything he could think of to the baby, from how much he loved them, to how much he loved their mommy. Olivia felt the baby move again and told Fitz to keep going. For the next ten minutes, Fitz had a full conversation with Peanut while Olivia laid back and got to feel their child moving.

* * *

Date: Monday May 18, 2015

Olivia was on the way to the hospital for her doctor's appointment with Dr. Price to see if her incision was completely healed. However, she was not happy at all, her husband wasn't with her. Fitz's vice president of the company Cyrus called him this morning needing him for an important conference call. Fitz told her he was sorry, and she knew that if he could, he would be there. That still didn't stop the hurt, she felt of him not being there.

She pulled into a parking space at the doctor's office quickly getting out the car. Olivia grabbed her purse along with her phone and then clicked the button on the remote on her key locking the car. She walked into the building signing her name on a sheet, letting the nurse know she was here and then sat down in the waiting room. As Olivia was going through a magazine, a nurse called her name.

"Olivia Grant."

Olivia put down the magazine and grabbed her belongs as she walked through the door that the nurse was standing at. The nurse proceeded to check her vitals and then her weight. When the nurse was done, she brought Olivia to one of the back room. There was a hospital gown on the bed, and the nurse informed her that she would need to remove all of her top clothing but could leave her pants on. After the nurse had given her all the information, the nurse told her that Dr. Price would be with her in a moment and left.

As the nurse shut the door, she placed Olivia's chart in the box on the door. Minutes later Dr. Price walked in the room cheerful to see Olivia, and hopeful that Olivia made a full recovery.

"Good morning Olivia, how are you feeling?"

"Good, praying and hoping everything healed properly, and I can be cleared today."

"Well let me check you out."

Dr. Price walked to the other wall grabbing a pair of placing latex medical gloves and putting them on before she proceeded to check her out. As she lifted the gown Dr. Price was careful not to expose Olivia's body too much, even if nobody else was in the room, she did it just to make the patient more comfortable. She examined the incision and it had completely healed perfectly. Olivia still had a tiny scar that would be there forever, but as far as recovery goes Olivia was done.

"The incision heal exactly the way it should have, it doesn't look infected which is a wonderful sign. You are able to move your body around without being in any pain, and you are no longer taking your pain medication. I can say you are completely recovered. You can return back to work. However, I would suggest waiting a few more days before returning to normal activities such as working out, picking up large objects, and having sex."

Olivia smiled at hearing that she would be completely back to normal in just a few days and that everything was back to normal. She missed normal so much more than she thought she would. She couldn't wait to go back to work, or pick up her children when they were crying for her, and she really couldn't wait to be intimate with her husband again. He had been teasing her for weeks now, and she wanted it.

Dr. Price gave her a hug since this would be the last time she ever saw her again, at least hopefully the last time. Olivia walked out of the doctor's office feeling like a brand new woman. She got into her car and drove by OPA to pick up the file on their latest client. She wanted to make sure she would be up to date and informed with all of the information when she came back to work tomorrow.

* * *

Fitz got so busy at work today that he never had the chance to talk to Olivia about what the doctor said. It was now evening time, and all of the kids were all around her. He kissed her but didn't want to bring up the topic around the kids so he decided he would wait until tonight when they were alone. After dinner, they each picked a child, bathed them, clothed them, and read a book, sending them off into a peaceful sleep.

They both walked into their bedroom seconds apart from one another. Fitz was the first one so when Liv walked in he picked her body up bringing her to the wall while swallowing her lips. Fitz along with his entire body was too excited that he was finally going to make love to his wife tonight, or so he thought. As his lips were sucking the flesh on her neck, she spoke.

"Fitz wait…"

Those two words halted all of his movements; she stared into his eyes with labored breathing. She gestured with her eyes for him to walk them to their bed. When she sat down next to him, she grabbed his hands and looked at him before she spoke again.

"Dr. Price cleared me to go back to work, but she wants me to remain from all physical activity for a couple more days. She just wants to make sure the scar is completely healed." Olivia told him the truth but honestly was happy with what the doctor said. This would mean that she would be able to fulfill his 'birthday wish', which she so desperately wanted to. She thought what better to surprise him than to make love to him on his birthday.

The look on Fitz's face wasn't angry or sad, but more like disappointed. He missed his wife; Fitz terribly missed his wife! Everything about having sex, was way more than sex. It was making love. It was his way of confirming his love to her, his way of expressing his feelings to her, his way of showing Olivia his deep dark emotions that nobody else sees. Fitz felt that as long as they were not intimate, that he wasn't the man she married, but he felt as though he was the man that she still wanted to divorce. It hurt because they had moved so far past that point in their relationship. Fitz honestly felt like he was taking ten steps back. He understood that physically she couldn't, but that didn't stop the emotional pain in his head.

"I'm sorry," Fitz said quietly, but Olivia could still tell he was truly hurt. He got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as he left the room the air shifted, and Olivia instantly felt bad even though there was nothing she could do about it.

She waited for him to come out of the bathroom, and get into bed. When he got into their bed, he still felt cold towards her. She called his name out and he turned towards her, she attempted to smile. However, it was fake, and Fitz knew it.

"Talk to me, what's wrong?" Olivia asked now pleading for him to be honest.

"I miss you," Fitz said.

"I'm right here Fitz, I'm not going anywhere," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"No. I miss you. I miss making love to you, showing you how much I love you. I don't think you understand how much I miss you…" Fitz said, but Olivia cut him off.

"I do miss you! I miss making love to you too," Olivia stated. How could he think she didn't miss him?

"It's not the same, you show me that you love me, by kissing me, and verbally expressing those words to me. And I know, I kiss you too and tell you I love you all the time, but that's not how I show you. I show you by making love to you, by having you coming undone underneath me. When you make those sexy little whimpers and when you call out my name during sex and tell me you love me. That when I feel like I show you love." Fitz said being honest with her. He felt that he showed her love the best when he was physically making love to her.

"Baby… I know you love me and I know that you miss me. I understand how you are feeling because I can barely be this close to your body without a puddle forming in between my legs. But, guess what?" Olivia said while showing him her seductive face.

"What?" Fitz said staring at her beautiful face.

"I looked at the calendar and I think that maybe, just maybe if you're a good boy. That your sexy wife might make your birthday wish come true," Olivia said biting her lip. She wanted to cheer him up, even if it meant ruining his birthday surprise a little bit. The lovely news she gave to her husband did exactly that, he kissed her lips before telling her goodnight.

* * *

Date: Tuesday May 19, 2015

It had been exactly four weeks since Dr. Dawson had seen Olivia and Fitz and wondered exactly how they had been doing. As she walked up to their home, she was greeted at the door by both of them. As an outside looking in you would never know that they ever had any marriage problems. Olivia hugged her first, and that's when Dr. Dawson noticed her bump. It was still pretty small but was big enough where people didn't think that she had just ate too much. Fitz greeted her next shaking her hand.

They all resumed their normal seats that they sat in during past counseling sessions, except this time everything was entirely different. Dr. Dawson didn't know exactly what is was just yet, but everything was different. She decided to start with an easy question first to start off their first session in four weeks.

"How was it the past four weeks?"

"In the beginning it was hard, there were fights and a lot of disagreements, but we remembered what you taught us. We thought about communication and expressing our emotions to one another, and once we realized what we were doing wrong, it made it really simple. We started to put each other first and focus on our problems with one another, and everything else around us fell into place," Fitz said.

"Yeah, I completely agree with Fitz, the first week or so was very rocky, and at times I though this break from counseling was going to push our marriage closer to divorce. But, it did the exact opposite," Olivia looked at Fitz squeezing his hand. "It's made me fall desperately in love with him all over again. The love I have for him, words cannot express. There were times before this that I regretted my decision for filing for divorce, but at this moment I don't. I don't, because I wouldn't be here sitting next to him, in love with him a hundred times more than I ever have been. So thank you," Olivia said as she wiped the tears running down her cheeks.

Fitz leaned over towards Olivia and gave his wife a tender kiss on her beautiful lips. He then whispered in her ear how much he loved her. Dr. Dawson watched the interaction between them, and it was something she'd never seen before.

"I… I don't know how Fitz feels about this, but I would like to rip those divorce papers I filed; I never want to see them again. I want to get out of this 'divorce marriage class' because we not longer need it." Olivia said as she was smiling at her husband. "However, I would like to join a group marriage counseling session with you and some other couples for a few more months, to help grow us closer together. I mean if that is okay with you Fitz." She said staring at him, praying that he agreed with her.

"That is definitely okay with me," Fitz said kissing her again, he didn't know who this Olivia was right now, but he was in love with her.

"I'm so incredibly happy to hear that. You two are one of the fastest marriage counseling session to ever complete so quickly. I'm so proud of the both of you. As for the group marriage counseling with other couples. I only have one class and it is on Monday at seven o'clock in the evening. If that is a good time for you, I would be more than happy to have you two join." Dr. Dawson said grinning with joy.

"That will be perfect," Fitz said answering her.

They both walked Dr. Dawson to the front door, gently escorting her out. As soon as the door shut Fitz looked at Olivia, and stared into her eyes, he had waited for this day to happen for so long he couldn't register his feelings.

"What happens now?" Fitz asked.

"Whatever we want," Olivia said smiling.

* * *

Date: Wednesday May 20, 2015

It was one of Olivia's favorite days of the entire year. It was her baby's birthday; she woke him up kissing him gently of his mouth. When he realized that Olivia was kissing him, he fully woke up and flipped her over taking control of the kiss. As his wife ran her fingers up and down his abs. Olivia's tiny whimpers were being swallowed by her husband who was still attacking her lips. Fitz pulled away to see his sexy wife's face this morning and was meet with her big brown orbs staring at him.

"Good morning baby, Happy Birthday," Olivia said beaming up at him.

"It is a good morning, and this will be the best birthday ever, I know it." He winked at her.

Just then both of their children had come running in their room. This was a new habit that had started since they turned Isabelle's crib into a toddler bed a few days ago. Gerry had remembered that it was daddy's birthday because Olivia reminded him the night before, so he wanted to tell him first thing in the morning.

"Happy Birthday Daddy!" Gerry said hugging his daddy.

"Happy Birffday Daddy!" Isabelle tried to repeat Gerry but ended up mispronouncing it.

All four of them snuggled in the bed for the next fifteen minutes before they all need to get up and get dressed. Gerry had school, Belle was going to daycare, and today was a very big day for both Olivia and Fitz. They were going to find out the sex of the baby today, if he or she wanted to show them their goodies.

* * *

The kids had just been dropped off at school and daycare. Fitz and Olivia were currently pulling up Central Vermont Medical Center. He parked the car, and they both walked hand and hand into the hospital. As she signed her name at the front desk and sat down, the feeling was entirely different than the last time. Last time she was here she was jealous of all the happily married couples; who were having babies and bringing them into a loving family. However, today she wasn't jealous because she was happily married and bringing her child into a loving family. It's crazy how just in six weeks everything had changed. The door opened and the nurse was at the door calling her name.

"Olivia Grant."

The nurse was once again standing at the door, holding it open for Olivia and Fitz. She asked Olivia to stand on the scale again as she wrote down her weight. Olivia had gained a total of five pounds since her last appointment, which made her entire weight gain this pregnancy eight pounds. Olivia then took a seat; the nurse checked her blood pressure, and temperature. Everything was looking perfect. The nurse escorted the happy couple to the ultrasound room and opened the door for them. Fitz stood next to Olivia rubbing his hand on her belly, as he smiled down at her.

"What is your final prediction before we find out the gender?" Fitz asked.

"Umm, I think it's a boy," Olivia said.

"Is that so? Well, I think it's a girl and guess what? I'm always right," Fitz winked at her.

"Oh really? Always?" Olivia said teasing him.

"Always," Fitz said giving her a panty-dropping grin.

Just as Fitz was leaning down to kissing Olivia, there was a knock on the door. They said 'come in' and the ultrasound technician walked in smiling as she saw a happy couple.

"Hi, it's good to see you two again. How are you today?" Amber asked.

Amber took a seat in the spinning chair next to Olivia and waited for her to lift her shirt to expose her stomach. Amber grabbed the measuring tape and measured her stomach, to make sure the belly was growing at the correct rate. Amber was nice enough to warm up the ultrasound gel again so it wasn't cold on Olivia's stomach. She placed the transducer probe on her stomach and the television screen on the wall turned on. Olivia and Fitz stared at each other as they looked on the wall and saw their child. The baby was significantly bigger than the last time they saw him or her. Amber played the heartbeat, and it was such a beautiful sound, that it warmed both parent's hearts. Olivia was in bliss as she watched her child move around in her stomach, and she felt it at the same time.

"Look at what me made," Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear.

Amber checked the baby and how big the fetus was growing. The baby measured at eighteen weeks and six days. Their baby was still sucking on their fingers, which Olivia still thought was the cutest thing in the world. As the ultrasound technician was almost done, she turned to the happy parents.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes," they both said smiling.

She placed the probe on her belly in a position where she could be able to see the baby's goodies. There were three little lines and they both knew what that meant. Olivia turned to Fitz and he was crying.

"You're having a girl," Amber said to the happy couple.

"We're having a girl," Olivia whispered to Fitz.

To say they were happy would be wrong; they were beyond thrilled to be having another daughter. The ultrasound technician printed a bunch of ultrasound photos of their child and then cleaned all of the gel off of Olivia's stomach. They walked hand and hand out of the doctor's office, with the biggest grins on their face.

* * *

Olivia was in her kitchen with an icing bag in her hand, writing 'Happy Birthday Fitz' on the cake she had just made for him. Amelia was arriving at their home, with all of the food for dinner, as all of the guest were coming to celebrate Fitz's birthday. A couple of days ago Olivia had asked him what he wanted to do for his birthday, he told her he just wanted a home cooked dinner and all of his family and friends together.

Everyone was seated around the table finishing up their dinner when Olivia got up from her seat and went into the kitchen to get the cake. She placed only twelve candles on the cake; she didn't put the exact amount of candles for how old he was because she didn't want the smoke detector to go off. The lights in the dining room dimmed down as Olivia carefully walked in holding the cake that was lit up. As if on cue everyone in the room began to sing 'happy birthday' to Fitz. When the song came to an end, Olivia whispered into his ear over the loud, noisy room.

"Make a wish baby."

"My wish already came true." Fitz smiled at her as he blew cool air out of his mouth putting out the candles.

Olivia proceeded to pass out a slice of cake to everyone, with Fitz being the first. As he brought the fork to his mouth, the look on his face was everything to Olivia. He looked as if he died and went to heaven. He closed his eyes, enjoying the deliciousness of the cake. Olivia walked towards him and sat on his lap. When Fitz felt her weight on his body, he reached out and held onto her.

"Did you like the cake?" Olivia asked even though she saw his reaction.

"The cake was amazing, it's my second favorite dessert," he said kissing her on the lips quickly. "My favorite dessert I will be eating in a little bit," Fitz said as he squeezed her ass. Her breath hitched, as she was so ready for everyone to leave her house, so she could give her husband his real birthday present.

Everyone had left and the only people still at the Grant House were Olivia's mom and dad, and Fitz's mom and dad. Olivia had already said goodbye to everyone including her parents and in-laws. She was currently upstairs getting ready to give Fitz his 'gift.' While Fitz was still downstairs with everyone saying goodbye, it wasn't until he saw his mother in law holding Belle in her hands and Gerry was walking behind her. That is when he realized what was happening. For the first time in a very long time, he was going to have the entire house alone with his wife. He locked the front door and quickly made his way up the stairs.

* * *

The lights in the room were dimmed while a few candles were lit around the room. Olivia's big curls were framing her face and she laid on top of the white comforter. She was wearing a sexy piece of lingerie she picked up from Victoria Secret; it was a white floral embroidered babydoll that came with a white thong, which she knew Fitz would love. The lingerie exposed her breast for him, which was one of his favorite parts about her. Her black Christian Louboutin stiletto heels were on her feet as she was spread out on her bed waiting for her husband to come find her. Olivia heard footsteps coming up the stairs and knew it was Fitz, she was nervous, but at the exact same time, was so ready.

Fitz opened the door and his mouth instantly became dry, his breathing became heavy. The tip of his ears turned red, which was a sign he was extremely horny. He stared at her with lust filled eyes, as he walked closer and closer. Every step he took, a piece of his clothing was removed. When he got to the bed, he was down to nothing but his boxers. He quickly removed them, and Olivia's mouth opened slightly. It was like he grew twice the size since she had filed for divorce. His hands went straight to her face, as he was kissing her with so much intensity and passion. She was losing more and more control with every passing second.

Fitz removed his lips from her mouth, staring at her for a few second and then began working his way down her body. First kissing the top of her breast that were trying to escape the bra, his lips went to her stomach, and Olivia's head flew backwards. Next, his lips kissed her right above her pussy, which made her take a deep breath and open her mouth into the shape of a perfect 'O'. Fitz went to slowly remove her thong, so there wasn't any separation in between him and his favorite dessert. He then slowly removed her high heels kissing the inside of her ankles. When the thong and stilettos were off Olivia pulled his face back to hers, because she missed his lips being attached to hers.

Fitz told her he loved her and worked his way down her body with his tongue leaving a wet trail from her breast to her already soaking second pair of lips. Olivia's legs opened wider without having to be told, and she moaned as she felt his hot breath on her clit. Olivia's scent was intoxicating; it was like an alcoholic smelling vodka for the first time again. He started off with one long lick and he grabbed her pearl into his mouth gently sucking on it. Fitz picked up the pace craving more of the juices that flowed from her body. His tongue was violently feasting, and flicking all over her pussy. Fitz was taking in this moment, this feeling, the taste of her body, something he had missed for far too long. Olivia was squirming underneath him, her pleasure was in overdrive and her body was in heaven. She was gripping the white sheets on the bed so hard her knuckles were turning pale. Her legs tried to close to stop the intensity, but his grip on her thighs was much stronger. As he held her legs apart, her orgasm was rippling through. Olivia's body began to convulse, as she called out his name in a silent scream. He lapped up all of the juices that were flowing out of her body, making sure he didn't miss a single drop.

He slid his way up the bed to be face to face with his wife. He kissed her again allowing her to suck on his tongue so she could taste herself. They had fought for dominance for a minute or two before Olivia pulled back. She tried to lean down to return the favor to Fitz, but he told her no. He knew that the second Olivia's plump lips made contact with manhood that it would be over. Fitz was already dripping precum and didn't want to ejaculate prematurely. He grabbed the babydoll lingerie and pulled it over her head so he had a perfect view of her entire body. His lips latched on to her right breast, sucking on it and then moved to her left breast repeating the same motion, as she whimpered. Olivia was entirely overwhelmed with the pleasure that was shooting through her body.

Fitz teased Olivia as he rubbed the tip of his cock over her pearl to lubricate himself with her juices. He stared intensely into her eyes, as he slid inside of her. Instantly her head flew back and her eyes shut, the feeling was too much. Fitz stopped his movements.

"Look at me Livvie." He whispered into her ear. "Look at me."

Olivia couldn't look at him, he was already engulfing her with his thick member, and if she looked into his eyes, she would come undone.

"Look at me Livvie," he said one more time. The second her eyes fluttered open Fitz pushed himself the rest of the way through Olivia. Her walls clamped around him, trying to milk him for his cum.

"FITZZZZ," her mouth was wide open as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Olivia tried to let the high calm down. It took everything in his will power to hold back from cumming right that very second.

He started thrusting into her, at a slow, tortuous pace as his lips were on her mouth her moans were getting loud every time he slid into her wet core. She was calling out his name, like a plead for him to go faster. He gave in to her desires as he felt his own orgasm coming through. Fitz pulled his cock all the way out which cause Olivia to whimper at the loss of contact, and then he slammed it back in. Olivia screamed.

"OH MY GOD."

After her scream, she was now mumbling incoherently. His mouth was latched onto her neck so he wouldn't cover up the sexy moans that were continuously coming out of her mouth. He sucked on her spot; the one that he knew would instantly make her moan even louder than before. Not even a few second later, a loud moan left her lips that cause his member to spill some precum inside of her. Her legs were wrapped around his torso as she pleaded for him to never leave. The feeling was so overwhelming for the both of them, but Fitz wanted her to get her release first. His thumb found his was to her pearl pushing down on it, and rubbing it in a circle. Olivia's hand found his ass as she pushed his body closer to her so he would be in deeper. As soon as his member was pushed in he hit her spot and her legs began to shake uncontrollably.

"FITZZZZZZZ. OHH MY GODDD!" Olivia screamed, as her legs didn't stop shaking.

Fitz was still pounding into her pussy to make her orgasm last as long as possible, ten seconds later Olivia was still shaking but slowly coming down from her high. He pumped into her three more times before he let go inside of her. He called her name as he was coating the walls of her pussy with his salty white seed.

Fitz and Olivia stayed in that position for the next ten minutes, because they couldn't move. The high they were on was too much. When Fitz's breathing finally regulated, he pulled out of her body and went to the bathroom. He washed himself off and the walked back into their bedroom with a warm washcloth to clean Olivia up. He placed the dirty washcloth in the laundry hamper when he was done and then got back into bed with Olivia.

"That was… AMAZING!" Olivia whispered in a low voice because her throat hurt from screaming.

"It was," Fitz said smiling at her.

"I change my answer," Olivia said.

"What?" Fitz was confused and had no idea what she was talking about.

"This is my favorite sexual memory of us," she said as she laid her head on his chest slowly falling asleep. Fitz smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Livvie."

"I love you too Fitz."

* * *

AN: UPDATE TIME! So OMG, so much stuff happened in this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. We finally found out that Olivia is having a little girl. They also make the big decision to stop going to marriage counseling because they don't want to proceed with divorce anymore, however, they will be in a marriage counseling group class, with other couples. And last but not least they had sex! WOOOO HOOOO! I'm was so happy to finally have them be intimate, it has been a long time coming. (It was also my first time writing smut, so tell me how I did.) I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a reviews! Any and all are welcomed. :)

For those of you who don't know I am having surgery next Friday, so I will not be uploading another chapter until the following Tuesday. (July 12, 2015) I really hope you all understand, I want to be able to prepare for and recover from my surgery without having to worry about writing fanfiction for that little bit of time. I will be back after the 12th, and will upload about two to three times a week. I won't be going back to my every other day schedule until after I am fully recovered. (which will take four weeks.) THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of the support I have been given by you all. I feel so blessed and loved. I'm almost to 100 followers, and 200 reviews, so THANK YOU. Until next time. XOXO. :)


	12. These Arms Of Mine

Chapter Twelve: **These Arms Of Mine**

* * *

" _These arms of mine_

 _They are lonely_

 _Lonely and feeling blue_

 _These arms of mine_

 _They are yearning_

 _Yearning from wanting you_

 _And if you_

 _Would let them hold you_

 _Ohh how grateful I will be_

 _Come on, come on baby_

 _Just be my little woman (yeah)_

 _Just be my lover I need somebody,_

 _(Somebody) To treat me right_

 _(Ohh) I need your warm loving arms to hold me tight_

 _And I need you tender lips too_

 _Hold me, hold me."_

 _\- These Arms Of Mine by Otis Redding_

* * *

Location: Montpelier, VT

Date: Thursday May 21, 2015

Sunlight beamed through the floor length curtains hanging from their window entering into their bedroom. It was the only light and heat in their room. Heat warmed up Fitz's face, which felt amazing to him; Olivia hated the room hot, so he was currently under the covers freezing. Fitz was lying on his back as Olivia laid on her side snuggled up to his body. He was up because Cyrus called him a few minutes ago, informing him of a last minute meeting he needed to be at in an hour. However, Olivia was peacefully sleeping in her husband's arms. Her curly hair was all over his chest as she used it as a pillow. He was exhausted and he knew she had to be too, especially after she woke him up twice last night to make love again. It was as if she couldn't get enough of him.

Fitz gently bent his head forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips waking up his beautiful wife. She stirred in her sleep, as she felt his lips on hers. He was turning her on and he was barely even doing anything. Olivia blinked and yawned before opening her eyes. When her dark brown orbs meet his deep blue ones, she couldn't help but smile at him. His hand roamed up her bare back as he looked at her adoringly, once it reached her neck he softly massaged it. She readjusted herself on his chest, snuggling her face further into it. Her hand caressed the vein that was bulging out of his arm.

"Hi beautiful."

"Hi, baby."

Olivia lifted up her head and now her chin was resting on his chest. She looked at him and gave him a look, letting him know she wanted a kiss from her husband. He bent down his face to meet her as his soft lips pulled her plump bottom lip into his mouth. He sucked on her lip and then ever so gently gnawed on it before he slipped his tongue into her mouth. His fingers were running through her hair as their tongues continued to tango. When they finally came up for air, they stared at each other.

"Liv…" He said as he noticed her hugging him tighter than before. "I have to go to a meeting, but I should be home early tonight." Her face immediately dropped as she heard him speak. They were lying in bed so perfectly she didn't know how why he would leave. She knew that he had too, but that didn't stop her from getting mad.

"No," She pouted, and Fitz though it was the cutest thing.

"Baby, I have to leave," Fitz said still rubbing her naked back trying to convince her that he had to leave.

"Please don't leave," Olivia said practically begging him. Fitz didn't know who this woman was; Olivia was never this clingy to him. He wondered if it was the pregnancy, but wasn't sure.

"Livvie, I really have to leave. I wish I could stay, but I have to be at this meeting. I promise I will be home early," Fitz said as he kissed her lips.

She let go of her grip around his body, her face dropped and she closed her eyes. She felt the weight of his body leave the bed and she snuggled her body into his pillow. He showered and got complete ready for work while she stayed in bed not moving an inch. As he walked out of the bathroom, he noticed that she was still where he left her. Fitz walked to the bed and got in so he could get closer to her. He kissed her face, but she wasn't kissing him back.

"Liv," Fitz said still not knowing what was wrong with her. He went in for another kiss and she kissed back, but defiantly not with as much passion he wanted. Fitz, however, needed to get to his meeting before Cyrus called him yelling. He kissed her lips once more, his hand then gently went to her face and he palmed her cheek. He looked straight into her eyes so she would hear every word he was about to say.

"I love you, and I promise to be home early."

"I love you too," Olivia said softly.

* * *

Olivia arrived at OPA for the first time since her car accident. She parked her car in her reserved parking space. Olivia reached over into the passenger seat grabbing her briefcase along with her purse; she also grabbed her tea along with her cell phone. As she grabbed her phone, it dinged letting her know that she got a text message.

 _Maya Pope: Both kids are dropped at school and daycare. Do you need me to pick them up also, or are you?_

 _Olivia Grant: No, I'm going to pick them up today, but thank you, mom. I really appreciate you watching them for me last night._

 _Maya Pope: Okay, and don't worry about it. I love them and don't mind watching them for you. I hope you and Fitz had a good night without them._

 _Olivia Grant: We did! Thank you again, mom. :)_

Olivia put her phone back into her hand and walked through the office. She somehow felt like herself once again. She finally felt like the formidable Olivia Pope again. Within the past couple of weeks, she felt like 'mommy' to her children, and 'Olivia Grant' to her husband, but she hadn't felt like 'Olivia Pope' the fixer. She walked past the kitchen and into the conference room where everyone was.

As she walked in the room everyone noticed she was different, she had this glow. It wasn't from the pregnancy, although she was glowing from that, she just looked so happy. Nobody had seen Olivia this content in months, and they wondered if she and Fitz were officially back together. Last night they looked very cozy and like a happy couple, but nobody knew for sure if they were on good terms. When they saw Olivia, everyone said 'Hi' except for Quinn and Abby, who came running towards her. She was wearing a tight fitting dress that was the color of mulberry, and her small baby bump was showing. It was the first time they had seen her baby bump and they were so excited.

"Oh my god, look at your belly," Quinn said as her hand immediately went to her stomach.

"You are glowing," Abby said as she too placed her hand on Olivia's stomach.

Olivia couldn't help but smile as her friends talked about the baby, and felt her stomach. She had waited for this moment again for such a long time and was so happy she was finally showing. The baby was kicking Olivia at the moment too because there was caffeine in her tea this morning, and the baby was hyper. She thought of Fitz as she felt her baby girl moving in her stomach.

Olivia talked to the girls for the next couple of minutes and informed them that the gender reveal party was on Saturday at her house. When she finished talking to them, she walked into her office. The place was familiar but at the same time was very distant. She hung her purse up on the coat rack and sat on her chair. As she looked around her desk, she saw photos of Fitz, and her children and she instantly smiled. Liv grabbed her laptop out of her briefcase, and she placed it on her desk. She opened it, typed in her password and began to answer the multiple emails that were sitting in her inbox.

* * *

It was now four o'clock in the afternoon and Olivia was on her way to pick up the kids from school and daycare. She currently wasn't in the best mood, because she still hadn't heard from Fitz all day and she was already mad at him from this morning. However, she put on a happy face, she didn't want to take out her anger on the kids when it wasn't their fault.

Olivia drove to Isabelle's daycare first; when she arrived, she parked her car and got out. As she walked into the building, Isabelle saw her mommy and began to call her name.

"Mommy, Mommy."

Olivia smiled and waved at Isabelle as she signed her out of daycare. When she went through the door past security, Olivia picked Belle up in her arms and kissed her cheek. Isabelle's caregiver gave Olivia Belle's backpack with all of her stuff. The daycare workers waved goodbye to Isabelle as they left the building. Olivia safely buckled Belle into her car seat before she drove out of the parking lot and went on her way to pick up Gerry.

When they arrived at Gerry's school, there was a line because many other parents were picking up their children too. When she finally got to the front of the school building, a teacher came up to her window and Olivia told them whom she was picking up. Gerry came running out of the school with his cute little Spiderman backpack on as a teacher walked him to the car door. The teacher helped him get in and buckled him into his booster seat and then wave goodbye to them. As they began to head home, Gerry started talking to Olivia about his day at school.

"Mommy we learned about whales today. Did you know that some whales don't have teeth mommy?" Gerry asked.

"Oh that's so cool Gerry, mommy didn't know that."

"Mommy, we saw a bunch of photos of whales too."

"Oh yeah? Which one was your favorite whale?" Olivia said looking at him in her rear view mirror.

"Umm," Gerry placed is pointer finger on his chin pretending to be deep in thought. "Willy!"

"Willy?"

"Yeah mommy, Free Willy," Gerry was talking about the movie.

"Willy is an orca whale," Olivia told Gerry.

"Orca whale," Gerry repeated.

"Yeah, orca whale, that's your mommy's favorite whale too," Olivia, said.

Olivia and Gerry talked about orca whales for a little bit longer and then they arrived at home. Olivia unbuckled Isabelle and Gerry as they both carried their backpacks into the house.

When they walked into the house, both ran to the living room. Beau was in his cage barking when he heard the garage door open. Gerry opened the cage and unlocked the back door letting him outside to use the restroom. Isabelle followed her brother outside with Olivia to make sure he used the restroom. When Beau was done, he ran back inside and went to his water bowl, taking a drink. Olivia walked into the kitchen and he ran after her.

Both Gerry and Belle sat at the table as soon as they walked into the house from outside; they knew that they were going to receive a snack from their mommy. Olivia grabbed some apples and celery out of the fridge and began spreading peanut butter on them. Olivia also grabbed two boxes of raisins and two boxes of apple juices. She handed both of her children a plate of the snack along with their drink. There was some extra peanut butter on the knife and she smeared it off with her finger and placed it in Beau's food bowl and he went crazy.

As they all ate their snacks, Olivia went through the kid's backpacks. She signed papers and went through their folders grabbing all of their work out of it. Isabelle's folder had some more pictures she colored, and Gerry's folder had a 'test' that he made an A+ on. She hung all of the papers on the fridge, showing her kids how proud she was of them. When she was done, she zipped their backpacks up and placed them in the mudroom by the back door.

The kids finished their snacks, and both went into the playroom to play while Olivia went to the fridge. She removed the hamburger meat that she placed into the refrigerator this morning to defrost. She was planning on making tacos for dinner tonight and needed to get started soon. Olivia wanted the food to almost be done when Fitz arrived home, which would be in about thirty minutes.

* * *

Fitz walked into his home through the front door twenty-five minutes later, a little bit earlier than Olivia expected, but she didn't care. As he closed the door, he turned around and Beau was at his feet licking him. He bent down and scratched Beau's back and belly. Fitz then quickly placed his briefcase into his home office before he walked into the living room. He found Isabelle by herself on the couch watching 'Dora the Explorer' which she just recently started to like. He made his way to his baby girl and kissed her on the lips, but she was a little too focused on her television show to care about him at the moment. He walked toward the playroom and saw Gerry playing with his superhero action figures.

"Hi, buddy," Fitz, said getting his attention.

"Daddy!" Gerry screamed and ran to him giving him a hug.

"What are you playing?" Fitz said noticing all of the action figures all over the floor.

"Spiderman, do you want to play with me, daddy?" Gerry said now looking up at Fitz.

"I need to go tell mommy 'hi' and see if she needs anything first. If mommy is okay, I will come back and play with you. Alright?"

"Okay, daddy."

Fitz left the playroom and made his way into the kitchen. As he walked in he instantly smelled the aroma of tacos and saw his wife in an apron cooking. He could see that she was wearing one of her favorite maternity dress on that hugged her body in all the right places. Fitz instantly craved to wrap his hands around his wife so he made his way to her. His hands went straight to her stomach and his lips went to her neck as he stood behind her. She turned around her body so she could face him. His hands went to rest on her lower back but slowly traveled to her ass.

"How's my beautiful wife?" Fitz said as he leaned down to kiss her lips; she kissed him back but not how she normally did, and he noticed it.

"What's wrong?" Fitz said pulling her body closer to his and looking into her eyes.

"You didn't call me all day!" Olivia said now angry. "You left me in bed this morning to go to a meeting, and then you didn't call me all day. Now you come into the kitchen and act like everything is okay. That's what is wrong," Olivia, said now turning back around, she didn't want him to see her upset. His hands stayed on her body still even though she tried to move out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry, it was an all day meeting. I didn't even eat lunch today that's how long the meeting was, but I'm sorry. I was wrong and I should have called you." Fitz said still hugging her from behind. "I'm sorry," he said as he kissed her on her neck one more time. Olivia didn't respond back to him, she stayed at the stove continuing to prepare dinner. Her hormones were all over the place, and although she shouldn't be mad, she was.

"Do you need any help in here? Gerry wanted me to play with him, but if you need help, I will help you. Just tell me," Fitz said hoping to ease her stress away in any way possible.

"I'm fine, go play with Gerry, dinner should be ready in about ten minutes," Olivia said. She gave him a small smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, and Fitz knew that she was still upset.

* * *

When dinner was over Olivia took Gerry and Isabelle upstairs and gave them both a bubble bath. After they had been bathed and played in the tub, she read them both a book and tucked them into bed. She was exhausted and was now walking to her own bedroom to lie down. Fitz was downstairs in the office sending a couple of emails before he was going to head upstairs. After the last email was sent, he closed his computer and made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom he shared with his wife.

When he opened the door, Olivia was lying on the bed on top of the comforter. She fell asleep before she was able to take a shower or even change her clothes. Fitz walked to her and began to undress her to make her more comfortable for bed. Olivia started to stir in her sleep and woke up when she realized what was happening. She stopped Fitz from removing any more clothing.

"I need to take a shower."

"Livvie…"

Fitz still didn't understand why she was upset, he knew it had to be her hormones, but it still bothered him. So Fitz decided to take matters into his own hands. When he opened the bathroom door, he could see Olivia's silhouette through the shower door. He stared at the foggy mirrors, as he still undressed himself. Fitz grabbed the shower door and opened it. When he walked in the shower, he grabbed her body and pulled her back flush to his chest.

"What the matter Livvie? Talk to me," Fitz muttered into her ear.

"I already told you," Liv whispered.

"You may be mad that I didn't call you, but that's not what's the matter with you. Talk to me," Fitz said in her ear as he rubbed circles on her belly. She still didn't say anything so Fitz walked backwards sitting down on the shower bench. He turned Olivia around and began talking to their child in her stomach.

"Hi baby girl, how are you? Were you good for mommy?" Fitz said as he continued to rub and kiss on Olivia's belly. "Mommy is mad at me, do you know why? I don't understand…"

That's when it clicked; Fitz knew why she was mad. He rose up from the bench and looked in her eyes. He bent his head down and swallowed her lips in a deep kiss. For the first time, she actually kissed him back with the same intensity that he wanted. His hands traveled up and down her naked body as water drops fell down her skin. He groped her ass as she moaned into his mouth. He didn't know why it took him so long to figure it out; during all of her past pregnancies her sex drive was all over the place. She wanted him every chance she could have him. Fitz assumed that when he left the bed this morning she was mad because she didn't get to make love to him.

"Is this why you're mad?" He said as he looked into her eyes. Olivia nodded her head slightly and he picked her body up. His hands palming her ass as he brought her to the shower wall. He continued to kiss her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands found their way to his hair as she pulled his face closer.

"Is this what you want?" Fitz asked her, but she wasn't speaking. The only thing coming out of her mouth was her moans and whimpers that Fitz was making her say.

"Huh, Liv? Is this want you want baby?" Olivia's sounds got louder trying to tell him yes, without actually saying yes. However, Fitz enjoyed teasing her a little bit and decided to not give in until she said it.

"Use that sexy mouth and say what you want Olivia," Fitz's mouth was now latched to her neck making her forget everything she was thinking. She was in pure bliss except for the ache between her legs that Fitz wouldn't just take care of already. She couldn't take anymore so she attempted to say anything to get him to make love to her already.

"You," Olivia breathed underneath her breath where Fitz barely even heard her.

"What do you want me to do?" Fitz said as he continued to hold her against the wall still kissing her neck and driving her insane.

"Fitz…" She moaned out, in a plea for him to just take control already.

"Tell me Livvie… What. Do. You. Want?" He said as he brought one of his hands down to her sex spreading her lips apart. Fitz gently began to rub his thumb over her clit to drive her crazy.

"Ba… Baby," Olivia could barely speak. His hand on top of her pussy was making it where she couldn't even speak. He held his rock hard member in his hand and began to circle her clit with the head. He was coating her juices all over his manhood and Olivia's body was in sensory overdrive.

"Is this what you want?" Fitz said as he continued to torture her. The head of his penis was still rubbing circles around her clit almost bringing her to climax as he now had her left breast in his mouth sucking on her sensitive bud.

"YES!" Olivia said loudly as she was panting she wanted him more than ever and needed him to make love to her now. He had awoken every part of her body and she was craving him more than anything at this moment.

He lined himself up and plunged into her, as her cries filled up the steamy shower. Olivia's back was still against the bathroom wall as he held her up. Her walls expanded trying to accommodate his massive size. Fitz grunted as he felt how tight she was; he was in so much pleasure and he hadn't even started moving in her. He slowly began to slide in and out of her giving Olivia exactly what she desired. The position Fitz was holding her body in was a perfect angle for him to hit her spot every time and she was moaning louder with every thrust.

"Oh God baby," Olivia moaned in his ear as her mouth was extremely close to his neck. She wanted him to know how good he felt, but he already knew. He could tell by her sharp nails puncturing and scratching his back up that he was doing his job perfectly. The moans that were leaving her sexy mouth were another sign to him that he was sending her into overdrive.

Olivia's was panting as her hands were wrapped around Fitz's neck holding on for dear life. Her mouth was near his ear and she was whimpering, moaning, and making every noise possible. She could feel every ridge and vein on his thick cock as he filled her to the hilt, which was bringing her to ecstasy.

"Right there Fitz! Don't stop!" Olivia begged him while she was staring into his eyes, as he continued to hit her spot over and over again.

"Oh please, don't stop baby."

"Yes! YES! Oh my God."

"I'm about to… I'm about to cum!" Fitz felt her walls contracting around him, letting him know she was close. Olivia's face began to scrunch up as her first orgasm washed over her body.

"FITZZZZZZ," Olivia's legs quivered as he held her against the wall. Fitz felt her juices sliding down his leg as he continued to slide in and out of her. He didn't stop until he felt her body calmed down from the first of many orgasms he planned to give her tonight.

Fitz carefully put her down on her shaky legs and turned her body around. He wasn't finished with her, and he knew that she wanted more. Olivia's hands were placed on the shower wall above her head. Fitz gripped her hips as he slid back inside of her once again. Her head flew forward and rested against the wall as she felt him fill her up once again. One of his hands roamed their way up to her breast and slightly started to massage them, as the other went to her stomach resting where their child was growing.

Olivia's walls were slippery due to her orgasm not too long ago and he was sliding in and out of her without any friction. Fitz was placing open mouth kisses on her shoulders, and then her back, and then he made his way up to her neck. He began to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, about how much he loved her, and how beautiful she was. Little did he know he was slowly bringing her to her second orgasm. His mouth began sucking hard on her spot, and Olivia was sure that he was going to leave a hickey on her neck. She couldn't lie; the thought of him marking her as his territory was turning her on even more.

Fitz began to slam into her harder and faster than he was before. To his surprise she was meeting him thrust for thrust; to say he loved it would be an understatement. Olivia bit her bottom lip trying to hold her orgasm back, but Fitz was dominating her body. Fitz thrust into her warm core one more time while his thumb circled around her clit, and she came undone. Olivia's head flew backwards and now rested on his chest. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her mouth made the perfect 'O' shape as a silent scream came out. Fitz held onto her body because he knew she couldn't hold herself up after that orgasm. Her breathing was heavier and she was trying to catch her breath.

He slowly walked her to the shower bench and sat down with her in his lap. Olivia was straddling Fitz's body and she decided to flip the script. She looked at him and grabbed his face. She missed his lips and wanted them back on her. Their mouths connected and tongues dueled. As they were kissing, Olivia was driving Fitz insane because she was grinding her hips into him. Their lips separated to breathe in some oxygen and Olivia looked at Fitz while biting her lip. She raised her ass and angled him right to her core. She slid down on him and watched him groan from pure satisfaction.

"Does it feel good baby?" Olivia asked him softly as she nibbled on his ear and continued to grind into him. Fitz couldn't speak, he was just sitting back enjoying the moment. He watched as her breasts bounced up and down mesmerizing him. Her hands were in her hair as she allowed her body to take control.

"Huh, Mr. Grant? I can't hear you… I said does it feel good?" Olivia said in a seductive tone. She swirled her hips precisely making sure to grind her hips harder with every word she said. It was as if Liv was following a beat in her head as she rode Fitz harder than ever.

"Yes baby you feel amazing," Fitz said now grabbing her hips. He was trying to control her slamming up and down on his shaft. He was so close to losing control, but Fitz wanted to help her get her released before he did. Except Olivia was on a mission, to make him come undone first.

Olivia began going faster, slamming down, and riding him harder than before. She was twerking her hips up and down making Fitz lose his damn mind. His wife was bringing out all of her tricks, and he was enjoying every moment of it. Her arms went around his neck so she could have better stability when she started riding him even faster. Olivia was purring in his ear as she was bringing herself pleasure. Olivia started making her walls clamp around his manhood and he was using all his strength to not explode at that moment. She bounced down on him one more time, and she bit his neck, taking him way past the point of climax. The sensation of his cum coating the inside her walls brought her over the edge. She started to violently shake and she screamed his name.

Fitz held onto her body until they both came down from the high that they were on. He kissed her lips and told her that he loved her. He grabbed the washcloth lathered it in soap to clean up. The water in the shower was no longer hot, but extremely cold because they had made love for the past twenty minutes. He quickly washed up her body and then his own. When they got out of the shower, they put on their pajamas and walked to their bed. As soon as they laid their head down they snuggled together and they both feel asleep.

* * *

Date: Friday May 22, 2015

The sun was setting outside as Fitz and Olivia quietly snuck out of his parent's house. They were going on a date to the movies tonight and Amelia had volunteered to babysit the kids. However, Isabelle was extremely attached to Olivia today for some reason and didn't want to leave her side. That's how they were currently in their situation at the moment.

They finally made it back to their car without Belle noticing that they had left. She was inside watching 'Dora the Explorer' and 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' with Gerry. Fitz leaned down and kissed Olivia on the lips before he turned the car on and drove away. Olivia was wearing a black dress for their date and Fitz's hand rested on her thigh slowly inching his way up.

"Fitz…" Olivia said stopping his hand from rising any higher on her thigh.

"What?" Fitz responded with a smirk on his face.

"You know exactly what you're doing," Olivia said looking at him with her lips pushed together. "I really want to go to the movies, and if you don't move your hand. If you don't stop, we aren't going to make it there," she said trying to convince him to stop.

"Okay," Fitz said now moving his hand away from her thigh and bringing it back to the steering wheel. Olivia didn't like that he removed his hand completely from her body. She reached over the seat and grabbed his hand while she smiled at him.

When they arrived at the movie theater, Fitz walked to her side of the car and opened her door. He held her hand as they walked from the parking lot to the ticket booth to get their tickets. A couple stopped them while they were walking to congratulate her on her pregnancy and tell Olivia she looked beautiful. Fitz and Olivia thanked both of them and then continued on their way to get their tickets.

"Two tickets to see 'Pitch Perfect 2' please," Fitz asked the ticket clerk.

He handed her his debit card. He really didn't want to see this movie, but Olivia did so he decided to compromise. The young lady gave Fitz back his debit card, and then the tickets along with his receipt. They walked into the cinema and handed the tickets to the ticket-taker. The young man ripped the tickets in half.

"Theater nine is to your left, enjoy your movie," The ticket-taker handed Fitz their ripped in half ticket and then they went to the counter to buy snacks.

"What do you want Livvie?" Fitz asked her as he still held her hand.

"Umm, I want large popcorn with lots of butter and a Coca-Cola Icee."

"Is that it all?" Fitz asked and Olivia nodded her head up and down.

Fitz walked to the counter and ordered everything she wanted along with a large water for himself. Olivia buttered her popcorn way more than she should have, but she didn't care. They made their way to the theater that their movie was playing in and found a seat. Olivia lifted the drink divider in between her and Fitz and snuggled closer to her husband. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and sipped on her Coca-Cola Icee. The lights in the movie theater dimmed down as the movie began to play.

* * *

Date: Saturday May 23, 2015

Olivia woke up snuggled up into her husband wearing nothing but his navy shirt and a pair of lace panties. Fitz's arms were wrapped around her body making Olivia feel both safe and loved. As his fingertips lingered on her skin, her thoughts went to all the wonderful things he did to her body last night and she smiled against his chest. Olivia's entire body was sore from yesterday's evening with her husband, but it was a sore that she didn't mind. As she was reminiscing about last night, she felt a kick in her back. Olivia turned around and to her surprise Isabelle was in their bed. As Olivia stirred in Fitz's arms and she woke him up.

"Good morning Mrs. Grant," Fitz said in a deep, seductive tone filled with desire.

"Mmm, good morning Mr. Grant," Olivia said as she felt his hand slide down her back and squeeze her ass.

He captured her lips as he pulled his wife's body closer to himself. He was oblivious to his daughter lying in his bed while he was fully making out with his wife and turning Olivia on. His hands caressed every inch of her body, heating up her desire for him once again. While he was reaching underneath his wife's shirt, he felt a tiny cold hand on his foot. He removed his lips from Olivia's and looked down at his feet. A pair of brown eyes looked at him and giggled; Isabelle crawled up to her daddy giving him a hug and kiss on his cheek.

"Morning, daddy."

"Good morning my princess," Fitz said peppering her face with kisses. Isabelle giggled and tried to get him to stop as he continued to kiss her face.

"No, daddy. You kiss mommy not me," Isabelle screeched as he was now tickling her too.

"I kiss mommy, and I kiss you."

"No," Isabelle said holding onto Olivia's body trying to escape her father's kisses.

Fitz, Olivia, and Isabelle continued to play tag with kisses until Gerry woke up and joined them. They all stayed cuddled up in the king size bed laughing and giggling while they enjoyed this precious moment, just being a happy family. Eventually they all got out of bed and went downstairs to begin to cook breakfast. Olivia preheated the oven to the set temperature and then opened the can of biscuits until they popped. Once they were placed on a baking sheet and evenly spaced out, Olivia then put the pan in the oven. Fitz was standing at the stove placing bacon in the frying pan and flipping them when necessary. Gerry was sitting on the bar stool cracking eggs into a bowl, and then Isabelle was mixing them with a fork to scramble them. When they finished cooking breakfast, they all sat at the table and ate as a family.

* * *

It was around noon and Olivia was sitting in the kitchen with both of the kids baking a cake. Their gender reveal party was tonight, and they were going to reveal it by the color of the inside of the cake. Nobody knew that the baby was a girl except for Olivia and Fitz, not even the kids knew.

Both kids were sitting at the table eating a sugar cookie that Olivia gave them; it was shaped in a heart with yellow frosting and tasted delicious. As Olivia was pouring the dyed pink cake batter into the cake pan, she noticed Fitz was missing. When the cake batter was evenly spread in the pan, Olivia placed it in the oven. She set a timer on her cell phone to check on the cake in fifteen minutes and walked out of the kitchen to find her husband.

She walked around downstairs until she heard noises from the office. As she walked in she saw Fitz sitting in his chair typing something on his computer. He was also on the phone with who she assumed was Cyrus. Olivia quietly walked towards Fitz and when she got close enough to his chair, she sat in his lap. She was straddling him and peppering open mouth kisses on his neck while he was still on his phone.

Fitz was trying hard to end the phone call, but Cyrus was still talking. Olivia noticed him struggling to keep up with the conversation, and that made her feel good that he reacted to her touch that way. Olivia decided to go further and put her mouth near his ear and whispers some dirty thoughts in his ear. It worked and he grunted out loud, which Cyrus for sure heard. Fitz quickly told him that he would have to call him later and hung up the phone.

"Are you bored of me yet? Am I not keeping you attention enough?" Olivia asked smirking at him.

"I think you have my full attention right now," Fitz said smirking as he pushed Olivia's body further down so she could feel him growing beneath her.

"Well, I suggest you hurry up and finish your work cause I think I might need your help on a few things Mr. Grant!" Olivia said giving him a deep passionate kiss, and then winking at him as she got out of his lap.

"Olivia Carolyn Grant, you will be the death of me!" Fitz said as she swayed her hips in her black leggings as she left the room.

When Olivia got back in the kitchen to check on the kids, they were both not at the table. As she was about to leave the room in search of the children she heard the bathroom toilet flush informing her that Gerry was in the restroom. She also heard the sound of a plastic bag underneath the kitchen table. Olivia bent down and noticed Isabelle stuffing her face with the bag of cookies. She was munching on the sugary dessert and Olivia attempted to reach for the bag. Isabelle, however, had different plans, as she snatched the bag out of Olivia's reach.

"Swiper, no swiping! Swiper, no swiping!" Isabelle yelled at Olivia, and Olivia couldn't stop the laugh from coming out.

"Isabelle, give mommy the bag of cookies, or you're going to have to go to time out," Olivia said holding out her hand.

"Swiper, no swiping!" Isabelle said again but not with a pouting face. Olivia reached further under the table and eventually grabbed the bag from her hands.

"Awe man!" Isabelle said when Olivia got the bag of cookies from her.

When Olivia got up from under the table, she saw Fitz laughing in the doorway at the interaction between mother and daughter. She smirked at Fitz and shook her head at him, but he just continued to laugh. There wasn't a day that went by that they didn't get a good laugh from the funny things their kids said.

* * *

The house was decorated with bumblebees and the colors yellow and baby blue. The homemade cake sat in the kitchen with yellow frosting all over it and said 'What will it bee?' with a bumblebee on it. The kitchen and living room were the only rooms in the house decorated, but that was perfect. It wasn't going to be a huge party, but just family and close friends coming together to find out the gender of the baby.

Guest started showing up wearing their guess of the baby's gender on their clothing. The majority of the guest were wearing blue predicting the gender to be a boy. Only three people were wearing pink, and that was Amelia, Nana, and Quinn. Olivia and Fitz weren't wearing pink or blue because they didn't want to give it away early.

Fitz and Olivia both thanked everyone for coming over to celebrate their unborn child together. Maya grabbed a knife out of the kitchen handing it to Olivia to cut the cake. Fitz bent down to Gerry and whispered something in his ear, telling him what to say when they cut the cake revealing the gender. Olivia and Fitz made the first cut in the cake gently sliding the knife out so no one could see the color just yet. They placed the knife in the cake one more time now making a perfect slice of cake. Olivia lifted the piece of cake exposing the pink color cake to everyone.

"It's a girl!" Gerry screamed just like Fitz told him too, and everyone was over the moon to be having another girl in the family.

Everyone cheered as Fitz kissed Olivia to celebrate them having another girl once again. He smeared the yellow frosting over her lips before kissing her once again. Olivia smiled against his lips as his actions reminded her of their wedding day when he did the exact same thing.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia and Fitz were brought out of their loving moment, as Gerry was pulling on Fitz's pants trying to get a piece of cake. Also everyone else wanted to ask them the same question.

"Have you picked out a name for the baby yet?"

"I have a name that I like, but Olivia and I haven't discussed it yet. However, whenever we do pick one out we will let you all know," Fitz said.

* * *

The small gender reveal party went perfectly, everyone showed up and it couldn't have gone better. Everyone had already left to go home and the kids had been bathed and put to bed. Olivia was currently lying on her back while Fitz was rubbing cocoa butter on her baby bump to prevent stretch marks. Fitz was talking to his baby girl and she was extremely active at this very moment. Anytime Olivia wanted to feel her daughter move, or if she needed her to calm down all her daughter needed to hear was her daddy's voice. Olivia thought back to the party just an hour ago and remember Fitz saying he had a name in mind.

"What name do you like?" Olivia said rubbing her hand through his curls.

"Huh?" Fitz said still paying attention to rubbing the lotion on her belly.

"At the party you said you like a name, what was the name?" Fitz stopped rubbing in the lotion and sat up against the headboard. He opened his legs motioning for Olivia to sit in front of him. She moved her body to his lap and then leaned into his chest.

"So, let me explain everything before you say whether you like the name or not. Okay?"

"Okay," Olivia said, holding on his hand that was resting on her stomach.

"When I found out you were pregnant I knew it was a girl, I don't know how but I did. I thought about it and decided that I wanted her name to be beautiful and biblical just like her sister's name. A couple days after you were released from the hospital, I was reading my Bible when I came across the name Ava and I pictured our daughter. I saw our little girl in my head running around, and you calling out her name when she and Isabelle were in trouble. Now, every time I rub your belly I think of that vision and want to call her Ava," Fitz was rubbing her stomach as he continued. "I also thought of a middle name for her. Isabelle's middle name is after your mother, and I thought what better name than my mother's middle name; Abigail. I don't know why but whenever I think of our daughter, I picture this beautiful girl and her name is Ava Abigail Grant."

"Ava Abigail, I love it!" Olivia said as she turned around and kissed her husband on the lips.

"You really love it?" Fitz asked making sure before he got too excited.

"Well from the moment I knew we were having a girl I wanted her to have your mother's middle name. I wasn't sure what her first name would be, but I absolutely love Ava," Olivia said smiling at him. Fitz grabbed her face and kissed her with so much passion.

After multiple kisses, they laid in their sleeping positions and kiss each other goodnight, as they were both so exhausted. Fitz hand wrapped around her belly and Olivia's fingers intertwined with his. Just as they were both about to fall asleep, Fitz whispered just loud enough for Olivia to hear.

"Good night Princess Ava Abigail, mommy and daddy love you so much!" Fitz kissed Olivia's cheek before he drifted off to a peaceful sleep dreaming of the day he's going to meet his baby girl.

* * *

AN: Update time! This chapter is mainly just fluffy, I hope you enjoyed it. Olivia and Fitz had a little fight, but it ended with a lot of love. We also got to see the kids act cute, which is my favorite part of this story (other than Olitz). We also find out the new baby's name. Do you like it? It took me so long to find a name that I actually liked.

I can't believe I'm three people away from one hundred followers and I'm so grateful. I'm also three reviews away from two hundred reviews and I'm over the moon with how much love I have received from this story. I would also like to thank everyone who prayed for me and sent me well wishes on my surgery. It went well! There was one small complication but other than that everything went perfectly. I'm still recovering, but I will try my hardest to have the next update up before Saturday.

All reviews are welcome! Please let me know how you liked the chapter. Also if there is anything you would like to see in future chapters, please let me know, I would love to add some things that you (the viewer) would like to see in the story. Until next time. XOXO.


	13. You Are The Sunshine Of My Life

Chapter Thirteen: **You Are The Sunshine Of My Life**

* * *

" _You must have known that I was lonely,_

 _Because you came to my rescue,_

 _And I know that this must be heaven,_

 _How could so much love be inside of you?_

 _You are the sunshine of my life, yeah,_

 _That's why I'll always stay around,_

 _You are the apple of my eye,_

 _Forever you'll stay in my heart_

 _Love has joined us,_

 _Love has joined us,_

 _Let's think sweet love"_

 _-_ _You Are The Sunshine Of My Life_ _by Stevie Wonder_

* * *

Location: Montpelier, VT

Date: Monday May 25, 2015

Olivia stretched her hands above her head as she yawned. She was waking up from her afternoon nap and she was well rested. The little giggles she could hear out of the window warmed her heart as she smiled. It was Memorial Day and the Grants were spending their day at Fitz's parents house. Everyone including Olivia's family was over and they were outside cooking, swimming and just spending time with each other.

It was around six o'clock and in two hours they normally would have been on their way to group marriage counseling. However, because it was a holiday, they would start their first day of the session next week. As Olivia woke up from her mini nap in Fitz's old bedroom snuggled up to his pillow. The bedroom smelled just like him, which she assumed was from him checking on her while she slept.

Olivia walked into his bathroom and went to use the restroom. That was the one thing she hated about pregnancy, she always needed to go pee. She fixed her hair and make-up because it got messed up while she was sleeping. As she walked back into the bedroom, she undressed out of Fitz's old t-shirt and put back on her own clothes. She was wearing a navy blue maxi dress, with a black belt right under her breast to accentuate her belly bump and a pair of sandals. She walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Maya and Amelia were in the kitchen baking the desserts when Olivia walked in the kitchen.

"How was your nap baby?" Maya asked.

"Good. Is everyone outside?" Olivia asked because the house was completely silent except for them.

"Isabelle in sleeping on the couch, but everyone else is outside!" Amelia answered while she continued to stir the brownie mix.

"Okay. Do you need any help in here?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"No, we are fine. Go outside and enjoy today with everyone," Amelia said.

Olivia walked into the living room to check on Isabelle before she walked back outside. She kissed her baby girl on her head as she was sleeping so peacefully holding on to her stuffed animal. Olivia walked to the back door and opened it going outside on the porch. All the men were sitting down around the television and noticed Olivia first. Fitz smiled at her as she walked close to him. She sat on his lap as she snuggled closer to his body. Fitz gently kissed her, knowing that her father was right next to them and could see them perfectly.

"How was your nap baby?" Fitz asked kissing her neck trying to show her a little bit more affection.

"Good," Olivia said smiling at him.

"And how was my princess?" Fitz asked now caressing her stomach.

"She was good while I slept, but now is kicking me because she hears you!" Olivia said.

"Ava is a daddy's girl just like her mommy," Fitz whispered into her ear.

"Just like me? What made you think I'm your girl?" Olivia said smirking.

"Well, I think the moans from your mouth this morning told me that!" Fitz whispered in her ear while he squeezed her ass.

"FITZ!" Olivia screamed as her head flew back into his chest as both of them were laughing. Everyone around them was oblivious to what they were talking about as they looked at the happy couple laughing with each other.

* * *

Behind the happy couple was their son, who was currently swimming and splashing in the pool. You could see his little arms and legs swim through the water fast just like his mommy. Gerry was wearing blue and green goggles to protect his eyes from the chlorine in the water; which he was very sensitive to. All of his aunts and his cousin were all in the water with him playing games.

Amelia called everyone out of the pool and told everyone that dinner was ready. While everyone was drying off with their own towels; Gerry ran to Olivia so she could help him. She dried him off as best she could and then took him upstairs to change him out of his bathing suit. After he had been dressed, he was completely dry except for his hair. He ran downstairs and to the kitchen to find his daddy.

Olivia wasn't as fast as him as she walked down the stairs. She checked on Isabelle one more time. She was still sleeping so Olivia gently woke her up so she could eat dinner. She wasn't in the best mood, but when she saw it was Olivia she smiled. Olivia made her way into the kitchen with Isabelle on her hip to find her husband and son. To her surprise, he already had prepared both of the kids plates and was currently fixing hers. She smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you' to him as she walked into the dining room and buckling Isabelle into her highchair.

* * *

Dinner went perfectly and they were all eating dessert. All of the adults were carrying on a conversation while Olivia was going to town on the chocolate cake her mother made. Gerry was watching her smile and closing her eyes, and he knew that she was enjoying her food very much. He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled up at her.

"Does Ava like the cake too mommy?" Gerry had heard Fitz talking to the baby yesterday morning and heard him called the baby 'Ava.' They had to explain to him that Ava was his baby sister's name. So since then Gerry no longer refers to the baby by 'baby' but instead he uses her name.

"Ava loves the cake," Olivia said to Gerry while smiling.

"Ava?" Kathleen asked overhearing their conversation. Olivia just looked at her with her mouth open; she forgot that she hadn't told her family yet.

"Oh my God!" Kathleen screamed, so excited they had picked out a name for the baby.

"Since Olivia accidently said it and Kathleen heard her. I guess we have to tell you now; we have named the baby," every smiled and stayed quiet waiting to hear her name. "Her name is going to be Ava Abigail, her middle name after mom," Fitz said. Everyone in the room said 'Aww' and Amelia was crying that her new granddaughter would have her middle name.

* * *

Date: Tuesday May 26, 2015

Fitz was in the kitchen preparing the kids a snack after school. Normally Olivia was here with them but she had a last minute client come in and she needed to stay later than normal. He was looking around the kitchen for a quick snack. Part of him wanted to make them popcorn, but the other part of him didn't want to hear his daughter say that word again so he decided not to. He opened the fridge to see what was in there and found some yogurt. He pulled that out along with some strawberries, he also grabbed the bananas from the counter. Fitz scooped out the yogurt and placed it in a bowl, then cut up all of the fruit into tiny pieces. After everything was mixed up, he gave them the bowl along with a spoon and watched them eat.

A couple of hours later Olivia walked into the house completely exhausted. She had just spent the last two hours trying to convince her client to allow her to use their alibi. However, the client was adamant about not using it, which is why they were currently sitting in jail. She was racking her brain trying to find a way around it but was coming up empty handed each time. When she entered the house, it smelled delicious. She knew that Fitz picked up pizza, which she would have been mad about but was too hungry to care at the moment. They were about to say their prayer when they heard the garage door open and choose to wait for Olivia.

Olivia placed her purse along with her phone and keys down on the floor. She quickly took off her heels that were killing her legs and walked over to kiss her children. When she got to Fitz, she kissed him and told him she was sorry for being late. They said a prayer and ate. Olivia was thankful Fitz also got her a salad because although she enjoyed the pizza she wanted to eat at least a little bit healthy during dinner.

* * *

When dinner was over Fitz was kind enough to clean up the kitchen so she didn't have to, which Olivia was so thankful for. Olivia went upstairs and started Gerry's bath. Gerry played with his toys until his daddy came upstairs and helped him. They were currently in the process of teaching him how to bathe himself. So far he was doing good, but he is not at the point of doing it by his self yet.

Olivia went into Belle's bathroom, running her water and then putting her in. Isabelle played with her bath toys for a couple of minutes while Olivia cleaned her up. When Belle got out and Olivia dried her off with the towel, they walked to her dresser to pick out some pajamas. Olivia grabbed for one with ladybugs on it, but Isabelle noticed the 'Frozen' outfit.

"Fozen Mommy Fozen," Belle demanded.

Olivia was too tired to argue with her so she grabbed the 'Frozen' outfit and quickly dressed Belle. Once she was dressed Olivia sat in the rocking chair and read her 'Goodnight Moon' and Isabelle was out. Isabelle was carefully placed in her crib and she didn't move a muscle. Olivia walked out of her room quietly so she didn't wake her up and then made her way to her room. After a quick clothes change, she laid in bed and waited for Fitz to finish putting Gerry to bed because she desperately needed a foot massage.

Fitz finished tucking Gerry in bed, and when he entered his bedroom, he didn't expect to see what he saw. Olivia was laying on top of the bed in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of underwear. Her legs were stretched out waiting for him.

"What do I owe this pleasure to?" Fitz said walking towards her.

"My feet killing me," Olivia said.

Fitz didn't understand why she, an almost five months pregnant woman and wearing four-inch heel when she knew she would be on her feet all day. However, he wasn't going to argue with her so he walked to the bed and grabbed her foot and started to give her a deep tissue massage. The moan that left her mouth let him know she was enjoying it. For the next twenty minutes, he rubbed her feet until she feel asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Wednesday, May 27, 2015

Tonight was Isabelle's dance recital and Olivia was so excited. Although it wouldn't be a tremendously choreographed dance like the older kids, it was Belle's first so naturally Olivia was excited. She was currently in Belle's bedroom dressing her in her outfit that was absolutely adorable. It was a purple multi sequin mesh over lilac lycra leotard with sleeves attached. There was glitter all over the outfit, and a tutu was also attached. Isabelle's favorite part was the tiara that came with the outfit. Once Isabelle's hair was perfect to Olivia, they walked downstairs.

They quickly got into the car and drove to the auditorium an hour early so they could get front row seats. Fitz was still at work but was planning on meeting them there before the show started. When they arrived, she was surprised to see all of the family there ready to see Isabelle dance. The one thing she could honestly say was that her children were loved by so much by their family. When everyone saw Belle, they gave her so much attention and told her how cute she looked in her outfit.

They walked into the auditorium and were able to find enough seats in the front two rows for everyone in the family. Olivia placed her purse on the seat next to her to save Fitz's seat until he arrived.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Fitz found his family and sat in his seat. However, he didn't see his wife and daughter. Olivia was at the back of the stage getting Isabelle ready for her dance. They toddler classes were going to go first, which was good because they could leave after. There was only five toddler classes, but over thirty other dance classes with multiple dances and Olivia didn't want to stay that long. Isabelle's class was up first. The big curtain closed and all the parents walked out and helped their children stand in on their colorful 'X' on the floor. Once Isabelle was situated, Olivia bent down and talked to her.

"Mommy is going to be in the very front row when the curtains open I will be right in front of you. Okay? If you get scared, just look at mommy. Alright?"

"Promise?" Isabelle said looking frightened.

"I promise baby," Olivia kissed her cheek. She then walked to the side and in front of the curtain and down the stairs quickly sitting down next to her husband.

Not even a few seconds later the curtain opened, and just like Olivia said, Isabelle could see mommy, and her daddy was there too. Olivia gave her a reassuring smile as the music started.

 _"When you wish upon a star_

 _Makes no difference who you are_

 _Anything your heart desires_

 _Will come to you._

 _If your heart is in your dream_

 _No request is too extreme_

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _As dreamers do."_

Isabelle put her hands above her head in a circle like shape and started to twirl around on her tippy toes. She then followed her teacher by putting her hands in front of her in a circle and twirled around too.

 _"Fate is kind_

 _She brings to those who love_

 _The sweet fulfillment of_

 _Their secret longing_

 _Like a bolt out of the blue_

 _Suddenly, it comes to you_

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _Your dreams come true."_

The teacher ran to the left side of the stage and all of the little kids followed her. They picked up a wand in the box near her and started to walk around the stage in a single line waving the wand in the air, pointing to the sky where the stars were.

 _"When a star is born_

 _They possess a gift or two._

 _One of them is this_

 _They have the power to make a wish come true._

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _Makes no difference who you are_

 _Anything your heart desires_

 _Will come to you."_

They were now skipping back on their colorful 'X' and kicking their feet out as they sat on the floor. Olivia thought it was so cute even though she had seen Isabelle do it a thousand times. Isabelle was clearly in her own world at the moment because she was wiggling and shaking her head while her lips were pushed together.

 _"If your heart is in your dream_

 _No request is too extreme_

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _As dreamers do._

 _Fate is kind_

 _She brings to those who love_

 _The sweet fulfillment of_

 _Their secret longing._

 _Like a bolt out of the blue_

 _Suddenly, it comes to you_

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _Your dreams come true."_

The dance was finally over and everyone in Isabelle's family stood up and clapped for her. They were so proud, for her only being two years old she did a good job at copying the teacher and did the dance so well. All the kids took a bow and then ran down the steps to meet their parents. When Isabelle ran to Olivia, she immediately picked her up and gave her kisses.

"Baby you did so good. Mommy is so proud of you Belle," Olivia said while she continued to hug her daughter.

They made it back to the family and Fitz grabbed Isabelle kissing her telling her how good she did. Everyone was so proud of Belle and they told her. As Belle was looking around, she noticed everyone had gifts and flowers and wonder if they were for her. She looked at her daddy giving him her pouty lips.

"Pwesents?" Isabelle said mispronouncing the word 'presents' but they still knew what she said.

"Yes, you have presents but we are going wait to open them okay?" Fitz said.

"Daddy," Belle said really pouting her lip now trying to convince him.

"Okay one, but only one."

Isabelle let out a squeal as Gerry handed her the gift he got her. It was a bear that was wearing a similar outfit and tutu as her. Belle immediately squeezed the bear giving it a big hug and then lay on her mommy.

They sat and watched the other four dance routines and then they left. They all went out to eat and celebrate Belle's first dance recital. Belle opened up all of her gifts and squealed on everything loving what she got. Most were toys, some were more stuffed animals, and one was even a new tutu. Isabelle was in heaven with all the presents she got and Olivia could honestly say Belle's first dance recital was a success.

* * *

Date: Thursday May 28, 2015

It was six o'clock in the morning and Olivia was in her closet getting ready for the day. She was only wearing a black bra, and a thong as she shuffled through her clothes trying to find an outfit. Fitz was in their bathroom helping Gerry do his hair for school. Gerry wanted to look just like daddy today, so Fitz was currently styling his hair to perfection. Olivia walked into the bathroom not knowing that Gerry was in there and went to brush her teeth while she tried to think of an outfit to wear. Gerry noticed her underwear and looked at her weird.

"Mommy, you need new underwear, yours are all broken," Gerry said still looking at her. Olivia spit out her toothpaste hearing what he said, and Fitz started laughing so hard he was holding his stomach.

"Alright, Gerry why don't we get dressed and leave mommy and her underwear alone!" Fitz said walking Gerry out of the bathroom. He stopped at Olivia and whispered in her ear.

"By the way I love mommy's broken underwear," he said smirking at her.

"Fitzgerald out!" Olivia screamed at him.

* * *

Fitz had called Olivia early and told her that he wanted to go to lunch and talk. Olivia hearing that Fitz wanted to 'talk' really scared her because she didn't think anything thing good could come from a 'talk'. She walked into her favorite Italian restaurant very nervous, which Fitz could tell as she made it to the table.

"Hi baby," Fitz said standing up to kiss her.

"Hi," Olivia said giving him a smile that showed she was kind of nervous.

"What's the matter Livvie?" He said noticing her still not looking like his happy wife.

"Nothing, you said you wanted to talk, so I'm here."

At the very moment, the waiter came by asked what they would like to drink. Fitz ordered a glass of one of their wines, and Olivia ordered a glass of water. Once he took their drink order and walked away leaving the couple alone again.

"Olivia…" Fitz grabbed her hand across the table noticing how nervous she was. "I have been thinking, everything with the whole divorce thing that we need a fresh start."

Olivia's mouth opened and she looked at him as a tear rolled down her cheek. Fitz noticed her crying and didn't know why. He got out of his side of the booth and into hers holding her while rubbing her back.

"I thought everything was okay, why do you want to leave?" Olivia said quietly. Fitz was confused.

"Livvie," Fitz said lifting up her chin. When their eyes met, it broke his heart. His thumb wiped the tears from her face before he spoke again. "I want us to go on vacation, just us with no kids. I don't want to leave you, why would you think that?" Fitz asked not knowing where this insecurity in their marriage was coming from. Yes, they just had a rough patch but they were past that, at least he thought.

"What?" Olivia said in a whisper.

"I love you Olivia, and as long as it's up to me I will never, NEVER leave you. Do you understand me?" Fitz said looking her straight in her eyes. She nodded her head and he crashed his lips on hers showing her that he meant what he said.

"You okay now? I don't want to see you crying anymore," Fitz said.

"I'm okay," Olivia said still in a small voice as she shook her head up and down.

The waiter came over and gave them their drinks. He noticed that Olivia had been crying a little bit and that Fitz had changed seats, but he didn't say a word. They order their lunch, Fitz was going to have chicken parmigiana and Olivia was going to have fettuccine alfredo with chicken. When the waiter left, Fitz began talking again.

"With everything that has happened I think it would be good for us to have a week to ourselves. No kids, no work, just us somewhere beautiful enjoying ourselves as a couple."

"Where did you want to go?" Olivia asked.

"I want to surprise you. I will plan it, and handle where the kids stay and everything. I will let you know when you need to pack and the temperature there, but you won't know until we land." Fitz said giving her the famous Grant smile knowing she was going to protest.

"Fitz…" Olivia said tilting her head to the side. "You know I don't like surprises," Olivia said attempting to protest just like Fitz thought.

"I want to, please let me do this," Fitz practically begged her.

"Fine," Olivia replied pretending to have an attitude.

"Thank you," Fitz said and then kissed her just as their food was arriving.

* * *

It was now nighttime as Fitz was giving Olivia a full body massage, she had just finished the case she had been working on all week and was tired. She was exactly twenty weeks pregnant today and the pain of pregnancy was already starting. Fitz was massaging her lower back and it felt amazing. She was moaning from how good it felt which wasn't helping the bulge in his pants that was growing with every whimper.

"Right there Fitz," Olivia said as he was massaging the spot that was really sore. Fifteen minutes later Fitz's hands were getting tired from massaging her, at least on her back so he stopped. As she turned around, he saw his wife was euphoric.

"Hmm, thank you, Superman," Olivia said pulling him down for a kiss to adequately thank him.

"Well, I think it's time you take care of your Superman!" Fitz said crashing his lips on his wife as his hand was slowly finding its way in her panties. However, it didn't go far when their time was quickly interrupted.

"MONSTER, MONSTER!" Gerry screamed after he woke up from a nightmare.

"Mommy coming," Olivia shouted as she unlatched her lips from Fitz and removed his hand from her sex.

"No, I want daddy!" Gerry yelled back.

Fitz left the bedroom and he calmed Gerry down. He tucked him back into bed and read him a story, eventually putting him back to sleep. As he walked back into the master bedroom, Olivia was pouting.

"Is someone jealous?" Fitz said as he made it back to bed.

"When has he ever wanted you?" Olivia said still pouting.

"It fine baby, he was just drained from today, and you know that he loves you!" Fitz said kissing her neck.

"Mm," Olivia said responding to his kisses.

"Now let me love you," Fitz said flipping her on her back and taking her thong off.

* * *

It was now three o'clock in the morning when Fitz woke up to Olivia crying in bed. She was sitting on the edge of the bed holding her stomach whimpering. Immediately Fitz thought something was wrong and got out of bed and walked to her.

"What's wrong Livvie? What hurts?" Fitz said with concern written all over his face.

"I'm tired and she will not stop kicking me long enough for me to go to sleep." Olivia cried.

"Lay down Livvie," Fitz laid her back into bed under the cover and got in next to her. He pulled her shirt up and put his hand on her stomach gently rubbing it.

"Hi baby girl, Mommy is really tired and is trying to sleep. Can you calm down so mommy can go to bed? Daddy would really like that because he doesn't like to see mommy cry." Fitz said speaking and kissing Olivia's stomach.

Fitz continued to talk to her belly for the next ten minutes calming Ava down and eventually Olivia was asleep. He heard her slightly snoring and kissed her stomach and then kisses her forehead. As he got back under the covers, he pulled Olivia's body into his and her body snuggled into his, as he fell asleep again.

* * *

Date: Friday May 29, 2015

It was morning time and Olivia was downstairs cooking a big breakfast. There was eggs, bacon, pancakes, and fruit all out on the table as Fitz was waking up Gerry and Isabelle. It was the last day of pre-k for Gerry and Olivia was kind of sad about it. Fitz, Gerry, and Belle were walking down the stairs rubbing their eyes from how tired they were. Olivia kissed all three of them as she grabbed Isabelle out of Fitz's hands and placed her in her highchair.

Olivia gave Belle her sippy cup full of milk and some fruit with pancakes. Gerry was given his plate second with everything on it, and his pancakes were made just like he liked them. Fitz, however, was a little impatient so he made his own plate. After everyone had their plate, they began to eat and talk about how excited they were for today to be Gerry's last day of school.

After breakfast Fitz was nice enough to wash the dishes while Olivia got both of the kids ready for the day. All teeth were brushed and all hair was combed as they both walked to the car with their backpacks on. Fitz drove to Isabelle's daycare first and Olivia walked her in. When she got back to the car, they drove to Gerry's school. Instead of going through the circle to drop him off they parked in a visitors spot.

They all walked Gerry to his pre-k classroom for the last time. It was bittersweet for all of them but Gerry. He loved school, so when they dropped him off at his class, he ran in, put his backpack in the cubby and ran to his friend Zackary. Olivia smiled as she saw her baby boy, be a big boy. Olivia and Fitz waved bye to Gerry and then walked hand and hand out of the school building.

They both made it home and went back upstairs and went back to bed. They were both so tired from last night and both needed a lot of sleep. Olivia laid on her side and Fitz held her, slowly rubbing circles on her stomach, as they both feel asleep.

* * *

Fitz had woken up a couple hours later and went to the office. He called up his travel agent trying to finish planning their vacation. Many hours later, he had almost everything done. All he needed to do was to check in with Abby to make sure that OPA would be okay. He also needed to call his mom and Maya to see if they could watch the kids while they were on vacation.

He didn't know how long he had been in the office working until Olivia walked in bringing him some food. She kissed him and then told him that she was going to pick up the kids.

* * *

It was nighttime and officially summer for the kids. Everyone was in the swimming pool including Isabelle. Olivia was wearing a white and gold bikini that Fitz loved a lot. Gerry was swimming laps in the pool getting ready for the swim team while Isabelle was splashing around near the stairs of the pool with her floaties on. Olivia was swimming but staying very close to Isabelle just in case something happened, while Fitz was lounging in the hot tub.

Isabelle was tired so Fitz changed her and put her in her crib, placing her lullaby music on. When he made it back downstairs Gerry was getting sleep too so he put him to bed too. He walked to his room to get Isabelle's baby monitor before he made his way back downstairs. When he made it downstairs, Olivia's bikini was thrown on the floor as she was sitting in the Jacuzzi waiting for him. Fitz quickly undressed himself and walked into the hot tub biting his lip as he stared at Olivia.

"You've been a bad girl, Mrs. Grant," Fitz said feeling all over her naked body in the water.

"Hmm, I've been a bad girl. Are you going to punish me, Mr. Grant?" Olivia said biting her lip.

"I think so," Fitz said as starting putting Olivia closer to him. He pulled her lips in his mouth swallowing her. He planned on making her moan loud enough for the neighbors to hear, and he wouldn't stop until he was done.

* * *

Date: Saturday May 30, 2015

Fitz woke up smiling as he thought about everything that happened last night after the kids went to sleep. Him and Olivia hadn't had that much fun since they were dating. It was so carefree and Fitz hoped that they would have that much fun on vacation. He still hadn't called Abby, his parents, or Maya and though he should get a head start on that. He walked downstairs after he went to the bathroom. When he got in the office, he sat in his chair picking up his phone dialing OPA. He knew that Abby was there and three rings later she picked up the phone.

"Olivia Pope and Associates."

"Abby, this is Fitz. I know that Olivia just went back to work and this isn't the best time to be asking…" Fitz said, but Abby cut him off.

"Spit it out already," Abby said.

"I wanted to take her on vacation tomorrow for a week. Can you hold down the fort until next Sunday?"

"I guess, but only since you are naming the baby after me," Abby said. The baby wasn't named after her, but if that thought made her agree to handle OPA while Olivia was on vacation he would let her think that.

"Thank you."

That was one phone call down, and he had two more to go. He dialed his mom first and then asked her to hold as he dialed Maya's number. He had connected them into a conference phone call before he started to talk.

"You two both there?" Fitz asked.

"Yes," said Maya.

"Yes," said Amelia.

"Okay, so I have been thinking and I think Olivia and I need a vacation. After the whole divorce, and marriage counseling I think we need a fresh start and I want to take her away, where there is no kids, no phone, no work, just us. I planned a trip for next week and was wondering if you two could help watch the kids for the next week?" Fitz was nervous about what they would say. He prayed they would say yes because that would have been a waste of thousand of dollars he spent on this trip if he couldn't find anyone to watch them.

"That fine with me, I don't think I can watch them for the whole week, but if Amelia did three days, I could do the other four!" Maya said trying to be helpful.

"That works for me, Maya we can get together for lunch today and discuss the schedule arrangement. If you want to do that?" Amelia asked.

"That sound like a plan," Maya said.

"Thank you two, this means a lot to me and I know Olivia will appreciate it also," Fitz said. He was so thankful that they agreed to watch the kids.

"Alright tell the kids and Liv I love them," Amelia said.

"You're welcome, I love you guys. Give my babies kisses for me," Maya said.

"I love you too," Fitz said as he hung up the phone ending the conversation.

Fitz turned off the light in the office as he walked back up the stairs to tell Olivia the good news. When he made it to their bedroom, she was still asleep cuddled up to her pillow, something she did when he left the bed. He got under the covers again and lightly started kissing her until she woke up.

"Good morning Livvie," Fitz said smiling at her as he held her close to his body.

"Morning baby," Olivia mumbled, as she was still half asleep.

"I have some good news," he waiting until she looked at him before he continued. "I planned everything out and we leave tomorrow for vacation!" Olivia looked at him like he grew two heads. When she agreed to go on vacation, she didn't expect him to plan it so quickly.

"Baby, I have work. The kids don't have school anymore, who's going to watch them? We have couples marriage counseling and we can't miss that. We have…" Olivia was babbling and Fitz cut her off.

"Everything is taken care of! I talk to Abby and she is going to handle OPA until you get back. Maya and Amelia are going to be watching the kids, and Dr. Dawson will be okay for one week without us!" He took a deep breath before looking at her again. "Please, we need this. Please."

"Okay. What do I pack?" Olivia said now kind of excited to find out where they were going.

"Pack for warm weather Mrs. Grant," Fitz said as smirked at her. He leaned down his face kissing her, thanking her for trusting him. He had twenty-four hours until he was off to paradise with his wife all alone and he couldn't wait.

* * *

AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 FOLLOWERS! I'm honestly so blessed, and you all are the reason I continue to write for this story. This chapter is being uploaded two hours early because I'm tired and want to go to sleep now, which I don't think you guys will mind. I would like to apology right now if there are any errors in this story, it is currently four o'clock in the morning where I am and I've been writing non stop for the past nine hours just so you all could have a chapter today. That is also why it is kind of shorter than I normally write.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and all the cuteness in it. There unfortunately wasn't any smut in this chapter, I wrote this kind of last minute and smut takes me a long time to write. However, next chapter they will be on vacation with no children so expect a full smut chapter. Do you have any guesses where Fitz is taking Olivia? All reviews are welcome, I would love to hear your feedback. Until next time which will most likely be on Wednesday because all of the smut will take a while to write. XOXO. :)

AN Update: Some things came up and the next chapter is taking me a little bit longer than I thought. It most likely won't be uploaded on time, but I will try to have it updated as soon as possible.


	14. Sunny

Chapter Fourteen: **Sunny**

* * *

" _Sunny, yesterday my life was filled with rain._

 _Sunny, you smiled at me and really eased the pain._

 _Now the dark days are gone, and the bright days are here,_

 _My Sunny one shines so sincere._

 _Sunny one so true, I love you._

 _Sunny, thank you for the sunshine bouquet._

 _Sunny, thank you for the love you brought my way._

 _You gave to me your all and all._

 _And now I feel ten feet tall._

 _Sunny one so true, I love you._

 _Sunny, thank you for the truth you let me see._

 _Sunny, thank you for the facts from A to Z._

 _My life was torn like a wind-blown sand,_

 _And the rock was formed when you held my hand._

 _Sunny one so true, I love you._ _"_

 _-_ _Sunny_ _by Bobby Hebb_

* * *

Location: Burlington, VT

Date: Sunday, May 31, 2015

The dark blue sky filled with stars was their morning view. A cool breeze ran through their hair as Olivia and Fitz walked into the airport. They were holding hands as a worker from the airport rolled their bags behind them. As they arrived at the gate, the flight attendant ushered them in and took their drink order. As Olivia sat on the Grant family's private plane, her mind traveled to the first time she had ever been on it; when they were on their way to their honeymoon. Fitz ordered two bottles of water, as they got situated in their seats.

"We are preparing for takeoff," the pilot said. He was on strict instructions to not disclose the location because it was a surprise.

The airplane's engine began to roar informing them that they were about to take off. Their seats pushed back gently as the plane lifted off of the ground. Olivia slipped a piece of gum in her mouth and began chewing to prevent her ear from popping. She looked out the window as she saw the ground moving away. The plane continued to accelerate into the air for the next couple of minutes until it was at full altitude and the engine quiet down as the aircraft begins to soar in the sky.

The fasten seatbelt sign turned off, and both of them unbuckled themselves. Olivia was extremely exhausted because it was only six o'clock in the morning. When she reached the bedroom area of the plane, she stripped out of her clothing and got under the two thousand thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. They were comfortable, and Olivia snuggled her face into them. Fitz watched her from afar and then quickly undressed himself meeting her in the bed. Olivia's leg wrapped around his body as they both succumbed to sleep.

* * *

They had been on the plane for over thirteen hours, and Olivia was still unknown of their destination. She knew they were in international air, but other than that she was still completely clueless. The pilot spoke over the intercom informing them that they were about to start descending and needed to get back into their seats. Olivia and Fitz walked to their seats, but Fitz sat in the window seat and placed the window cover down so she still couldn't look outside.

The plane finally landed, and Olivia was still not allowed to look outside the window. She was growing very impatient and wanted to know where they were. As she walked down the stairs of the plane, she was greeted with the most beautiful view. The view alone was beautiful because of the bright see-through water, but it was the memories of the location that made it beautiful to her. The sun was shining down on her face, and it never felt so good. The last time they were here, was on their honeymoon. As Olivia stared at the ocean and fresh flowers all over the place, she turned to her husband and kissed him with so much passion. They were in Bora Bora, and she could not wait to relive their entire honeymoon.

As she was admiring the view, a young man and woman came up to the lovely couple. The man was holding two trays and the woman was walking next to them. She went to Olivia first and welcomed her into The French Polynesia with a lei made with fresh flowers. Olivia bent her head down so she could be given the lei; it was an open lei, which was traditional if you were pregnant. The young lady then turned, and lei'd Fitz. She offered them both warm towels to wash their hand off as some of the airport workers were working on putting their luggage on the boat.

Bora Bora was a small island you need to take a boat to get to it. Olivia was a little bit worried about the how fast the boat would be going, to drive them there. She did not want to get sick especially since she was pregnant. Fitz had kindly asked the driver if he could to not drive as fast because Olivia was pregnant. As the boat slowly began to drive to their destination, Olivia leaned into Fitz and closed her eyes trying not to watch the boat rock to prevent getting sea sick.

About twenty minutes later the boat arrived, and they were met with a couple of workers from the hotel. Fitz had asked them to be waiting as they arrived so he wouldn't have to carry all of the bags all by himself. He had reserved them to stay at the Four Seasons Hotel, in an Otemanu Over-Water Bungalow Suite with a Plunge Pool. Olivia reached down for Fitz's hand as they walked to their hotel and checked in.

As Fitz was checking in they told him that their room wouldn't be ready for another thirty minutes. Olivia was starving, so they decided to go to the local bar on the island and get some food from there. Fitz ordered a beer, which was his thing; he always wanted to try the local beer when he was out of the country. Olivia ordered a virgin tropical cocktail; she didn't want water but couldn't have alcohol.

Olivia looked over the menu and wanted to eat their specialty salad, she tried it last time they were here, and it was unbelievable. Fitz got a salad also, and they order a side of calamari. The food was delicious, and Olivia was in heaven. From the view, fruity drink, and the fresh seafood along with her salad, Olivia was enjoying their vacation, and it barely started.

* * *

They finished their lunch and were now walking hand and hand to their hotel room. Olivia didn't know where they were going, but she had an idea. She predicted that they were going to be reliving their honeymoon vacation but didn't know for sure. As they walked down the path that was over the water, she noticed the same room or she should say the house that they stayed in on their honeymoon. She gently squeezed Fitz's hand to let him know she appreciated him getting the same room.

Olivia and Fitz walked up to their room and opened the gate. They were staying in the otemanu over-water bungalow suite with a plunge pool. The view was beautiful, actually beautiful was an understatement it was breathtaking. Bright translucent blue waved were seen for miles. The sun was glistening on the water, and you could hear the waves crashing against the sand. The smell of the saltwater filled their nostrils; it was a scent like no other. Fitz wrapped his arms around her belly as they took in the view.

Olivia was getting a little sweaty partly from pregnancy hormones. Also partly because she was still wearing her clothes from the plane ride, which were not really that friendly to this weather. She turned around and walked towards their door to actually walk in. Fitz pulled the key out of his pocket and handed it to Olivia. She opened the door, and they both slowly walked in. There was a plate full of chocolate covered fruit on the side table by the door. As their eye roamed the room, they didn't expect for their mind to replay the first time they were here. Fitz kissed her cheek, then her shoulder, and finally right under her ear on her neck.

"Do you remember?" Fitz said in a hushed voice as they stared at the king bed.

"How could I ever forget?" Olivia whispered while biting her bottom lip.

 _flashback_

 _Date: Sunday, November 23, 2008_

 _Olivia stood in front of Fitz as their eyes screamed sex; they hadn't had sex in weeks because Olivia wanted it to be 'special' when they got married. Their eyes darken silently telling each other how much they desired one another. Olivia was leaning against the bed in only a silk white robe that stopped at her thighs. It had a 'Mrs. Grant' on it, causing Fit to be even more turned on. This was the first time that he would get to make love to his wife, and he couldn't wait. They had got married the night before and got on the airplane immediately. They also drank a lot of alcohol, so they didn't get to make love last night, but Fitz had already said he would make up every minute they missed._

 _Olivia tugged at the bow around her waist holding up the robe as she nibbled on her bottom lip. The white robe fell to the ground into a puddle as Fitz's eyes roamed over his wife's body. To him, she was always beautiful but right now he was blown away. He didn't know if it was because she was now his wife or if he was just horny as hell, but either way he couldn't wait to be one again with her._

 _Fitz adjusted his entire body as he looked at her. His erection was growing bigger by the second, and his pants were now way too tight as he walked closer to her. Olivia stared at him as she rubbed her hand on his rock hard member through the fabric._

" _Do you need some help with that baby?" Olivia seductively said as she slowly unbuttoned his pants while her eyes never left his._

" _Uh… Hmm," Fitz said as his body reacted to her touch._

 _Olivia removed the rest of his clothing before pushing him on the bed. She climbed up his body and swallowed his lips. Their mouths were moving so fast trying to get as much of each other as they could. The intensity was high enough already before Olivia started grinding her hips into him. Fitz was in control as he slid his tongue on the roof of her mouth before Olivia pulled back._

 _She started peppering open mouth kisses all over on his body as she inched closer to her desire location. Liv raked her nails on the top his thighs teasing him as she stared at him. She lost eye contact as her tongue gave him a lick over the long vein in his cock. Olivia had heard his breath hitch before she swallowed his entire length. She bobbed her head up and down at a steady pace, which was driving him completely insane. His mouth was open, and he grunted, as the pleasure was too much._

" _Li… Liv, please, wait!" Fitz said stumbling over his words and pleading for her to have mercy on him. Olivia could feel his penis tighten in her throat, and his balls tighten in her hand letting her know he was close as she continued to not slow down._

" _LIV!" Fitz yelped trying to get her to stop. He didn't want to come undone just yet. He wanted to please her; that was his greatest turn on. She could hear the hint of authority in his voice to stop, and she did._

 _He instantly flipped her body over where he was now hovering over her body. She was going to pay for teasing him. He started at her neck slowly licking and sucking, and he found her breast. After pay attention to them long enough to hear Olivia's soft cries he went lower. Fitz gently began to bite and suck the inside of thighs; Olivia would definitely have love marks to reminisce this moment tomorrow._

 _Fitz's hot breath hit her sex, and she trembled beneath him. His hands wrapped underneath her legs holding her in place. Fitz's tongue began caressing her pussy in delicate circles, driving her crazy and he just started. He was worshiping her body like a God. With every moan, Fitz added more pressure causing her to be louder than before. Her hands found their way in his hair; she tugged on his curls, as the pleasure was better than she ever imagined. She didn't know whether to be mad at him for holding out on her or if she should be happy that she was in pure bliss._

" _Oh God!" Olivia screamed as her head flew back._

 _She was in overdrive; it was becoming too much. Olivia could feel her stomach tightening as she tried to hold her orgasm back. Two of Fitz's digits entered her body while he sucked on her clit. Her fingernails sunk deep into his arms as she tried to grip on to something to prevent losing control. However, it didn't work and before long her legs wrapped around his head while her orgasm rippled through her body. While, Fitz wasted no time licking up every ounce of essence that left her body._

 _Her body was even fully calmed down from the orgasm when he entered her slick core. Fitz's eyes met Olivia's as he slid in and out of her at a painfully slow pace. He loved to watch her face and see the satisfaction he gave her. Olivia pushed his ass further into her, which caused her to moan even louder. He was hitting her spot something only he was able to do. Fitz picked up the pace as Olivia's walls started to squeeze his manhood demanding him not to leave her. Although the resistance was strong, he pushed through and continued to slam into her._

" _FITZ!"_

 _He pulled out of her causing Olivia to get frustrated with him for half a second before he entered her again making her eat her words. His mouth found her breast and began to suck. Something that came with being in love with her was that he knew exactly what she needed at any time. As Olivia looked up, there was a mirror on the ceiling, and she could see him giving her pleasure. The visual of watching them make love to each other was her breaking point, and she felt another orgasm rack her body._

 _He crawled back up to her face as he was licking his lips. He looked sexy as hell, as he was smirking at her. Olivia had brought her legs over his shoulders before he entered her again. The fluid from her previous two orgasms made her walls slippery, so there was no friction. The position let him enter her further than before, and he was extremely deep. Her mind was going crazy; she tried to keep her eyes open, but her vision was turning black. She felt as if she was going to pass out. One more powerful thrust and her eyes rolled to the back of her head while her vision went entirely black. Her legs were shaking, and the only reason they were still in the air was because Fitz was holding them. He continued to pump in and out of her to prolong the orgasm for as long as possible but, Olivia's scrunched up face was so damn sexy to him. Her look along with his own pleasure caused him to explode inside of her._

 _They both took a deep breath trying to calm down from their high as they laid next to each other. However, that didn't last long before they began again and remained as one for hours upon hours until they finally got so exhausted that they feel asleep._

 _end of flashback_

* * *

Location: Bora Bora, The French Polynesia

Date: Monday, June 1, 2015

The sun was shining in through the brown shutters as the light woke Olivia up. She was tangled in her husband and their bed sheets. Fitz felt her moving next to him and woke up. They had relived majority of their first time as husband and wife; except for a few parts that they couldn't do at the moment because Olivia was pregnant.

Fitz's hands distinctively wrapped around Olivia's body going straight to her stomach while he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her on her head before she looked at him, and he took her lips in his mouth. He enjoyed moments like this where nothing else in the world mattered but them, and he hadn't felt this carefree since their honeymoon.

While they were making out, Fitz heard a rumble. Olivia's stomach was growling informing her that she was hungry. They hadn't eaten since yesterday for lunch, and she was starving. Fitz rolled over and grabbed the folder on the nightstand, which had the menu on it. Olivia decided on a waffle with fresh fruit while Fitz wanted an omelet with toast. Fitz reached for the phone and orders the room service. The guy on the phone informs him that it should be there in twenty minutes, as Fitz hangs up the phone he snuggles back into his wife.

At exactly twenty minutes, there was a knock at their bungalow. They were both naked, and it would take her longer to get dressed, so Fitz got out of the bed to answer the door. He rolled the cart into the room and picked up the tray with Olivia's food to hand to her. Once she had her food, he grabbed his tray and got back into bed.

Olivia didn't wait for prayer or for her husband; her body was starving, and she wanted to eat now. She quickly poured the syrup on the waffle, cut it, and then ate it. After a few bites Olivia started to regret her decision, the waffle was way too sugary. She wanted to eat Fitz's food, but she could see he was enjoying it. She started to play with her food, only eating the fresh fruit, and Fitz noticed it.

"Is your food okay?" Fitz asked, and Olivia just nodded. He could tell that she didn't want her food anymore but didn't want to say anything.

"Can I have some of your waffle?" Olivia nodded her head, thinking that he only wanted a bite, but instead he took her plate and gave her his plate. She knew that he figured it out but didn't say anything.

They enjoyed the rest of their breakfast with small talk. They were both still exhausted from last night and the big time change so they decided that they would spend today in bed. Olivia knew it was going to be a very adventurous day as she could already feel Fitz's hand rising higher and higher on her thigh.

* * *

Date: Tuesday, June 2, 2015

It was the next day in the afternoon, and they were outside of their room. Olivia was sitting on folding chaise lounge chair while Fitz was swimming in the ocean. He had been trying to get her to get in the water for a while, but she kept on saying she wanted to sunbathe for a little bit. However, a little bit turned into an hour and Fitz was getting impatient.

Fitz climbed the ladder to get back to where Olivia was. She had some sunglasses on, and her eyes were closed. She couldn't see him, but she could feel his body approaching her. He sat in between her legs and kissed her gently as his arm wrapped around her body picking her up.

Olivia didn't know what he was doing as he picked her up because she had deepened the kiss and was too into it. Fitz was walking her to the water and Olivia immediately stopped the kiss when she felt the cold water hit her feet.

"Fitz!" Olivia said in a playful but also frustrated voice.

"No, it's beautiful out here, and you love the water so no complaining!" Fitz said as he kissed her once again and placed her on her feet.

They could both see and feel small fishes swimming around them. It was a beautiful sight to see, kind of like the one you would see in a painting. You wouldn't believe it unless you saw it. Olivia smiled the sweetest smile towards her husband. When he first approached the topic of a vacation, she didn't really want to go on one but she did it for him. However, now that she was here, she couldn't be happier. She truly needed this vacation for herself, but they needed this as a couple.

* * *

It was now later that evening as they were walking around. They had just finished dinner and were walking around the small island to do a little exercise. Fitz had a very heavy meal that consisted of a lot of protein and carbs. However, Olivia had a very small, light meal. She did not want to eat too much, which came in handy when they were walking.

Olivia could see from the distance a small snow cone stand, and immediately had a craving for one. The second her head turned that way Fitz knew she would want one. As they walked to the stand, the local man greeted Olivia and complemented her. She ordered the flavor 'fraise'; which was strawberry.

The man made the sweet treat very quickly, which made Olivia happy. She didn't have to wait too long before she could devour it. The snow cone was a perfect treat for the hot day; it cooled her down and tasted delicious. As they walked, Fitz decided he was going to mess with her. He moved his head down towards her food to eat some of it, but she was too quick and snatched her snow cone away.

"Fitz!" Olivia said, with an attitude, she wasn't even going to start this with him. Fitz just started laughing as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm just playing with you," Fitz said as he walked behind her. He held her as they walked back to their room. Olivia was exhausted from swimming, and walking around after dinner. She just wanted to lie down and enjoy the evening with her husband.

* * *

Date: Wednesday, June 3, 2015

Today was going to be a very laid back, relaxing day for the Grants. Olivia had woken up in the middle of the night with some cramps but was feeling a lot better in the morning. She could still feel Ava kicking her, which let her know that the baby was okay. Fitz decided they would have a light day, and just go to the beach.

Olivia had called the hotel room service earlier and asked if they could prepare a green juice for her with any of the fresh fruit the island had. She wanted to have something healthy this morning before they went to the beach. Surprisingly a knock came to the door, and room service had brought the Grant's their breakfast. After they had eaten, both Olivia and Fitz began to put their swimsuits on. As Fitz got dressed Olivia lusted over her husband as his washboard abs stared at her. She really wanted to go relax at the beach, but if he didn't put on a shirt, they would be leaving anytime soon.

Fitz could sense her staring at him, so he put a shirt on. Olivia quickly got dressed in her bikini and let her naturally curly hair loose. Fitz always loved her hair like that, and she didn't want to waste her time straightening it when she was going to sweat it out anyways. After she was dressed she put sunscreen all over her body, and she also put some on Fitz's body, which she enjoyed very much!

As they arrived at the private beach, Fitz put the beach towel down next to the beach chair as Olivia looked around. She took a deep breath and just closed her eyes. She could hear waves crashing, she could smell the ocean, and just smiled. The atmosphere here was peaceful, calm, just so relaxing and Olivia was grateful they came here.

Fitz wanted to get a small workout in while Olivia was going to relax, so he decided to go for a run on the beach. Olivia watched him run away to start his workout while she pulled her book out of the bag. It was a new book that Abby had recommended her to read called "Gone Girl." Thirty minutes later Fitz had completed a five miles run, which was more complicated than he thought because the sand was slowing him down. He walked towards Olivia and grabbed his water bottle to hydrate himself. Olivia stared at him as sweat dripped down his body, and his superman curl was hanging down, which she thought was sexy as hell.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Lunch will be here soon," Olivia said. She knew that Fitz had requested for their lunch to be delivered at noon. He didn't know if Olivia was going to want to stay or not, and if she did he wanted to make she both her, and Ava ate.

"Well, it's not here yet," Fitz, said with a smirk.

"It's going to be here soon," Olivia said after giggling. Fitz reached his hand to her face and removed her sunglasses.

"It's about fifteen minutes out; you want to use those fifteen minutes?" Fitz said as his hand found it was in between her thighs gently caressing her sensitive bud. Olivia let out a moan as she stared at him. "Or stop?" Fitz said with a smirk knowing he had her right where he wanted her.

"Don't stop!" Olivia said as she pulled his lips down to her.

Things quickly happened when Fitz buried two of his fingers deep inside of her. Their lips were connected to stop her moans from getting too loud in case the delivery guy came early. Olivia's hips started to ride his fingers as his thumb was massaging her clit. The thickness of his fingers and the way they were curled up was making it hit her g-spot every time, and she was slowly losing control. The fact that his thumb was rubbing circles on her sweet spot was making her stomach get that familiar knot.

Fitz's fingers started speeding up, and Olivia's moans were no longer silence. You could hear them through the kiss. Her head flew back, but her eyes never left his. They stayed staring at him, as he brought her over the edge by adding one more finger. Right when his third finger entered her slick core, her orgasm rippled through her body. Fitz removed his fingers and began licking up her essence off of them, he could see out of the corner of his eye the delivery guy had just arrived.

* * *

Date: Thursday, June 4, 2015

It was lunchtime when Fitz gave Olivia her first surprise of many today; he had set up a facial for her. He wanted her to enjoy some time alone. He also had to do some plans without her, and he needed to do it discreetly so he could surprise her later.

Fitz dropped her off and helped her sign in as a woman came out to escort her to the back room. Olivia later found out Fitz had set her up with the "Sea of Life Signature Facial," it was an in-depth facial that helped her skin but also relaxed her. It started off with a skin analysis to address any external issues with her skin, and then they also asked a few personal questions to address some internal issues that may be causing her stress.

After the analysis the lady began to give Olivia's face a deep cleanse, and then continued by applying some oxygen serums and a skin mask. After everything was done, Olivia also experienced a customized cranial-facial massage and also a soothing massage to help relieve any stress if they were any left.

* * *

While Olivia was stress-free and getting a lovely massage, Fitz, on the other hand, was stressed out. When they went on their honeymoon he took them to a restaurant called "La Villa Mahana", and Olivia loved it. Unfortunately, this particular restaurant only has six tables, so to get a reservation here takes calling months in advance.

Fitz knew the chances of them getting into the restaurant was going to take an act of God, but he decided to get a taxi to the restaurant. He wanted to just ask if he could get a reservation, and possibly persuade the owner if he had to.

The taxi quickly arrived at the restaurant and Fitz asked the driver to wait, until he was done. Fitz walked up to the front door, and the owner was currently on the phone but saw Fitz walk up and began walking towards the door to open it. Before the owner got to the door, he ended his phone call.

"Hi," the owner said as he opened the door.

"Hi," Fitz said extending his hand out to shake his hand.

"I know people probably come in here all the time asking the same thing, but I was just wondering if you had a reservation open. My wife and I came here on our honeymoon years ago and loved it. Unfortunately, I planned this entire vacation last week and didn't think about making a reservation, even though I doubt it would have made a difference!" Fitz took a deep breath before continuing. "I just want to make her happy, and I know this will make her day." The owner just looked at him in awe. Most people knew that they were busy and never came down to the restaurant personally and asked for a table, so he was honestly surprised.

"Any other time I would have told you no, but I just got off the phone with someone who's wife got sick and they are unable to make it tonight. So I have a table open if you would like to have the reservation. It is an outside table, but it's open if you would like it."

"Yes, I would love to take it. Thank you," Fitz said letting out a deep breath, thanking God.

"You're welcome; I will see you and your wife at six o'clock then?"

"Yes, but can I ask a favor?"

"Sure."

"I know that in some of your dishes you cook with alcohol, well my wife is pregnant, and I was just wondering if you could cook without it."

"Of course, I will let the chefs know not to add any alcohol to her dishes."

Fitz shook the owners hand one more time before he left. He got back into the taxi and arrived back to their Bungalow. He went to his suitcase and pulled out the gift he was giving Olivia tomorrow night. He talked with Four Seasons and planned this the first day he planned the vacation. It would have been perfect for tonight, but he didn't expect to get a reservation so it would just have to wait for tomorrow. Fitz quickly put it back in the suitcase before Olivia came back to the hotel room.

* * *

It was now four-thirty, and Olivia was getting ready. Fitz gave her no information except that she needed to get ready and that they had a date tonight at six o'clock. Olivia didn't know what Fitz had planned, she wondered if he got them a reservation at "La Villa Mahana" but she highly doubted it since it takes months in advance. However, she knew that he went out of his way to plan this, so she was going to get all dressed up and fancy for him.

About an hour later Olivia walked out, in a blush pink Faith Connexion tank top, with a blush pink Wolford skirt, which looked like a dress when she wore it together. She paired it with a nude Margiela long jacket and Tom Ford heels. Fitz's mouth dropped open when he saw his wife walk out, she looked absolutely stunning.

Fitz had a ride waiting for them outside of their hotel waiting to take them to the restaurant. As she sat in the car, she still didn't know where they were going until they pulled up. She turned and looked at Fitz, still not believing where they were. He nodded his head at her and smiled and the driver opened their door.

Olivia and Fitz walked to the restaurant and gave the hostess their name. She walked them to their table; the temperature outside was perfect, which was good because Fitz was a little worried about that. The hostess handed them each a menu and then walked away.

As they looked over the menu there was soft music playing in the background; it was a mix of Andre Boticelli, Sarah Brightman, and some romantic French music. There was also coconut bread wrapped in a banana leaf and some French bread. Olivia preferred the coconut, and Fitz preferred the French, which worked out perfect.

The waiter walked by and asked them what they wanted to drink. Fitz ordered a glass of red wine while Olivia order a lemon water, she didn't want to fill up on a heavy drink. He also took their meal order, both of them got the five-course Epicurean meal.

Course one was a mixed green salad with lime juice and olive oil dressing with seafood and caviar. Olivia was in heaven, they were only one dish in and she was loving it. Course two was seared duck liver with sweet spices. This was Fitz's favorite meal, he was a big fan of trying new meats, and this was definitely in his top five now.

Olivia and Fitz talked about Gerry and Isabelle, and life while they waited for the next course. Olivia wondered how they would act when Ava came along. Would they love her or would they be jealous? She had this same fear before Isabelle was born and everything worked out perfectly, so she tried not to worry about it too much. A few minutes later the third course arrived, it was the king rock lobster risotto, which tasted phenomenal. By the time they were done, the fourth course was on it way. It was roasted beef tenderloin, with a red wine vanilla sauce and creamy gnocchi potatoes. Olivia did have her plate specially made with another vanilla sauce without wine. The beef was so juicy and flavorful; it was honestly cooked to perfection. When they were finished the waiter took their plates.

"Thank you for bring me here. I appreciate it more than you know," Olivia said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I love you," Fitz said giving her his famous smirk he knew she loved.

"I love you too," Olivia said laughing.

The waiter brought over the last course, which was dessert. It was a warm and creamy chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream on the side. Olivia took a bite and quickly changed her mind; this was her favorite meal of the night. Olivia finished hers and even stole some of Fitz's, which he didn't mind.

The dinner was over and it was perfect. Fitz was given the check; it was a total of six hundred and fifty-two dollars. However, he made it an even thousand dollars for the wonderful service and last minute reservation.

* * *

They walked back to the limo that waited outside while they ate. Olivia took off her coat before she got into the car. She was hot, and the fact Fitz had just spoiled her she wanted him so bad that she was getting hotter. When Fitz got into the limo, he could see the desire in her eyes. She wanted him now. She was biting her lip, as her breath was getting heavy from Fitz watching her.

"Like the view Mrs. Grant?" Fitz said calling her by her last name, which knew would turn her on. She always loved that name because it was telling the world she was his and he was hers.

Olivia couldn't do anything but nod her head. She moved closer to him and began lifting her skirt. Fitz could see she was ready now and quickly started to unbuckle his pants. Olivia straddled him as she started to grind her hips into him, softly moaning and nibbling on his ear. His hands went around her ass and lifted her up. Slowly he aligned her core with his throbbing manhood, and before she knew it, he was one with her.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she started riding on him as fast as she could. She was in her own world and was rocking on him at a beat. To Fitz, watching her take control was turning him on even more. She went faster and faster and her moans were getting louder by the second.

Even though the partition was up, and the driver couldn't see anything it wasn't sound proof, and he could hear perfectly clear. He was going to be at the hotel in a few minutes but decided to take a detour to give the couple some more time.

Back behind the partition, Olivia was no longer riding him fast, but instead was going extremely slow. This was driving Fitz more insane than before and he wanted to do nothing but flip her over and hammer into her. His hands went to her waist about to pick her up when he heard her voice.

"Don't!" Olivia's voice said as he looked up to her. "I want to do this, I want to thank you," she stated in a seductive voice and Fitz didn't move.

Olivia started to speed up a little bit to put Fitz out of his misery; she even decided to take it to another notch. She leaned down and put her lips right next to his ear. He could feel her breath on him, which wasn't helping him because he was losing control. Her hips started to swirl and she began to ride him harder. To make matters worse, she started talking dirty to him; which was the ultimate turn on. She was extremely close but wanted to bring him to ecstasy first. Olivia began tightening her muscles, which was squeezing his dick and he lost it. He grunted and he released his seed deep inside of her. The look on his face and feeling him fill her up brought her to her release.

The driver heard them finish and quickly arrived at the hotel. He got out of the car and knocked on the back door before opening it. When the door opened they were dressed back up but their hair was messed up and they smelled like straight sex. Fitz tipped the driver a hundred dollars and quickly took Olivia to their hotel room because he was far from finished with her.

* * *

Date: Friday, June 5, 2015

It was officially their last night on the island. They were so happy for the bonding time the past couple of days, but at the same time they both miss their children so much. This morning Olivia was looking at the paper on their nightstand and noticed that the hotel was doing a Polynesian show dinner experience tonight. She wanted to go last time that they were here during the honeymoon, but they didn't get a chance to because they were too focused on each other. However, she had already talked to Fitz and he agreed to go with her.

Fitz had on a white button up shirt with some khakis, looking incredibly sexy to Olivia. While, Olivia had on a sundress, which showed off her baby bump, it wasn't too big, but big enough people could tell she was pregnant. Fitz always loved when Olivia wore anything loose because he saw it as easily remove able, which would come in handy later because she looked sexy as hell. As much as he hated spending their last night at dinner watching people dance, he loved Olivia and would do whatever she wanted to do.

They arrived at their seats and went to the buffet of food. It all looked so yummy. They had fresh fish from the island along with grilled chicken and a lot of side dishes. However, Olivia noticed a huge area with fresh fruit from the island and wanted that. Ever since they landed on the island she had been craving fresh fruit, and when she saw the ripe pineapples she was in heaven. She placed four perfect slices of pineapple on her plate and grabbed many other fruits too. Fitz, however, was getting all the real food. He was picking up chicken and vegetables for Olivia since she was pregnant, and Fish with vegetables for himself.

As they sat back and ate their food, the show began and the dancers walked out. They had a grass skirt on, along with a coconut shaped bra, and a head crown of beautiful bright color flowers. The men that were sitting on the side with a few instruments began to play and sing as the girls started to dance by shaking their hips. As the dancers were swaying their hips, they slowly started picking members of the audience to come dance as well. Olivia groaned internally because she could see everyone eyeing her husband and knew that he would be picked. Not second later a young lady extend her hand for him to follow.

Fitz was now front and center as the dancer was teaching him the dance. It didn't take Fitz long to learn it and he was swaying his hips in the same form. As much as Olivia wanted to be mad she couldn't, she was clutching her stomach while laughing hysterically at her husband. Fitz was always an excellent dancer, but this dance, in particular, wasn't for him. When the dance was over Fitz made it back to his chair while she was still laughing at him. He kissed her cheek before her lips to get her to stop making fun of him.

* * *

The rest of the dinner went perfectly as they both enjoyed their dinner and the dancers. When they were finished Fitz told Olivia, he had one more surprise for her. The entire vacation was already so perfect and so much thought put into it, so she didn't know how he could top it. However, little did she know she would remember this moment for many years to come. The walked down to the beach and Olivia could see a path that was lit up by hundreds of candles and rose petals. Olivia was already getting choked up and he hadn't even started. They walked all the way to the end where they saw a speaker. Fitz hooked up his phone and turned around to face Olivia before he started to play a song.

"You know how much I love you right?" Fitz asked as he held her hand. Olivia didn't say anything because she was already getting choked up, but she nodded up and down to say yes.

"Well, when you were in the hospital in your coma…" Olivia started to cry she didn't want to think about that moment in time. "I was on YouTube listening to music when I found this song and I thought of you. It was perfect, and if I had known about it seven years ago, it would have been our wedding song. I prayed to God we would be back to us at some point and I can't tell you how happy I am that we are. I promised myself if we got back to our happy place, I would take you back here and dance to this song with you on this beach."

Fitz kissed her before he pushed play on his phone. He wrapped his hands around his wife's hips while her hand went around his neck. 'We're in Heaven' by Dj Sammy (slow version) began to play as they danced to the melody.

Baby you're all that I want.

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven.

We're in heaven!

Oh, thinking about all our younger years.

There was only you and me,

We were young and wild and free.

Now nothing can take you away from me.

We've been down that road before,

But that's over now.

You keep me coming back for more

Olivia was crying, the lyrics were too perfect. Fitz gazed upon Olivia's eyes as he smiled at him as a few tears fell down his face as well. Their movements were slow, as their bodies danced to the rhythm of such a passionate song. He was staring at eyes as he whispered every word to the song to her.

Baby you're all that I want.

When you're lying here in my arms,

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart.

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven.

(We're in heaven)

Olivia was holding onto him tighter as she watched her husband profess his love for her. She honestly didn't know what she did to deserve this man, but at that moment she vow to herself she would never let him go again. Fitz stared in eyes as his breathing became shallow and his heart suddenly felt heavy. The connection between them was so strong any person who was watching could see it.

Now, nothing could change what you mean to me. (Ooh)

There's a lot that I could say,

But just hold me now.

Cause our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want.

When you're lying here in my arms,

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart.

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven.

(We're in heaven)

Fitz and Olivia's bodies molded together as they both were crying full tears. Every move that he made Olivia followed; he could even feel her heart beat against his body. Her soft breath he could feel on his chest and his hands caressed her body. She no longer was in control of her body, but instead Fitz was. He could make her do anything he said at this moment. The magic of their love grew and grew with every dance move they made until eventually the passion they had was explosive. The love they had for each other was no doubt twenty times stronger.

Now our dreams are coming true,

Through the good times and the bad

I'll be standing there by you

Love is all that I need.

And I found it there in your heart.

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven!

Ohh, ohh, ohh.

Ohh, ohh, ohhh

(We're in heaven)

The ending of the song finally came to a halt as they continued to lock eyes. Never once throughout the song did they leave each other. Olivia pulled him down by his neck to her and she crashed her lips onto his. She loved him. She was in love with him. He loved her. He was in love with her. If she were honest with herself, she couldn't understand why she ever questioned his love. The kiss was so passionate that they lost track of time. It felt as if the world stood still as their tongues explored their mouths with so much emotion. It was long and deep but also soft and searching for one another. Fitz's hands were stroking her face and Olivia's were now on his hips pushing him closer. As they finally came up for air and breathed Olivia attempted to speak up but Fitz spoke before she could.

"Eight years ago I made a promise to you when I proposed. Do you remember what I said?" Fitz said as he still held onto her body.

"You didn't," Olivia said crying, she couldn't believe how perfect he was truly making this vacation for her. He had already spent so much money on this vacation she couldn't believe he was actually keeping his promise.

"What did I promise to you?" Fitz said again.

"It already perfect Fitz," Olivia pleaded.

"What did I promise you Olivia?"

"You promised me that you would buy me better ring when we got older and had more money, but Fitz…" Olivia had said before he cut her off.

"But nothing! I made you a promise." Fitz said now reaching into his pocket. And pulled out a box. He pulled back and got down on one knee again and grabbed her hand.

"Olivia Carolyn Grant, the past nine years with you, were not always perfect but were the best time of my life. We cried, fought, argued, and we even almost got a divorce, but we loved each other through it all. We loved each other more than anything in this world, and nothing we did would deny our feelings for one another. We created three beautiful children out of love, and you have been the most incredible mother to them. To see you as a mother, the way you care for them, the way you love them, it makes me love you so much more. You are the best wife I could have ever asked for; you put me first and always find time for me. Whether it's a kiss or to make love to me, you make time, and I couldn't be more grateful for you. The first day I met you, I thought I loved you, and the day I kissed you I knew I did. On the day, I proposed I thought I loved you so much, but the day we got married my heart grew and the love I had for you was bigger than I ever knew. The day you gave birth to our children, I fell in love with you in a completely different way, and every day I somehow find out how much I love you more. I sure in ten years, I will look back and say, I thought I love her so much, but I'm sure in time my love for you will be so much more. So, to my love, my queen, my wife… Will you marry me all over again?"

Fitz opened the box and there was a 4.20 carats Harry Winston diamond ring. The center diamond was 3.50 carats. It was a cushion-cut diamond micropavé engagement ring and took Olivia's breath away. It was by far the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Yes," Olivia said in a low voice as she cried.

Fitz slipped the ring on wedding finger, and it fit perfect with her other band. Her original wedding band was a micropavé diamond narrow wedding band by Harry Winston, so they went perfectly together. Once the ring was on Olivia, he got up and kissed her. Olivia couldn't believe that life was so damn perfect right now. As their lips unlocked, she stared at her new wedding ring, and couldn't stop believe how big it was.

"It's so beautiful Fitz!" Olivia said.

"It's nowhere near how beautiful you are," Fitz said telling her how he honestly felt.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Fitz…" Olivia said in a low voice.

"What?"

"Take me back to our hotel room," as Olivia said it love and desire filled her body and her eyes, and Fitz knew exactly what was going down tonight.

* * *

The sex that night was slow and very intimate and although they had made love many times, this time was different. The emotional connection was on a whole other level. Olivia wanted to be a close as possible to him and even when Fitz was at his deepest, he wasn't close enough. The level of love that they poured out was unbelievable. They were connected on a brand new level and both of them were enjoying every second. Every piece of their life was finally back to normal again. They still needed to work on a few issues within the next couple of months before Ava was born but for the most part life was perfect.

* * *

Location: Burlington, VT

Date: Saturday, June 6, 2015

After hours on a flight back from Bora Bora, they finally touched down at Burlington International Airport. It was evening time when they arrive, and they were both exhausted, but they couldn't wait to see their babies. Fitz placed all of the luggage into the vehicle and drove towards Olivia's parents house.

Olivia fell asleep on the thirty-two-mile ride from Burlington to Montpelier. She was exhausted which wasn't unusual since she was five months pregnant, and Fitz didn't mind it.

They finally arrive at the Pope's residence and Fitz gently ran his hand up and down Olivia's arm to wake her up. She stirred in her sleep but eventually woke up from his constant touch. As her eyes opened, she knew she was at her parents house and she was so excited to see her children. Olivia unbuckled herself and quickly walked to the front door. Eli opened the door and quickly hugged her as Olivia went to find her children. She saw Isabelle first and quickly picked her up giving her a lot of hugs and kisses. Gerry came into the room soon after he heard Isabelle screaming "MAMA."

Fitz stood in the distance watching his wife and children interact. He couldn't describe how watching her interact with his two babies made him fall in love with her every day. He eventually walked into their eyesight and greeted both of his children. After they had thanked Eli and Maya for watching them the past couple of days, they were on their way home.

* * *

They quickly arrived home, and Fitz brought in all of their bags while Olivia put the children to sleep. They were all tired, but Olivia and Fitz both needed to take a shower. Silence filled the house as both of them got into the shower. They quickly lathered each other's body with soap and rinsed off. Fitz put on some boxers and Olivia stole some of his as well. They were extremely comfortable for her pregnancy body and Olivia also stole on of his t-shirts. Both of them brushed their teeth and washed their face.

They both unfolded the sheet and got into their king size bed. They quickly met and the middle of the bed as they both spooned. Fitz's hand traveled to Olivia's belly, which was sheltering their unborn child. He knew she was quickly falling asleep as he was slowly rubbing circles on her stomach. However that didn't stop him from whispering, "I love you" to her. A few minutes later they both succumbed to their sleep and their bodies both relaxed into each others.

* * *

AN: First off HAPPY SCANDAL THURSDAY! Tonight's episode was AMAZING! I'm still honestly not over it! Them together in the white house, her in his navy shirt. LIKE OMG! JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL! Second, I want to apologize to you all for not updating sooner. I just started college and work, so I've been busy, put I promise to try to find more time to write so you all wont have to wait that long for another update. I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it lived up to your expectations. The next chapter will have their first couples marriage counseling class and there might also be a tiny time hop (like a maybe by a month). Also I know that in the chapter Olivia was having some cramps. I promise you, that it is nothing, I just needed a reason for them to have a relaxing day.

Please leave me reviews about the chapter, and if you liked it. Also tell me how you guys enjoyed the season premiere of Scandal! I wanna know! Until next update, XOXO, Payton. :)


	15. Capri

Chapter Fifteen: **Capri**

* * *

" _She's got a baby inside_

 _And holds her belly tight_

 _All through the night_

 _Just so she knows_

 _She's sleeping so_

 _Safely to keep_

 _Her growing_

 _And oh when she'll open her eyes_

 _There'll be no surprise_

 _That she'll grow to be_

 _So beautifully_

 _Just like her mother"_

 _\- Capri by Colbie Caillat_

* * *

Location: Burlington, VT

Date: Monday, August 24, 2015

It had been over two months since they returned home from vacation and Olivia was almost thirty-two weeks pregnant. She finally had begun to really show. However, she was four pounds over what the doctor would consider perfect weight. Dr. Vogel reminded Olivia that every person was different and every pregnancy was different. Still, Olivia didn't believe her; she stood in front of the mirror after she got out of the shower. She felt disgusting, she felt ashamed of her body.

Every precaution she had taken to prevent extra weight and stretch marks failed. Her breast were huge which she expected since her body was producing milk. Her ass was getting bigger every day, which she hated but Fitz loved. Her stomach and thighs were just growing by the minute. Although she honestly didn't look big, the scale showed her that she had gained weight. With every pound, Olivia's vision in her mind of herself got bigger and bigger. Tears streamed down her face as she was beginning to hate this pregnancy. She knew that her daughter was growing and she was completely healthy, which in her heart she was forever grateful for especially after the car accident. However, her brain hated how her body looked.

On most days she would avoid the mirror altogether, however when she walked out of the shower she couldn't help herself but look. As she stood looking at the mirror her body had water streaming down and her curly hair had tiny water drops falling on the bathroom rug.

* * *

Fitz had awoken from the sound of the shower running. He rolled his head towards his nightstand and read the clock; it was a quarter past five o'clock in the morning. This was Olivia's morning routine for the past couple of weeks. She would wake up super earlier and shower and dress while he slept so he wouldn't have to see her naked. He hadn't touched her in weeks because she hated her body.

Fitz stayed in the bed instead of going to the bathroom because he knew she would just cry and hide from him. He was beginning to become concerned about her. Fitz's sister had experience depression during and after her pregnancy and he now believed Olivia was going through it as well. Fitz made a mental note in his head to call Kathleen later and talk to her about it. He heard the shower turn off and a few minutes he could hear her soft cries. It honestly broke his heart to hear her crying over how she looked because he thought she looked sexy as hell. He pulled the sheets off of his body and got out of bed walking to the bathroom.

As he opened the door Olivia quickly tried to get her robe to hide her body, however, Fitz was faster and grabbed her arm to still her from moving. Olivia put her hands over her face and buried herself into his chest refusing to look at him. Fitz just stood there holding her as she sobbed.

"Turn around Livvie," Fitz said and Olivia shook her head 'no'.

"Turn around," Fitz said softly but with a hint authority so she would do it.

Olivia turned around and she faced the mirror, she couldn't look at herself so she looked at Fitz's face. For the first time in a long time, she saw her old self, and she felt beautiful. The way Fitz looked at her made her feel as if she wasn't pregnant. The smile on his face, as he stared at her, Fitz made her feel beautiful, he made her feel sexy. Something she hadn't felt in a while.

"You are the most beautiful woman, and I know you don't feel that way but you are."

"Fitz…" Olivia tried to begin to protest.

"What are you going to tell Isabelle and Ava when they are in middle school going through puberty? They are going to feel ugly and unworthy at times because of their hormones, but are they truly ugly? No, they are beautiful it just their emotions that make them feel otherwise. So even though your mind wants to tell you that you aren't beautiful, I want you to listen to me. Listen when I say that you are perfect, you are beautiful and if anything I love you so much more now than I did before. So the next time you see yourself in the mirror, I want you to remember me saying 'I love you, and you are beautiful!'"

"Okay," Olivia said as she still looked into her husband's eyes through the mirror.

"And if what I just said didn't show you how beautiful you, this is proof," Fitz said as his morning erection poked her ass. Olivia just burst into laughter, and it warmed his heart to see her giggling and smiling. It was a sight he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Give me my robe now mister, I need to get ready," Olivia said.

"No, I think you can get ready like that," Fitz said smirking at her as he continued to admire his wife.

"Now we know nothing will get accomplished if I'm getting ready naked."

"I think that's the plan I'm hoping for," said a very horny Fitz.

"No, I have to get ready and prepare breakfast for Gerry, it's his first day of Kindergarten Fitz. Maybe if you're lucky you might get some loving tonight," Olivia said biting her lower lip as she flirted with him.

"Might?" Fitz said now raising his eyebrows as he grabbed her hips and pushed his erection closer to her ass. "There is no might, my sexy wife will fix this 'big' problem tonight!" Fitz said smirking at her as he walked away.

* * *

Once Olivia was ready and dressed for the day, she went downstairs. She was now in her kitchen preparing breakfast; pancakes with strawberries. She had a craving for the sugary treat, and it was Gerry's favorite meal so it was a win-win situation.

Olivia walked towards the pantry and the refrigerator to gather all of the ingredients she needed. She turned the griddle so it would be hot enough by the time she finished the batter. As she was whisking the batter she felt a strong hand go around her waist.

"I only have two meetings today so I will be home early. Are you going to working late tonight?" Fitz asked as his hands roamed over her belly.

"Yes, but I should be home shortly after dinner," Olivia said as she turned around. "I'll be fine, so don't worry."

"Okay, well I'm going to drop Gerry off with you, but then I'm going to work," Fitz said. He was still very nervous about her and her pregnancy but he didn't want to argue.

"Okay!" Olivia pulled him down by his neck and kissed him. "Can you flip the pancakes while I get Gerry ready?"

"Yes," Fitz said slapping her ass as she walked out of the kitchen.

Olivia laughed as she walked towards the staircase and up the stairs. Gerry's door was cracked open from earlier when she checked in on him. She turned on the light and went to his closet to get his clothes for the first day of school. She picked out an outfit that Fitz bought him from H&M. As she walked back into the bedroom Gerry was stirring in his sleep.

"Good morning baby," Olivia said in a cheerful voice, you couldn't even tell she was crying this morning.

"Morning momma," Gerry said in his sleepy voice as he rubbed his eyes.

He walked into the bathroom to take a quick bath so he would smell good. Olivia ran the bath water until it was perfect and quickly washed his hair and body. Then dried him off with the towel. Gerry quickly got dressed and then walked to the bathroom sink to brush his teeth. Olivia stood behind him and tamed his curly hair.

Fitz had just finished making a huge stack of the fluffy pancakes. He placed the plate on the table and then washed his hands. Fitz walked up the stairs to wake up Isabelle and get her ready for the day so she could eat breakfast with the rest of the family. He quickly got her ready for the day and made it to the kitchen table at the same time Olivia and Gerry did.

They ate breakfast together as a family, and Olivia was now tying his shoes while Fitz was placing his lunch box in his backpack. Isabelle was dressed in a black polka dot dress with a red apple on it, for her first day back to daycare. She was playing with her baby doll as she patiently waiting for Gerry to be fully ready.

* * *

Both of their backpacks were on and everyone was walking out of the house. Fitz locked the back door as he opened both garage doors. Olivia put both kids in her car and buckled them up securely before closing the car door. Fitz pulled out first, and Olivia followed behind him. Fitz had an early meeting so they were going to drop Gerry off at school first and then she would drive Isabelle to daycare by herself before going to work.

They pulled up to Gerry's school and Olivia's nerves began to sink in. Although he went to pre-school last year, this was officially big boy school. She was sad as she unbuckled him, while he seemed unfazed. Gerry was so happy, Fitz had given him a big talk last night and he was ready for today. As Fitz got out of his car he could tell his wife was nervous. He knew that Gerry would be fine, but Olivia was his mother and she always worried about him. He walked behind her and wrapped his arm around her waste.

"He's going to be okay, I promise you. Relax baby," Olivia's body relaxed slightly as she knew he was right, but she was still worried. Fitz picked up Belle because Olivia was on strict rules not to hold her often because she was too heavy.

Gerry walked down the hallway towards his classroom with his parents behind him. His eyes roamed everywhere. There were blue walls that were filled with all kinds of decorations. From the alphabet to numbers, to even an apple tree with apples labeled with every child's name. Gerry searched for his name, however, was able to find it quickly because of how long it was. His teacher Mrs. Madison was a young woman who graduated from college with a master's degree; she had brown hair and was full of life.

Gerry walked in the classroom and found his desk; at the top, he had a pencil shape nametag. He noticed Zachary was in his class as he saw him walk through the door, and then he saw that he was sitting next to him as well. The two best friends were so excited to see each other and were thrilled to be sharing a classroom. Their day hadn't even begun and both little boys loved Kindergarten.

* * *

Olivia had just got off of work and was walking into the house; it was later than she normally came home. She worried all day about Gerry but Fitz had given her constant updates since he picked the children up to let her know everyone was doing just fine. She had missed dinner and just craved to spend time with her children and husband. She honestly wanted to spend as much time with Isabelle and Gerry right now because she knew when Ava was born, Olivia was going to need to give the majority of her time to Ava. The house was extremely quiet so she walked upstairs to find the kids. She checked both of their room and they weren't in there. Then she noticed the master bedroom light; she smiled thinking they were all snuggling together in the bed laughing.

Olivia walked into her room only for it to be empty. She found her husband still in his work suit and on his hands in knees. He was lifting the skirt of the bed obviously like he was looking for something. She stared at him like he was crazy. When Fitz heard her walk into the room he sat up on his knees and held up one finger to his lips.

"Fitz…" Olivia said, but Fitz again put the finger to his lips.

As soon as he did that she could hear the giggles from her children echoing off the walls. She turned around and could see two sets of footsie pajamas underneath the curtain. She smiled as she watched the curtain move side to side, she could hear Isabelle's laughter become louder and louder. Not shortly after she could hear Gerry "shh-ing" her.

"I wonder where Gerry and Belle are?" Fitz said walking towards Olivia.

"You can't find him?" Olivia said playing along.

"I've looked everywhere," Fitz said as he kissed Olivia welcoming her home.

"Have you looked over here?" Olivia said pointing towards the curtain that they were hiding behind.

"Not yet."

Olivia walked towards the curtain, crouched down and slightly opened it. Isabelle and Gerry smiled at her as their laughter continued. Isabelle had her tiny little hands over her face as she was trying to quiet the giggles but it wasn't working. Gerry was trying to stop laughing but every time Isabelle laughed he couldn't stop. They looked so adorable in their little pajamas and their wet hair letting Olivia know Fitz gave them a bath.

"Mommy don't tell Daddy," Isabelle quietly whispered to Olivia. Olivia mouthed baby to her "okay" as she stood up and turned towards Fitz.

"Well, I don't see them there!" Olivia said now walking towards the bed, her feet were killing her and she wanted to take her shoes off now.

"Wow! Where could they be? How do we lose a whole boy and a whole little girl?" Fitz asked as he walked towards Olivia to help her take off her shoes, which she was struggling with.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to get in the shower. Finished playing before I get out and have Gerry pick out a book. We'll read it together here in bed. Okay?" Olivia asked breathing out a deep breath.

"Okay," Fitz said kissing her again. Olivia stood up and walked towards the bathroom. As soon as the door shut Fitz began walking around the room.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Fitz said in his singing voice.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Olivia was done with her shower and getting dressed and was doing part her nightly routine. Daddy had eventually found both of his babies and they were now currently all laying down in the king size bed waiting on Mommy. Gerry had picked out the book "Love You Forever" for them to read together.

Olivia crawled into bed and snuggled up to her family. Gerry hands her the book he picked and she already knows she's going to end up crying. This is one of her all-time favorite books and she cries every time she reads it. The book illustrates parenthood and a poignant parable about life and death.

She can remember the first time she can actually recall her mother reading it to her and she can remember the first time she read it to Gerry and to Belle. Sometimes she gets sad to know that one day her children are going to be adults and that one day they might read this book to their children. However, that is the thing she loves most about the story. It shows you that no matter how much you have grown up, you will always be your mother's baby, and you'll never stop needing your parents love.

Olivia opened the first page of the book and began reading. As she got towards the ending where the mother was dying and the son held her, she started to tear up. Gerry's eyes began to flutter shut and the last words he heard before he fell asleep were his mothers.

"I'll love you forever,

I'll like you for always,

As long as I'm living,

My baby you'll be."

* * *

Fitz carefully picked up Gerry and Isabelle one at a time and placed them into their beds. As he walked back into his room Olivia was finishing her nightly routine. She just had to put some lotion on her baby bump. She had gotten some stretch marks but she wanted to prevent as many as she could so she still rubbed cocoa butter on it.

Fitz swiftly made his way towards their bed and grabbed the lotion bottle out of her hand. She giggled as he gave her a death glare. He hated when she tried to put on the lotion without him. He felt it was his job. As she giggled he just stared at her mesmerized. She was absolutely breathing taking; he reached towards her and just captured her lips. Their lips locked and the kiss was fireworks to Olivia. It was full of passion but at the same time so soft and tender.

"What was that for?" Olivia said trying to catch her breath.

"Just because."

Fitz opened the lotion and squirted some into his hands. It was semi-cold so he rubbed it in his hands for a couple of seconds to warm it up before he put it on her stomach. The second his hands made contact, Ava went crazy. It's like she knows her daddy's touch because she just became so energetic.

Once the lotion was all rubbed in, Fitz's mouth was on her stomach giving baby Ava kisses and talking to her. He accidently placed his mouth too close to her stomach when he was talking and blew a raspberry. Ava jumped inside Olivia's stomach like she was scared and Olivia started laughing hysterically. Fitz leaned down again and gave Liv's stomach another raspberry. Once again Ava jumped and both parents blew up in a fit of giggles. Olivia was laughing so hard that she was sucking in air while she was holding on to her stomach. While Fitz's rich baritone laugh was so contagious it was causing Olivia to not stop laughing.

This little moment between father and daughter was adorable, and one day would be a funny story. Olivia couldn't wait to see him hold her. Although Ava has never physically met her daddy, she was a daddy's girl for sure. They were definitely going to have their hand full because he would probably never be able to tell her 'no'.

* * *

Date: Tuesday, August 25, 2015

Olivia had just arrived home from a long day at work. Fitz and the kids wanted to make homemade pizza so she had stopped by a local pizza place to pick up some dough because it was always better than the one the store sold. Fitz was throwing the kids around the pool, Olivia could hear the water splashing and the kids giggling as she walked outside letting them know she was home. She stood there watching them for a couple of minutes just in awe of her children's relationship with their daddy before she said anything. Before she could make her presence know Gerry spotted her and screamed her name.

"MOMMY!"

Fitz and Isabelle turned around to see that mommy was home and Gerry began running towards her. Olivia held out a towel wrapping it around him before she bent down giving him a big hug and kissing him.

"Guess what mommy!" Gerry said excitedly.

"What baby?" Olivia said giving him her full attention as Fitz got out of the pool with Isabelle and was drying her off so they didn't bring too much water in the house.

"I'm a big boy, I didn't pee in the pool today!" Gerry said so proudly of himself and Olivia couldn't help but giggle at his honesty.

"Awe, mommy is so proud of you baby! And guess what mommy brought home, do you remember what we are going to make for dinner."

"Umm," Gerry put finger by his mouth in deep thought trying to remember. He looked so much like his father when he did that. "Pizza!" Gerry said when he remembered.

"That's right, you're going to go upstairs and take a shower with daddy, while I give Isabelle a bath and then were going to make some yummy pizza." Olivia's words alone made Gerry jump for joy.

Olivia stood up and finally spoke to her husband giving him a big kiss on his lips. She missed him all day and was excited to be home because she wanted a massage as soon as possible.

"You feeling okay?" Fitz asked as he saw her hands trying to reach her back.

"Ava has been kicking me in my back all day."

"Okay, let me shower quickly and then I'll come help you," he said giving her another peck.

Thirty minutes later they were all in the kitchen with their cute little aprons on and the kids had on little chef hats making Olivia laugh. It was the best money spent seeing them look like that. Fitz quickly snapped a picture of them three together. Olivia cleaned off the island in the kitchen and sprinkled flour everywhere and put the pizza dough on the table. Fitz was doing one, Gerry was doing one, and Olivia was helping Isabelle do her pizza. Fitz was being a show-off and was tossing his dough in the air, but his arm muscles looked incredible sexy so Olivia just watched licking her lips. However, she quickly remembered she was helping Isabelle make a pizza as well and turned back around giving all of her attention to Belle.

Fitz had finished rounding his pizza dough first and saw Olivia bent over helping Belle roll it out. He quickly forgot they weren't alone and slapped her ass. She turned around smirking and saw him grinning as he had placed a perfect flour handprint on her ass, and she soon felt another slap. Gerry had hit her leaving a much smaller flour handprint and had his hands over his mouth giggling.

"You see what you've taught our son?" Olivia said trying to be serious but couldn't stop the giggle from coming out.

"I'm sorry," Fitz said pouting as he tried to kiss her. Olivia gave in and kissed him back, but only for revenge. It was the perfect time to distract him, and she was able to slap him on his ass right back.

"I sure you are," Olivia said winking.

Once the pizza dough was rolled out Olivia grabbed some tomato sauce, garlic, oregano, and some other seasonings and quickly made a pizza sauce. Isabelle helped her mommy stir it together like a big girl, and then picked up the ladle to spread the sauce all over her pizza. Gerry was helping daddy shred all of the cheese with the grater.

Once the pizzas were sauced up and all the topping were spread out, Olivia and Fitz let the kids decorate them. Some of the pizzas had way more cheese than others, but Olivia didn't care, this was a family dinner. It wasn't supposed to be perfect, all that matter was that her children were having fun and were happy. And as for her, well she was beyond happy, Fitz was rubbing his strong hands in her back relieving all the pressure in her lower back and she was currently in heaven. No matter how stressful or painful her day was, moments like this with her family always made it all worth it.

* * *

Date: Thursday, August 27, 2015

As Olivia and Fitz entered the very lively carnival for date night, the aroma of popcorn and cotton candy filled their nostrils. The smell was so heavy in the air they could practically taste it. They roamed around the park looking for some games to play because Olivia was pregnant and couldn't ride most of the thrilling roller coasters. It was very loud as they could hear food vendors shouting and music from some of the game booths playing. However, it was the excited screams of children that made Olivia smile and hold on to her stomach a little tighter. She said a silent prayer in her head hoping that her pregnancy and most importantly her labor would go smoothly so that one day she could see Ava in this type of atmosphere. The closer she got to her due date, the more nervous she got about all the things that could go wrong, but tonight was about her and Fitz, so she tried to shake that off her mind.

Olivia held onto Fitz's arm more tightly than normal, there were power cables all across the pathways, and she could barely maintain her balance. She suddenly had an urge to use the restroom, Ava had started moving her body stretching her tiny arms and legs out and she was pushing on her bladder. They made a quick stop before they continued walking towards the Ferris wheel.

The line was long and twisted, and as they waited Olivia leaned her head back against Fitz. His fingertips rubbed smooth circles into her hips while he peppered her with kisses. As they stood in line patiently waiting their turn to ride Olivia's favorite ride, her mind drifted to what today could have been. It was exactly six months since they had gone to court. Today could have been one of the worst days of her life and she could have been divorcing her husband. Instead, it was a joyful one, she was happily standing next to her husband and she was more in love with him today than she had ever been in her entire life.

Olivia's body shivered and her arms filled with goosebumps, bringing her out of her thoughts. Although it was summer at night it got pretty chilly. Fitz felt her shake and instantly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her body rubbing her arms trying to warm her up. They were next in line to get in the gondolas and Fitz held her hand as she walked on, making sure she didn't trip. Olivia got comfortable in Fitz's arms as the Ferris wheel started to go higher and higher giving them a beautiful view of the sunset of the city.

"Do you remember our first trip to the carnival, or I should say on the Ferris wheel?" Fitz asked laughing.

"Oh my god," Olivia said as she began to hysterically laugh. "Poor us, Vanessa was bad, why did my mom make me take her on our date again? I should ask her next time I see her."

"Poor us?" Fitz said laughing. "No, poor me! She kicked me in the balls while we were sitting on the Ferris wheel, and let me tell you, the private soccer lessons your parents paid for definitely didn't help."

"Well, if I recall correctly, that night you got some extra loving to make up what Vanessa did to you!" Olivia said winking at him and licking her lips.

"That I did, maybe she should have come again, so I can get extra loving tonight," Fitz said jokingly but Olivia knew he was being half serious. They hadn't made love in a while, and it was her fault with her own insecurities.

"Fitz…" Olivia said turning around to face him.

"It's okay," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Let just enjoy tonight and look at this beautiful view."

The Ferris wheel was finally at the top and the view was breathtaking. They had been on this ride a hundred times, but the view never got old. As they snuggled against one another they gazed at the view, they could see the sun setting in the distance. The fiery red orb of light slowly began sinking below the horizon, and small threads of light faded in and out of the rolling clouds. The sky was filled with orange, red, and then dark blue but slowly faded until all that was left was the darkness. The stars were like glowing crystals in the sky and when the clouds parted, the moon appeared illuminating the sky casting moonlight on the ground.

When the ride ended, Olivia was happy to be off, although she enjoyed it, she was getting a little bit of motion sickness and just wanted to be on the ground. When she had finally regained her strength and didn't feel the need to vomit, they started walking. Fitz instantly spotted a koala stuffed animal in the distance on a game and he started walking that way. That was Olivia favorite animal, and it was their little tradition to always win at least one stuffed animal.

The closer they got to the game Fitz was slowly regretting it, he realized it was the game where you had to get a ring on a bottle and unfortunately he sucked at this game. However, tonight he was going to try, because there had to be a first for everything, right?

Fitz purchased a basket of rings and both of them started tossing them, however, none of them made it. Olivia was beginning to think that this game was rigged because it was an impossible task. However, they bought one more basket to try to win and Fitz decided to try a different tactic. Instead of tossing them up and trying to get them to land on the bottle, he was going to toss them like as if he was skipping rocks and just prayed it would bounce and land on a bottle. The first couple of tried didn't work, but with the seventh ring, he heard the bottle rattle and watched as the ring spun around the neck of the bottle, ensuring them that they had won.

Olivia squealed in joy as the man handed her the koala bear and although Fitz had spent over thirty dollars on the game for a bear that would have only cost him fifteen at the store, the childlike innocent smile upon his wife's face was worth every penny. As they started walking the aroma of the carnival food filled the air and Olivia's eyes instantly expanded trying to figure out which delicious food she wanted to eat.

"What does my baby mama want to eat?" Fitz joked as he walked behind Olivia with his arms around her stomach.

"Hmm," Olivia thought. "Fried Oreos!"

Her mouth watered just thinking about it, and the closer she got to the food vendor, the more excited she got. Fitz was thankful that the food vendor also sold turkey legs because dying to eat one. Olivia's mouth watered as she ordered them, she saw the workers taking them out of the fryer and covering with powder sugar. She didn't even wait to find a seat, the second she had the plate in her hands she took a bite. Fitz's pants tightened as he heard her moan from the sugary sweet.

"That's not the only thing that's going to make you moan like that tonight," Fitz whispered in her ear.

Olivia bit her lip as she felt his breath on her neck and his words filled her mind. A puddle began to form in between her legs, and she instantly regretted coming to the carnival tonight. Her libido was in full effect and she just wanted to take him to bed. She couldn't even focus on finishing her treat as they sat down on a bench; she instantly crossed her legs trying to calm her body down. Fitz could see her fidgeting on the seat, from his blunt words. They hadn't been intimate for a while now, and he had purposely said it knowing exactly how his words had an effect on her.

"Take me home."

* * *

Before their front door was closed Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia from behind. One inhale of his scent was intoxicating her and she instantly wanted to turn around and kiss him. His left hand instantly was at the button of her jeans pulling them down almost instantly. Olivia couldn't move even if she wanted to, it was like his fingers had short-circuited her mind in the most amazing way. He turned her around as he yanked off her shirt and her plump breast bounced, giving him a perfect view. His already painful erection tightened as he saw his wife's body standing there in only a matching bra and thong.

They tumbled onto the couch as his eye search hers. Olivia nodded her head slightly and that was all Fitz needed. His lips were instantly all over her body, starting from her neck, making a wet trail down to her sensitive breast, over her stretched stomach that held their growing child, and down to her second set of lips that were glistening with her essence.

His fingers touched her, and that was it. One touch and it was over, it was always that way with Olivia and the pregnancy only heightened her sensitivity. When he put his mouth on her center she felt the electricity in her skin, her hormones were shutting down all parts of her brain. She couldn't think, all she could do was feel, and from there on it was just intense pleasure. He was her release, her escape, her drug.

As Fitz's tongue continued to bring immense pleasure to Olivia the room was filled with her whimpers, letting him know he was doing his job perfectly. He slowly entered one of his fingers and then added a second one in her slick heat. Her body was now in a transitory paralysis and her mind was now unable to process this pleasure so fast. Her orgasm quickly rose and instantly she was unable to hold it. Her body stiffened as she let go, her mouth was wide open and no sound escaped as she let her mind blowing orgasm take over.

Fitz within an instant picked her up while she was still in her euphoric state of mind and took her upstairs to their bedroom. He placed her on their bed and his lips moved around to her ear and whispers to her what is coming next. He had a lot of pent up frustration and was ready to let him domineering side out.

Olivia's body pulls back for a kiss that is both gentle and hard before she got into one of her favorite positions; on her hand and knees, silently preparing her body for what was to come. He slapped her ass and the mix of pain and pleasure caused her to yelp.

"Please," Olivia begged. She was in overdrive and needed him to fuck her already. Fitz was teasing her as he slid his penis in between her folds but not entering her causing her to become wetter than she already was.

"Please what? Tell me what you want Olivia," Fitz said. He knew her mind was a mess and she could barely speak let alone make a sentence, but something about that turned him on.

"I… I…" Olivia was completely incoherent. She kept stumbling over her words. She couldn't focus with Fitz teasing her body. Fitz slapped her other ass cheek quickly.

"What. Do. You. Want. Olivia." Fitz said punctuating every word.

"I want you to fuck me, daddy," Olivia said panting under her breath and purposing using the name daddy to turn him on more.

Fitz's dick twitched and he almost came instantly when she spoke. He didn't waste another second waiting to enter her. Her walls were extremely wet and slippery allowing him to enter her extremely deep and the position they were in angled him to hit her g-spot every time. He had zero mercy on her as he was slamming in and out of her causing her to moan extremely louder than normal. He just kept slapping her ass the more she screamed. She could feel the tightening in her stomach letting her know her body was once again about to explode. Fitz could feel her muscles contracting around his dick letting him know she was close and with every thrust he made he watched Olivia ass bounce against him, it was mesmerizing.

He could feel his orgasm approaching and his hand traveled in between her thighs finding her bundle of nerves. He began rubbing circles around her clit as he relentlessly keep pounding. A few thrust later she let go screaming his name like a prayer. Her muscles gripped his dick making him explode and causing him to scream some profanity, while she milked him for every last drop of cum.

He slid out of her and she instantly laid down on the bed, now in euphoric pleasure as he grabbed a warm towel to clean her up. She yawned, tired from their day and exhausted from their sexcapade. The second she felt his chest against her back and his arm firmly around her stomach protecting their daughter; she closed her eyes and allowed her body to rest.

* * *

Date: Friday, August 28, 2015

Olivia sat nervously in the uncomfortable chair at the hospital waiting room. Fitz's heart was running a mile a minute as they both were waiting patiently for the doctor to see Olivia. He was trying to keep both himself and Olivia calm so he was softly rubbing circles onto the palm of her hand. However, it wasn't helping either one of them.

Earlier this morning Olivia noticed some spotting when she went to the restroom, and she couldn't help but think the worst. Did she lose their baby? Maybe Fitz was right, her body couldn't handle another baby after Isabelle's birth. Her mind was spinning like a tornado of negative thoughts. This was supposed to be a normal doctors appointment for them to check on Ava. They were going to see how much she had grown since the last time and to hear her heartbeat. However, it now could be the day they find out that their daughter died and they will mourn over how she never took a breath.

It was 8:13 A.M. and each minute that passed Olivia's nerves got higher and higher. She knew it was common for the doctors to be running behind sometimes but today she didn't have the patience to wait. She needed to know about her baby girl. Just as she was about to get up the nurse called her name.

"Olivia Grant."

The knot in her stomach only tightened. She thought knowing the doctor was about to see her would help but it only made it worse. Olivia slowly began walking towards the nurse. She felt like she was going to vomit. Her anxiety crashed over her with every step she took.

The nurse was being a lot slower than Olivia would prefer as she checked Olivia's weight and her blood pressure. The nurse's expression after the monitor beeped and read 142/91 was no surprise to Liv. Her nerves were through the roof and she knew her blood pressure was extremely high.

The nurse showed Olivia to the room and closed the door behind her, placing Liv's chart in the box next to the door for the doctor. Fitz placed her purse on the ground while Olivia sat on the exam table. She sucked in a shaky breath; she could feel her throat constricting as she waited for Dr. Vogel to come in the room.

The doorknob twisted and Dr. Vogel walked in. Normally a technician would do a check up ultrasound on the baby first before she would come in and do one herself. However, she was informed of Olivia's spotting and wanted to handle it.

"Good morning Olivia, so I read that there was some spotting this morning. Why don't we lie down and check on your baby girl and then we will go over the nurses notes from earlier."

Fitz removed his hand from her stomach and she felt naked. Olivia knew that his palm wasn't truly protecting Ava but when it was there she felt like nothing could go wrong. She lifted her shirt and Dr. Vogel placed a towel under her belly. Olivia heard the machine turn on and her palms were instantly clammy. She looked at the white ceiling staring up blankly at the terror of what she might possibly see.

"So do we have a name picked out for the princess?" Dr. Vogel asked as she moved the transducer probe around trying to find the baby's heartbeat. She knew Olivia was nervous and she wanted to calm her.

"Ava Abigail Grant," Olivia said as she calmed down slightly.

Just as she said it their daughter's name, her heartbeat rang in Olivia's ear. Ava was fine. She looked down at the screen she was so nervous to look at two minutes ago and saw her daughter's heart beating in a perfect rhythm.

"The little princess looks fine, she has a strong heartbeat, and she's measuring perfectly on track. I think the spotting was just from your intercourse last night, which is very common. It's nothing you need to worry about. However, I do want to run a few test on you especially because of your pregnancy with Isabelle!" Dr. Vogel said, and Olivia shook her head yes understanding.

An hour and a half later after she took another sugar test, urine test, and did some blood work. Olivia sat nervously waiting to hear from Dr. Vogel. The doorknob twisted and she walked in holding her chart.

"So you results are back, and you don't have gestational diabetes, however, you were really close again like you were when we check you at your twenty-eight week mark. I am, though, still very concerned about you high blood pressure. I know your little freak out this morning didn't help, but it really shouldn't be as high as it is right now. Especially with your history in your last pregnancy, I'm starting to become very concerned that you may be showing signs of preeclampsia again. Also on your urine exam, we found a lot of protein in it, which is another big sign." Olivia was now becoming extremely nervous; she couldn't go through what they went through with Isabelle. She knew for sure Fitz couldn't either, it nearly killed him last time.

"Olivia, for now, I want you to be on bed rest and pelvic rest, so no more sex. For the next six weeks you're going to come in once a week, so we can check on you and Ava. However Olivia, I really need you to listen to me. You need to be stress-free these next six weeks. The slightly rise in your blood pressure could be deadly to both of you." Dr. Vogel said calmly and looking directly at her. She didn't want to freak Olivia out, but she needed her to understand this was serious. Olivia's eye began to water as tears streamed down her face. Her biggest fear was coming true, if she couldn't get her stress under control, she just might lose their baby.

The next ten minutes were a blur to both Olivia and Fitz; the doctor had finally picked a date and scheduled her caesarean section. However, their minds were going a mile a minute. To say Fitz was scared was an understatement; he was petrified, not only could he lose his wife, he could lose his daughter. They rode in the elevator in silence, all they could hear was their breathing mixed with the soft music playing, and the chime that sounded after every floor they passed. Fitz tried to remain calm, as his emotions were everywhere. Not only was he feeling sad he was feeling angry with God. Why him, why did the bad things always have to happen to his family? As he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Only one thought could come to mind; this is exactly why he didn't want her to get pregnant again.

* * *

AN: Its been so long, but I'M BACK! Its the summer and I'm hoping I can get some of my motivation to write again back so I can upload a lot more chapters for you guys. Also I want to thank all of you for sending me sweet messages on here or on Twitter asking about when I was going to update and patiently waiting, I truly appreciate it. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please leave me your opinions, I try to respond to all of you. All reviews are welcome. Thank you again for following, reading, and reviewing. It means to world to me. Until next time. XOXO.

P.S. Olivia will be giving birth very soon and I honestly can't wait to read your reactions.


End file.
